


The professor & the cat

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is 23, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Kuroo is 16, M/M, NSFW, Necromancer character, Necromancy, Old Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student!Kuroo, Teacher!Akaashi, White Wizard character, a lot of side pairs, i'll use some RPG things because HP universe don't cover everything, it will have sex, it'll have a bit of blood, nothing serious though - everyone will be okay you don't need to worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“ Tetsurou Kuroo, less 30 point to Slytherin. And a week of detention. “</i>
</p><p> </p><p>His words keep echoing in his own head, and Akaashi can’t believe he actually did this. Where in earth his mind was when he decided that would be a good idea to give a detention to the heir of one of the biggest family in the Wizard World.</p><p>Yeah, he is fucked. He knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsty for KurooAka. And I'm not even sorry.

_“ Tetsurou Kuroo, less 30 point to Slytherin. And a week of detention. “_

His words keep echoing in his own head, and Akaashi can’t believe he actually did this. Where in earth his mind was when he decided that would be a good idea to give a detention to the heir of one of the biggest family in the Wizard World. He, a muggle born teacher, giving an extremely pure blood student a detention. He must be insane, his teacher career will probably came to an end before the detention even starts. Yeah, he is fucked. He knows this.

Akaashi is new on the faculty of Hogwarts, he had started at the beginning of the year as the new History of Magic professor, since Professor Binns finally retiring to enjoy his afterlife away from classrooms and teenagers. So Akaashi took his place. The only muggle born teacher in the school, not even twenty five years old yet, so it was expected that his students wouldn’t respect him too much. But now he had bought a big fight, and the feeling that he may be eaten alive by Kuroo’s family didn’t do anything good to his nerves.

The rest of the week and the entire weekend passed by him as fast as a comet, and soon it was Monday and he had to face his cat-like student again in the class. He was quiet this time, not even look to his side to talk with the owl-like Hufflepuff boy with silver hair and golden eyes that Akaashi knows is Tetsurou’s best friend. And somehow the fact that the raven boy wasn’t making a chaos in his class made him even more uncomfortable around the boy, since this time he was paying attention to the class, Akaashi could feel the boy’s intense gaze in his back. 

It wasn’t until the very end of his class, when all the students was already gone to the Great Hall to have lunch, that Akaashi feels a shadow beside him. He suppresses a yelp when he turned around to see the young pure blood looking intensely at him. He cleared his throat to prevent his voice to break, offering his student his best smile.

\- Yes, Kuroo? – He asks with a soft voice.

\- Ahn…. Hm…. You said I’m in detention…. – He starts, frowning a little. – But you didn’t say the time and place…. So, hm….

\- Oh right. – Akaashi said, nodding. – At the sunset, here in the class room. – He points to the door beside his table. – You knock there, it’s my room.

\- Oh ok. – He nods, and soon he goes away, like a shadow.

Akaashi sighs, walking to his room, not sure if he was ready to whatever it would come in the sunset. Kuroo didn’t seem to be angry about the detention, he actually seemed to had already accepted this. So Akaashi should feel better, right? Wrong. He knows Kuroo, and he knows his fame. No one touch the black cat because the rumors of his retaliations are strong enough to keep even some teachers under pressure. And now he understands, now he completely understands why some teachers avoid the pure blood as he was the devil himself. Because he kinda is, he is calm and you can’t really tell what he is thinking. Kuroo is really like a cat, but not a cute and small one, oh no, he is a big cat, peeking in the shadows waiting for the best moment to jump on you and slice your throat in a half with his claws. And Akaashi just invited this giant predator to his room. 

He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous when he heard a knock at his door a little after the sunset. He takes a good breath before walking to the door and opens it, his eyes darting across the student’s body, and he is surprised by how neat Kuroo’s uniform actually is. He smiles softly, taking a step backwards so the boy could enter his anteroom.

\- Good evening, Kuroo. 

\- Good evening, professor… Excuse me. – He says as he passes through the door.

Akaashi then locked the door behind him, guiding Kuroo to the table he had set near his, indicating him the chair, and the boy soon sat there, looking at him, his golden eyes always intense and Akaashi noticed that the boy barely blink. A predator, he repeats inside his head. 

\- Well… - The teacher starts, looking to what was in the table: parchments, a feather and an inkstand. – You will rewrite some things to me. – He then explains, giving a heavy old book to the boy. – I think we can set a goal for thirty pages per day during this week. – He says, walking back to his bookcase, but he feels the intense gaze on his back again. – Something wrong?

\- Hm… Is just that…? I mean… You just want to me to rewrite this? – The Slytherin boy frowns and Akaashi mirrors it.

\- I’m sorry, but what were you expecting? – He asks genuinely curious now.

\- Hm, well… I have a friend in Gryffindor… - He starts, and Akaashi suppress a surprised sound, since he wasn’t expecting the Slytherin role model to have a friend in the lion’s house. – And he is a muggle born…. – Okay, more surprises. Isn’t Kuroo as harsh as the others pure bloods? – And well… He said muggles teachers spank their students as punishment…. So…

\- So you were thinking that I would somehow spank you…? – Akaashi tried to hide his amusement as he saw a little blush creeping Kuroo’s checks, but he knows he probably failed a little bit. – I’m sorry to disappoint you, then. And your friend was probably only trying to prank you a little.

\- Oh, Daichi, that little fucker. – He growls, but widening his cat-like eyes soon after. – Oh shit, I’m sorry! – Then he shakes his head. – Oh fuck! Oh no… - He slaps his own face, sighing heavily. – I’ll just… Shut up and start my detention. 

Akaashi laughs a little but tried to hide it behind his hand. Okay, maybe the dangerous predator was a bit of a cute cat too, was what he thought as he watches the flushed boy writing with his head down. He smiles to himself, sitting in his chair to read while he heard Kuroo’s feather scraping in the parchment. Maybe this week will pass calmly. At least, the first night went pretty calm, Kuroo take about three hours to rewrite the thirty pages, mostly because the calligraphy in the book was really bad to read.


	2. You're nicer than I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the amount of "I'm sorry" in this chapter D:

It wasn’t until Thursday that Kuroo finally broke the usual silence between then. Normally he would knock a few minutes after the sunset, politely asks how Akaashi was and sit at his chair, starting his detention in silence. The boy was really easy to deal, Akaashi discovered, he didn’t complained about the amount of things he rewrite every night, and didn’t talk a single word about how bad was to read what are written in the book. Kuroo was exactly like a cat, silent and impersonal, and Akaashi somehow feels good near him. But then Thursday came and he finally spoke, lifting his golden eyes to lock them at Akaashi face.

\- Hm, Mr. Akaashi? – He starts, and his eyes flew to the book for a couple seconds. - May I ask you what am I rewriting?

\- Oh… You don’t understand? – Akaashi asks softly, getting up from his chair and walking to the boy. 

\- I mean… Sort of… I can understand that it is about a war, but not much beyond that… 

Akaashi bends over his student, his right hand finding support at the back of the chair while the left goes to the book, leafing through it until he found a figure of a woman tied in a fire pit.

\- Muggles calls it the Inquisition…. Witches call it…. – He starts to explain, but get lost a little because oh fuck, the cat smells really good.

\- The witch hunt. – Kuroo completes the sentence, lifting his face to look at Akaashi, who looks him back. – Why do you have an old book about the witch hunt, professor?

\- Maybe because I teach History of Magic? – He asks with a small smile, and he can see Kuroo flushing a little. – And I’m planning to use it in the class, that’s why you are rewriting it for me.

\- Oh, so I’m helping you to torture other students? – He asks, and Akaashi frowns.

\- It’s not torture! It’s interesting. – He says, walking back to his chair, his mind quietly complaining because of the lack of Kuroo’s smell, and he suddenly feels the need of kick himself really hard.

\- It is not. I’m sorry, but History of Magic is pretty boring…. – He says with an apologetic smile.

\- It is not! – Akaashi frown intensifies as he cross his arms, momentarily forgetting that he is a teacher and Kuroo is his student. – It is cool, and super interesting!

\- It used to be taught by a ghost! It is so boring and not surprising that he kept his routine even after death! – Kuroo retorts, but chuckles as he saw a little pout on his teacher’s lips. – Okay, it’s not boring… But just because you are cute.

And as smooth as he said it, he went back to the book, leafing the pages back to where he was before. Akaashi would be lying, and lying pretty bad, if he said that he haven’t get as red as a pepper, but he manages to hide himself behind his book. But by the little smirk in the pure blood’s lip, he knows that Kuroo saw his flushed face.

He tries to concentrate in his book again, but somehow his eyes keep getting attracted to the Slytherin boy in the desk beside him. Kuroo has the messier hair he has ever saw in a human, but against all the probabilities, it fits him well. The long bang covering one of his eyes helps to make him somewhat mysterious, like he knows things he shouldn’t. The cat-like golden eyes were intriguing, it always surprises him how intense they can get, and how little the boy blinks. And then it have his lips, they seem so plump and soft, even when he has that smug smirk that Akaashi saw sometimes in the class. Kuroo’s lips are beautiful, they move really soft when he talks…. Oh no, he is talking!

\- What? – Akaashi asks, shaking his head and blinking a few times. – I’m sorry, I spaced out.

\- Ah… I was asking if you mind if I take a five minutes break… My wrist is hurting a little and I had already rewritten half of the pages… - He repeats himself slowly.

\- Oh, sure. – Akaashi nods, smiling. - I’ll get some ice to your wrist.

\- You don’t need to worry, Mr. Akaashi. I just need a little rest. – Kuroo says, but Akaashi was already in his room.

When the teacher went back, he sat at his chair again, signaling to the black cat to drag his chair closer, and Kuroo did as he was told. Akaashi took the younger’s hand between his own, pressing the ice pack at his wrist carefully. 

\- I’m sorry. Maybe thirty pages per day is a bigger number than I should have stipulated. – He says with a sigh.

\- No, no. – Kuroo denies quickly. – It’s okay, I swear… It’s just a little sore.

They look at each other eyes for a little and Akaashi smiles gracefully. – You’re nicer than I thought.

\- You thought I wasn’t nice? – the Slytherin one asks with a frown, but then smiles again. – You wound me, teacher.

\- Oh, I’m sorry…. It is just that…. – He bites his own lower lip, uncertain if he should say what he almost said.

\- That I’m a pure blood. – Kuroo completes. – I’m sorry. You must have found a lot of bad pure bloods before.

\- Yeah… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have judged you just because of you blood… It’s wrong, and I should know it better than anyone. – He sighs, looking really sorry about his behavior.

\- It’s okay. It’s coping mechanism, it’s not your fault. And I know some of us are bad to muggle born wizards. – Kuroo smiles softly at him. – And I’m a Slytherin. So I understand that you didn’t have a good image of me.

\- I’m sorry, but you’re like the perfect image of a Slytherin, to be honest. – He says, looking at the boy’s wrist, caressing the now reddish skin with his thumb.

\- And I scared you… - It wasn’t a question.

\- A little, yeah. I know it’s ridiculous, because I’m your teacher, but you can be really scary…Mostly because you are always staring and you almost never blink, so it looks like you are hunting me. – He wasn’t planning to say everything, but it flew off his lips before he could contain.

\- I almost never blink? – He asks surprised, blinking a few times and making the older laughs softly.

\- Not so often…

\- I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable, professor… 

\- It is okay… It’s better when you are staring than when you and Bokuto are turning my class in hell. – He frowns and Kuroo laughs openly. 

\- I’m sorry…. We get bored easily… 

\- I didn’t know my classes are that boring… - He pouts a little.

\- I’m sorry. It’s just because… You know, in potions we make the potions, in Charms we train the charms, but in History of Magic we just… Hm… Sit and read. – He bites his own lip. – I’m sorry.

\- No, no. I think I understand now. Thank you for let me know. – he smiles brightly, and the younger sighs softly.

\- You’ll be my defeat, professor… - He says, getting up and dragging the chair back to his table. – Thank you, my wrist is better now.

And with this, he went back to his silent writing, letting Akaashi honestly curious about why he would be Kuroo’s defeat. And defeat for what? He didn’t understand so he kept thinking about it, and before he realizes Kuroo was already saying good bye. He sighs, not knowing what that means, but then he decides to not over think this for his own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk Haikyuu to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/).


	3. It's just an idea

The next day went okay again, except by the fact that Oikawa, the Slytherin boy known as The Grand King, offers him company to walk to the Great Hall, and something inside Akaashi’s head told him that he was waiting for him outside the class. But he let it go, accepting the boy’s kindness and walking with him to the Great Hall to lunch. Except by this, everything was normal and soon was night and the soft knocks in his door made presence. 

\- It’s open. – He says, and watches Kuroo walking through the door, smiling at him. – Hi…

\- Hi… How was your day, professor? – He asks gently, sitting on his chair.

\- Fine and yours? 

\- Good to know… Mine was fine as well… 

After their usually small talk, Kuroo starts his detention, leafing the book to find the page where he had stopped yesterday. Akaashi stares at him for a while, biting his lips before decides to talk.

\- So… Are you excited that you’ll be free from me from today? 

\- I guess… - The boy says in a low tone, but soon his eyes were darting to the teacher. – I mean, not because of you. But it’s good to be free from detention, you know?

\- Yeah, I suppose it is… - He says with his usual soft smile, and Kuroo arches one of his eyebrows.

\- You suppose? You never got a detention, did you?

\- Why do you think this? – He crosses his arms, and pouts a little with the smirk that Kuroo gave him.

\- Because you are as soft as cotton. I bet you were an extremely straight-laced student…

\- What? I wasn’t! – He was lying, and Kuroo knows.

\- You were, you can’t deny. – He just laughs more as Akaashi’s pout tripled. – It’s okay... its suits you.

\- Is that a compliment? 

\- Well, I think so… - He winks before went back to the book and Akaashi melts a little. 

Ok, maybe, and it’s not a hundred percent sure, he is developing a crush on his student. Oh, who he is trying to fool? He has a ginormical crush on his sixteen years old student. And this is bad. He can’t do this. Kuroo is his student, he need to have some professionalism! But he would be lying if he doesn’t admit that he would make everything to kiss that smirk out of the black cat’s lips. He sighs in defeat, catching his book to read and stop to think about make out with his seven years younger student.

\- So… - Kuroo’s voice comes low after the first one and a half hour, startling the teacher who was reading. 

\- Yes..? – Akaashi asks, closing his books then he could give the boy all of his attention.

\- I was thinking… You need this book rewritten… And I have nothing to do beside quidditch… And soon it’ll be too cold to train anyways. So… - Kuroo’s eyes flew back to the book as he runs his fingers through the pages. – So I was thinking if you wouldn’t want me to come and finish what I’m doing. 

\- You want to continue your detention? – Akaashi frowns without understand.

\- Not my detention. I want to help you. I’m already doing this, and my schedule already got rebuilt to accommodate this, so it wouldn’t hinder me, you know…

\- Oh! You…! Oh! Ok… I… That’s surprising. – Akaashi stutters, cheeks reddening. 

\- Well, I understand if you don’t want to, professor… It’s just an idea… - The Slytherin smiles softly, and the teacher denies.

\- No! I... I want. It would be great to have your help… - He smiles back. – But are you sure it’ll be okay? You’re the captain of Slytherin’s Quidditch team, aren’t you?

\- Yes, but it’ll be alright, don’t worry about this. 

Akaashi studies the boy’s face for a while, and Kuroo was looking at him as a curios and expectant cat, barely blinking and eyes focused only in Akaashi’s green ones. He sighs softly and nods.

\- Ok. But you have to promise that you’ll stop if it starts to disturb your school routine. – He says with a serious look, and Kuroo nods.

\- I will. Don’t worry, professor, I’ll keep everything under control. – He smiles at him and Akaashi smiles back.

\- You better, I don’t want to deal with your house’s director complaining because I screwed his perfect boy. – He pouts and Kuroo laughs.

\- I have serious doubts that Professor Nekomata would blame someone for me being screwed in some way. 

\- Not so perfect? – The teacher arches one of his brows, curious.

\- You are, probably, the only person who links the word perfection with me, professor. – He says and Akaashi blush a little.

\- Hm, it might be because you fit in the image that I have of what a Slytherin must be…

\- Sorry to ask, but what was your house? I mean, if you don’t mind to answer…. – For some reason, Kuroo always seems to be careful to not offend him, and this care make Akaashi blush a little.

\- No, it’s okay… I was in Ravenclaw… - He says with a soft smile.

\- And you were talking about me being a perfect Slytherin, professor? You’re the perfect image of Ravenclaw…. I didn’t even know why I asked, it was pretty obvious. – The boy says as he shakes his head, and Akaashi blush again.

\- What? Why…? 

\- Because you look smart… And you’re beautiful.

It’s impossible to describe how red Akaashi’s cheek got, how hot he was feeling under his skin and how embarrassed he was. It wasn’t like no one had ever complimented him, but it feels different. Maybe because Kuroo was so straightforward, maybe because he is undoubtedly crushing on the black cat, but it feels different. He feels warm, and nervous. Akaashi considers himself a well centered person, in control of all his emotions and reactions. But with Kuroo… He feels rawer, more exposed, it’s weird but not like a bad thing… It’s just weird.

Kuroo went silent again after a while, but something in the air indicates Akaashi that the boy was somehow pleased. It wasn’t until the younger was out of his anteroom that Akaashi finally realizes that he just agreed with have his completely forbidden crush by his side every night until the end of the book. He sighs, not sure what to feel about this. Part of him is immensely satisfied with this, but his other half is freaking out because how is he suppose to deal with his crush with Kuroo so close? Again, he knows he is, somehow, fucked because of his cat-like Slytherin boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're liking it!  
> And come talk Haikyuu with me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/).


	4. You should be careful

Saturday. Finally a day where Akaashi can do what he wants, without schedule and without have to deal face to face with students. He was supposed to work, a pile of homework in his table keep reminding him this, but he can do this tomorrow. For now, he just wants to take a break of Hogwarts, black cats and bad crushes. So he decides to go out after the breakfast, but before he should face one of his biggest fears.

Akaashi enters the Great Hall, filled with students and teachers eating, his eyes wandering to the left side, passing through the kids until he finds the unmistakable messy hair. He then takes a deep breath, walking his way to the serpent house’s table, neutral expression even if inside he was almost having a panic attack. He stops in front of the black cat, and the feeling of Ravenclaw’s table in his back makes him somehow braver. 

\- Kuroo. – He calls, and the black haired boy, who was chatting with a silver haired one, lifts his eyes, soon widening them in surprise. 

\- Mr. Akaashi! Good morning. – He smiles, and Akaashi only nods softly, too nervous to smiles back.

\- Can I talk to you for a second? – He asks, indicating the doors with a short movement of his chin. He can feel a lot of eyes on him, and he can see some frowns. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea walk to the pure blood’s table, he can feel the judgment. 

\- Oh? Sure! – Kuroo smiles again, getting up. – Oi, Suga, don’t eat my pumpkin pie. – He pokes the silver haired boy in the temple, and the boy only smiles softly at Akaashi. Sugawara is a sweet boy, Akaashi knows, and it’s surprising that he is at Slytherin. 

Kuroo and Akaashi walks to the door, the long table between then, and Akaashi tries to not pay attention as Kuroo slaps someone’s back and frowns irritated at the person, who shrugs. They exit the Great Hall and walk to the entry hall that was empty now. The boy looked at him when they finally stops, confused and curious, cat-like eyes staring intensely at the professor.

\- Hm… - Akaashi finally calms down a little, smiling at Kuroo. – Sorry for taking you out of your breakfast.

\- Oh, not. It was okay, Suga will not really eat my pie…. But maybe Kenma will… – He says in a thoughtful tone. – But what happened, professor?

\- Nothing, actually. – He rushes to complete as he saw the suspicious look in Kuroo’s eyes. – It’s because I’ll go to Hogsmeade to see a good friend and I thought you should know.

They look at each other for a while before Akaashi realizes that it doesn’t make any sense to him to justify himself. So he shakes his head and continues. 

\- Because you said you would help me with the book. I didn’t want you to knock at my door to find out that I wasn’t there… - He says with flushed cheeks.

\- Oh, right! – He nods, smiling soft as always, which makes the older blush a little harder. – So we will only do this in the week and not in the weekend? We didn’t talk about this yesterday, actually.

\- It’s better, isn’t it? Then you have free weekends, right? – He smiles.

\- Yeah. I mean, I don’t care to spend some hours of the weekend with you, professor, it’s actually pretty relaxing. But, if you think its better, it’s ok for me.

\- Oh no! – He grabs Kuroo’s elbow carefully, not wanting to him to think that he didn’t want to spend time with him, because it’s actually pretty much the opposite. –It’s not like I don’t want to spend time with you! But I don’t want you to waste your entire weekend locked in my anteroom writing… 

\- Hey… - Kuroo says softly, his fingertips touching Akaashi’s hip to calm him. - I agree with you, professor. We can do this from Monday to Friday, and then we will be both free in the weekend.

\- Is that okay? Aren’t you mad? – Half of him hates how much the boy mess with his self control and emotions, but the other half can’t help but feel affected by him.

\- Mad? Hey, of course I’m not mad. – He smiles, and Akaashi’s hand lift to the boy’s chest without him even notice. – I agree with you, professor. But, if you want to see me in the weekends you can call me, I’ll be always free for you.

They look at each other for a while, and Akaashi can feel the heat crawling to his cheeks fast and he bites his lips in embarrassment. It’s just now that he realizes that Kuroo’s hand is grabbing his hip a little more firmly than it is supposed to be, and the suddenly awareness of the younger boy’s body so close of his make him so confuse that the only thing he can do is stare in those cat-like eyes, almost being swallowed by the other’s presence. Akaashi is not a weak person, but Kuroo takes out all his strength. And he is pretty sure that the boy didn’t even know that.

A soft cough brings them back to reality and Akaashi takes a step back in a rush. But Kuroo only smirks to the direction of the cough, leaning back in the wall and crossing his arms.

\- Daichi. – The black cat says in a calm tone, and Akaashi feels safe enough to look back.

In the big doors of the entrance of the school was a Gryffindor student, smaller than he and Kuroo, as neat as him, wide and comforting smile in his thin lips. He walks over them, heavy steps echoing in the air.

\- Tetsurou. Mr. Akaashi. – He makes a small bow and Akaashi hushes to mirrors it. – Good morning.

\- Morning, Dai. I don’t know if you remember all of your students, professor, but he is my muggle born friend… - The taller one says, one of his arms around the Gryffindor one’s shoulders.

\- Oh, right. The one who said to you that I would spank you as detention, right? – Akaashi says with a soft smile, since none weird comment comer out of the smaller’s mouth. 

\- Yeah, that little shit. – Kuroo frowns in grimace and Sawamura laughs.

\- You should have seen his face when I told him that. – Akaashi knows Sawamura as much as he knows all of his students, which is not much to be honest. He is still trying to figure out them, but Sawamura seems to be a very calm and strong person, he somehow puts Akaashi at ease about the whole situation.

\- Well, unfortunately I had to disappoint him in this point… I only put him to write.

\- Oh, that’s sad… - Sawamura replies with a grin. – I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have complained if you did spank him.

\- Hey, shut up, you stupid lion. Go to the Great Hall to stops your boyfriend to eat all my pumpkin pie. – Kuroo jabs him in the ribs, and Daichi elbows him back.

\- You should be nicer, you idiot stray cat. – Daichi frowns, but smiles to Akaashi. – You should be careful, Mr. Akaashi, this cat will eat your soul if you let him.

\- At least he has a soul, unlike you. Now go away. – Kuroo shouts again, and the Gryffindor laughs, walking to the Great Hall. – I’m sorry about him. He is an awesome friend, but has a really bad personality sometimes.

Akaashi laughs softly, looking back to Kuroo as Daichi walks out of his eyeshot. – I don’t mind… So, he and Sugawara…?

\- Hm? Oh, yeah. They date. I think they date since our third year… - Kuroo says, walking back to the Great Hall with Akaashi by his side.

\- I like this generation of Hogwarts. I don’t think someone from Slytherin would date a muggle born when I was studying here. 

\- Well, some of them still think like this, but our group is different. We don’t care. – And the soft smile in the boy’s lips made Akaashi smiles too.

\- That’s good… So, Monday, right? – He asks as they reach the Great Hall’s door.

\- Yes, Monday. I hope you have fun at your friend’s house, professor. I’m looking forward Monday. – And with a smile, Kuroo goes away to the green house’s table.

Akaashi walks to the teacher’s table to eat something before go to Hogsmeade, his thoughts flying to the Gryffindor’s words. “You should be careful, this cat will eat your soul if you let him”. If Akaashi thinks honestly, he would admit that his soul was pretty much Kuroo’s now and that he didn’t really mind being eat by him. But he will not think honestly yet, not inside the castle. His honest thought will have to wait until Hogsmeade, until Konoha’s house, where he will finally be able to talk about this madness. For now, he will pretend that he wasn’t almost kissing the black cat before Daichi arrived, and that he isn’t a bit sad for that not happening too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it!   
> Let me know in the coments <3


	5. Tea Shop

It was around midday when Akaashi arrived at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, walking in with soft steps, smiling with the good smell of spices. The tea shop had always been a calm place to Akaashi, and Konoha working there was a perfect excuse to him to come here very often. It doesn’t take long to Akaashi to spot the blonde in the shop, he was organizing the shelf in one of the corners, busy with all the small packages he was taking of one by one of the boxes in the ground.

\- Akinori… - Akaashi says softly, and his friend turns to face him, smiling foxy as always.

\- Keiji! – He them hugs the taller, even though Akaashi only pats his back in return. – My shift is almost ending, go walk around a little, give me ten minutes.

The black haired one nod, letting the smaller works as he walks around the tea shop. Maybe he could find something new to try. Maybe he could find something new to try with someone… Even if he doesn’t really knew if that someone in particular likes tea. It actually only hits him now that he and Kuroo had never really talked about things like this. Ok that the boy was in detention, but that doesn’t explains how Akaashi can be so smitten by him without even know him well. 

\- You know, I don’t think stare angrily at the tea will make him answer whatever question is in your head, Keiji… - Konoha’s voice comes low from behind, and Akaashi uses all of his self control to not jump.

\- Shut up. – He deadpans. – Are you ready to go? 

\- Almost. Anyways, will you buy the tea?

\- No… I mean… I don’t even know if he likes tea… - He mumbles to himself, looking at the tea.

\- He? Oh my, there is a he?? Keiji! 

\- Shut up, Akinori! – He exasperates, a little flushed. – I’ll talk about this later… not… here. – The teacher looks around, and even though it only had three other customers, he still doesn’t want to talk about this in public.

\- Oh. Ok. I’m sorry, Keiji. – The blonde one says with a smile. – But, about the tea… You should buy some. Tea times are great to initiates conversations, and I know you lack from ability to talk with people.

\- You have a shitty personality, you know… - Akaashi hisses, but turn his sight to the teas again. Konoha is right, anyways, he don’t know how to talk with people properly. – I don’t know what he would like to drink. I don’t really know him well.

\- Oh, my poor baby. – The blonde pities him.- Think about him… What came to you mind?

\- Cats and Slytherin. – Akaashi answers without even thinking.

Konoha look at him for a while, frowning a little bit before he grabs a small box of tea and hand it to Akaashi. – This tea is called “ The Serpent”. And I hope you do not want Professor Nekomata.

\- What? Are you stupid, Akinori?

\- Thank god. – He says, and both of them walk to the counter then Akaashi could pay for the tea.

From there they walk to Konoha’s house, talking about nothings in the path, because Konoha is a good friend, he wouldn’t force Akaashi to talk about something. And he also knows Akaashi will talk to him soon or late, he just need to wait the right moment to touch the subject again and then find what is happening inside Hogwarts that is putting his best friend in so much distress.

Konoha’s house is a tiny but cozy house away from the main street, stone walls that hides a cutely decorated interior, with two bedrooms, a small living room and kitchen, and a bathroom. Keiji thinks he never felt so at home like he always feels when he pass through the small wood gate, walking through the well cared small garden to enter the always warm living room.

\- Is Tatsuki at home? – The teacher asks as they enter, taking off his coat and hanging beside Konoha’s.

\- Oh no, things are a little tough in the Ministry, so he will stay in London until Wednesday. – The blonde one sighs, moving his wand around. – Light the fireplace, please.

\- I don’t know how you can handle a long distance marriage. You used to be glued at him back in school. – Akaashi takes off his own wand to light up the fire.

\- It’s something you get used to, being married to an Auror. Besides, I don’t want to live in London, so we don’t have option. Normally he comes every weekend, so it’s everything okay. – He waves his wand, the kettle filled with water flying to the stove, landing with a soft noise. – Orange tea is alright, sweety? 

\- Sure. – He nods, walking to the window to see the back garden. – Your garden is gorgeous, Akinori. I still can’t understand why you aren’t working with Herbology. 

\- I like teas better. – He says chuckling with Akaashi’s disbelieving look, and they sat at the table. – So how is Hogwarts?

\- Hogwarts is just fine. I applied my first detention this week. – He says trying to be nonchalant.

\- Oh, really? Who was the unlucky kid? – Konoha get up to serve the tea and Akaashi took this time to prepare himself because he knows the chitchat will turn into a serious conversation soon.

\- Kuroo. Tetsurou Kuroo. – He says, looking at his tea cup as it was the most interesting thing in the world. He can feel Konoha’s shocked stare.

\- Kur…?. You what?! Keiji, do you even know the shit you’re doing messing with this kid?! Keiji you can’t give a detention to the Minister of Magic’s grandson!! – He exclaims in shock.

Oh yeah… There is this little thing about Kuroo that Akaashi’s brain hid to prevent him to freak out. Kuroo’s grandmother, Amaterasu Kuroo, is the Minister of Magic.

\- I know. – He says out loud, taking a deep breath. – But he isn’t bad. He didn’t complain, not even a little bit. He is… A good boy.

\- Oh no… Oh no, Keiji… Tetsurou Kuroo is “He”, isn’t he? – Konoha’s normally narrow eyes were wide and Akaashi couldn’t deny.

\- Yes. – He admits quietly.

\- Oh my gosh, Keiji, he’s fourteen! – He exclaims, getting up completely restless.

\- He is sixteen! 

\- And he is your student! – The blonde continues, ignoring Akaashi previous interruption. – I thought you were the smart one in our group!

\- I am! It wasn’t something I could control, Aki! – The teacher groans, hiding his face in his own hands and breathing heavily. – But he is… So gentle. And so calm. It’s so easy to be around him, I always felt so calm when I’m around him… And I want to kiss him so badly… It happened before I could realize. 

They stay in silence for a while, Akaashi still well hidden in his hands. It’s different, talking about the black cat out loud and not only think about it. It causes him a huge wave of distress, because hear himself talking about him makes him know how deep in mud he is because of that boy.

He hears Konoha sitting beside him and soon a hand start to caressing his curly locks. 

\- You’re in trouble, you know this, right? – Konoha asks softly and Akaashi only nods. – You’re only with a crush, Keiji, it’s not like you’re in love with him or something. You don’t know him pretty well, do you? 

\- Not much… 

\- So maybe you should try to know him… Maybe you’ll discover that he isn’t your kind.

\- Maybe I’ll discover that he is exactly my kind.

\- Well, in that case… He’ll be of age next year, so yeah….

Akaashi lift his head, looking at his friend in disbelief. – Are you saying that I should start a relationship with him?

\- No. I’m saying that you should know him better before freak out. 

\- You’re really a bad influence, you know that?

\- Hey, I’m not the one crushing on my underage student, alright? 

And this surely put an end to their argument.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
In the end he and Konoha end up spending the whole night talking in front of the fireplace, drinking some hydromel and eating junkie food, so Akaashi only went back to Hogwarts in the middle of the afternoon on Sunday. And how surprised was he when he opened his classroom door to find Sawamura and Sugawara kissing there. It took him a couple seconds to understand that yes the Gryffindor’s boy was reclined against one of the tables, hugging the slender frame of the Slytherin one and kissing him passionately. After the shock, Akaashi coughs loudly, startling both of them.

\- Oh! Mr. Akaashi! – The brunette one exclaims, also in shock, his cheeks reddening fast. – I’m so sorry! It’s because… Oh my, I’m sorry!

Maybe it’s the hangover, maybe Akaashi is softer than he likes to believe, but he takes pity of the boy. – Calm down… Just what exactly were you two doing? I mean, beside the obvious.

\- I’m so sorry, professor!! – It was Sugawara who talks now, and he seems so in distress that Akaashi get worried instantly. – My cat… I can’t find him since yesterday and I was freaking out… Daichi… He just….

\- He was just trying to calm you…. – Akaashi finish and the silver haired boy nods. – It’s ok. Do you need help to find you cat? 

As to answer, a loud meow full the class and Akaashi felt something rubbing against his ankles. He looks to his feet, finding a furry black cat rubbing his body lazily against his pants. The cat looks at him, intensely, barely blinking, and it reminds him someone he isn’t daring saying the name since yesterday.

\- Oh, there you are, you stupid fat cat. – Sugawara pouts and the cat meow at him as offended, and Akaashi couldn’t help but laughs.

\- He isn’t fat… - He says, bending over and picking the cat in his arms, the cat lazily adjusting himself against Akaashi’s chest, starting to purr as he starts to caress behind the feline’s ear. – He is cute.

\- Don’t spoil him, professor, he already have a horrible personality. – Daichi said with a sigh.

\- Don’t be mean, Sawamura… I hope I hadn’t locked him here yesterday without noticing. – He suddenly felt guilty, but the cat starts to rubs his head below the teacher’s chin and Akaashi just smiles again.

-Ok, piglet, let’s go before you get Mr. Akaashi all dirty with fur. – Sugawara says, walking to them and picking the cat in his arms. 

\- It’s ok… I think I have a weakness for cats, anyways… - He says, caressing the cat chin, making him purrs loudly. – Well, see you two tomorrow in class. And avoid kissing in other professor’s classrooms. They might not be as understanding as I was.

He smiles softly as he saw the young couple blushing and nodding. They soon walk away, the black cat’s golden eyes locked in Akaashi’s green ones until Sawamura closes the door. A shiver runs the teacher’s spine and he sighs, deciding to sleep a little more, the hangover winning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy ^^


	6. Pinky promise

Of all the words that Akaashi would use to describe himself, coward wasn’t one. But now he is pretty sure that this is the only word that describes him perfectly. He has being a huge coward when it comes to Kuroo, even though he had promised to Konoha that he would try to know the boy better, he couldn’t even talk freely with him. It is already Friday and he hadn’t had a properly conversation with him, it still looks like Kuroo is in detention and not that he is helping Akaashi at his own will.

\- Oi! Mr. Akaashi! – A loud voice welcomed him as he walks out the Lessons Room, and he is pretty sure it’s not like this that his name is pronounced. – Let me help you with your books!

\- Bokuto. – He smiles as he sees the silver haired boy. – Oh, it’s alright, you don’t need do bother.

\- No! I want to help you, professor. – He smiles brightly and Akaashi gives it, letting him carry the notebooks. 

\- Thank you, Bokuto, it’s really sweet of you.

The boy’s smiles shines even brighter and Akaashi looks away to prevent going blind. They walk in the direction of Akaashi’s room, and they were half away there when Akaashi reminds that the boy beside him is Kuroo’s best friend.

\- So, Bokuto… - He starts, measuring his own words. – You’re Kuroo’s best friend, right?

\- Hm? Yes, I think so. But Kenma is his best friend too. – He says, looking to the path and sighing softly.

\- Kenma? You mean Kozume, the fifth year Ravenclaw? –Akaashi knows who he is. He is quiet but really smart.

\- Yep, Kenma. He is Tetsurou’s childhood best friend. Tetsurou and I only met in the first year of Hogwarts. I mean, I’ve knew him before, but I’ve never talked to him because he was scary. – He shrugs and Akaashi look at him for a while.

\- You’re a pure blood too, aren’t you?

\- Hm? Yes. But that doesn’t mean we don’t get scared by him. He and Tooru used to be pretty scary before we knew them, even Suga was afraid of them. – He says, and Akaashi was truly grateful of how easy was to talk with the owl-like kid.

\- Why? 

\- They used to be really closed, in parties and stuff. They didn’t talk to anyone and were always sat together in the corner. Hajime says it’s because they didn’t know how to talk to people. – Hajime Iwaizumi, sixth year Gryffindor, Akaashi knows he is the best chaser of the Quidditch team.

\- It’s hard to imagine them not knowing how to talk to people. They seem so open… 

\- Sort of… I mean Tetsurou is all smooth and Tooru is as sweet as candy, but they’re still pretty closed. 

\- You said they were always together… And I’ve seen them walking around together too… Are they dating? – The bad thing of not knowing your crush is that you don’t know your crush and everything can be potentially dangerous.

\- What? They? You mean Tetsurou and Tooru? – Bokuto’s thunderous laugh startled Akaashi and half of the hall. – No. No! Oh my… Tetsurou would die if he heard you. Oh my. No. They are cousins. And Hajime is the only saint who can dare to date the Grand King. 

\- Oh. Right. – He mutters, his cheeks as red as cherries. – If I had to bet on a pair to Kuroo I would say you, anyways…

\- Me? Oh boy, Mr Akaashi, you have a good imagination. I mean, I can see why, because we are always together, but he is not my type. I prefer small, blonde, that completely ignores my existence people… - He says with a small smile.

\- You prefer Kenma Kozume? – Akaashi asks with a soft smile, watching the boy beside him get red as pepper.

\- Yeah… I do. But as I said, he ignores my existence. – He shrugs and Akaashi looks at him with empathy.

\- Maybe you’re not talking about the things he likes? – He asks softly.

\- Well, I try. Tetsurou tries to help me, but… I’m loud as a flock of birds and he is as silent as a cat. He likes wizard chess, I can’t understand that thing for dear life. We just don’t match.

\- Maybe. But maybe you just don’t know each other well enough…. – He frowns then – Well, not that I can talk about this… I barely know the guy I like, so… 

Bokuto gives him a knowing look. – You know, maybe you should talk with the boy you like, Mr. Akaashi.

\- I know. But… it’s hard. 

\- Then let’s make a promise, Mr. Akaashi! I’ll talk with Kenma and you will talk with this guy you like. What do you think? – He asks, shaking his pinky in front of Akaashi.

Akaashi looks to the shaking pinky, and then to the golden owl-like eyes who was looking at him expectantly. Bokuto is a cool kid, and Akaashi wants him to have luck in his relationship. And also Akaashi needs a little push to talk to Kuroo, so why not a silly promise to one of his students? Yeah. It’ll do.

\- Promise. – He agrees, locking his pinky at the other and shaking it.

\- Yey! – Bokuto celebrates, giving the books back to Akaashi as they reach the older’s door. – Good luck, professor!

\- Good luck, Bokuto.

The boy smiles before fly out the door as a big bird.

Speak is easier than act, Akaashi noticed as he looks to the black haired boy in the small table beside his. He never thought he would be so affected by someone existence as he is by Kuroo’s. The boy isn’t doing anything, he is just writing quietly as he was doing during the week, but this is making Akaashi crazy. He wishes that Kuroo would talk something, making some noise, he can’t even hear the younger’s breath. Okay, is Akaashi fault, he had being hiding himself behind all the homework he need to evaluate and Kuroo had being extremely understanding and making the less fuss possible, enough that sometimes the teacher even forgets that he is in the room. But Akaashi needs to do something, he has now two promises that basically pushes him to do something.

\- Doyouliketea? – He blurts out without thinking, widening his eyes and getting red immediately. 

\- I’m sorry, what? – Kuroo frowns, looking up to him.

Akaashi takes a good breath before asks again. – Do you like tea?

\- Oh. Yes, I do. – He nods, and the older one suppress the relief sigh.

\- Do you want some? I went to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop last weekend and bought a new one… I haven’t try it yet, do you want to make me company?

\- Sure. It will be a pleasure, professor. – He smiles.

\- Great! – Really, great. Now Akaashi just need to discover how to keep going from there. – Ok, leave it there and come with me.

He then gets up, waiting for the very confused boy that close the book and inkstand before get up too. Akaashi then walks to the door behind his desk, open it and giving room to Kuroo to enter, but the boy stops, looking at him unsure.

\- What? – Akaashi asks without understand.

\- Behind this door is your personal accommodations, isn’t it? Is that alright? I mean, for me to enter it? – He asks, hands behind the body as he was afraid to break anything even if he hadn’t entered the room yet.

\- What? Yes. It’s okay. Don’t worry about this. – He says, waving his hand and inviting the boy again, fighting the urge to hug him because, Christ, he is so cute.

\- Excuse me, then… - He asks as he enters.

\- You’re really polite, aren’t you? – Akaashi asks softly, indicating the chair in the small table.

Like in a small apartment, he has a small living room with kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Everything really neat and not much decorated, because Akaashi don’t have too many things, only a bunch of books and some small mementos from his teenage era.

\- I try. My mom would kill me if I wasn’t. – He says as he sits down. 

\- Your mom is the chief of the Aurors, right? She must be pretty harsh. – He puts the kettle in the fire with water and catches the tea box. – Green tea, peppermint, black tea, cocoa nibs and hazelnut… is that ok to you?

\- She is… But it’s alright, I’m used to it. Yeah, it’s ok, professor.

\- I can’t imagine how it is. My parents are teachers, but I think it’s a different kind of severity. 

\- What do they teach? – Akaashi is glad that you can always rely at a cat’s curiosity.

\- My mom teaches calculus and my father teaches geography. 

\- Oh, muggles subjects, right?

\- Yes. – He turns to face the black cat, who was looking at him with curiosity.

\- How is like a muggle school? Is it like Hogwarts?

\- I think so, if you take out all the magic, it is pretty much the same. Oh, but we don’t have the points countdown. 

\- Oh, I wish we didn’t have it either. – He sighs.

\- But, Slytherin is doing good, isn’t it? – Akaashi asks as he put the tea cup in front of the younger, sitting across him.

\- Thank you. Yes, it is, but Gryffindor is our next opponent in Quidditch, and Hajime is always awful to handle. – He sighs, trying to drink a sip of the tea.

\- Good luck with that. – He smiles. – How’s Ravenclaw?

\- They’re good. I men, they have Ushijima, and that guy is a monster. I hate play against them, to be honest. Ushijima is a pain in my ass bigger than Hajime.

\- Is he that good?

\- Yes.

\- Good…

\- Hey!

\- What, it’s my house! – He laughs at the offended look on the boy.

\- I can’t believe you’ll betray me like this…. – He mumbles against the tea cup.

\- So dramatic… It’s my house! – Akaashi says, crossing his arms.

\- Betrayal.

They face each other for a while before burst in laughs. They laugh for a few minutes before finally calm down, Akaashi wiping some tear drops in the corner of his eyes. He looks up to Kuroo, who was staring at him with a soft smile.

\- What…? – He asks, flushed cheeks.

\- Nothing. I just like your laugh. 

\- You’re really silly, you know that? – He tries to hide behind his tea cup.

\- You make me sillier. – He says with a smooth tone and Akaashi can’t help but blush as hard as a cherry.

\- Shut up… Drink your tea and get back to work. – He mumbles inside the cup, visible a mess.

\- Yes, professor, as you wish. – Kuroo nods with a Cheshire smile.

And he does as he was told, after washing his cup he went back to work, quiet as ever. But, before he goes away late that night, he leans into the professor’s direction and blow a soft kiss at his temple. Before Akaashi even realizes what had happened, the boy was out of sight, letting a confused and heated teacher frozen in the middle of the room, his thoughts a mess and his heart racing like a horse. He really have a weakness for cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting really long. i don't know if this is good or bad D:


	7. Predator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on what happened with one of my old teachers when he start to teach in a "richies" school.

In the next month things went easy to Akaashi when it comes to Kuroo. He was able to learn about the boy in the times they have alone in the professor anteroom. He learn that Kuroo wants to be an Auror when he graduates and that he have a huge respect for Washio, the black cat almost freaked out when he discovered that Akaashi’s best friend is Washio’s husband. He also learn that Kuroo used to be a seeker, but he changes to be a keeper since he likes the look on the chaser’s face when he catch the quaffle and block the point. He learns about Kuroo’s childhood in a Wizard City, and he tells Kuroo about his childhood in a Muggle City. Kuroo seemed enchanted by the little things Akaashi had told him, and Akaashi finds extremely cute how curious the boy is, how his eyes shines when the professor shares with him his memories. 

They also discovered a lot of shared interest. Kuroo likes to read and indicated a list of books to him, books that Akaashi found to be totally his style, and in the end of the second week of the month Kuroo has lent him ten books already, and he lent some to the younger too. They also discovered to share the like for teas, and Akaashi’s travels to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop in the weekends become mandatory as he likes to find new teas to try with Kuroo. Konoha’s opinions on his actions vary, sometimes he think it’s cute, but it have days that he thinks that Akaashi is letting himself drag too much to Kuroo’s existence. Akaashi can’t deny it, but he also can’t say he is bothered by it. Yes, he is getting dragged to Kuroo, but it’s also conscious.

He knows exactly how much he is letting himself drown in the boy’s presence, and in what his crush is turning into. But he can’t bother himself to care, not when Kuroo draws beautiful landscapes and fantastic animals to him or when he makes colorful tsurus flies in Akaashi’s small living room when they drink tea and eat some pie that Kuroo had managed to win from one of the elves, because he is gentle with them and they like him very much. He don’t care, because when they went to the garden one night to see the first snow of the year, Kuroo lend him his Slytherin overcoat and it feels warm and smells like cinnamon. And Akaashi loves the smell of cinnamon. 

Kuroo also become somehow extremely good in the art of read Akaashi, even if the more close they get the easier is to the professor to keep his blank face. Kuroo always knows when something is happening.

\- What is happening? You look terribly uncomfortable with something, professor. – He says in a cold Thursday night in the middle of December.

\- What? I’m not. – Akaashi frowns, leaning back in his chair, looking away from the tests he is evaluating. 

\- Professor, you look like the parchment had personally offended your family. – The black cat says with a soft smile and Akaashi blushes a little.

\- It’s just… This class is a bit problematic. – He watches Kuroo stops writing and turn to face him with a questioning look. – It’s the fourth year. They don’t seem to like me that much. 

\- What are they doing? – He frowns a little.

\- They don’t respect me too much. I think I’m too young.

\- They’re fourteen, Mr. Akaashi, put them in their place. – Akaashi bites his lip, embarrassed because he should do this, he knows.

\- I know. But…

\- You’re not afraid because of their families or something like this, are you? – Kuroo folds his arms, his frown getting deeper.

\- I don’t want troubles.

\- Mr. Akaashi! – He growls in frustration. – You’re the professor, they have to respect you. Their families can’t do anything.

\- You don’t understand…

\- It’s not about you being a muggle born, is it? – He didn’t even wait for the answer. – Mr. Akaashi, I’m a pure blood and if I even dream about not respect you, my mom would torture me until I learn that I need to respect my professors. It’s not because they’re pure bloods that they have the right to not respect you.

\- I know… - He pouts as he heard Kuroo sighs.- You don’t understand. You’re a pure blood, and your family is well known in the Wizard World. Beside you can be really scary when you want to. People respect and fear you, Tetsurou. I’m basically harmless to everyone.

\- You’re a professor. You have authority inside the school. More than their families, and they need to learn it. – He sighs, shaking his head. – It doesn’t matter what I’ll say, you’ll not listen, right?

\- I just don’t want troubles, Tetsurou. – He shrugs.

\- Ok, ok. But relax a little. You’re too young to have lines in your forehead. – He says with a smirk and Akaashi grimace to him, making the black cat laughs.

The problematic class in fact is the first class in the morning after the weekend, and Akaashi couldn’t be less happy with this. He knows Kuroo is right about everything, but he can’t fight against an entire class. And he don’t want to talk with the other professors, he don’t want to look like a child that need his mother to deal with bullies. He wishes he wasn’t so afraid to deal with this problem. Honestly he is starting to question himself about his career choices. How can he be a teacher if he is afraid of little kids? Ok, it’s not of the kids, but of their powerful pure bloods families. But still…

He enters the classroom and walks to his anteroom, he still has ten minutes before the kids start to arrive, he can use this time to prepare himself. He frowns as he sees a black book in his desk, he doesn’t recognize the book, but maybe is one of the books he had borrowed from Kuroo, so he just put it carefully in the bookshelf before he walks to find another coat, this one to thin to the snow that is falling heavily. Christmas is near and soon he will have a break from classes. 

The classroom starts to make some noise and he breath heavily as he walks out the door to face his students. As expected, only a few them says something to him, smalls good mornings that make him smile softly. But soon his serious expression was back as his trouble students walks into the class, sitting in the first row where Akaashi can’t pretend they don’t exist and where they can bother him until he wants to cry. Thank god for his ability to hide all his emotions behind a deadpan expression. 

When he asks to them to pick their books and open in the page 278, the first row didn’t even move. He was okay with that, as long as they keep quiet, he was a hundred percent okay with that. But of course they wouldn’t be quiet. As soon as Akaashi starts to read they start to talk. They wasn’t screaming but they wasn’t whispering neither, and it was loud enough to don’t let the last row of students, the ones who really want to study, to hear what Akaashi was reading. He sighs, letting his voice raise an octave to try to muffle their voices. When one of the girls in the middle of the class tries to ask him something, a paper ball hit her in the face. Akaashi turn his face to reprimand the boy, but he was playing with his necklace’s jewel, a gold plate with his family symbol, and the only thing Akaashi was able to do was sigh and turn his attention back to the girl. He can hear the boy’s breathy laugh, and he can hear Kuroo’s voice inside his head saying he should discipline him. He knows, he really does. But it’s scary, so scary, Kuroo would understand if he was here.

A powerful knock in the door make him jump slightly, his mind thanking the heavens for the interruption.

\- Yes? – He asks loudly from where he was, in front of his table, looking to the heavy door in the end of the class, exactly in front of him.

The door opens, revealing the tall form of the one who was flying in Akaashi’s mind a few seconds ago. His golden cat-like eyes dart from row to row until they lock to the teacher’s green ones.

\- Kuroo. – Akaashi smiles, suppressing the relief sigh. Somehow the younger presence makes him feel safe, as the fact that he is here would stop the problems. 

\- Hi, professor. – He says in a polite tone, smiling as the cat he truly is. – I’m sorry for interrupt, but I think I forgot my potion’s book here last Friday and I need him now. Do you mind to see if I let it in your anteroom?

\- Oh, sure. – He didn’t remember seeing Kuroo with books last Friday, but maybe it was the stress. – Please, take an eye in the class for me. I’ll see if it’s there. 

He smiles and walk to the small stair that goes to his anteroom’s door, honestly relieved that he can take a few minutes away from the class. He needs to calm himself anyways. It took him a whole ten minutes to remember the black book he had put in the bookshelf, and when he grabs it he see that yes, it is the sixth year’s potion book. He then walks back to his class, sighing because now Kuroo will go away and he will be alone with his students again. Honestly, Akaashi never felt so lost and pathetic in life.

When he steps out his anteroom, the first thing he noticed was how silent the class was. The only thing he was able to hear was the kid’s breathes. The second thing he noticed was that Kuroo had moved himself into the class and was now reclined against Akaashi’s table, folded arms and broad shoulders in a straight line. He looks strong, stronger than Akaashi can manage to be in front of this particular class. 

\- I found the book. – He says, and Kuroo turn his head to him, smiling as soft as ever.

\- Thank you, professor. I’m sorry for disturbing your class. – He says as he catches the book.

\- It’s okay. Now go back to your class, hm? – He smiles back.

Kuroo nods, calmly starting to walk out the class. His only stop was right in the front row, beside the boy with the gold plate necklace. He takes out his wand, touching the boy’s book that was in the table, and the book flew open, the pages flying fast until it opened in the page 280 where Akaashi was reading before. The whole action not taking more than a few seconds. And just then Akaashi noticed a third thing: all his students in the front row were with their books opened in their tables.

And then the realization hits Akaashi as he follows Kuroo with his eyes until the boy shadows out the classroom. He didn’t remember Kuroo with a book Friday because Kuroo hadn’t forgot his book in Akaashi’s anteroom. He had intentionally let his book in Akaashi’s table, where the older wouldn’t notice immediately since he knew Akaashi would spend the weekend with Konoha again, and then he could go back in the first class to take it back and do something about the fourth year class who was turning Akaashi’s life into hell. That giant predator manages to manipulate him in function to protect him and Akaashi can’t decide if he is pleased or irritated. But he is sure that he is grateful, because the rest of the class went smooth as cotton candy, with his front row students with an extraordinary behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that I haven't post anything since last week. I was without internet ):  
> Also if it's something wrong please let me know. English is not my first language and without internet I couldn't use the translator to help me >.


	8. You're safe now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my Brokuto bought my hamburger today, I decide to post chapter 8 sooner!

Late that day when Akaashi was walking to the Great Hall to eat in the last hour of dinner, he heard his name being screamed in a way he is pretty sure it isn’t the right way, and he can’t refrain a small smile as he turn do the left to see the owl-like Hufflepuff running in his direction. Bokuto looks like a ball of light and Akaashi still find hard to look at him for too much time.

\- Hi, Bokuto. – He smiles, waiting for the boy to get near then they could walk together.

\- Hi, professor! I’d told you already, you can call me Koutarou. – He smiles, fixing his grey and yellow scarf.

\- Ok, ok. So did you come to let me know how things are going between you and Kozume? – He let a small smile plays in his lips as he saw how red the boy got.

\- I find courage and ask him to teach me Wizard’s Chess.

\- Oh, really? – He asks in surprise. – And how it went?

\- I completely suck at it. – And the boy said it with such a serious expression that Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh, lifting his hand to his mouth to try to suppress, but failing. 

\- Oh my gosh!

\- Hey, don’t laugh. – He pouts, suddenly so sad that Akaashi swallow his laugh immediately.

\- Oh, no… Koutarou. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing because you’re bad at it, but it was the way you said it. I’m sorry, don’t be sad. – He pats the boy anti gravitational hair.

\- Well, I think it’s okay… Kenma laughed too. – He smiles and the sun went back to his face. – And his laugh is so cute, Mr. Akaashi! When he laughs it seems like the world stop spinning. You know how it feels? Like everything stops for a couple seconds….

\- Yeah, I do… - He says softly, because he does. It’s the same way he feels when Kuroo gives him the goodnight kiss in the cheek every night. He feels like flying while everything around him stops. The world stop spinning and the only thing that matter is the soft touch of the younger’s plum lips against his skin.

\- And how things are going between you and the guy you like, professor? – He looks curious at him.

\- It’s everything going well, I think. We have a lot of things in common and he is really sweet with me. – He says honestly, because he don’t feel like hiding something from the Hufflepuff, not when the kid is so honest and open with him.

\- This is good. We’re both having victories! – He celebrates, fist bumping the air and Akaashi laughs again.

\- Hey, Kou! Mr. Akaashi! – A husky voice makes them stop and look to the white garden, to see a Gryffindor walking to them. He is buffed, not as much as Bokuto, but still buffed. Spike hair and petrol green eyes, tanned skin that contrast with the snowy background.

\- Hajime! – The owl-like boy greets, smiling always brightly.

\- Iwaizumi. – Akaashi smiles softly. Somehow, his sixth year’s students are the sweetest and he feels comfortable around all of them.

\- Hey! Is this goofy bothering you, professor? – He elbows Bokuto’s ribs softly.

\- I’m not! Am I? – He turns to Akaashi with worried eyes.

\- Oh, no, no. He is just making me company while I walk to the Great Hall to have dinner. – He rushes to say, and then Bokuto is smiling again.

\- To the Great Hall, you say, professor? – Iwaizumi smirks and Akaashi nods. – So why are you two in the opposite side of the castle, if you don’t mind me to ask?

\- We’re not…. – He looks around, frowning. –Oh my, we are. – He wide his eyes in surprise.

\- You can’t trust this owl to guide you, professor. He gets lost inside his own house. – Iwaizumi laughs and Bokuto pouts.

\- It’s not true! Ok, maybe a little true… 

\- I’ll guide you two to the Great Hall so you don’t get lost again. – He laughs, and the trio soon starts to walk, Akaashi in the middle of them.

\- I thought owls were great with directions… - Akaashi smirks as Bokuto pouts again.

\- We are! 

\- You got lost in the way to Hufflepuff communal room and end up sleeping in one of the classrooms. – Iwaizumi deadpans and Akaashi laughs a little.

\- It was one time, Hajime! – He folds his arms, a huge pout in his lips.

\- That’s dangerous, Koutarou… - Akaashi says with a small frown.

\- It is. Tetsu wants to put a collar with a bell on him so we can always know where he is. – The Gryffindor says, taking out his pocket a bag of cookies and offering to them. Bokuto take some and Akaashi politely denies, too busy thinking about collars and black cats.

-You and Tetsu are mean. – Bokuto pouts again.

\- Don’t talk with your mouth full… - Akaashi says, denying again the cookies, but Iwaizumi shakes the bag in front of him.

\- C’mon, professor, you’re too skinny. How will you pass through the winter without any body fat? – He arches one eyebrow with a smirk.

\- I agree with Koutarou, you’re mean. – The professor retorts but catch some cookies anyway.

\- I date Tooru Oikawa, professor. Being mean is a self defense mechanism. – He smiles softly. – Talking about dates, will you invite Kenma to spend the Christmas in your house or not, Kou? Because Tetsu will stay in Hogwarts so Kenma will not have were to hide. You need to move too.

\- Did Kozume wants it or Tetsurou is forcing him into this? – Akaashi frowns, because he wouldn’t let the black cat force the yellow kitten into something.

\- Kenma likes this stupid owl, somehow. But he wants Koutarou to move. And he has to, since he denies Kenma confession two years ago.

\- You what? – Akaashi stop walking, looking to the owl kid in disbelieve. 

\- I got nervous, Mr. Akaashi! – He exclaims.

\- He confesses to you and you deny it? – Akaashi deadpans.

\- Yeah, exactly what he did. – Iwaizumi says, eating some cookies. – And now he has to run against the shit he had done. 

\- Yes, he has. And you’ll invite Kozume to your house, Koutarou. – He shakes his head as the Hufflepuff opens his mouth, restarting to walk. – You will.

\- Ok, ok. Merlin, you and Tetsu are awful, you know that? – Bokuto pouts to him and Akaashi only smiles.

\- I thought we had raise Tetsu title from awful to great friend after The Haiba Incident. – Iwaizumi frowns, offering the cookies again, and this time both of them grab some.

\- He’s still awful sometimes. – The owl kid folds his arms for a second before restart to eat.

\- The Haiba Incident? – Akaashi asks and Iwaizumi shrugs.

\- The one where he almost got kicked from Hogwarts if Professor Nekomata hadn’t stops Director Furudate. – He then shakes his head. - It was last year, that’s why you probably haven’t heard about. It’s a deep wound in some professors’ pride.

Akaashi remembers that Kuroo had said that he was the only one who thinks the black cat is perfect, maybe is about this. He was about to ask to Iwaizumi what The Haiba Incident was when Bokuto cuts him.

\- You say he is a great friend but you still will not let him marry you and Tooru after graduation.

\- That’s because the last time Tetsu had done a ceremony he end up evocating an evil spirit and I don’t want my marriage to turn into hell just because he has a feet in black magic. – Iwaizumi frowns.

\- It was once. And we’re seven. Why in earth you never forget this? –The smooth and well know voice come from the corridor at their left and they stop to see the Slytherin boy walking to them.

\- Because you evocated an evil spirit inside MY bedroom. – The Gryffindor arches one eyebrow and they stare at each other for a while.

\- Why in earth were you evocating spirits, Tetsurou? – Akaashi asks, because one of his curiosities he has to kill.

-Well, I was only reading one of my mom’s books. It was an accident. – He justifies himself, burying his hand in his pockets.

\- You evocated a dark spirit in accident? – Akaashi deadpans.

\- A feet in black magic, as I said. – Iwaizumi smirks and Bokuto only nods, making Kuroo roll his eyes. – Well, professor, now that you’re safe, Kou and I will be going. Bye.

\- Bye bye, Mr. Akaashi! – Bokuto shouts, and soon he and Iwaizumi were gone.

\- Where you three were going? – Kuroo asks with a smile, and Akaashi sighs.

\- Koutarou was making me company to the Great Hall… - He pouts a little as he saw Kuroo frowning. – Yes, we made a mistake and end up in the opposite side of the castle. Iwaizumi was guiding us there. – And his pouts triplicate as Kuroo starts to laugh. – Don’t laugh!

\- Professor, you can’t trust Bo with directions, he can get lost inside Hufflepuff communal room.

\- Well, apparently I can’t trust myself neither. I didn’t even notice that we were walking in the wrong direction. – He sighs and now that he had stop walking, the frozen wind coming from the outside starts to bother him, making him shiver.

\- Tsc, you’re incorrigible. – Kuroo sighs, taking off the black scarf he was using under the green and silver one, and rolling it in Akaashi’s neck. – When will you learn that you need warm clothes?

\- It wasn’t this cold when I walk out the classroom. – He pouts, red cheeks because of what the taller had done.

\- It’s snowing, Mr. Akaashi. – He rolls his eyes again, now taking out his gloves and putting them on Akaashi’s hands carefully.

\- I can’t use gloves with the snake emblem in them, Tetsurou… - He whispers, feeling his face warm and he knows he’s extremely red.

\- No one will notice unless you say something. So shush. – He smiles, and soon he was walking and Akaashi rushes to follow. – So how was your day?

\- Everything went perfect after you scare my students to death. – Akaashi smirks and Kuroo gives a small laugh.

\- I’ll not pretend that I don’t know about what you’re talking. I did talk to them. 

\- You manipulate me. – Now he pouts and the cat-like one laughs more.

\- Well, I had forgot my book in your anteroom, hadn’t I? – He asks with a small smile, and Akaashi folds his arms.

\- Saying that you “forgot” is an underestimate, you left your book there in purpose. 

\- Yes, I did. I don’t like to see you in such a distress as you were last week. And I knew that you wouldn’t do anything, so I decide to do something for you.

\- So now you’re protecting me? – The smaller arches one of his eyebrows, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

\- Do you want me to, professor? – Golden eyes soon were locked in the green ones, always at ease.

\- Maybe. My class was heaven today. – He admits.

\- So I’ll keep you safe, Mr. Akaashi. –Kuroo smirks and something about that smirk make Akaashi blush.

\- Oh thank you. – He laughs, shaking his head slightly. – There’s another thing that I want you to do too.

\- Oh yeah? What is it?

\- I want to know about The Haiba Incident. – He starts to walk slowly, because he knows they are near the Great Hall now, and he wants to know about the said incident.

\- Oh, this. Who told you about this? – He asks, curious.

\- Iwaizumi said you almost got kicked from Hogwarts because of this… - He shrugs.

\- Hajime and his big mouth. – He rolls his eyes, sighing. – So you got curious about this?

\- Yes. And worried, honestly. 

\- You don’t need to worry about me, professor… - He smiles, and Akaashi shakes his head.

\- I do. But, don’t run away from the subject!

\- I’m not. But you need to have dinner, right? I can talk about this later while we taste the berries tea, what you think?

Akaashi think for a moment, and in fact he was hungry and the dinner time was almost ending. He does need to hurry to eat. And Kuroo will go to his office later anyways. So he nods.

\- Ok. But I’ll not let you run from this, hm? – He murmurs and Kuroo laughs.

\- I’ll not. I’ll tell you everything you want to know about this, don’t worry. I don’t have anything to hide from you, professor.

\- Great. – He agrees because he is curious. What in earth would have happens that makes the Director decide to kick out the Ministry of Magic’s grandson? He is curious as hell.

\- So now go eat your dinner, professor, it’s almost the end of the dinner service. I need to go back to the communal room to finish my transfiguration homework, and then I’ll knock your door later.

\- Alright, I’ll be waiting for you. Do your homework right, hm? - Akaashi frowns, and Kuroo laughs, nodding.

They then part ways, Kuroo walking to the dungeon and Akaashi walking to inside the Great Hall to eat. If someone asks he will deny, but he does lift the black scarf to his nose then he could smell Kuroo’s cinnamon scent. It’s another thing he needs to ask the black cat. How in earth he manages to smell like cinnamon, like Akaashi favorite smell in the world?


	9. The Haiba Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my lovely readers said she/he had difficulty understanding the signals that I use. That's because english is not my first language and since I learned it alone I don't really know english grammatical rules. So I use portuguese (my mother language) grammatical rules to write.  
> If it'll help, there's a summary:  
> I use - to speechs ( and sometimes to small observations inside the character's speeches made by them).  
> " " I normally use to thoughts ( even though in this chapter it'll be used to give continuity to one of the character's speech)  
> I don't use ; for nothing because it's rare to us to use this in portuguese.  
> And I use , A LOT because we use this shit a lot in portuguese.  
> Basically it's this. If there is something, ANYTHING, that you don't understand or that is weird to you, please let me know then I can explain, ok?  
> I love you all!

When Akaashi sits at the professors’ table to eat, he sees that it still have some students in their house tables and he wonders if they were busy or just lazy to let behind the warmth of their communal room. He bet on the latter. He sits in his chair, carefully taking out Kuroo’s gloves and placing them beside the plate, his hands missing the warmth in the same second. He will have to take of his few winter clothes from his wardrobe, he can’t fall sick now. He was putting orange juice in a glass when the chair beside him moves and someone sit there. Akaashi turn his face, surprised as he sees the Slytherin director. 

\- Professor Nekomata. – He smiles and the old man smiles back.

\- Keiji. Dinning late today, hm? 

\- Yes, I was trying to avoid the cold. – He gives a small laugh, but the man beside him laughs openly.

\- Oh yeah, yeah. It’s really cold this time of the year. And if I remember well, you weren’t really fond of winter clothes, right? – The cat-like eyes lock in the younger’s face and Akaashi feels himself blushing.

\- Not much. They’re too heavy. – He admits.

A movement makes them look to the Great Hall, and they found Sugawara walking from the serpent to the lion table, dressing with more winter clothes than Akaashi would ever dream to wear and he only can imagine how the kid is still moving. As to prove that he is still moving, Sugawara look at them, smiling sweetly and mouthing to Akaashi that he should eat the awesome meat pie, continuing his walking as the teacher nods. Both professors watch the silver haired boy and his boyfriend walking out the Great Hall holding hands, and Akaashi smiles fondly at the sight.

\- The sixth year seems to like you a lot, Keiji. – Nekomata points out.

\- They’re my best class, to be honest. – And Keiji really cut a slice of the meat pie and put in his plate to eat.

\- That’s surprising. Some of our professors would rather die than have a close relationship with the sixth year. – Nekomata serves himself with some pumpkin juice.

\- Why? They’re great. – He frowns, slightly offended that someone were talking bad about the sixth year. They’re so sweet and respectful. Even Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t doing a chaos anymore since Akaashi had started to give them a few minutes there and then so they can talk without bother the class and didn’t get bored.

\- Last year some things had happen and they become the problematic class. – Nekomata says as he drinks his juice, his eyes on the tables.

-Is it about the said Haiba Incident? – He asks, starting to eat the pie and Sugawara was right, the pie is awesome.

\- Oh, so you know about this. – He smiles and Akaashi shakes his head.

\- I just heard the name. Tetsurou said he will tell me about this later. The only thing I know is that he almost got expelled from Hogwarts.

\- He said he will tell you about this? – The old man seems really surprised.

\- Yes, he did. Why? – Akaashi tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy.

\- Well, he had never talked about this with anyone that I know. What we know from the inside is because of Lev. 

\- Oh. Seriously? – He frowns, because Kuroo seemed so okay with this that’s surprising.

\- Yes. I don’t think he has a problem with what he did, but I think he don’t like the fact that we had to use his grandmother to prevent him to get expelled. He’s a prideful boy. - Nekomata smiles softly.

\- You like him, don’t you, professor? – Akaashi asks with a small smile.

\- I do. He will lead Slytherin to win the quidditch cup for the second year in a row and I’ll make Ukai cry again. I do like him very much. – He smiles darkly.

\- Which one of them? – The older one is the Gryffindor Director and his grandson is the flight instructor.

\- Both. – He laughs, getting up and tapping Akaashi’s shoulder softly. – Have a good night, Keiji. 

\- Good night, professor. – He waves with a small smile.

Its funny how things change when you’re in the other side, Akaashi thought as he eats another slice of the meat pie, he used to be so afraid of some professors when he was a student and now they look like normal people to him. Even professor Nekomata, who he was terrified when he was younger, now become something like a good friend, always advising Akaashi about how things work inside Hogwarts.

He looks to the Great Hall, now with only a few students, and wonders if one of them had the same view of him that he used to have from the professors. Maybe he’s still too young to inspire respect or fear. He sighs, a little frustrated because he wishes he had professor Nekomata’s presence then his students would respect him. Well, he can’t say he isn’t respected by some, since the sixth year is extremely respectful with him, and the seventh is too busy wanting to learn to be bad to him. The fifth year is also good with him, but Akaashi suspects that it’s more because Lev had scream to them to shut up because he wants to hear Akaashi talking and less because they truly respect the professor.

Talking about Lev, he remembers that it have a story he wants to know, so he finishes his dinner and walk out the Great Hall, carefully walking back to his classroom then he will not get lost again. He crosses ways with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at some point, and they decide to walk him to his classroom, the Slytherin one chatting happily with Akaashi about Christmas and the Gryffindor only walking beside the professor. It’s weird how the kids usually put him in the middle, but Akaashi supposes it’s so he wouldn’t feel left out, and this only makes him wonders how in earth the others professors can dislike the sixth year. 

They part ways in front of Akaashi’s door, saying good bye with Oikawa promising that he would teach the professor his special eggnog recipe before Christmas. Once again, as he walks up the stairs to his anteroom, Akaashi thought about how sweet his sixth years are and smiles to himself because apparently he is the only one who have their sweetness. It makes him feel somehow special, and he is treasuring this more than he already was.

He enters his anteroom and soon his bedroom then he could change his clothes to warmers one, not that they’re too warm since he don’t own any heavy clothes to winter. He also light up his fireplace in the living room, since the anteroom is too cold tonight and Kuroo is already in the middle of the book, they can take the night out to just chat. But he sits in his anteroom to work a little until Kuroo arrive. And forty minutes later the well known knocks startle him and he smiles.

\- It’s open. – He says, deciding to finish what he was reading.

\- Good evening, professor. – Kuroo says as he enters, locking the door behind him as he always do.

\- Good evening, Tetsurou. – He smiles, but shakes his head as the boy was walking to the bookshelf to catch the Witch Hunt book. – Not today. It’s too cold to stay here, you can go inside. I’ve light up the fireplace already.

\- Are you sure? – He asks as he carefully put the book back in his place.

\- Yes. I’ll just finish what I’m reading and then I’ll go there. – He looks to the boy who was walking to him. 

\- Do you want me to make the tea?

\- Yeah, it would be good. You know where the things are, don’t you? – He smiles as Kuroo nods. – So go there.

\- Ok. Don’t stay too long, it’s really cold here. – He takes off his heavy Slytherin overcoat and put around Akaashi’s shoulders, making him sigh softly.

\- Thank you. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there. – He smiles and Kuroo nods again, walking to the door. Soon he heard the door being closed.

As usual he brings the fabric near his nose so he can smell the cinnamon scent, sighing softly before he went back to read the first year’s homework. He finished in less than ten minutes and soon he was entering the warm living room, which now smelled like berries and chocolate because of the opened tea box in the table. He walks to the kettle, curious to see if the water is already boiling, but stops when he noticed the golden look following him, the owner of the cat-like eyes was smiling softly.

\- What? – He asks suspicious. 

\- Nothing. It’s just that green fits you well. 

He hadn’t noticed, but searching for more warmth he had dressed the overcoat in the right way. He blushes, wondering if he was somehow betraying Ravenclaw by wearing the serpent’s house coat. But, the look in the black cat’s eyes was too good for him to let his house pride talk louder.

\- Oh yeah? Do you think I would be a good Slytherin? – He smiles, spinning in his place so Kuroo could see him in all angles. 

\- I think you would be perfect. – He smiles back, walking to him, laughing as Akaashi puts the hood in his head. – It should be against the law to someone being this cute…

\- I’m not cute. – He says with a small pout, lifting his eyes to Kuroo face as the boy stops in front of him.

\- You must be blind if you really believe this. – He smiles, the Cheshire smile that Akaashi never decides if he wants to punch or to kiss.

\- Why do you smell like cinnamon? – Was what came out his mouth instead of the bad answer he was planning.

\- What? – He frowns. – I don’t smell like cinnamon.

\- You do! – He grabs the hood and motions it to Kuroo. – Here! Smell it.

And it was only when Kuroo leans to smell the hood is that Akaashi notice the shit he had done. Because now Kuroo is too close, so close that if Akaashi turn his face slightly to the right his nose will brush in the taller’s cheek. How can he control himself with the black cat this close? He breathes shakily, and this makes the golden eyes dart to him, Kuroo turning his face slowly, three fingers separating them.

\- I do not smell like cinnamon, professor…. – He says calmly and Akaashi can feel himself blushing.

\- You do. – He whispers, stubborn.

\- Do not. – And there it is, the Cheshire cat smile, and Akaashi bites the corner of his bottom lip, which was a bad decision since now Kuroo’s sight is focused on them.

\- You do… - He whispers and when the gold eyes were back to his, he starts to lean without thinking.

But then the kettle screams, startling both of them and when he looks back to Kuroo, he was four steps away from him.

\- The tea. – The younger says, licking his own lips, flustered. 

\- Y-Yes. – Akaashi nods, walking to the kettle, breathing heavily. He almost kissed Kuroo. He doesn’t know if he is sad or happy that it didn’t happen. – Without sugar, right? 

\- Yes, please. – And when he heard the husky and nervous voice he decides that he was pretty sad.

Akaashi serves the tea, the atmosphere in the living room heavy because none of them knew what to do. They sit quietly in the table, busying themselves with the tea since they don’t really know what to say after what just happened. But soon Akaashi’s curiosity was back and he looks to the still flustered boy in the other side of the small table.

\- So, the Haiba incident. I told you I wouldn’t let you run away from this. – He sighs in relief as Kuroo laughs.

\- And I told you that I wouldn’t run because I don’t have anything to hide from you.

\- Professor Nekomata told me that you haven’t talk about this with anyone. 

\- That’s true. – He nods, drinking a sip of the tea.

\- Why not? – He tries to hold his curiosity and speak calmly.

\- Well, I think Lev had already told them what they need to know, so I don’t have reasons to talk more.

\- So why will you tell me this? 

\- Because you want to know and you weren’t here when it happened. Also I don’t want that another person tell you this and you end up with the wrong idea. – He frowns softly and Akaashi nods.

\- So…? – He asks again, expectantly.

\- Ok. So you know Lev Haiba, right? The giant fifth year goofy from Hufflepuff. – Akaashi nods and he keep talking. – Lev has “something” with an older guy. I think he is about your age. They don’t date. He says Lev needs to have at least sixteen to him to start to think about this. But they have something. They like each other and that’s enough for me…

“Well, Lev’s parents weren’t that present in his life, you know? He was basically raised by his older sister. If I’m not wrong they were in Hogwarts at the same time you was. They were good friends and that was how he knew Lev and since Alisa needed help to take care of Lev because their parents weren’t doing shit for him, Morisuke starts to help her because his parents lived beside the Haiba family. He starts to take care of Lev while Alisa was working, but they only fell in love years later. Anyways, when Lev entered in Hogwarts, Alisa had to move to Netherlands to study and Morisuke decides to move to Hogsmeade so he could keep an eye on Lev. Alisa would always gives Lev the authorization to spend the holidays with Morisuke in Hogsmeade, because even though he had bond with Kenma and started to walk with us, we always go home to the holidays and he would be alone if he stayed in Hogwarts. They swear they had never done anything and I believe them.”

“But for some reason last year Lev’s parents decide that they want to spend Christmas with him, and he said no, that he would spend Christmas with Morisuke like he always do. And they freak out. They demanded to know who Morisuke was, mind you that he was their neighbor for twenty years and they didn’t knew who he was, and they start to say that Morisuke was abusing Lev somehow, that they would put Morisuke in jail because he was abusing their precious son. The son they haven’t seen in four years! And Lev refused to talk to them. He didn’t want to bother anyone so he kept all this in secret. He is a good kid, you know? He is loud and has the worst puns in the world, but he is a good kid. And he is our friend, part of our group. Lev is family.”

“So in the end of winter everything turns into hell. It was night and we were already in the communal rooms since it was snowing a lot outside. Tooru and I were trying to win Suga in cards – which is impossible – when Kenma starts to scream my name in the other side of the paint. I mean, can you picture this? Kenma screaming? So we run out the communal room and he start to point to the stairs saying they were trying to take Lev away. We run upstairs and Bokuto had gone to find Hajime and Daichi in the Gryffindor communal room. So we were all there and Lev was screaming with his dad in the middle of the front yard while his dad was screaming back that if he didn’t went with them he would put Morisuke in jail. So we kinda figure what was happening and we knew we had to do something, because we knew the professors wouldn’t be by Lev’s side. He only had us, you know? We knew that if we didn’t stop that they would take Lev back to Russia, because his mother was saying that they would be late to take the train if Lev didn’t shut up and follow them. There’s no train going out Hogsmeade at midnight in the middle of winter, professor.”

“Then Lev turned to us because he was trying to get back inside the castle and he was crying. We never saw him crying, or even sad, he was always happy and smiling. So something click inside my head and I said that at my sign, they should run. That Bo should go send Alisa an owl explaining everything and the others should run faster than ever and that none of them should be catch by the professors. For some reason they didn’t ask anything, so I walk to the yard and Lev was looking at me like somehow I was his salvation and suddenly I was aware that I would probably get kicked out from Hogwarts after that but if that was the price to stop him to suffer, it would worth. My mom is an Auror, as you know, and I was already in the fifth year, so I knew how to fight. So I count until three to him and then I knocked out his dad and got his mom unarmed as he runs to me. I grab him by his clothe and scream to the others so everyone starts to running. I knocked out a teacher in the chaos while I was screaming to them to not attack anyone, because I was already fucked but I didn’t want them to be fucked with me. Lev’s mom had her wand again and she and the others professors was coming to us, so I exploded a hall to block their way. The professors weren’t attacking us because they didn’t want to harm us, but she was chasing us like a dragon and we were with her gold. So I pass Lev to Tooru and Daichi screams them to run to the west safe house – it’s the bathroom in the third floor, the one with the view to the lake – and I run in the opposite direction to drag her attention and give them time. “

“ I don’t know how but they manage to get to the safe house without being catch and Lev’s mother and I were at a good distance of them, so I had to lose her then I could run to them because I didn’t want to force any of them to use magic so they wouldn’t be so wrong. But she was right behind me, and the professors were with her. Now that I think about this I can say that they were probably afraid that she ended up killing me. Anyways, I decided that I couldn’t keep running and if I wanted to be with my friends soon I should fight back. So I stop running and face them. She was crazy, breathing fire. Professor Nekomata tried to persuade me to stop, saying that everything was ok but I knew that she would take Lev away and that we would never see him again. I could see in her eyes that she would take him away with pleasure. So I did the only thing I could and knock her out against another professor and then I explode the roof then I would block the hall again. I know Hogwarts really well so I knew I could get to the bathroom before they take out the stones if I run fast enough. So that was what I did. I got to the bathroom at the same time Bo got there, so we entered and I locked everything with some protection charms. I knew that they would probably manage to knock down the charms if they want, but I was ready to keep fighting. The only person who would take Lev from me would be Alisa. “

“But Alisa was in Netherlands and we were locked in the bathroom. I couldn’t keep everyone there until she came so I tried to persuade them to leave. But Tooru got really angry saying he wouldn’t leave my side and everyone starts to agree. But it was so cold and we didn’t know how much time it would take to Alisa to come. We fight a lot but in the end they agree to leave only because everyone together would be easy to them to catch. In the end Lev and I were alone in the bathroom, and he was still crying because he was afraid of what his parents would do to Morisuke. I know the professors tried to make my friends talk where we were but they didn’t find until the next morning because none of them said anything. It was an awful night, even though Lev is surprisingly warm. But it was cold and we didn’t have where to sleep properly, it was hell and I didn’t sleep too much because I was afraid that someone could burst into the bathroom to take him from me.”

“In the next morning Professor Nekomata come and tried to talk with me and convince me to stop what I was doing but I wouldn’t. I said that I wouldn’t leave until Alisa arrives and he let Tooru and Suga bring us blankets and food. He also blocked the hall to keep us and the other students safe. I had already exploded two halls and knocked out four people, he had reasons to keep everyone away from me. Alisa took three days to arrive in Hogwarts and I didn’t let anyone in until she talked to me directly. When we went out our friends were there to walk with us to Director Furudate’s office and I didn’t let Lev’s hand go because I was still afraid that they could took him. There Alisa and their parents fight because she said no one would take Lev away and that they didn’t have the right to say anything about Lev since they hadn’t raised him. It was a long fight and Lev was hugged at my arm the entire time – the others were in the outside the office – but in the end Alisa won and they went away. Alisa and Lev thanked everyone and everything was great until Director Furudate says he wanted to talk with me alone.”

“So I stayed in the office and Professor Nekomata stayed with me. Director Furudate said he would kick me out because I had destroyed part of the school and attacked two professors, even though the second one was just consequence. Professor Nekomata tried to explain that I had done everything because I was protecting Lev and Director Furudate said he understands what had happened but he didn’t have choice. I was ok with this. I had already accepted that I would be kicked out. I had accepted this three days before when I decided to do something about Lev’s situation. But Professor Nekomata didn’t let go and said that my grandmother would be mad if I’d got kicked out. And she would, but with me and not with them. Anyways he keep trying and the only thing I wanted was to go because I knew that I would be kicked so I just wanted to clean my things and take the train to go home then I could sleep in a bed after three nights sleeping in a bathroom. But then my grandmother entered the office with Tooru by her side and asks me to stay outside with my cousin. I don’t know how much time passes because I end up sleeping in his lap, but when Tooru woke me up, our grandmother had gone and I was still a Hogwarts’ student.”

\- So basically there is it. The Haiba Incident. – He finishes, grabbing the kettle to put more tea in his cup.

Akaashi was looking at the younger in shock, sitting in the edge of the chair, his mouth opened and eyes wide. Never, not even for a single second, he would think about doing something like this. Attack a professor? Destroy part of the castle? He would never be this brave.

\- You’re… Insane. – He mumbles and Kuroo laughs.

\- Probably. But he needed me. I would do this for any of my friends. And I would do this for you, professor, without doubt. – He drinks his tea calmly.

\- No. You will not do something like this because of me, ok? 

\- I will, if you need me to. And don’t you even try to convince me otherwise, it’s a lost cause. – He frowns and Akaashi sighs.

\- You’re really insane. But you’re an amazing friend. – He smiles and Kuroo smiles back. – Oh yeah, and I know Morisuke. I mean, sort of…

\- I imagine that you would. I heard that he was pretty well known when he was in Hogwarts.

\- Yeah, I probably have something with this. – He admits and the boy looks at him with curiosity. – I’ll tell this story another time, alright? It’s late already and you need to go back to your communal room.

\- That’s true. But I’ll not let you run away from this, hm? – He smiles and Akaashi laughs softly.

\- Alright, alright.

They then get up because it was really late. Akaashi walks Kuroo to the door, but then he remembers that he was still using the younger’s overcoat. So he takes it out, blushing a little when Kuroo sighs sadly.

\- What? – He asks, handing him the overcoat and walking to his table to catch the gloves and the scarf from early.

\- I like the sight of you in my clothes. – He simply says and Akaashi nearly trips on his own foot. – Keep the scarf. It’s all black, you can use it. And you need one since you don’t have winter clothes.

\- But it’s yours. – He starts, but the younger shakes his head.

\- You can keep it. It fits you better. – He says softly, leaning to Akaashi and kissing his cheek a long kiss and the smaller didn’t even tries to suppress the sigh.

\- That’s a lie… - He whispers, shivering as Kuroo laughs near his ear.

\- I disagree. – He then kiss the older’s temple, smiling as he steps back. – See you tomorrow, professor. Have a good night. And keep yourself warm, it’s too cold.

\- You too. Go straight to your communal room, don’t wander around. – He says and Kuroo only smiles to him, walking down the stairs and out the classroom, waving his hand to Akaashi as he locks the door. 

The professor sighs, stepping back and closing the door, locking it. He leans in the heavy door, his back touching the dark wood. He sighs again, lifting the scarf to his nose, burying his face in the black fabric, breathing heavily. It still smells like cinnamon. Embarrassed with his own behavior, he decides to walk back to his living room and clean what they had used. After this he walks to his bedroom, changing his clothes to pajamas the he could sleep. He lights up the bedroom fireplace and buries himself in the blankets. And he will deny until his death, but he did sleep hugged to the scarf as the idiot in love he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, it's getting bigger x_x  
> If it's too much, please let me know then I can do something about it.


	10. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!!! I'm sorry for how long it takes to post D:  
> Please read the end notes to more explanations.

The rest of the week went pretty easy, the talk Kuroo had with the fourth year somehow spread to the other years groups and Akaashi didn’t have any problem after Monday. His pride is a little wound because he hadn’t dealt with this by himself, but maybe it was better this way. He hasn’t brought on any fights with big wizard families and Kuroo seemed pretty pleased to protect him. He needs to admit that he is pleased to be protected by him too, but his reasons were less noble than Kuroo’s.

So Saturday came, the last Saturday before the Christmas break and the last day before the kids who would leave Hogwarts take the train back to King’s Cross. In this day the kids from the third year and above could go to Hogsmeade to do Christmas shopping, which makes Hogwarts almost empty for the day. Akaashi had already decided to go to Hogsmeade on a secret mission to find a Christmas gift for his favorite cat when the cat in question crosses his path.

\- Hey, professor. – He smiles as he sees Akaashi.

\- Tetsurou. – Akaashi smiles back at him and the silver haired boy who was with him. – Sugawara. Are you two going to Hogsmeade?

\- Yes, we are just waiting for Koutarou. He always forgets something in the common room. – Sugawara answers with a calm smile.

\- Or he forgets how to get back to the common room. – Kuroo smirks. – And you, professor? Are you going to Hogsmeade today?

\- Don’t be mean to Koutarou. – Akaashi frowns, but nods after. – Yes. I’ll go see Akinori today and do some late Christmas shopping.

\- Tetsu! Suga! – Koutarou’s voice shakes the walls. – Mr. Akaashi! – He shouts as he sees the professor too.

\- You’re too loud. – Sugawara frowns and folds his arms with a severe expression.

\- And you look like my mom. – Koutarou poking his tongue at him.

\- Well, I should go before Suga decides to kill Bo. – Kuroo laughs and Akaashi nods. – Maybe we will see each other later, professor. Madam Puddifoot’s, right?

\- Yes. – He nods again, walking with the three boys to the castle’s door. 

There he sees Kuroo’s friends waiting for them. Oikawa was hugged to Iwaizumi’s arm, who was talking with Sawamura. Beside them, Haiba was talking happily about something to a Kozume that Akaashi is a hundred percent sure wasn’t listening. They look to the doors, waving to Akaashi who waves back. Koutarou screams him a good bye at him before he runs down stairs shouting Kenma ‘s name, almost slipping in the snow. The only thing that prevents him falling was Sawamura and Iwaizumi grabbing him by the coat. 

\- Why can’t he walk like a normal person? – Sugawara sighs. – See you later, Mr. Akaashi. – He smiles before walking down the stair.

\- See you later, Sugawara. – Akaashi smiles back, turning to face the black cat who was two steps lower than him. – Don’t run in the snow, hm?

\- I’m not three years old. – He laughs. – Hey, dress yourself warmly, hm? It’s too cold for you to wander around with only a normal coat. 

\- I know, mom, don’t worry. – He smiles as Kuroo rolls his eyes.

\- You know but you still don’t dress yourself properly. – He complains.

\- Oi! Tetsu! Let’s go! We have to buy the gifts! – Oikawa shouts.

\- Well, that’s my cue. See you later, Mr. Akaashi. Keep yourself warm. – He says, then he walks down the stairs to his friends.

\- Be careful, you guys! – He shouts as he sees the eight boys walking away from Hogwarts. They shout back things like “ yes, sir” and “you too”.

Akaashi keeps looking at them as they distance themselves from the castle, laughing to himself as Iwaizumi trips Oikawa in the snow, soon Sawamura and Kuroo doing the same thing with Bokuto and Haiba. Then, the six of them start running, probably hunting each other, only Sugawara and Kozume walking calmly behind them. Akaashi can’t suppress the fond smile that finds a home on his lips as he watches his best students walk out of eyeshot. He sighs, walking back to Hogwarts to finish some homework before going to Hogsmeade.

It was a little after midday when he walks into Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop, today filled with students and another wizards that had let their Christmas shopping to the last minute. He sees Konoha in the corner talking with two girls from Hufflepuff and Akaashi recognizes them as being from the seventh year. So he waits by the counter, looking at the small boxes on the shelf, wondering if Kuroo would like one of them as Christmas gift. As he waits, some of the students would greet him, wishing him Merry Christmas.

\- Keiji! Have you been waiting long? – The blonde one asks as he hugs the black haired one.

\- Not much. Busy day? – Akaashi smiles, putting back the tea box he looking at.

\- Yeah. Late Christmas shoppers, you know how it is since you’re usually one of them. – He smirks and Akaashi deadpans. – You know it’s true.

\- Shut up, don’t you have to work? –He frowns.

\- I am working. – He points the register and Akaashi sighs. – Why don’t you come to this side of the counter and helps me? 

\- I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t do this. – He says.

\- You’re my friend and we’re super busy. No one will complain. – He smiles like a fox and Akaashi sighs in defeat.

He was about to walk to the other side of the counter when the cold breeze from outside makes him stop and he swears he smells cinnamon. He looks to the door, sighing as he sees the black cat walking into the tea shop with the yellow kitten by his side.

\- So that one is Tetsurou? – Konoha asks with a smirk and Akaashi looks at him, surprised. – What? I can hear you mentally moaning.

\- Why don’t you go fuck yourself? – He growls lowly.

\- Because I have someone to fuck me. – The blonde winks and Akaashi really wanted to punch him in the face.

-Professor? – He can feel his soul leaving his body as he turns to face his two students.

\- Hi! You really came. – He smiles, and he is absolutely not leaning against the counter because his legs feels numb, not even a bit. Ok, maybe a bit.

\- Yeah. I mean, Kenma wants to buy tea for Bo’s mother. – He smiles, patting his friend’s back fondly.

\- Oh, so Koutaro did invite you to spend Christmas with him… Good. – Akaashi smiles, but soon remembers Konoha who is smiling foxy at them. – Oh. This is Akinori Konoha, he’s my best friend. This is Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume, my students.

\- Yes, he did. Thank you. – Kenma said with a small voice and he nods to Konoha.

\- Hi! Mr. Akaashi talks a lot about you. – Kuroo smiles a gentle smile, his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and the small blonde seems to lean against him. Akaashi can’t blame him, he would do the same.

\- That’s worrisome. – Konoha laughs. – But he does talk about you a lot.

\- Only good things, I hope. – That’s it. Akaashi need to take Konoha away from Kuroo before things get weird.

\- Akinori, don’t you have to work? – He asks through his teeth.

\- I do. – He agrees, then he smiles at Kenma, the softest smile Akaashi has ever seen on those filthy lips. – Do you want some help, yellow kitten? 

\- He will not bite you… - Akaashi says softly as he sees the unsure look in Kenma’s eyes. – I’ll happily kill him if he does.

\- For the amount of things I know about you, Keiji… You should be nicer. – He smiles, walking around the counter and offering his arm to Kenma. – May I have your company?

The small blonde looks over at his best friend, who only nods and smiles. So he threads his hand through Konoha’s arm to walk with him across the store.

\- We should follow them. – Akaashi says. – Not that Aki will do something, but just so Kozume will feel safe having you around.

\- Yeah, I agree. – Kuroo smiles and they start to walk behind the two blondes. – So what are you doing for Christmas, professor?

\- I’ll probably spend Christmas with Aki and Tatsu at their house. – He can hear Konoha explaining with a low and soft voice the tea’s ingredients to Kenma. – And you?

\- I’ll stay at Hogwarts… My parents are travelling to Egypt and I can’t handle the heat, so I’ll stay right here. – He smiles.

\- Alone? – He bites his lip to prevent himself asking the younger if he wants him to stay in Hogwarts with him.

\- Yes. I think I’ll go to Morisuke’s house in the morning, but Christmas Eve I’ll stay in the castle. 

In front of them Kenma appeared to have chosen a tea and Konoha was talking about the right way to prepare it. As much as Konoha likes to bully Akaashi, the blonde fox is charming as hell and Kenma seemed really comfortable with him. He them turns to the black cat, lifting the tea box to his nose so Kuroo could smells the tea.

\- It’s good. She will like it. – He nods, but Kenma keep staring at him. – She will. It’s spicy, she likes spicy things. 

\- Hm, the black cat knows about tea. – Konoha smiles like a fox to Akaashi, who honest to god wants to punch him really hard.

\- He’s a nerd. – Kenma answers with a blank expression.

\- Kenma! – The taller one seems so betrayed that the other two can’t help but laugh while Kenma stare blankly at him. – Ok, let’s pay for the tea.

They start to walk to the counter, this time Kenma was walking beside Kuroo. Konoha and Akaashi behind them. Konoha walks to the register and Kenma following so he can pay for the tea, so Akaashi was alone with the black cat in the corner of the shop again. Akashi sighs, shivering and rubbing his hands on his arms, cold because of the breeze entering in the frequently open door.

\- You really don’t know how to keep yourself warm, do you? – Kuroo sighs and Akaashi pouts slightly, taking advantage that no one would see him in the corner. – Do not pout at me.

\- I don’t have thick clothes… - He says pouting. 

Kuroo sighs again, taking off his heavy Slytherin overcoat and then taking out the black heavy undercoat he was using under the last one. He puts it over Akaashi’s shoulders, and motions for him to dress it properly, helping him to close the coat.

\- Now it’s better. – He smiles, and Akaashi looks at him blushing hard.

\- But… You… - He bites his lip, watching Kuroo redress himself.

\- I’m fine. I kinda come ready for this. – He takes gloves from his pocket, putting them on Akaashi.

\- You bring extra clothes? – Akaashi frowns, but letting himself be redressed.

\- Yes. I knew you wouldn’t dress yourself properly, so I brought more in case I found you and you were freezing. 

Akaashi looks to the boy who was busy adjusting the clothes on him, and blushes heavily. It’s impossible to not blush and feels himself floating on air. His heart feels light and he knows he is so red he could be used as Gryffindor flag. But it’s impossible to him to not be. Not when Kuroo is still adjusting the clothes so he will be neat and presentable. Not when his touches were soft as if he was afraid to hurt Akaashi. Not when he smiles like this and puts some curly strands from Akaashi’s hair in place, before taking out a beanie and putting it on the professor’s head.

\- Now you’re warm. – He smiles and Akaashi nods.

\- I am… Thank you.

Before Kuroo could answer, Kenma and Konoha were back and he turns to see the gift package that Kenma was showing him.

\- Why are you dressed like a human would dress in the winter? – Konoha asks, arching an eyebrow.

\- Tetsurou brought clothes because he knew I would be cold… - Akaashi sighs lovesick.

\- Hm…. Tetsurou…. – The blonde almost purrs the younger man’s name, and suddenly the warmth left Akaashi’s body and he felt the cold creeping up his spine.

\- Yes? – The Slytherin looks to Konoha with a small smile, frowning softly at the sight of the older almost melted onto the counter. 

\- Keiji said you will be alone in Hogwarts for Christmas…. – He purrs, smiling so sweetly that Akaashi fears for his life. Kuroo nods and Konoha smiles like a fox at him. – So why don’t you come spend Christmas with us atmy house? Keiji will be there too…

\- Oh, no. I’m thankful for your kindness, but I don’t want to be an inconvenience. – He smiles politely. 

\- You won’t be an inconvenience, don’t be silly. Keiji is fond of you and I’ve heard good things from Tatsuki too. And I don’t think it’s fair that you spend the Christmas Eve alone. Right, Keiji? – He looks to Akaashi, who was in shock until now.

\- I would love to spend Christmas Eve with you. – He says without thinking, but extremely honest. He would, without doubt. Now he really wants this to happen.

\- If you say so, professor. – He smiles and then nods to Konoha. – I’ll ask my mom for the authorization, then. Thank you, Mr. Konoha.

\- Oh no, please, call me Akinori. I’m not that much older than you. – He dismisses with a smile.

\- Oh ok, Akinori. – He smiles again. – I’ll talk with her, and then I’ll let Mr. Akaashi knows the answer. But now we have to go, our friends are waiting for us.

\- Yes, go, go. I’ll be waiting for your answer. Don’t forget, hm? – Konoha smiles, waving to them. 

\- I’ll not. Thank you again. – He then looks to Akaashi, adjusting the black scarf on the older man’s neck softly. – Keep yourself warm, Mr. Akaashi.

The black cat and the yellow kitten wave good bye and walk out of the tea shop. Akaashi follows them with his eyes until they’re out of sight. Then he turns to Konoha and punches him hard on the arm.

\- Are you fuckin’ insane?! – He growls in a low tone. – You’re my best friend! You should protect me, not throw me in front of a train!!

\- Ouch! What?! – He frowns, rubbing his sore arm. – I am protecting you. Protecting you from your own slowness.

\- What?!

\- The boy is smitten for you, Keiji, for Merlin sake! You can’t be that slow! I’m just helping. – He folds his arms.

\- You’re digging my grave! – He sighs, unconsciously lifting the overcoat’s neck to his nose so he could smell the cinnamon scent in the fabric.

\- I’m n… Are you fuckin smelling his clothe?! – Konoha frowns and Akaashi gets so red that he didn’t even need to answer. – Oh my gosh, why are you so embarrassing? 

\- Well, you can put “an embarrassment” onto my tombstone since you’ll be killing me on Christmas. – He hisses, folding his arms, still red as hell.

\- You’re so melodramatic. – The blonde shakes his head. – I’m helping you. It’s your chance. You don’t need to be Mr. Akaashi in my house, you can be only Keiji. And Keiji can, and should, slam that cat against a wall and eat him alive.

\- Akinori, for fuck sake, shut up. I won’t do this with him! –He hisses again, too red to pretend he didn’t like the idea. – He’s sixteen.

\- He wants you! – Konoha hisses back. – For fucks sake, he fuckin wants you. And he’s sixteen, he knows what he wants, he’s not a kid. Let’s be honest, Keiji, he would throw you on your office desk and fuck you senseless if you wanted him to.

\- Oh gosh. – He groans. – Why do you have to talk like this? We’re in public, there are kids around us. I’m a professor! He’s my student. – He whispers the last part.

\- Who cares?! – Konoha growls, but a group of girls was trying to catch his attention, so he smiles to them and turns to hiss at Akaashi. – I’ll give you a chance. You do what you want. But don’t be stupid. – And then he walks over to help the girls.

Akaashi groans to himself again, sighing and deciding to go out to buy the Christmas gifts. It was snowing softly, and Akaashi is grateful for the extra layers that Kuroo had put on him. He is now warm and comfy, so his shopping will go alright without him freezing in the middle of the town. Akaashi really needs to buy winter clothes. He will when he goes back to London at the end of the school year so he will be prepared for his next winter at Hogwarts. If he survives this Christmas, obviously.

He enters one of the shops, thinking about what he will do Tuesday when he will spend the entire night with Kuroo outside Hogwarts. Because Konoha is right. He doesn’t need to be Mr. Akaashi, the professor there. He can be Keiji, the twenty-three years old guy in love with a boy seven years younger. But this is a dangerous game, because Mr. Akaashi has his professionalism holding him back, Keiji has nothing. 

\- Has someone already told you that you look at things like they have personally offended you? – The question came from behind, startling the professor, and he turns on his heels to see the Grand King smiling fondly at him. – Hi, professor.

\- Oh, Oikawa! Hi! You scared me. – He laughs softly. – Yes, apparently I do this very often…

\- I’m sorry… So what did this notebook had done to you, professor?

\- Notebook? – He then looks to his hand and see that he is, in fact, holding a notebook. – Oh, this notebook? 

\- Is Christmas shopping that hard for you? – He smiles, adjusting his own green and silver scarf.

\- I think I’m just a little lost. – He smiles back, looking around. – Are you alone?

\- Yep. We usually split so we can buy gifts for each other. 

\- Oh, that’s smart. – Akaashi agrees.

\- So, do you want to keep me company, professor? – Oikawa smiles sweetly at him. – I don’t like to be alone and you seem lost, why don’t we help each other?

\- Oh. Can I? – He tilts his head to the side, wondering if it would be okay for him to shop with one of his students.

\- I think so. – Oikawa agrees, and Akaashi decides that shopping is harmless compared to what he wants to do with the younger’s cousin.

\- Ok. Let’s go shopping together. – He smiles and Oikawa nods.

They start to walk around the store, talking about nothings, Oikawa stopping here and there to look at things that might be worth buying. Oikawa is an easy companion. He talks low and is calm, giving Akaashi room to change the subjects if he wasn’t comfortable. He is like his cousin, it must me a family trait. It was only when the Arithmancy professor passes by them, and Oikawa frowns at her, that it occurs to Akaashi to ask.

\- Tooru? – The boy had asked him to use his name when they start to chat. 

\- Yes, Mr. Akaashi? – He asks as he leans in to examine the small runes set.

\- Why are you and your friends only nice to me? 

\- Oh, this? Well, because you’re nice to us. – He answers nonchalantly.

\- Is that so?

\- Well… Tetsu had asked us to be nice to you in the beginning, but then you started to be nice to us and now we really like you. – He smiles, continuing to walk.

\- He what? – Akaashi asks, eyes wide.

\- Yeah. He said you looked like a lost puppy and we shouldn’t be mean to you or anything. And that you may need us to take care of you because other students might be mean to you. – He looks to the professor. – Tetsurou is good at reading people, so we usually listen to him. And he was right. Lev had to shut the fifth years up before they started to try to take advantage of you. 

\- Oh… - Akaashi blinks several times, things suddenly clear to him now. – That’s why you were waiting for me outside my classroom.

\- Yes. We heard that the kids from the third year were planning a prank to you, so Tetsu asked me to be with you while he went to see if that was true. – Oikawa shrugs. – Apparently you’re too young for those brats to respect you, so we took it into our hands.

\- And Sugawara and Sawamura kissing in my classroom? – He narrows his eyes.

\- Hm, they weren’t supposed to be kissing… - Oikawa shrugs again. – They were watching to see if you were coming while Tetsu was inside your office dismantling the spells that were supposed to prank you.

\- He was what?! – Akaashi exclaims.- This is it, he will not receive a Christmas gift.

\- Oh, so it was for him that you were shopping. – Oikawa smiles. 

\- O-Oh. Yes it was. – Akaashi bites his bottom lip. 

\- Well, he won’t need to do that again. After he said to the fourth year students that the ones who bother you were bothering him personally, we spread it through the school and, well… Everyone fears him since last year. 

– I don’t know if I’m grateful or angry…

\- He only did those things because he likes you, professor. If that helps you to decide…

\- Well, I’ll still punch him. – Akaashi sighs.

\- That’s fair, I guess. – Oikawa laughs.

\- So… If you would give your cousin a Christmas gift… What would it be? – He asks, playing with the end of the black scarf between his fingers.

\- Hm. – Oikawa says thoughtful. – I usually give him art supplies, like paints or brushes. But he likes books too.

\- I don’t know what books he already has… - Akaashi says thoughtfully, walking to the register with the younger person.

\- Well… Tetsu is sappy as hell. I mean, he still has the drawings that Kenma, Iwaizumi and I gave to him when we were small kids, and those drawings are awful. So maybe something that has a meaning to you two? 

\- Oh… That’s a good idea. – Akaashi nods, already having an idea of what to get to him.

They walk out of the shop and greeted by a heavy snow. More than ever Akaashi is grateful for the extra clothes, so maybe he will not punch Kuroo for entering his office. Only because it’s too cold and the younger’s thick winter clothes are doing miracles to him. They enter the Three Broomsticks so they could drink something hot and there they find Sugawara trying to warm himself beside the fireplace.

\- Suga! – Oikawa greets happily, dragging Akaashi by his hand towards his friend.

\- Tooru! Mr. Akaashi?!- He half asks half greets, smiling fondly.

\- Hi, Sugawara. – Akaashi smiles back.

\- Just Koushi is fine, professor. Or Suga, whatever you prefer. – The silver haired kid answers softly, indicating to him one of the chairs as Oikawa walks to the counter to ask something for them to drink.

-Koushi, then – He smiles, but then laughs bashfully. – Oh gosh, I’m feel sixteen again…

\- You’re not that old, professor. – Suga smiles, and soon Oikawa was back with hot beverages.

\- I’m a little old… - He smiles. – Thank you, Tooru.

\- It’s okay. You kept me company, it’s the least I could do. 

\- If someone had told me that I would be drinking hot cocoa with two Slytherin in the future, I would have died laughing. – Akaashi says with a smile.

\- Tetsu told us you have bad memories with pure bloods and Slytherins. – Sugawara says softly as if he was afraid to touch an open wound.

\- Yeah. Hogwarts’ years were tough. – Akaashi shrugs. 

\- Some of us have a bad personality. – Oikawa agrees.

\- You’re one to talk. – Sugawara grimaces.

\- I don’t know if he had a bad personality or if he was just mean and hated me. – Akaashi says with a shrug.

\- Do you mind telling us who is he? – The silver haired one asks and the professor shakes his head.

\- His name was Suguru Daishou. – He says and surprisingly both of the boys growl. – You know him?

\- Unfortunately. – Sugawara nods.

\- He has a bad personality, professor, and he is mean. Tetsu and Hajime would love to punch him again if you asked them to. – Oikawa says with a grimace. 

\- Again? – Akaashi frowns.

\- Who I would love to punch? – Soft, husky and welcoming voice startle Akaashi, and he looks back.

Tetsurou was there, more white than black because of the snow. Beside him was Koutarou and Kenma. Soon they sit at the table, Kuroo beside Akaashi and Kenma beside the black cat, the owl by his side. It doesn’t take long until Sawamura and Iwaizumi appears with hot beverages, sitting beside their boyfriends.

\- Look at you, all snowy… - Suga smiles softly, brushing off some of the snow on Sawamura’s shoulder.

\- That’s because these four idiots were having a snow fight. – Kenma points, drinking his peppermint tea.

\- In the middle of a blizzard? – Akaashi asks with a soft frown.

\- Well… - Iwaizumi shrugs. – At least Daichi and I won.

\- You totally didn’t. – Kuroo denies, passing his arm around the back of Akaashi’s chair, and he had to use all his will to not lean against the black cat.

\- Of course we did! – Iwaizumi retorts which both Kuroo and Bokuto denies.

\- How can you two win if Tetsu and I hit you guys with the biggest balls? Big balls mean big points. – Bokuto says.

\- How do you even win a snow fight….? – Akaashi asks, and the four snow warriors stop their drinks mid air, looking to each other without an answer.

\- I think you broke them, professor. – Sugawara says laughing. 

\- Very funny, you two. Don’t join forces with that snake, Mr. Akaashi. He isn’t in Slytherin for nothing. – Kuroo sighs and Sugawara gives him a perfect smile.

\- Aren’t you in Slytherin too? – The professor asks with a smile.

\- That’s because he has a feat in black magic. – Iwaizumi answers and Kuroo frowns.

\- It was once! For Merlin’s sake, Hajime! – The black cat complains, and everyone laughs.

\- I don’t know this story yet… - Akaashi says.

\- Well… - Oikawa starts. – Tetsu stoles one of his mother’s books when we were little because we had just learned how to read. So on Halloween, we all went to Hajime’s house to read and we decide to try something because we wanted to be famous wizards. In the end Tetsu summoned an evil spirit and everyone started to freak out.

\- My mom almost killed me… The evil spirit was less scary. – Kuroo frowns.

\- To be honest, Tooru it was who chose the ceremony. – Kenma says.

\- See, Kenma doesn’t think I have a feat in black magic. – Kuroo points, but the blonde denies it.

\- You do. But the ceremony choice wasn’t your fault. – He answers.

\- Ouch! – The black cat raises his hand to his heart but soon, Bokuto was patting his back.

\- It’s okay, bro. We love you even if you turn into a dark wizard. – He smiles brightly, making everyone laugh.

\- I don’t know if I want to hug or punch you, bro. – Kuroo mumbles. – But anyway, you three didn’t answer me. Who is the one Hajime and I would love to punch?

\- Suguru Daishou. – Suga answers, and everyone except Sawamura growls, even Kenma had made an unpleasant noise.

\- Isn’t that guy you two fought a few months ago? – Sawamura asks and Iwaizumi nods.

\- Yes, that piece of shit. – He growls.

\- So you know him? – Akaashi asks curious.

\- Unfortunately. – Kenma answers.

\- He was talking shit to Hajime’s sister at a party a few months ago. So Hajime and Tetsurou rolled on the ground with him and Hiro fighting. I had to pull them away. – Bokuto explains with a serious expression.

\- How do you know that scum bag, professor? – Hajime asks.

\- I’ve studied with him. – Akaashi answers with a sigh.

\- Apparently he was the one who made Mr. Akaashi fear Slytherins and pure bloods. – Oikawa says and Akaashi simply nods.

\- I should have punched him more. – Kuroo sighs, caressing the older’s shoulder with his thumb.

\- Everything fine now. I haven’t seen him in years. He’s just a memory. – He smiles, unconsciously patting the black cat’s thigh.

Their conversation becomes happier from this point. They talk about Hogwarts and Akaashi and Daichi tell them about muggle things. Apparently, muggle things seem to be extraordinary to the six pure blood wizards and even the small things like a dish washer looks like something wonderful to them. Akaashi learned that the six of them had been born in a wizard city and, except for Kuroo, they haven’t had any contact with the muggle world until the day they went to Diagon Alley to buy their stuff for Hogwarts. He also learned that all of them have at least one of their parents working in the Ministry of Magic and that Sawamura’s parents are doctors in London. He discovered that Sawamura became their friend because Kenma got lost in the castle in his first year and Sawamura was the one who found him. And that Sugawara was the one who asked Sawamura on a date and not the opposite. Oikawa and Iwaizumi have plans to marry after graduation, and Oikawa said he has to go, without excuses. He also discovered, to his surprise, that Bokuto’s dad is a famous chaser, and that the boy is planning to follow his father’s career. Kenma doesn’t have anything planned after he graduates, but since he is extremely good with divination, he is considering working with that. Lev was missing, as Akaashi found out, because he was helping Morisuke to find a Christmas tree, something that’s almost a tradition to them.

\- Oh my, it’s already night! – Sugawara exclaims, and all of them turn to the window in surprise.

It was, indeed, night. They must have spent almost four hours chatting.

\- We should go. I still have to finish packing my stuff. – Oikawa says.

\- That’s because you’re a lazy idiot. I’ve been telling you to pack your stuff since Thursday. – Hajime frowns, and slowly everyone starts to get up.

\- Are you going back to Hogwarts? – Kuroo asks softly to him. – I can walk you back to Madam Puddifoot’s, if you want. 

\- I’ll go to Hogwarts. I still have work to do before the break. – Akaashi smiles.

\- This is why I don’t want to be a teacher. Christmas is Tuesday and you’re still working. – Bokuto says and the others agree with him.

\- Walk to Hogwarts with us? - Kuroo asks and Akaashi nods, following the kids.

\- I like to teach. It’s good feeling when you finally manage to make your students learn something. – Akaashi says, accepting Kuroo’s help to walk through the snow.

\- I would like to be a teacher, so I could give everyone detention. – Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi trips him in the snow. 

\- That’s why you can’t be a teacher, idiot. – He says, helping his boyfriend as Oikawa pouts cutely.

\- If Tooru was a professor he would take points from every house and give them all to Slytherin. – Bokuto says, and Akaashi notices that he is extremely red. A look to the owl’s side let him know why. Kenma was holding his hand to prevent himself to fall in the snow.

\- Then he would get kicked out of Hogwarts. – Sawamura answers, bringing Sugawara close so he wouldn’t fall.

\- Can a normal person kick the Grand King from somewhere? – Kuroo asks, and Akaashi feels the younger’s hand in his.

\- Why does everyone call him this? – The professor asks.

It’s very dark now and their group is the only one walking to Hogwarts. The students don’t seem to care about the proximity between him and Kuroo, so he interlaces his fingers to the Kuroo’s.

\- It was the small ball of sunshine from Hufflepuff. – Kuroo explains.

\- Shouyou Hinata? - Akaashi asks, because Hufflepuff has two balls of sunshine, and only one of them is small. – I didn’t know you were friends with him.

\- Kenma and Lev are. But the nickname came from quidditch. – The black cat says, and Akaashi can hear Oikawa’s unpleasant noise.

\- Do you know Tobio Kageyama? The angry blueberry that always walks with the ball of sunshine. – Hajime asks, turning to face Akaashi. – He’s Tooru’s neighbor. He used to ask us to train for quidditch, but Tooru has a shitty personality and never let him.

\- I don’t like him. – Oikawa whines.

\- You’re stupid, shut up. – Iwaizumi cuts him before he continues. – But sometimes we let him play with us, because we’re not mean. So he learned to play with us. I mean, with Tetsurou because as I said Tooru has a shitty personality. 

\- I used to be a seeker, remember? – Kuroo says to him and Akaashi nods.

\- Yeah. So he is a really good seeker. – Iwaizumi keeps going and Oikawa whines again. – Stop it, you know he is. – He frowns at his boyfriend. – Anyway, he and Tooru have this kindergarten rivalry since then. 

\- Kageyama is Hufflepuff’s seeker, right? – Akaashi asks.

\- Yes! He is awesome! – Bokuto screams to the night and Oikawa kicks snows onto his calves. – What? He is!

\- He is. – Kuroo whispers to Akaashi. – Anyways. When he made onto the team and he and small ball of sunshine become friends, he told them that Tooru is the wall he wants to overcome, and small ball of sunshine decides that Tooru is the Grand King they need to defeat.

\- Oh, so Hufflepuff started to call him this? – He asks.

\- No. Tetsurou, Hajime and Koutarou started to call him that after Koutaro heard Shouyou to piss him off. By the next year everyone was calling him that. – Sugawara answered, he and Sawamura walking beside Akaashi and Kuroo now.

\- Because I have the worst friends. – Oikawa says, hugging Iwaizumi’s arm.

\- We love you too. – Kuroo sings and Oikawa grimaces in response.

Kuroo let his hand go as soon as they pass through Hogwarts’ gates, and Akaashi can’t help but feel sad and cold, even thought he is well dressed and Kuroo is still by his side. They walk upstairs, using their wands to produce hot steam so they could get rid of the snow on their shoes. It was still dinner time, but since they had eaten in the pub, they weren’t hungry. So all of them walk Akaashi to his room, saying good night and only leaving after he was inside his anteroom. He could them hear as they walk out the classroom playing and laughing joyfully about something, and he couldn’t stop the smile on his lips.

As he changes his clothes, carefully folding Tetsurou’s one, he thinks about the afternoon and about how good it feels to be with them. He felt like he was home, there with the kids, and he felt warm with Kuroo always by his side. It’s not like he is forgetting his place, since he knows they’re his students and he can’t cross some lines. But it felt right, as right as it feels when he goes out with Konoha and Washio or his muggle friends. It really felt right. And with this warm feeling in his chest, he ends another day, buried in his blankets and falling asleep with the sensation of the black cat’s hand against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So basically I was having a huge writing block, that's why it took so long to be posted.  
> ALSO! If you don't know, I'm Brazillian and I learned english alone, that's why writing is so weird. BUT! Now I have a precious muffing beta-reading the fic! Thank you, [Jaimee](http://motionlesswolf.tumblr.com/)!!  
> AND! I've lost my old tumblr account ( old email problems) so now I'm using a new one. Please, if you used to follow me in the old one, follow me [here](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/) too!  
> Thank you for reading, let me know in the comments if you liked it or not <3


	11. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Christmas and Akaashi has a lot of things to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so , so sorry that it took so long to update! Please read the ending note!

Akaashi is not a person who dreams very often. He is a heavy sleeper and usually doesn’t dream, once in a while he has some flashes but nothing worth remembering. But this night was different. On this cold December night he dreamed. And it’s all Konoha’s fault, that filthy fox. It’s all his fault that Akaashi had woken up at five in the morning, damp in sweat after a hot dream involving a smooth black cat and the desk in his office. Yes, he had an erotic dream with Kuroo and he refuses to think about the fact that he was using a collar. 

He spends the next three hours until breakfast time cursing himself in bed and trying to forget what he dreamed. It doesn’t help that much, so when he walks to the Great Hall to eat, he tries to avoid walking onto Kuroo. He needs some time to get himself together again, and luckily he didn’t find the black cat, maybe he was busy helping his friends finish packing their things since the train will depart from Hogsmeade after lunch. So he ate in peace and went back to his office to finish the works he’d been putting off doing.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he was working, but powerful knocks startle him a few hours later. He knows who this knocks belongs to.

\- It’s open, Tetsurou. – He says without lifting his head, imagining that the boy was here to talk about the Christmas. Akaashi hopes his mother had given him authorization.

\- He really does know when it’s you! – Bokuto says, and Akaashi lifts his head, not expecting his voice. They were all there, Bokuto, Kozume, Sugawara, Sawamura, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Haiba and, of course, Kuroo.

\- Told you. – Says the latter.

\- Did something happen? – Akaashi frowns, putting his feather on the table and getting up with a worried expression.

\- No. Don’t worry. – Kuroo smiles, stepping to the side as Akaashi approaches.

\- Our train will leave for London in forty minutes and we wanted to say merry Christmas to you, professor. – Sugawara smiles and Akaashi blushes.

\- Oh God, why are you all so sweet? – Akaashi asks with red cheeks.

\- Because you’re our favorite professor, Mr. Akaashi! – Bokuto shouts, stepping further and embracing Akaashi in a bear hug. – Merry Christmas!

\- Don’t scream in his ears. – Kenma frowns and Bokuto pouts. The small blonde then walks to the professor as the silver haired owl step aside, hugging him briefly. – Merry Christmas, professor.

Then Iwaizumi walks to him, hugging him until he was out the floor, wishing him Merry Christmas too. Sawamura came after, hugging him strongly and patting his back in a way that made Akaashi feels small. Sugawara’s hug was warm and he holds Akaashi tightly. Lev’s hug seemed to swallow Akaashi and he laughs softly at this. Oikawa jumps on him, hugging him and shaking him from side to side, making him laugh softly. And then he hands Akaashi a package with Christmas decorations and a golden ribbon.

\- Tetsu said you would like it blue. – Oikawa smiles. – It’s from all us. 

\- Oh, you didn’t need to… - Akaashi says weakly, because he was almost in tears. 

\- Shush. Just opens it, professor. – Iwaizumi dismisses with a smile, and so Akaashi does.

It was a black hoodie with the interior and the hood in Ravenclaw blue, an embroidered eagle in the back. It was a casual hoodie and when Sugawara motions him to try it on, Akaashi discovered that fits him perfectly.

\- I still think green fits you better, though… - Kuroo says with a soft smile and Akaashi looks at him with a trembling pout and watery eyes. – Oh no, don’t cry! – In two steps he was hugging Akaashi against his chest, caressing his hair. – Don’t cry…

\- You’re all so sweet. – Akaashi mutters, sighing and hiding himself against the taller man’s chest.

\- Because we like you. – Kuroo says softly, cleaning the tears on the older man’s cheek with his thumb.

\- GROUP HUG! – Bokuto shouts, fist bumping the air and in seconds Akaashi was in the center of a tight group hug.

\- You’re all so embarrassing. – Kuroo laughs, and they all laugh too.

\- I’m the most embarrassing one, so its okay… - Akaashi says softly, smiling.

\- Even though I would love to stay here embarrassing Mr. Akaashi, we need to go catch the train. – Sugawara says softly, and the group hug ends.

\- I’ll go walk them to the station and then walk Lev to Morisuke’s house, ok? – Kuroo says softly to him and Akaashi nods, letting him go.

\- I don’t need you to walk me to Mori’s house. – Lev pouts and everyone protests.

\- You’re worse than Kou when it comes to directions. Walk him there, Tetsu, or he will get lost. – Sawamura says and Kuroo nods.

\- Yes, I will. I need to talk to Morisuke anyways. – He turns to Akaashi, smiling and caressing his cheeks softly, cleaning the small tears that were still there. – I’ll see you later, professor.

\- Did your mom give you the authorization for spend the Christmas with us? – He asks, smiling as Kuroo nods. He then looks to his other students. – You six have a nice trip. And you… - he looks to the tall white haired boy. – Don’t get lost in Hogsmeade, it’s too cold and you’re too white for us to find you quickly. 

\- Mr. Akaashi! – Lev pouts as the others laughs.

\- I hope you all have good Christmas and keep yourselves warm and safe, hm? Don’t get sick, I have tests planned for after the New Year. – He smirks and the kids whine as they say good bye and walk out the door.

Akaashi watches them from the top of the stairs, smiling at Iwaizumi trying to give Lev a piggy back, even though their height difference makes it almost impossible. They wave their hands at Akaashi as they walk out of the classroom, shouting the last Merry Christmas and walking out of the professor’s sight. Akaashi then walks back to his anteroom, taking off the hoodie carefully to place it in his wardrobe, smiling sweetly t the thoughtful present. He knows it’s silly of him to cry, but those eight are making Hogwarts easier for him and he can say, without doubt, that he would have given up if it wasn’t for them.

He then decides to have lunch, walking to the Great Hall again. Half away there, a Slytherin girl from first year stops him to say that professor Nekomata wants to see him in his office after lunch, and Akaashi suddenly feels as if he were a student again. He goes to eat, anxious about what on earth the serpent director could want to talk with him about that it needs to be in his office and not in the professors’ room.

So after his lunch, Akaashi walks in the direction of the dungeons, feeling his mouth dry because he would rather walk without wand at night in the Forbidden Forest than walk in the castle’s basement levels again. He used to hate it when he was younger. He makes his way to the director’s office, his steps echoing in the empty halls and he wonders how the snakes can live here without freaking out. He walks to professor’s Nekomata office, breathing slowly as he knocks on the door, soon hearing the older man invites him in.  
He walks into the office, he doesn’t remember it well, as the only time he had walked into the Slytherin director’s office was when the incident with Suguru happened. On that night Akaashi was too out of his mind to remember anything.

\- Keiji! – Professor Nekomata greets with a smile. –Come and take a seat. Do you want a drink? I have some whisky that my brother brought from Ireland. Do you want some?

\- Yes, professor, I would like to have some… - The younger smiles softly, sitting in the empty chair as the old man walks to the cabinet. 

\- Great, great. So how is your first Christmas break going? – He smiles, serving the whisky for both of them, handing Akaashi a glass.

\- Thank you. – He smiles, following the older man with his eyes. – It’s going alright. I’ve finished my work today, finally.

-That’s good, then you can take a rest for the break. – He smiles and Akaashi can’t help but think that he looks like a cat too.

\- So… - He starts after drinking a sip from the beverage. – You said you needed to talk with me, sir…

\- Oh yes, this. – He nods, grabbing a piece of paper and handing it to Akaashi. – Tetsurou Kuroo gave me this today.

Akaashi stops to read the paper that says:  
“ _I, Harumi Kuroo, authorize my son, Tetsurou Kuroo, to spend Christmas in the care of his professor, Keiji Akaashi, outside of Hogwarts._ ”

\- Oh, this… - He blinks a few times, caught off guard by the fact that Kuroo’s mother had entrusted the boy to him.

\- I was surprised when he said he would spend Christmas Eve with you, Akinori and Tatsuki. – Nekomata says, his grey eyes locked on the younger figure.

\- Oh. – Akaashi mutters, blinking a few times before noticing that he should answer with something acceptable. – It’s because Tetsurou wants to be an Auror when he graduates, and he has a lot of respect for Tatsuki. Akinori thought it would be a good idea for them to meet.

Akaashi knows, deep inside, that this is the worst excuse he has ever used in his life. Kuroo’s mother is the chief of the Aurors, it doesn’t make any sense that the boy wants to go to Konoha’s house to meet Washio if he can meet any Auror in England just by visiting his mom at work. The raven haired professor starts to sweat a little, because what on earth can he say to make this less awkward? 

\- Well, his mother appears to agree with this… - Nekomata says after a while, his cat-like eyes still on Akaashi’s face. – So I don’t have any problem with this. He can go with you tonight.

\- Thank you. – Akaashi says nervously. – I’ll take good care of him, I swear.

\- I know you will, Keiji. I know you will… - He says with a small smile, and soon after Akaashi excuses himself and leaves.

All the way back to his anteroom Akaashi wondered if professor Nekomata is suspicious of something. Maybe he knows that Akaashi is in love with Kuroo. Maybe someone had seen them in the tea shop and informed the older man. There are so many maybes that if he keeps thinking about them he will end up insane. He decides to think about it later, because now he is only a few hours away from Christmas, a few hours away from being with Kuroo somewhere where he doesn’t need to hide how fond he is of the boy. He can be free for one day, and he will enjoy it fully.

The few hours passed quickly and before he knew it, he was already walking towards the large entrance of the school. He can’t lie and say he isn’t nervous, because he is so nervous that he is shaking. Even though he can blame the cold for this, the truth is that he is anxious and nervous and shaking because he will be spending the Christmas with the black cat. When he arrived Kuroo wasn’t there yet, which gave him enough time to calm himself a little.

\- Merry Christmas. – The low whisper near his ear made him jump and yelp, almost dropping his bag in the process.

\- Tetsurou! – He growls, slapping the younger man’s chest repeatedly as he turns face to him, making Kuroo laugh loudly.

\- I’m sorry! – He says, holding Akaashi’s wrists to stop the slaps. – It couldn’t resist.

\- I think I’m regretting this already. You and Aki together will be my death. – He sighs and Kuroo laughs softly.

\- I’ll try to behave. – He swears but grinning and Akaashi laughs.

\- I can’t trust this Cheshire cat grin.

\- So mean, professor… - The black cat whispers near his face, but the smile was still there.

\- Let’s go. – The older says, turning his back to Kuroo so he wouldn’t see his red cheeks.

They walk together to the bridge, Kuroo insisting on carrying Akaashi’s bag and they argue about this all the way until they are out of Hogwarts’ grounds. Akaashi stays quiet for a while, thinking about what he should do, whether he will agree with Konoha’s suggestion or not. He sighs heavily, now unsure if he should break the professor-student wall between them for tonight.

\- Professor? – Kuroo asks, frowning because of the older’s silence.

\- Yes? – He asks, looking to the black cat. Oh, fuck this. – Hey, I was thinking…

\- Hm? – He asks, and Akaashi bites his lips.

\- Since we will spend Christmas Eve together, we should pretend that today we are not professor and student… - He says softly. – Because, you know, we should spend the night as friends.

\- Are you sure? – Kuroo looks at him unsure.

\- One hundred percent sure. – Akaashi nods.

\- Well, if you think so, professor. It’s okay with me. – He smiles, but Akaashi shakes his head.

\- Not professor…. Keiji. – He smiles and Kuroo blushes a little.

\- Keiji. – He repeats, and Akaashi had to take a deep breath because of how heavy his name sounds in the other’s voice. He likes it.

They walk side by side in towards Hogsmead at a slow pace, not rushing since it’s still pretty early. The path between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is long, and on normal occasions it would take them around thirty minutes to get in the city, but the snow makes it a little more difficult even with Akaashi using his wand to produce hot steam to melt it.

\- So I was talking with Oikawa last Saturday… - Akaashi starts after a while.

\- Oh shit. – Kuroo narrows his eyes.

\- And he told me something interesting. – He smiles, looking at black cat.

\- Oh fuck, that’s dangerous.

\- Why the hell did you break into my office without permission? – He frowns, folding his arms.

\- First, I was trying to protect you. – Kuroo says softly, but laughing and passing one arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, whispering near his ear. – Second, you’re not my professor today.

\- You’re really awful. – He mutters, but leans against the taller.

They walk like this into the city. Hogsmeade was half empty, most of the people who live there were with their families already. They saw some lonely people and lovely couples walking to the pubs and a few late customers walking to the only department store still opened to buy their gifts. Everyone too focused on their own lives to notice the two young men hugging, walking to the other side of the city. Almost an hour later they were knocking at Akaashi’s best friends’ door.

The door opens to reveal a tall man with brown hair, serious expression and a hideous wool sweater in green, red and brown. He smiles fondly as he sees the two guys at his door.

\- Keiji. Tetsurou. Welcome! – He greets, hugging the smaller man.

\- Tatsu! You really need to get rid of that monstrosity. – He laughs.

\- Do you want me to get kicked by your lovely best friend? – The taller laughs, shaking the black cat’s hand. – Nice to see you here, Tetsurou.

\- Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Washio. – Kuroo smiles politely, and Akaashi notices that the boy’s posture is centered and serious.

\- You need to relax. – The professor says, slapping Kuroo’s shoulder and the boy relaxes immediately.

\- Oh sorry, I think its habit… - He says awkwardly.

\- We’re not in the Ministry today, so relax. – Washio smiles, patting the younger’s shoulder and letting them in.

\- Where is Aki? – Akaashi asks as he takes off his overcoat to hang it in the closet.

\- In the kitchen… Crazy as always. – Washio smiles fondly, taking Kuroo’s overcoat to hang it too.

\- Aki usually freaks out in the kitchen. – The professor says to the younger.

\- Why don’t you help him? – Kuroo asks curious, following the older men to the living room.

Everything was decorated in Christmas theme, a huge Christmas tree beside the fire place, decorated with blue, silver, red, gold and green ornaments and a lot of little white lights. Four Christmas stockings on the fireplace and some little statuettes of Christmas characters were around the place and Akaashi laughs at the really ugly squirrel dressed as Santa Claus on the coffee table.

\- Because they are useless. – The blonde says as he walks out of the kitchen.

\- You’re crazy. That’s why we never help you. – He smiles, walking to Konoha and hugging him tightly.

\- Oh, I brought something. – Kuroo says, kneeling on the ground to search for something in his bag, but Washio drags him to the table because the floor is cold. He takes out a bottle of red wine, handing it to the taller man. – I can’t drink, but I thought you would like it…

\- Oh, thanks. – Washio smiles and Konoha finally hugs the black cat.

\- Let’s open it! – The blonde says, grinning.

\- Wait. Did you bring it from Hogwarts? – Akaashi asks, narrowing his eyes. – Are you drinking inside the school, Tetsurou?

\- Should I lie? – Kuroo whispers to Konoha, who laughs.

\- Keiji, every kid occasionally drinks in that school. – Konoha says, walking to the kitchen to open the bottle. 

\- I never did. – Akaashi frowns, offended.

\- Because you’re not fun! – The blonde one screams from the kitchen.

\- Who drinks? – Akaashi asks Kuroo as they follow Washio to the couches.

\- Everyone from the sixth year. Kenma doesn’t like drinking and we’re afraid that Morisuke will beat us to death if we get Lev drunk. – The black cat says, sitting beside the professor, Washio sitting across from them.

\- I can’t believe this… - Akaashi sighs. – Even Koushi?

\- He’s the one who brings the alcohol, Keiji. – Kuroo laughs at the shocked expression on the older’s face. – You seriously misread Suga.

\- I can’t believe you are really drinking inside the castle. – The professor sighs.

\- We used to do this too, Keiji, don’t be so shocked. – Washio says, as Konoha walks in with three glasses of wine and a glass of juice for Kuroo.

\- Even you, Tatsu?! – Akaashi groans and the taller brunette only shrugs.

\- What did you used to do to have fun when you were in Hogwarts, Keiji? – Kuroo asks, curious.

\- If you answer “study” I’ll poison your food. – Konoha says with narrowed eyes.

\- But that was what I used to do, you know… - Akaashi pouts, leaning against Kuroo’s chest as he feels the younger’s arm resting on the back of the sofa, as if around him.

\- You can’t be serious that that was the only thing you used to do… - The black cat says, looking to the other two adults that are now sitting beside each other, Konoha’s legs across Washio’s lap. – He isn’t serious right?

\- He is. – Konoha rolls his eyes. – He was always at the library, walking around the castle with a bunch of books in his arms. He was inside the common room like two hours before the curfew! He only stayed up late to study to the exams.

\- Aki, stop! – Akaashi whines, his cheeks flame red.

\- Awn, you’re such a nerd… - Kuroo laughs and Akaashi hides his face in his chest.

\- Shut up. – He mumbles, the tips of his ears now red too.

\- It’s okay, it’s cute. – Kuroo says, softly kissing the black strands, his hand coming to caresses Akaashi’s shoulder.

\- He was too straight-laced. – Konoha smiles. 

\- I think he still is. – Kuroo says thoughtfully, his fingers now caressing Akaashi’s warm cheek.

\- Oh you have no idea. It was impossible to convince him to do anything wrong! – Konoha says a little offended.

\- That’s why you weren’t in Slytherin…. – Kuroo smiles, looking at the smaller.

\- I wasn’t in Slytherin because I’m a muggle born. – Akaashi retorts, looking at the younger.

\- Well, Slytherin lost an awesome wizard to be proud of… - The black cat says with a soft smile and Akaashi only stares at him, cheeks a deep rose and lips slightly open as he was about to say something but forgot how.

\- So… We should make a toast! – Konoha suddenly says, reaching for his glass of wine and Akaashi mentally thanks him for the rescue. The other three agreed. Washio and Akaashi taking the glasses of wine and Kuroo the glass of juice and they all raise them. - Let's toast to being together today!

\- Cheers! - They shout, touching the glasses before taking sips. 

\- So, Tetsurou, Keiji said you want to be an Auror. Is it because of your mother? – Konoha asks, adjusting himself against Washio.

\- I don’t know if it’s just because of her, to be honest. I like the career… - The black cat says after thinking for a while, moving his arm to give Akaashi room to adjust himself too.

\- Well, you like to fight, so it’s probably because of that too… - The professor says, placing his hand on the younger mans thigh, caressing softly with his thumb.

\- I wish I could deny it, but it’s true. I like dueling… - Kuroo agrees.

\- I heard you’re good at that. – Washio says, intertwining his fingers with his husband, letting the blonde play with his wedding ring.

\- A little. You know my mom… She taught me how to duel when I was young. – Kuroo slides his arm down Akaashi’s back, enough to lace it around the older’s waist, bringing him closer.

\- So that’s why you could explode half of Hogwarts… - Akaashi smirks as the younger pouts slightly.

\- It wasn’t half of it! It was two halls! But yeah, she taught me how. – Kuroo says and Akaashi snuggles against him softly.

\- That’s good. Keiji can’t duel for shit. – Konoha snorts.

\- Hey. It’s not like that! – Akaashi pouts, folding his arms. 

\- It is! Remember it, Tatsu, when we used to have duel class and Keiji would just hide in the back? – The blonde laughs and Akaashi’s pout triples in strength.

\- Or he used me as a shield so the professor wouldn’t see him. – Washio remembers with a fond smile.

\- So you do run away from some class…. – Kuroo smiles lightly.

\- And from the flight classes too. – Washio says.

\- Seriously? – Kuroo asks in surprise, and Akaashi just shrugs, his hand back on the younger’s thigh. – You don’t know how to fly?

\- Humans aren’t supposed to fly! – Akaashi says, taking another sip of his wine.

\- Of course they are, that’s what brooms are made for! – Kuroo smiles.

\- No. Brooms are made for cleaning houses, humans are made to walk. – Akaashi denies quickly.

\- Are you afraid of flying? – The black cat arches a brow softly.

\- Yes. – Akaashi mutters inside his glass, his cheeks reddening.

\- I can take you for a fly with me if you want to… It’s safe. – Kuroo says with a smile.

\- It’s not safe. Flying it’s for birds, and you’re a cat. – The professor mutters again.

\- Hey, have you seen me play? My flying is flawless. – Kuroo frowns softly, squishing Akaashi against him.

\- You play quidditch? – Konoha asks curious.

\- Yes, I’m a chaser, and Slytherin’s captain. – Kuroo smiles. 

\- Gosh, you really found someone that is your complete opposite, ah, Keiji? – The blonde laughs.

\- We’re not that opposite! – Akaashi shows his tongue to his best friends, who laughs.

\- It’s okay, that means we fit. – Kuroo whispers to him and Akaashi is pretty sure he had never been so red in his life.

The sound of the timer coming from the kitchen startles the four of them, giving Akaashi some time to regain his composure. Konoha gets up to go to the kitchen to check on the food and surprisingly he accepts Kuroo’s help when the younger asks. The black cat places a soft kiss on Akaashi’s strands before getting up and following the blonde. The professor sighs deeply, closing his eyes and letting himself slide on the couch, the glass of wine half empty in his hand. He feels the couch sink beside him, and opening one eye he sees Washio by his side.

\- You look lost. – The taller says with a small smile.

\- I’m feeling lost… - Akaashi sighs. – And ridiculously happy.

\- Is that a bad thing? – Washio frowns and Akaashi closes his eyes again.

\- He’s my student and I want him to be my boyfriend. Isn’t that extremely bad? – The smaller one whispers. – I feel so happy in his arms it’s unfair.

\- Well, I won’t judge you no matter what you do, but… He’s sixteen and he’ll be of age next year… And eventually he’ll graduate. I don’t think you should shut this door, Keiji. He really likes you, and he doesn’t even try to hide it. – He smiles, looking to the kitchen when a really loud laugh comes from Konoha and he sees his husband slapping the younger’s arm. – And he won Akinori over already. I don’t think you’ll be able to run.

\- I’m not sure if I would run if I could. He’s like a lake and I want to drown on him forever. – Akaashi sighs, watching Kuroo removing a bowl from a higher shelf and handing it to Konoha with that Cheshire cat grin, laughing when Konoha hits his chest with the bowl. – I wasn’t planning this, you know? To be this close to him today… But, my feelings are too strong and I am weak.

\- It’s Christmas, Keiji. Do as you please. If you regret it, which I think is pretty much impossible, you can blame the holidays’ spirit. – Washio smiles, stroking Akaashi’s hair gently.

\- Are you giving me a free pass to do stupid things, Tatsu? – Akaashi sighs again. He has been doing that frequently today.

\- I’m just saying…. You should give yourself a Christmas gift and stop worrying for today. Just enjoy it. You said you’re happy, so enjoy the happiness. He seems to want it too. – Washio says calmly.

\- Hey, Keiji. – Kuroo calls from the kitchen, leaning against the counter, smiling at him. – Akinori said that the lights are prettier this year than the last one. Do you want to go and see them?

\- Ah, now? But what about dinner? – Akaashi asks curious, looking to the duo in the kitchen.

\- It’ll take at least forty minutes until it’s ready. You two can go and see the lights. – The blonde smiles, looking meaningfully to his best friend. – Also, I want to make out with my husband without traumatizing the toddler. 

\- Do you have a special stool so you can reach his lips or does he kneel on the ground? – Kuroo asks with a smirk.

\- I’ll buy a special stool to hit you with it. – Konoha scowled, pinching Kuroo’s sides and making him laugh openly. – Take him out before I end his nine lives, Keiji.

\- Good to see that you two get along so well… - Washio smiles fondly, poking Akaashi’s thigh so he would get up.

\- It’s because they have the same mental age. – Akaashi smirks, getting up and placing his glass on the table.

\- Hey! – Konoha exclaims.

\- Should I be offended for being called old? – Kuroo asks with a frown.

\- Hey, you! – Konoha folds his arms.

\- Hey, we are the same age. – Akaashi pouts and Kuroo winks at him. – Let’s go see the lights, you dopey cat. – Akaashi teases.

Washio walk them to the door, and promising to be back in forty five minutes, they start to walks to the main street. Kuroo reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling Akaashi closer to him. It took them a little more than ten minutes to get to the main street, where the lights were displayed. The decorations were vivid, with warm colors such as red and gold, laces, bells, animals, everything that could be made by magic and Christmas lights was there. After the second Wizard War, Hogsmeade started to be decorated very heavily on the Holidays, the wizards somehow trying to replace the dark times with cute and happy decorations. It was tacky, sure, but it worked.

They walk calmly along the main street, appreciating more the fact that they were together than the lights. But they stop here and there to look at something interesting, Kuroo dissing some arrangements made of the small lights and Akaashi trying to defend the effort made by the owner of the store, even though some of the light statues were really ugly. They walk until they reach the small decorated park. Kuroo leads the way as they start walking between the threes, as Akaashi wonders if they will end up lost in the forest that surrounds the city, but he trusts the younger anyways.

\- Is it too cold for you, Keiji? – Kuroo asks after a while. It was snowing softly, but it wasn’t bothering Akaashi.

\- No, it’s good. It’s really good. – He smiles, holding firmly onto Kuroo’s hand as they start to walk up a small hill. – Where are we going?

\- You’ll see. We’re almost there. – He says, and Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s forearm tensing to give him support as he places his other hand there.

They reach the top of the hill, walking to the other side of it and Akaashi finally sees what Kuroo was intending to show him. They had an aerial view of Hogsmeade all lit with the Christmas lights, looking like colorful stars had dominated the city. The lights sparkle against the white background, and the city sure seems magic. From his vantage pont he could see Hogwarts too, but too far away to haunt his thoughts and he let himself lean against the side of the younger kid.

\- It’s beautiful, Tetsurou… - He smiles, following the streets with his eyes and trying to recognize the stores in the distance.

\- I’m glad you like it, Keiji… - He could hear Kuroo’s smile in his voice.

The wind was a little stronger on the top of the hill, even with the trees around them and the smaller shrubs which were rustling slightly. The black cat pulls him softly by their still linked hands, making Akaashi walk two steps to his side, so he would be directly in front of Kuroo. Soon his hand was free but before he could question it he felt strong, long arms wrap around his waist, Kuroo’s jaw finding support on the professor’s shoulder as he gets close enough so that his chest is pressed against Akaashi’s back. Akaashi tenses up for a second, his eyes passing briefly by Hogwarts before Washio’s words echo in his head and he just relaxes, leaning against the taller boy’s body.

\- Thank you… - Akaashi whispers after a while, his eyes had closed without him noticing. 

\- For what? – Kuroo whispers back, hot breath against Akaashi’s cold skin, making him shiver.

\- Bringing me here. And also for spending Christmas with me… - He touches Kuroo’s arms, drawing small circles with his thumbs. – And for being with me in general, even though we’re so different.

\- Keiji… - The black cat starts, and Akaashi sighs because hearing his name being whispered by the younger man is too good for him to handle. – You don’t have to thank me for anything… Everything that I do for you is because I like you.

Akaashi smiles, his cheeks reddening and he’s sure that it isn’t because of the cold wind. He opens his eyes, turning his head slightly to the side so he can look at Kuroo, who straightens up and uses the few centimeters between their heights to make it easy to them to lock their eyes.

\- I like… When you say my name. – Akaashi whispers, honestly too lost in the situation to realize what he’s saying.

\- Keiji… - Kuroo whispers back, and Akaashi notices only now that their lips are so close they are brushing. – I’m going to kiss you now, alright?

Akaashi could feel his heartbeats in his ears, his blood flowing so fast around his body that part of it starts to feel numb. He swallows, nodding lightly, afraid to pull his lips away unintentionally. Kuroo leans slowly, and Akaashi eyes fly shut as he lifts his face a little to give the black cat more room to do whatever he pleased. Kuroo left a soft, gentle kiss on his upper lip, and Akaashi tightens his fingers on the younger’s overcoats sleeve. The next soft kiss was on the professor’s bottom lip, the taller nipping it gently with his own lips and Akaashi sighs softly. Then Kuroo finally touches his lips fully, covering them with his own, pressing a little. Kuroo’s lips were dry because of the cold but still plump against Akaashi’s thin ones. 

Akaashi deepens the kiss, parting his lips against the younger Kuroo’s, and he feel himself being turned around until he’s chest to chest with the other. The black cat complies easily, parting his lips to let Akaashi enter his mouth. It took every single bloody cell in the professor’s body to keep the kiss light. His movements were calm, the way he cupped Kuroo’s cheek with one of his hands, his other arm lazily lacing around the black cat’s neck, his fingers getting lost in the mess of surprisingly soft strands. But he almost loses it when Kuroo’s grip on his waist tightened and he felt himself being pressed more firmly against the younger’s chest. He sighs into the kiss, and this only gave the taller fuel to deepen the kiss, changing the angle of their faces so he would have more room to explore. 

They part lips slowly, Akaashi feeling a little dizzy because he’s pretty sure all his blood is concentrated in a place it shouldn’t be. He sighs against the younger’s mouth, not ready to open his eyes and face him yet. Kuroo takes the hint, giving the smaller room to hide himself against the black cat’s body, Akaashi’s face buried against his neck. They move a little, adjusting themselves in each other arms and Akaashi can’t help but feel like he was floating, it was too surreal. Kuroo lifts his hand to the older man’s curly hair, caressing it softly, letting his long fingers intertwine with the damp locks. He holds Akaashi against his body as he was afraid that the other would fade away, and Akaashi hugs him tightly as if to answer that he wouldn’t, that he doesn’t have that he doesn’t have any other place that he would rather be.

\- We should go…. We promised to Akinori that we would be back in forty-five minutes… - Kuroo whispers, but not making any move to let Akaashi go.

\- I know. Just a second… You’re too warm… - He whispers against Kuroo’s neck and he could feel the younger chuckling softly.

\- Let’s go, Keiji… Akinori will be mad if we are late. – He says, slowly letting the older go, and Akaashi sighs resigned.

\- Ok, ok. Let’s go. – He agrees, and Kuroo took his hand again, intertwining their fingers. Akaashi looks over the hilltop again, sighing heavily when his eyes land on Hogwarts.

\- You’re thinking too much. Forget it for now. We can think about it later. – Kuroo says as he looks to the giant castle.

\- I know. I’m sorry, it’s just hard. – He sighs again and they start to walk down the hill.

\- I would never do something that would harm you, Keiji. 

\- Hey, I know. I’m not saying that I think you would hurt me somehow. – Akaashi frowns, squeezing Kuroo’s hand lightly. – It’s just… It’s a heavy presence, you know? I can almost feel the castle judging me.

\- Screw it, Keiji. We’re not there now, so forget about it. – Kuroo says as they start to walk down the hill carefully. – Don’t let Hogwarts spoil your holiday. 

\- I can’t promise that I won’t freak out in the morning… - Akaashi says as they finally make it to the bottom of the hill and Kuroo laughs, tugging him closer for a hug.

\- So I’ll make the night worthwhile… - He whispers near the elders lips, and Akaashi gives in, kissing his lips.

\- I’m looking forward it… - He whispers, sighing softly. – But, we should go now. I don’t want to deal with a hungry Akinori… It’s ghastly. 

Kuroo chuckles but agrees, and soon they were walking back to Konoha and Washio’s house side by side. Kuroo’s arm laced around the older man’s waist, keeping him close. Akaashi’s hand finds a place on the younger’s waistband on his back, his middle finger inside one of the rings of fabric that holds his belt. They walk at an easy pace, without rushing because it was enjoyable to them to walk this way. Akaashi’s mind was at ease now, as he decided to leave his worries to the next day and just enjoy the fact that Kuroo is at his side.

Twenty minutes later they were about to knock on Konoha’s door when it flies open, Washio adjusting his beanie on his head. He looks at them and smiles, making Akaashi feels warm at the feeling that everything was okay.

\- Hey, Tetsurou, can you give me a hand? Aki forgot to bring the firewood inside. – Washio says as he makes room for the two raven haired men to enter the house.

\- Yes, sure. – Kuroo nods, letting Akaashi go with a soft kiss on the older man’s temple.

\- Give me your coat then it won’t get dirty. – Akaashi says, and Kuroo hands him the black cloth. Soon he and Washio were walking to the hangar at the side of the backyard to collect the firewood.

Akaashi walks to the living room, leaving the door open to the other two, hanging Kuroo’s overcoat beside his and then walking to the kitchen. Konoha was finishing preparing the food, and Akaashi starts to set up the dinner table to help him. He wants to tell Konoha what had happened on the hill, but he’s not sure how to say it without making a huge fuss. Washio and Kuroo step inside, each of them carrying two bits of firewood to the fireplace.

\- Sorry for asking, but why not use magic? – The black cat asks and Akaashi groans when he sees Konoha’s foxy smile.

\- Because, my sweet black cat, magic wouldn’t give me the show that is Tatsu’s muscles flexing.- He almost purrs and both Akaashi and Washio rolls their eyes, but the latter with fondness.

\- Oh, surprisingly it makes sense…. – Kuroo agrees.

\- No. Don’t give him encourage him. – Akaashi rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

\- What, Keiji? Tetsurou is an athlete. He probably has nice muscles too. Are you complaining? – Konoha smiles foxy again.

\- What? No… Akinori. – Akaashi groans again.

\- I can make a show for you if you want, Keiji… - Kuroo purrs softly, Cheshire cat grin making Akaashi blush.

\- Why are you two like this? – The professor whines, covering his red face with his hand. – Tatsuki, can you save me?

Washio laughs, passing his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder and walking with him out of the house, and Kuroo winks to the professor as he goes, making Akaashi blush even more. He sighs, walking to the kitchen to help Konoha with the food. He sighs again, biting his bottom lip to finally work up enough courage to say about the kiss.

\- We kissed. – He says, and he can hear Konoha slowly turning to face him. – Tetsurou and I. We walked up to a hill to see the lights… And it was freezing so he hugged me and well… We kissed.

\- And how was it? – Konoha asks curious, walking to Akaashi and leaning against the sink beside his best friend.

\- I felt like I was flying. He’s warm, and his lips are plump… And his hands are so big, Aki. He could crush me with them and I wouldn’t give a single fuck. – Akaashi mutters and Konoha chuckles. 

\- Well, you two will be sleeping in the same bed, nothing will be stopping you from asking him to do thing with you. – The blonde says with a foxy smile. – Although I think that it’s too soon to go all the way with him, but it’s your life and I’m your best friend, my job is to support you no matter what.

\- I don’t want to have sex with him! I mean, not yet… - Akaashi sighs, his face all red again. 

\- Ok, but you won’t waste the opportunity to make out with him the entire night, right? – Konoha frowns and Akaashi shakes his head.

\- I have enough self-control to make out with him without everything ending in sex. – The professor says, but quickly shut up as he hears the other two walking back inside the house. A quick look at Kuroo’s bare forearms, beefy with a thick vein going down from his elbow to his wrist, big, strong hands holding the firewood as Washio locks the door, makes Akaashi almost swoon. – Maybe my self-control isn’t as great as I thought.

\- Oh gosh, you’ll totally have sex with him tonight. – Konoha whispers, chuckling. 

\- Do you need help? – Washio asks as he and Kuroo enter the kitchen to wash their hands.

\- No, its okay, we’re finishing up now. – Konoha says, kissing Washio’s lips softly as he goes back to put the dishes on the table.

\- Are you sure? – Kuroo asks, rolling down his sleeves to Akaashi’s dismay. 

\- Yes, yes. Go sit down with Tatsu. – The professor says, leaning in and stealing a soft peck from the black cat’s lips, smiling to himself as the younger blushes lightly and nods.

\- You’re mean to him. – Konoha points out as they watch the two other men walk to the dinning room, chatting about something.

\- He deserves it sometimes. – Akaashi says fondly.

Soon the table was set, the amount of food that Konoha had made was absolutely unnecessary since they were only four and not ten people. But truth be told, Konoha’s food was divine. Kuroo didn’t mince his word to praise the food and Konoha skills, which makes the blond extremely flattered and flustered, all red and clumsy, almost knocking things over on the table much to Akaashi and Washio’s amusement. They ate in peace after Konoha finally managed to calm himself down when Kuroo stopped his praises. Somewhere in the middle of dinner, they started to share memories about their teenage years, so Kuroo got to know how Akaashi saves Konoha and Washio from a detention for making out in the astronomy tower by pretending to pass out on the stairs. Or how Konoha got three weeks of detention for releasing a box of frogs inside the professors’ common room, how Konoha befriended Peeves in his Hogwarts years and would prank on everyone. They talked about the first time that Akaashi got drunk and cried because he was trapped inside a jungle gym and Kuroo almost choked on some turkey because of how much he laughed. To take revenge, Akaashi told the other two about how Kuroo had summoned an evil spirit when he was a kid, and the Slytherin boy had to explain in detail how on earth he had managed that. 

A few hours after the dinner, Konoha allocated them on the spare bedroom, lighting up the fireplace so they would be warm during the cold night and giving them a ton of blankets. He didn’t talk anything dirty to Akaashi, but winked at him with a knowing look before he and Washio left. They change clothes in the bathroom before finally locking themselves in the bedroom, Kuroo sitting on the bed while Akaashi was organizing his backpack. He didn’t know what to do now, and Kuroo seemed as unsure as him, so he decides to take his sweet time with his clothes to think about what to do. But Kuroo broke the silence between them.

\- Is that… mistletoe? – The black cat asks, looking to the ceiling and Akaashi follow his sight.

\- That filthy fox. – The older groans because it was, indeed, a mistletoe hanging above the pillows. He reaches for his wand to point at the plant. – I’ll take it out.

\- What? No… - Kuroo shakes his head, and Akaashi frowns. – I actually like the idea….

Akaashi bites his lip, walking to the bed and placing his wand on the nightstand, soon sitting on the mattress. Kuroo looks at him, as if he was expecting an answer. Well, of course he is expecting an answer, even though he hasn’t asked verbally, Akaashi knows that the question is floating in the air between them. He takes a deep breath to clarify his thoughts, something that seems impossible to do near the younger, but he tries anyways. He fidgets softly, finally lifting his eyes to meet Kuroo’s unsure gaze.

\- I want to… But, we need rules. – He says in a quiet tone.

\- Anything. – The black cat says, serious and Akaashi smiles softly.

\- We can’t mark each other visibly. Everyone knows we were together today… - He explains and Kuroo agrees. – And we need to pretend that nothing happened when we’re back in Hogwarts. – This time Kuroo was the one who fidgeted. – We can’t risk everything.

\- I know. I understand. I can’t say it’ll be easy, but I understand. – The boy smiles and Akaashi knows that he will have a hard time trying to pretend that nothing had happened too.

\- Alright. – He chews his lips.- The last rule is… We will not, in any way, have sex.

\- Wh-What?! – Kuroo’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red. – I wasn’t thinking about it!

\- What? Oh no, I know. This rule is specific for me. – The professors says, flushed. – It’s just, hm… You make it difficult to keep my self-control. I need something to keep me grounded, since you know… You’re sixteen and I’m your professor…

\- Oh. – Kuroo bites his own lip, nodding. – I understand. – He sighs, running his fingers through his messy hair. – Are you sure you want to do this now? I mean, I don’t want to, but I can wait until I graduate if this would make you more comfortable.

\- I don’t want to think about that today…. – Akaashi says with a soft smile, looking to his own knees. – I’ve being playing by the rules all my life, I think I can be irresponsible this time. 

\- So I can kiss you? – Kuroo asks and Akaashi laughs softly.

\- I would like you to. – He answers, his cheeks pink.

\- Thank Merlin. – Kuroo sighs before pulling the older man closer, kissing him deeply.

The kiss was hot, sloppy and intense, making Akaashi muffle needy noises against the taller’s lips. Kuroo’s hands were on his waist, holding him firmly, sending shivers up the elder man’s spine, his own hands on the black cat’s shoulders, scratching against the fabric of his long sleeve shirt. Akaashi was about to climb onto the younger’s lap when he parts lips, sighing heavily when Kuroo captures his bottom lip between his teeth, freeing slowly.

\- I… - They kiss again, a noisy peck. – Gosh… Just let me… Turn off the lights…

\- Okay… - Kuroo agrees, but kisses him again before letting him go.

Akaashi gets up from the bed, walking to the switch to turn off the light, now only the fireplace lighting the bedroom with a soft light, enough for them to see each other since the bed was near the fireplace.

\- Keiji. – Kuroo calls, voice heavy making Akaashi shiver and turned to face him. – You’re wearing shorts. 

\- What? – He looks down, and he was in fact wearing shorts, long pale legs showing, perfect skin without flaws. - Yeah. I don’t like winter clothes. Is it bothering you?

\- It’s bothering me that those beautiful legs aren’t within my reach. –The black cat says softly, amber eyes lit by the fire. Akaashi shivers because remembering how Kuroo can be predatory when he wants, and apparently Akaashi is his prey. – Come back to bed…

\- Are you hunting me, Tetsurou? – Akaashi teases and the other smirks.

\- I will hunt you if you don’t come back to bed. – He says softly, already getting up. 

\- What if I run? – He asks, eyeing the door a few steps beside him. Is he idiotic enough to run only in pajamas through Konoha’s house at 1am? Yes, he is. But he is not fast enough. – Holy shit!

In the brief few seconds that Akaashi took to think if he should or not run outside, Kuroo shortens the distance between then, grabbing the older man’s by his bare thighs and lifting him to his lap, pinning him against the wall. Akaashi presses his thighs against Kuroo’s sides, but the grip on the back of his thighs was strong enough to keep him in place. The professor hugs the younger around his neck, looking at him mildly in shock.

\- What a dirty mouth, Keiji… - Kuroo whispers against the smaller man’s lips, Cheshire cat grin teasing Akaashi’s nerves and this time he decides to do something.

Akaashi’s fingers find their place intertwined in Kuroo’s black locks, holding him in place as the older brings down his face, kissing him eagerly. The black cat answers in the same way, pressing his body against the professor’s and the latter against the wall. The kiss was intense, full with wanting, and Akaashi whines softly as he feels Kuroo’s short nails digging into his flesh, using his legs to pull the younger closer. They part lips, Kuroo making his way down the older man’s neck, kissing, placing soft bites in the pale skin just hard enough to make it red, but not to leave a mark. Akaashi sighs heavily, curving his body forward, one of his hands going down by the taller’s arm, scratching him, the thin fabric of the sleeve not doing much to protect Kuroo’s skin from the contact with the sharp nails. Akaashi’s nails try to sink into the black cat’s forearm as the younger man bites the curve of the smaller man’s shoulder a little rougher, making the professor release a small moan which makes Kuroo grabs his thighs harder. Akaashi could the feel the younger man’s heavy breath against his skin, making him shiver and gasp.

\- Hold on. – Kuroo whispers against his ear as he lifts his face.

Akaashi nods, holding onto the younger man’s shoulders and stiffening his thighs as he feels Kuroo moving him away from the wall. The black cat walks carefully to the bed, placing soft kisses on the older man’s neck as he walks. Kuroo kneels on the mattress, very carefully laying the smaller man against the pillows, adjusting himself between the older man’s legs as he pulls him down for another kiss. It wasn’t a calm kiss, but less sloppy and desperate. One of Kuroo’s hands finds a place against the pillow beside Akaashi’s head giving him support so he doesn’t fall on the older man. The other hand goes down to Akaashi’s thigh, squeezing it between his fingers, slowly lifting it against the older man’s body, his palm pressed against the skin, thumb following an invisible line as he moves his hand. Kuroo deepens the kiss, his hand lifting to the professor’s hips, his thumb caressing the hip bone softly before he continues to trace his way up Akaashi’s side, his hand grabbing the other man’s waist and Akaashi mewls at the sensation, his back arching against the younger’s chest.

\- Tetsu! – He mewls against the black cat’s lips once they part the kiss, and Kuroo growls against his lips.

\- Shit, Keiji, how am I supposed to control myself with you calling my name like that? – The younger sighs looking into Akaashi’s half-lidded green eyes.

\- Sorry… - He gasps, licking his now swollen lips, looking down to the younger man’s red and kissable lips.

Before Kuroo could say anything, Akaashi pulls him down into another kiss, a hungrier one. Kuroo squeezes the older man’s waist, making him arch his back again, needy noises leaving his lips. Akaashi’s hands find a place under the younger man’s shirts, his nails soon sinking into the black cat’s back, scratching it desperately as he feels Kuroo’s body pressed against his. Kuroo makes his way down to Akaashi’s neck, and the older man runs his hands across the taller man’s back muscles and he thinks briefly about Konoha being right about Kuroo’s athletic body. Soon Kuroo’s lips were back to Akaashi’s, and in the heat of the situation he lifts the black cat’s shirt in an attempt to take it off. But both of them freeze with the action, parting lips and looking at each other with wide eyes.

\- Shit, how do you wreck my self-control like this? – Akaashi groans, turning his head to the side, his cheeks deep red.

\- You’re not being easy on mine either. – Kuroo sighs, kissing the older man’s neck slowly. – We should calm down a little.

\- Agreed. – Akaashi whispers, his eyes closing slowly as the younger man places slow kisses on his skin.

They keep touching softly until they both had calmed down. Kuroo’s hand on the older man’s thigh and Akaashi’s on the small of the black cat’s back. They kiss again, a much more calm and slow kiss, and Kuroo moves slowly until they were lying side by side and they shift slowly to adjust themselves to the new position. Akaashi’s leg at Kuroo’s hip, his hands on the black cat’s chest underneath the shirt, Kuroo’s hand at his thigh drawing circle patterns while they kiss. Kuroo moves his other arm until Akaashi’s head is pillowed on his biceps. Akaashi moves his hand to grab the blanket and cover them, soon his hand is back at the younger’s chest, moving up from his stomach and scratching softly.

\- Why are you so ripped? You’re only sixteen… - Akaashi pouts against the younger’s lips.

\- I’m an athlete, Keiji… - Kuroo giggles softly, opening his eyes to look at the older man’s face.

\- It’s unfair. – He whispers, but his hand is making it’s way back to the black cat’s abs, his fingertips tracing the well defined muscles.

They kiss again, sloppy but calmer, slow moves that make them sighs softly. This kiss, less desperate, lasts longer than the previous. Akaashi nips the younger man’s lips to give them both time to breath before kissing him again. Kuroo’s hand sliding slowly until it reaches the small of Akaashi’s back, pulling him close and Akaashi hooks his leg around the Kuroo’s hip. 

\- And I was right… - Kuroo whispers against the older man’s lips, kissing soft pecks on pink lips.

\- What? – Akaashi whispers backs, eyes still closed, scratching Kuroo’s belly slowly.

\- You’re soft as cotton candy. – He smiles, his hands now a finding place in the curve of Akaashi’s hips, his thumbs playing with the older man’s waistband.

\- I’m not. – Akaashi pouts. – I’m tough. 

\- As tough as a marshmallow, yes. – Kuroo teases and Akaashi deadpans.

\- I’ll kick your ass someday. – He hisses but softens as Kuroo kisses him again.

\- Or you could kiss me until I shut up… - Kuroo says with a Cheshire grin.

\- It’s impossible to you to shut up, Tetsurou… - Akaashi deadpans again and Kuroo chuckles.

\- Isn’t that great? You’ll have to kiss me forever. – And before Akaashi could answer, he kisses the older man again.

They kiss for a while, careful to not heat up the situation, but sharing soft touches between the kisses. But inevitably their rhythm slows down as sleep arrives. In the early morning tired, lazy kisses replaced the sloppy ones. Both were stubbornly refusing to admit their tiredness, not wanting to finish their time together. But soon tiredness won them over, Akaashi falling asleep in the younger man’s arms first, and Kuroo watches him for a couple minutes before falling asleep too, shifting slightly to make them both comfortable under the warm blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to explain why it took me so long to update.  
> I won't post a chapter if I haven't finished the next one. So to post this one I had first to finish the chapter 12. But I had a huge writing block in the middle of the chapter 12. That's why it took me this long to finally update. I'm so sorry.  
> Also, chapter 12 has nearly 12k of words. The story is out of my control, to be honest. So I'll set up the chapter to have around 10k of words. If you think that it's too much, please let me know so I can adjust it to make the reading more enjoyable to everyone.  
> I want to thanks my beta, [ Jaimee ](http://motionlesswolf.tumblr.com/) for helping me!
> 
> PS: I had a problem with my old tumblr and now I have a new one. Please follow me there and feel free to talk with me at any time. It's [ here ](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> I hope you all enjou the chapter! See you in the next one!


	12. Waters of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Christmas brings a lot of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **First of all:** Please, please, PLEASE read the tags. I've changed a lot of them.  
>  **Second:** This chapter will have a fight and some blood, so if you don't want to read it please jump all the italic part  
>  **Third:** This AU is out of my control and it'll happen a lot more things that I was planning. I hope you all keep going with me through all this. Also I don't have any idea of how long this story will be.
> 
> Well, that's it. I hope you enjoy the story!

The first thing Akaashi notices when he wakes up is how warm he feels, despite the heavy snow falling outside he can see with blurry eyes. he was extremely warm under the thick blanket, almost too warm to move. The second thing Akaashi notices was the heavy weight of an arm around his waist and he blushes hard, remembering what had happened the night before. He sighs, closing his eyes again to enjoy the warmth of the younger boy’s body against his own.

He could feel Kuroo breathing evenly against his back, the younger man’s face buried on the professor’s hair. Akaashi couldn’t remember when the last time that he cuddle with someone. He feels safe somehow, as if Kuroo’s sleeping self would protect him from everything. He was almost falling asleep again when he felt the younger shifting, and soon Kuroo’s sleepy voice could be heard.

\- Shit. – He mumbles and Akaashi holds his breath. – Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. – Soon the raven haired boy was out of the bed, walking to the opposite side of the room.

Akaashi was confused and afraid. He was afraid that somehow Kuroo was regretting what they had done the night before. He hears the younger rustling in his bag, and worried that Kuroo would leave in the early morning, he sits up and turns to look at the black cat.

\- Tetsurou? Is everything okay? – He asks, worried.

\- Hm? Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you up? – The younger asks, worried as well.

\- No, no. What’s happening? – Akaashi bites his lips, watching Kuroo’s back.

\- Oh. Hm. Well. I slept with my contact lenses in and now I’m dealing with my stupidity. – He says with a sigh, finally finding what he was searching for in his bag.

\- Are you okay? – Now Akaashi is really worried, but Kuroo dismisses him kindly with his hand when the professor looked as if he would get up from bed.

\- Yes, yes. Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll be back in a few minutes. – The black cat says as he pads out the door.

Akaashi follows the younger with his eyes until Kuroo closes the door, then the realization fall over him and he blushes hard, giggling to himself. – He called me kitten. – He looks around to make sure no one was there, embarrassed with his own behavior. 

He was relieved that Kuroo wasn’t regretting what they had done, but at the same time he was worried about the younger. It took around fifteen minutes for Kuroo to come back, and in these fifteen minutes Akaashi remains in bed, looking blankly at the door, lost in thoughts. When Kuroo finally opens the door, Akaashi couldn’t help but startle, getting our of the bed in a jump.

\- Are you alright, Tetsu? – He asks when he sees the younger walking to his bag again, rubbing his eyes with his still wet hands.

\- I’m fine, don’t worry, alright? - Kuroo’s voice was soft, as to calm the older.

\- Ok. I’m going to the bathroom, but I’ll be back soon, alright? – Akaashi says, walking to the door, looking back one more time. – Are you sure you don’t need anything? 

Kuroo looks back to him, smiling with one of his eyes open, it was so red that Akaashi felt the pain himself. – I’m fine, Keiji. It’s not the first time that I’ve been this stupid. You don’t need to worry, ok?

Akaashi nods, walking out the bedroom to the bathroom so he could do his morning hygiene and become more presentable. When he was leaving the bathroom to walk back to the bedroom, the door at his left opened to reveal messy blonde hair and a sleepy face.

\- Good morning, Aki. – Akaashi smiles. Konoha just grumbles for a few seconds before finally forming a phrase.

\- Is everything alright? We heard someone cussing... – He says between a yawn.

\- Oh, yes. It was Tetsurou. He slept with his contact lenses in… - Akaashi explains, smiling softly. 

\- Ouch, poor soul. – Konoha grimaces, and Akaashi remembers that he used to use contacts in his Hogwarts times. – Is he doing okay?

\- Yes, yes. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him, ok? – Akaashi smiles and Konoha nods, so the professor starts to walk to the door at the end of the corridor.

\- Hey. –Konoha calls in a whispers and Akaashi turns on his heels to look at him, his hand already on the knob. – How was last night?

\- Purrfect. – Akaashi winks and Konoha gives him two thumbs up, whispering “yeah!” before walking back into his room.

When he enterers the bedroom, he finds Kuroo in bed, a lenses case open on his thigh as he puts eyes drops in his eyes, his face angled towards the ceiling. Akaashi approaches slowly, still worried about the him. Kuroo closes the eye drops and puts it in the case, cleaning his wet face before putting on his glasses.

\- You use glasses. – The professor smiles and Kuroo laughs.

\- Yeah, I’m myopic. – He explains, adjusting the glasses. They were simple, slightly square lenses with thick black frames, and somehow they fit Kuroo perfectly.

\- They’re really cute. – Akaashi smiles, walking to the bed as Kuroo puts the lenses case on the nightstand.

\- You think so? – The younger laughs, laying down on the mattress, opening his arms to give room for Akaashi.

\- I do. – The older snuggles against the black cat’s chest, sighing contently when he feels arms surrounding his body.

\- Don’t you think that I look like a nerd with them? - Kuroo hides his face in the professor’s hair after taking off his glasses.

\- You _are_ a nerd. – Akaashi laughs at the offended noise that the younger makes. – I’m your professor, I know your grades, and you can’t hide it from me.

\- Unfair. – The younger mumbles against his curly locks and Akaashi only laughs more.

\- How are your eyes? – He lifts his head to look to the younger and he sees how red the cat-like eyes were.

\- Sore. But it’s okay. It’ll get better soon. – Kuroo smiles, softly bumping his forehead onto Akaashi’s.

\- You should sleep more to rest them. – Akaashi says, stealing a quick peck from the taller man’s lips.

\- I’m fine. – He whispers, stealing the kiss back from the older man’s lips. – I’m relieved though. I thought you would freak out in the morning.

\- To be honest, I thought you would too. I thought you were somehow regretting it. – Akaashi whispers back, closing his eyes.

\- I’ll never regret being with you, Keiji, don’t be silly. – They kiss again, a light touch between their lips.

\- I know. It’s just… You’re too much and I’m not, you know, that much…. I don’t know, I just think you can have something better. And less complicated. – Akaashi sighs, frowning a little bit.

\- I think you’re the one needing glasses if you really, really think that you’re “not that much”. Honestly it doesn’t make any sense how you can’t see how amazing you are. – Kuroo says in a soft voice. – I can’t have anything better than you because I can’t see it existing.

Akaashi produces a small noise that sounds too much to a whimper for his own taste, but he couldn’t hold it back. – You’re too cute for your own good, Tetsu…

-I should be the one saying that. – The older man could feel the smile on the black cat’s lips as they kiss.

Their kiss is calm, without any kind of rush. They took their time to explore each other mouth, their lips finding place against each other, and unlike their messy kisses from the night before, this one is gentle. But the calm doesn’t take too long until it starts to fade, once it seemed impossible to them to not fire up a little. Kuroo’s hands slides down the smaller man’s body, holding him by his hips before moving to lay down on his back, bringing the professor to be on top of him.

Akaashi adjusts himself on top of the taller, palming his hands on the black cat’s chest to have some stability as he adjusts his legs to flank the younger man’s hip. He feels somehow more in control in this position and Kuroo doesn’t seem to care about the fact that was the older one who was leading the kiss now. The younger man’s hand finds a place underneath Akaashi’s shirt, holding his waist and caressing his belly gently with his thumbs, making the older man sigh between the kisses.

\- Hey, you two…! – The door flies open, startling both of them, Akaashi sitting back on Kuroo’s lap at once. Konoha was at the door, blinking slowly as he saw the duo. He soon deadpans. – Am I interrupting something?

\- No. Not at all. – Kuroo rushes to answer, one of his hands abandoning Akaashi’s hips to search for his glasses.

\- Yes, you are. – Akaashi says, looking back at his best friend, still not moving from the younger man’s lap. 

\- Can’t you two lock the door?! – The blonde one crosses his arms, arching one of his eyebrows.

– Can’t you knock?? – Akaashi retorts.

\- How am I supposed to know that you would be about to have sex? – Konoha asks.

\- We weren’t. – Akaashi answers, still unflustered. - We were kissing. Now go away, I want to get back to kissing. 

\- No. it’s time for breakfast. – Konoha says, but Akaashi shakes his head.

\- No breakfast, yes kissing. – The professor says, turning his face back to Kuroo and folding his arms.

\- No. Keiji, you have to feed the boy. – The blonde one sighs.

\- No. – Akaashi mutters, curving his body until he’s able to hide his face in the younger man’s neck, who just laughs and hugs him.

\- I don’t care what you want. Now get up you two, it’s time to eat. – He walks out of the bedroom. – And don’t make me come back here, Keiji Akaashi. – He threatens before closing the door.

\- What is he, my mom? – Akaashi mutters against Kuroo’s neck, and the black cat just laughs more.

\- We should go… - Kuroo says, laughing as Akaashi grumbles against his skin. – We can kiss more after breakfast, kitten.

\- Ok, ok. – He agrees, cheeks red and hot. – But only because you call me that.

\- That…? You mean kitten? – He asks and the older nods softly. – You like it? – Another soft nod. – That’s good to know, kitten.

\- You spoil me. – Akaashi murmurs and Kuroo laughs softly.

\- That’s the intention, so you don’t give up on me. – He kisses the older man’s ear.

\- Don’t be silly, I have no intentions of giving up on you. – Akaashi says after he lifts his head to look into those cat-like golden irises. – Even though I could go to jail for fooling around with the crown jewel.

\- I’m flattered that you think so highly of me, Keiji. – Kuroo snickers. 

\- Am I lying, Mister Heir of the most powerful family in the Magic World? – Akaashi asks with a smirk and Kuroo guffaws in answer. – I’m kidding now but I’m really afraid, alright? Your family would probably eat me alive.

\- They wouldn’t, don’t worry your precious mind with this. – He lifts one of his hands, caressing Akaashi’s cheek softly. – My family isn’t as bad as people believe.

\- You think that because you’re part of the family, Tetsurou! – The older pouts, winning a soft peck with this. – But it’s okay, I can face your family for you.

\- So are we dating now? – The black cat smiles brightly and Akaashi feels his cheeks heating.

\- We can’t date. You’re my student, silly. –The professor tries to deny, but the younger just rolls his eyes, still smiling.

\- Details. We’ll wait until I’m out of Hogwarts to make it public. But I would like to date you even without everyone knowing. – Kuroo says honestly, but soon his expression grows worried. – I mean if you want, of course. I understand if you think it’s better that we don’t.

\- Wait. Are you serious? – Akaashi sits back on Kuroo’s lap and the black cat sits up too.

\- Yes. – He answers heartily. But before Akaashi could answer Washio calls then to come and eat, so Kuroo steals a soft peck from the older man’s lips. – You don’t need to answer me now. Let’s go eat.

The older one agrees, getting up from Kuroo’s lap and waiting for him so they could walk out of the bedroom together. They walk to the warm and cozy living room, finding Konoha and Washio there. The married couples were beside the three, which now was full of packages wrapped in fun Christmas gift paper. 

\- Oh, the gifts! – Akaashi smiles. – We forgot them yesterday, right?

\- No. It was intentional. Because in Hogwarts you get the gifts in the morning, right? – Konoha asks, smiling and Kuroo nods. – So we wanted to keep it familiar since it would be your first Christmas with us.

\- That’s really sweet, Akinori. Thank you. – Kuroo smiles fondly at him and suddenly Akaashi knew his answer but a small noise takes his attention from the younger man.

\- Is that… An owl? – The professor asks, approaching the tree to see that it was in fact a small owl , hooting lowly. 

\- It is! – Kuroo answers, smiling. – And it’s your Christmas gift. 

\- Mine? – Akaashi asks as he kneels beside the cage, looking to the small and fluffy grey owl.

\- Yes. Bo and I were visiting Mori and we saw this owl that looks surprisingly like you so I couldn’t resist. – Kuroo smiles, shrugging.

\- It doesn’t look like me. – Akaashi pouts slightly, opening the cage to touch the owl.

\- It does. It keeps frowning and complaining at me since when Morisuke brought it yesterday. It’s so you that it’s scary. – Konoha frowns and Akaashi pokes his tongue to his best friend.

Akaashi get up with the small owl in his arms, walking to the Kuroo and kissing his lips slowly, smiling as he hears him sigh. After that, Konoha rushes them to go open the gifts and soon they were all sitting in the floor in front of the fireplace to enjoy the warmth. They exchange gifts while chatting, Akaashi finding a place curled against Kuroo’s back, caressing the owlet in his lap with his fingertips. When Konoha and Washio get up to go to the kitchen to bring food, dismissing the offer of help from the other two, Akaashi closes his eyes to enjoy the soft hum that sound much like a purr that comes from Kuroo’s body while the black cat was reading the first tale of the Sherlock Holmes’ collection that Akaashi had given him. 

\- My answer is yes, by the way… - The older whispers and he feels Kuroo’s body stiffening.

\- Are you sure? – The black cat asks carefully.

\- Yes. And I don’t mind if you tell to your friends… I trust them if you do. – He could feel Kuroo nodding.

\- Will you tell Akinori and Tatsuki? – Kuroo asks curious.

\- Yeah. –Akaashi raises his voice. – Aki, Tetsu asked me to date him. 

\- Thank god he’s not slow like you. – Was the answer that Konoha gave.

\- Did you say yes? – Washio asks, walking back to the living room with the glasses of juice.

\- He did… - Kuroo smiles softly.

\- How will you two deal with the whole school situation? – Washio asks, helping Konoha to place the plates while Kuroo cleaned the floor full of scattered wrapping paper and Akaashi went to put the owlet in the cage.

\- We will wait until I graduate to make it public. – Kuroo says and the other two agrees.

\- And we will behave inside the school. – Akaashi completed, taking the papers from Kuroo’s hands to put them in the trash can.

\- And you will let me know if it’s somehow damaging your career. That’s not an option, alright? – He looks up to Akaashi from the floor with a serious face.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll let you know. – Akaashi smiles, bending down to kiss the younger man’s lips softly. 

\- Great… - Kuroo says with a smile and Akaashi settles down beside him.

They start to eat the breakfast, Akaashi now visibly more comfortable than the night before, leaning against Kuroo’s side. He decided that he could afford to break a couple rules this time, he knows exactly what he’s doing and he also knows how wrong some things are. But he and Kuroo seems to be in the same page about this issue, and sure he will sit down with the younger man to talk better when they were alone, but for now he will just enjoy the fact that he’s dating the guy he’s in love with.

\- Hey, I wanted to ask you something, Tetsurou. – Konoha’s voice brings Akaashi back from his thoughts.

\- Sure, go ahead. – Kuroo smiles easily, his arm looped around Akaashi’s waist.

\- How well do you know Morisuke from the Animals’ Store? – The blonde asks.

\- Almost five years, I think…. Why? – Kuroo looks at Konoha with curiosity.

\- No, it’s just because yesterday when he come here to deliver the owlet he said that if you weren’t behaving well I could just call him and he would come fix you. – Konoha arches one of his eyebrows as Kuroo laughs.

\- Yeah, it’s a good contingency plan, to be honest. If I ever get out of control, Morisuke is a good person to call if Tooru is out of reach. – The black cat agrees.

\- How can you get out of control, Tetsurou? – Now it was Akaashi who was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

\- Well, as much as I would rather die than let Hajime hear this… I do have a problem with black magic. – Kuroo sighs. – And it does get out of control from time to time. Tooru can annul me just fine, but if he’s out of reach… Morisuke would beat the hell out of me before I could even blink.

\- Just how bad is your problem with black magic? – Washio asks with a frown.

-I’m a hundred percent sure I would be a dark wizard if I wasn’t raised right. – The younger one says softly. – But everything is in control. 

\- That’s why your mom was planning to put Aurors with you in Hogwarts? – The Auror asks and Kuroo shrugs.

\- From time to time dark wizards come to recruit me. She’s afraid that I’ll end up not resisting. But it’s not an option. I have too many things on this side to go to the other one. – He smiles, but sighs as he sees the worried look in Akaashi’s eyes. – It’s okay. A contingency plan does exist, you don’t need to worry or get involved with this.

\- Of course I have to get involved. You’re my boyfriend, right? – Kuroo opens his mouth to contradict the statement but he can’t seem to find words so Akaashi asks again. – Right?

\- Alright. I will talk about this issue to you, but another time. Just keep in mind that if something happens, just call Tooru. – Kuroo says as he caresses the professor’s cheek.

\- And if he isn’t within reach? – Akaashi arches his eyebrows.

\- Knock me out. I’m harmless if I’m not awake. – The black cat answers simply. 

\- That’s not very reassuring, Tetsurou. – Konoha says with a frown and Kuroo smiles awkwardly.

-Yeah, I’m sorry. But as you know, I have an ability to evoke dark spirits. And it gets out of my control sometimes. That’s why knocking me down is the best option. It’s rare for it to happen around here, but it’s difficult to control if I’m near a cemetery or something similar. They keep appearing against my will. – The black cat explains.

\- You’re a necromancer! – Akaashi suddendly exclaims, shifting positions to face the younger in awe. – This is so cool.

\- Necromancers are extinct, Keiji. – Konoha shakes his head.

\- Theoretically. – Akaashi corrects.

\- I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited about something in the months that I’ve known you, Keiji…. – Kuroo says, amused. 

\- It’s my area of research. I have three published studies on them. – Akaashi answers with a wide grin, looking really excited now.

-How’d you end up teaching in Hogwarts? – Kuroo frowns and Akaashi laughs.

\- Theoretically Necromancers are extinct so I don’t have too much research to do. – The professor shrugs.

\- That’s why you can’t confirm that Tetsurou is one. – Konoha rolls his eyes.

\- Why are you so against the possibility, Aki? – Akaashi frowns.

\- Because I don’t want you two in danger. Necromancy is a dark and powerful magic and I don’t want you messing with it. – Konoha sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

\- I would never intentionally put him in danger. But if he is one, which I’m pretty sure he is, I can help him to learn how to control it. – Akaashi justifies and Konoha sighs heavily.

\- I would love to know how to control this, honestly. – Kuroo shrugs.

\- For fucks sake, you two. I will not save your asses if you get into trouble.- Konoha hisses, passing his hand through his hair and sighing.

The sound of the door bell put an end to their conversation and Washio gets up to walk to the door to see who was there. It was near noon on Christmas day, it doesn’t make sense for someone to be at their door. The three in the living room crawl until they could see who was there and as soon as they finally manage to see the door Konoha and Akaashi freeze in place. In the doorway, dressed in pitch black winter clothes, is a woman with a stern expression, gray hair up in neat bun, piercing eyes the color of liquid gold complementing the predatory aura that her figure emanates. Her eyes travel from Washio’s rigid form to the three on the floor, a thin eyebrow rising up in a questioning look.

\- Grandma, what are you doing here? – Kuroo was the first one to speak, getting up from the floor, stepping aside so Konoha and principally Akaashi would be hidden behind him.

\- Well, Tetsurou… - She begins, her voice even. – Since you ran away from the family dinner yesterday, I thought you would like to spend the afternoon with your cousin and I.

From behind her, Oikawa shows up, his chestnut eyes wide open as he shrugs. Kuroo turns his face to his cousin in a fast movement, and the King answers rising his hands quickly and mouthing an apology. Konoha seems to finally shake off the shock, getting up and trying to smooth his clothes.

\- Would you like to enter to have a cup of tea while Tetsurou go changes, ma’am? – He asks with a friendly smile and her expression softens a bit as she changes her focus to him.

\- I would, if it’s not an abuse of your hospitality. – She smiles a small smile, one that seems to fits her serious persona.

\- It wouldn’t. Please, enter. I’ll boil some water. – He motions softly to her, kicking Akaashi’s shin discretely so he would get up too. 

\- You two can go. – Kuroo says to the two men that were waiting outside the house. – She’s fine. She’s with me and Tooru. And it’s Washio’s house. Go to the Tree Broomstick and have a drink.

\- I’ll take care of everything. – Washio, who seemed to have recovered his voice, assures them. 

Amaterasu dismisses the two Aurors with a small gesture of her hand, following Konoha to the kitchen as Washio closes the door. Kuroo turns his head to Akaashi, finding the older man as pale as a ghost, looking like a lost puppy.

\- I’m so sorry. – Oikawa whispers as they walk to the professor, Washio had walked to the kitchen after patting Akaashi’s shoulder. – You were out of reach. I couldn’t contact you to let you know.

\- I’ll kill you. – Kuroo hisses, but now worried over to Akaashi. – I’m sorry. You don’t need to be nervous, she’s fine, I swear.

\- It’s… It’s okay. Just go change. – The professor says, sighing and straightening his posture.

Kuroo bites his lips, but nods, grabbing a handful of Oikawa’s collar. – You come with me. – He hisses again, walking to the corridor and dragging the other Slytherin with him.  
Akaashi takes a deep breath before walking to the kitchen, where Konoha was engaging an easy conversation with the most powerful wizard in England. Akaashi, honest to any god, envies with all his existence Konoha’s ease in talking with people. Washio, on other hand, seemed as pale as Akaashi and as unsure of what to do with the fact that the Minister herself is currently sitting on one of his chairs. The professor and the tall brunette exchange sympathetic looks as they first walk into the small kitchen.

\- Did Tetsurou go change? – Konoha asks with a smile, pouring hot water in the cup in front of the older woman.

\- Yes. He and Tooru went to the guest room. – Akaashi says in an even voice, surprising himself for not stuttering. 

\- And you are…? – Amaterasu asks gently and Akaashi recognizes the same curious look that he has seen on Kuroo so many times, and this was enough to make him smile easily.

\- Keiji Akaashi. I’m Tetsurou and Tooru’s professor. It’s a pleasure to meet you, madam, and I’m sorry for not being dressed properly. – The professor says, making a small bowing slightly to her.

\- Oh, so you’re Keiji. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. The kids talk a lot about you, young man. They seem to respect you a lot. – She smiles, acknowledging his gesture with a small nod.

\- I’m happy that I’ve been able to make a good impression on them. – Akaashi interlocks his fingers in front of his body, smiling sheepishly.

\- I’m sure you did. – She smiles gently. – I heard you gave Tetsurou a detention.

\- Oh. Yeah. I… I did. – Akaashi agrees, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

-I was delighted when he told me. – She says, and the three men in the kitchen look at her in surprise. – Yasufumi tends to protect Tetsurou and Tooru too much, that old carpet. 

The nickname used for their old professor make the three young men muffle laughs the best they can. But Akaashi is pretty sure he will never be able to look to Professor Nekomata with the same eyes as before.

\- I apologize for showing up out of the blue… - She says as she takes a sip of her tea. – But my grandsons are slippery and if I had given Tooru time enough to warn Tetsurou, he would probably vanish into thin air.

\- Oh, it’s not a problem. – Konoha smiles at her. – But we wouldn’t let him run.

\- Why would he run? – Akaashi asks with curiosity, but soon shakes his head. – I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… - But he soon shuts up because she dismisses his apology with a gentle move of her hand.

\- It’s okay, don’t worry. – She smiles. - Tetsurou and Tooru dislike the details of my career. Formal dinners, meeting old and uninteresting people, reunions… They aren’t fond of any of those matters so they hide as much as they can.

\- They do seem to dislike politics. – Akaashi agrees.

\- We do, a lot. – Oikawa’s smooth voice comes from the door, but he didn’t stop there, walking to Akaashi and hugging him tightly. – Hi, professor! Nice thighs. 

\- Hi, Tooru. – Akaashi smiles fondly, patting the younger one’s arm. – You’re lucky I can’t put you in detention outside Hogwarts.

\- Mean. – Oikawa laughs delighted, turning to face the blonde. – You must be Mr. Konoha.

\- I am, indeed. But you can call me Akinori. – Konoha smiles easily at him.

\- Kenma talked about you. Kou got really jealous, but I think he’ll be grateful to know that you’re married. – Oikawa smiles and then turns to Washio. – Mr. Washio! How are you?

\- I’m fine, Tooru, thank you. And you? – Washio smiles at the younger boy.

\- I’m great! Still alive, apparently Tetsurou is in a good mood today. –He smiles brightly as said person in a good mood enters the kitchen.

\- I just didn’t want to stain the sheets with your blood. – Kuroo says simply and Oikawa pokes his tongue at him.

\- Stop you two. – Akaashi says in a dry tone, crossing his arms and both of the teenagers shut up immediately. 

\- So this is your “professor voice”. – Konoha laughs as Akaashi sighs.

\- It’s scarier than that. – Oikawa says and Kuroo nods.

\- And it would be great if he learns to use it with everyone and not just with our year. – The black cat completes and Akaashi dismisses him with a wave of his hand. – Tsk, you’re really stubborn. 

\- I think we should go now. – Amaterasu says as she gets up from the chair after looking to her pocket watch. She smiles towards the blonde man. – Thank you for the tea.

\- It was a pleasure, madam. – He smiles graciously. – We will accompany you to the door.

And following Konoha’s lead, they walk to the door. Tooru quickly says goodbye and rushes his grandmother so they could call the two Aurors who were with them, leaving Kuroo inside the house with the other three.

\- Thank you for inviting me, Akinori. I really enjoyed Christmas. – He smiles, startling when the blonde one hugs him tightly.

\- Stop being so formal, you stupid cat. – Konoha says and then both laugh. – It was a really good Christmas.

\- You should come more often. – Washio says as he also hugs the teenager.

\- It would be a pleasure. – Kuroo says honestly, and then he turns to Akaashi. – I’m so sorry for ruining your morning.

\- I’m fine, don’t be silly. – Akaashi smiles, startling as Kuroo kisses him, but relaxing in the younger one’s arms after a couple of seconds. – Your grandmother is here…. – He whispers against the black cat’s lips.

\- Tooru is annoying enough to keep her busy. – Kuroo answers, but steps back. He then takes off one of his necklaces, a red string of leather with a silver pendant, a twisted tree inside an ouroboros. – Here. I was intending to give you this later.

\- Ah… Thank you. It’s beautiful. – Akaashi says honestly, turning around on his heels so Kuroo could put the necklace on him.

\- I can’t give you a ring because it would be too obvious. But… I have a matching one. – He rolls up his sleeve to show a bracelet made of red leather with the same pendant as the necklace.

\- Isn’t that your family emblem? – Washio asks as he looks to the pendant.

\- Yes. It’s a tradition in our family to give it to the person we care about the most. – Kuroo smiles. – Hajime has one too, but the leather is aqua blue, that’s Tooru’s color. 

\- S-So red is your color? – Akaashi asks the obvious, trying to hide his embarrassment.

\- Yes, it is… - The black cat smiles, but soon sighs. – I have to go.

\- See you at Hogwarts. – Akaashi says with a smile that he hopes it isn’t as sad as he feels about the fact that they’ll only see each other back in the school.

\- It seems so. – Kuroo reaches for him again, kissing his lips shortly before letting him go and walking out the house, as if he wouldn’t be able to go if he stayed a little more.

They walked to the door to see the three pure bloods, all dressed in black, standing at the gate. As soon as the two Aurors appears, Amaterasu extends her hands to the two teenagers and as they wave goodbyes to the three on the porch, the woman apparates and the five people disappears. After a couple of minutes they go back inside because of the cold, since it was still snowing. Akaashi was toying with the pendant in his fingers, thinking about what Kuroo had said.

\- “So red is your color”? Really, Keiji, really? – Konoha asks with an amused face.

\- I can’t think straight around him! – Akaashi exclaims, trying to defend himself.

\- Well, that’s accurate. – Washio winks at him and Akaashi blushes.

\- Well, at least you survived your first meeting with his family…. I thought you would pass out the moment that she stepped in the house. – Konoha laughs. 

Akaashi laughs too, but as he goes to move, he loses the strength on his legs and falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Konoha and Washio rush over him, lifting his trembling form and walking him to the couch carefully. It would be a lie if they said that they weren’t expecting Akaashi to break down, since they have known him more than ten years and Akaashi had never dealt with this kind of situation easily.

\- There you go… - Konoha says softly, patting his hair. – I’ll bring you a cup of tea, ok?

\- I’m sorry… - Akaashi whispers, and Washio sits beside him, hugging the raven man.

\- Don’t be silly, it’s okay. – The Auror caresses Akaashi’s hair gently.

\- I thought she would figure out that Tetsurou and I have something and then she would dismember me alive. – Akaashi says, hiding his face in the taller man’s shoulder.

\- I seriously doubt that Tetsurou would allow to anyone to get near you, Keiji. And even though we can’t do much against Amaterasu, we wouldn’t let her harm you either. – Konoha smiles, handing him the cup with hot chamomile tea.

-I know, but I’m dating her grandson. And I’m too old, and he’s my student… And I’m a muggle born. – The professor takes a trembling sip of the tea, sighing.

\- If there’s all that between you two… Why did you become his boyfriend? – The blonde one frowns, sitting on the center table in front of the other two and crossing his arms.

\- Because I’m too much in love to care. – Akaashi answers heartily.

\- And he is too. Honestly, he hasn’t cared to hide how smitten he is for you since the beginning. That’s why I liked him, to begin with, because he really likes you. – Konoha smiles and Akaashi blushes softly. –So stop worrying.

\- I guess you’re right. I’m sorry, I always trouble you two… - Akaashi sighs, biting his bottom lip because he didn’t want to be a bother to his friends after all these years. – I’m going out for a walk, ok? I think I need to breathe a little.

\- You’re not a bother, don’t say such stupid things. – Washio says with a frown, caressing Akaashi’s hair softly. It has always amazed Akaashi how much Washio be so soft with others when he’s so big. – Are you fine to go alone?

\- How are you legs? You were trembling pretty hard. – Konoha asks worried, and Akaashi curses himself for worrying the couple so much. He honestly feels like a troublesome child.

\- I’m fine, I swear. I won’t not go too far, ok? – He smiles gently, drinking the remaining tea in the cup, sighing softly. – I just want to put my thoughts in order so I can stop acting like I don’t want this relationship when it’s actually all that I want. I don’t want to Tetsurou to think that I agreed just because he pressured me into it.

\- Look at you talking like that… You’re almost sounding like an adult. – Konoha smirks and Akaashi deadpanned, getting up from the couch to put the cup in the kitchen sink.

\- Stop bothering him. – Washio nudged his husband and Konoha just laughs, climbing on the brunette’s lap.

Akaashi passes by them, entering the bedroom. It is weird to have just his own things in the bedroom. Somehow he misses even the sight of Kuroo’s backpack beside his. Sighing, the professor walks to his bag, choosing warmer clothes to wear. It wasn’t snowing outside anymore, but he’s sure that it’s still pretty cold and he doesn’t want to hear the black cat complaining about him catching a cold for not dressing properly. After he was warm and protected from the cold, he walks out of the bedroom to the living room.

\- I’ll be back in a couple hours, alright? – Akaashi says to the two lovebirds hugging on the couch.

\- Will you go back to Hogwarts tonight? – Konoha asks, adjusting himself in Washio’s lap.

\- I don't know. Maybe I’ll go to London tomorrow, but I’m still deciding. – Akaashi smiles, walking to the door. – I’ll see you two later. Please, don’t have sex on the couch, I don’t want to walk in on you two naked again.

\- Can’t promise that. – Konoha grins, making Akaashi rolls his eyes and open the door, walking out of the house.

Akaashi takes a deep breath, squinting slightly because of the all-white-and-shining landscape. He sighs, adjusting the scarf and walking to the small wood gate in front of his friend’s property, walking out of it onto the street. Since its December 25th he knows nothing will be open, so he decides to walk around aimlessly. Hogsmeade is quiet that afternoon, and Akaashi wonders what everyone was doing, if they are having a good Christmas with their friends and family.

The professor buries his hands in his pockets, fighting against the thick coat of snow on the ground to walk, too lazy to take out his wand to melt the snow with a charm. He closes his eyes, allowing himself to literally walk aimlessly, letting his feet guiding him. He doesn’t know how he doesn’t end up falling on his face in the snow, but somehow when he opens his eyes, he is in front of the park where Kuroo had taken him yesterday. 

He exhales heavily, walking to one of the stone benches and sitting there after brushing the snow off. It was deadly cold, but Akaashi didn’t care, closing his eyes again and breathing deep and heavy, letting the frozen air fill his lungs until it hurts, and then letting it out slowly until he was completely out of air. He repeats the process a few times, relaxing his muscles more and more as he keeps breathing. At this given moment his mind is blank and he finally opens his eyes, fixing his deep green globes on the hill where he and Kuroo had kissed for the first time. The first thought that he manages to have is that he regrets nothing.

After he finally acknowledges that nothing that he had done with the younger man until now was a regret, not even the smallest of the things, he was able to think about the whole picture properly. He knows how risky it is to date someone so much younger and he can’t ignore the fact that Kuroo is still sixteen and that the seven year age difference between them is a thing he needs to worry about. It’s not like he thinks that Kuroo is some sort of innocent child, because he knows he isn’t, but there is still things that he has to avoid in favor of their age gap, at least for now. Also, Kuroo is his student which is troublesome, but as long as they can manage to keep everything under control, he supposes everything would be okay. He also trusts Kuroo’s friends and he is pretty sure that they wouldn’t do anything that could harm their friend. 

\- Mr. Akaashi?! – A loud voice comes from the park entrance, bringing Akaashi out of his thoughts.

\- Lev. – He smiles when he sees the tall half-Russian boy waving frantically at him. He had completely forgotten that Lev lived in Hogsmeade.

\- Merry Christmas, Mr. Akaashi! – Lev shouts when he manages to get near Akaashi, hugging him tightly.

\- Merry… Christmas… Lev, I need… To breathe….- Akaashi mumbles, patting the Lev’s arm a few times.

\- Lev! Let him go, you idiot! You’ll split him in half! – Someone snarls and Lev quickly lets Akaashi go.

\- I’m sorry, professor! – He exclaims, taking a step back.

\- It’s okay, don’t worry. – Akaashi smiles, rubbing his ribs because they were hurting a little. He then looked at the person who had walked over to them, his eyes widening. – Morisuke…

_It was a little after dinner at Hogwarts and Akaashi and Konoha were walking back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, Washio wasn’t with them since he had something to solve with Professor Ukai about the next quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The cold breeze of the end of autumn was enough for Konoha to be wearing a scarf already, but Akaashi was fine with his normal uniform. They were talking about what they would do when they were back in London in December for Christmas. They had finally convinced Washio to accept an invitation to go with them to the muggle city, and now they were excitedly arranging a schedule of what to do, because Akaashi likes planning and Konoha was just tagging along with him._

_\- So happy, aren’t we? – Someone said, making the two teenagers stop walking._

_Turning around, Konoha and Akaashi see three other students, all of them from the Serpent’s House. Suguru Daishou was in front of the other two, his arrogant smile was frightening and Akaashi takes a few steps back. But he couldn’t go too far, because his back touches someone’s chest and he didn’t need to turn around to know that it was one of the other two from Suguru’s gang._

_\- Leave us alone, Suguru. – Konoha snarls, his body tensing quickly as he looks to the pure-blood across the hall._

_\- Shut up, Akinori. – Suguru says with disgust. – I can’t understand why Tatsuki choose to associate with you two. The muggle-born and the half-blood. He could find much better company._

_\- And you could be dead, but we don’t always get what we want. So fuck off. – Konoha growls again, his hand reaching for Akaashi that who frozen in place._

_\- Bring him here. – Suguru hisses, his eyes glinting dangerously. – I’m tired of his dirty mouth._

_One of the two boys that was behind them reaches for Konoha, intending to grab him by his cloak, but as soon as he touches the blonde, Konoha grabs his wrist and flips him over his body, throwing the boy on the ground with a loud thump._

_\- You’ll need more than that, you rotten snake. – The blonde one snarls again._

_Before he could do more, the one who was behind Akaashi grabs the raven haired boy from behind, dragging him away from the blonde as the two who were with Suguru advance toward Konoha. Akaashi struggles to get free, but he isn’t strong enough and the one who was grabbing him seemed unfazed by his efforts. Konoha gave him a reassuring grin, as if he was saying that he would free Akaashi soon and he just needed to deal with the other three first._

_They were on him before Akaashi could even blink, the one that Konoha had thrown on the ground was already up, and the blonde didn’t hesitate before jumping into the fight. Akaashi still tried to get himself free, wanting to help Konoha because three against one wasn’t fair and as much as he knows that Konoha is used to fighting on the streets, he also knows that three are too much to handle. The guy who was holding Akaashi squeezes him between his arms, making the raven haired Ravenclaw lose all his air and stop struggling for few seconds._

_The pitiful sound that leaves Akaashi’s mouth when he loses his breath was enough to distract Konoha for a split second, but it was enough for someone to punch him hard in the face and he fall to the ground. One of the boys was over him in a blink, punching him in the face again, but he manages to block it, punching the boy in the ribs and bucking his hips up so he could get rid of him and get up again. But he was at a disadvantage, and with the three against him, he couldn’t help but be held against the cold stone floor._

_\- AKI! – Akaashi screams, struggling harder against his captor, but it does nothing._

_A couple of minutes pass since the four teenagers fight on the ground, but in the end Konoha was overpowered and captured, being lifted from the ground by two of the boys. He was a mess, his lips were bleeding and so was his temple, his blonde hair was damp with sweat and blood, but not just his own since he had done a havoc on the other three. Konoha had never had it easy, the youngest of five brothers and coming from a bad suburb, he learnt as a child that he needed to be able to take care of himself._

_\- You made such a mess, Akinori…. Tsk, tsk, tsk. – Suguru says in fake disappointment. He walks toward the blonde that was still trying to free himself. Suguru leans in the direction of Konoha’s face, holding his face by his chin. – You should learn to pick your fights better._

_\- Go fuck yourself. – Konoha snarls, spiting a mix of blood and saliva right at Suguru’s face._

_\- You… Disgust me. – Suguru hisses, punching the blonde right in the face._

_\- Leave him alone! – Akaashi screams again, trying his best to not cry. He bounces his legs, trying to kick the guy who was holding him. – Leave him alone, Suguru, he hasn’t done anything to you!_

_\- Oh, so you find your irritating voice again, Keiji? – Suguru asks after he cleans his face with a hanky._

_\- Please, Suguru, don’t hurt Aki anymore. Please. – Akaashi begs, his eyes darting from the unfazed Slytherin to his half awakened best friend._

_\- I wasn’t the one who hurts him. He hurts himself, getting into my business. – He walks toward Akaashi._

_The guy who was holding Akaashi let him go, but before he could take any steps further, Suguru was there, punching him hard in the stomach, making Akaashi lose his breath and bend forward. He doesn’t fall to the ground, because Suguru throws him against the wall, making his head hit the stone and Akaashi blacks out for a couple of seconds. When he gains his consciousness, Suguru was holding him against the wall by his neck._

_\- You can’t even defend yourself. You disgust me. – He hisses, his eyes filled with anger. Akaashi lifts his hands to touch the other boy’s wrist, but Suguru takes away his hand, punching Akaashi in the face with his other. – Don’t touch me, you piece of trash._

_He was about to kick the raven haired Ravenclaw, who was now on the ground at his knees, when he was hit in the hip. Too fast for Akaashi to notice, someone kicked Suguru, punching the other boy who was beside Akaashi. The first thing Akaashi sees when his vision comes into focus was red hair with a green hood, but it was fast out of his sight because the boy was over at Suguru the next second. Akaashi was too dizzy to recognize the person, but he sees two red hoods around Konoha, and soon the blonde was falling to his knees beside Akaashi, hugging him._

_\- Keiji! Are you alright? – Konoha’s voice sounded weird, and Akaashi figures that it was because his head was spinning due to the pain._

_The next events go all too fast for Akaashi. One moment, the three newcomers are fighting with the other five, and then Konoha gets up and joins the fight. The next moment, Akaashi feels strong arms wrap carefully around him and sees long brown hair and a Gryffindor’s coat of arms close to his eyes. Then someone yells, and he knows that voice, is Professor Nekomata. Maybe now Konoha will be fine. Akaashi blacks out against the gentle Gryffindor._

_\- HE WAS ABOUT TO FUCKING KILL US AND THE ONLY THING YOU WILL DO IS GIVE HIM A DETENTION?! – Konoha’s angry scream brings Akaashi back in fright._

_When he looks around he notices that they are in Professor Nekomata’s office, and that everyone is there. He also notices that he is in someone’s arms, and a quick glance to his side let him know that it was Asahi Azumane, the gentle sixth year from Gryffindor. Akaashi blushes, but Asahi just gives him a reassuring smile, even though it was pretty obvious that he is scared and nervous too. Flanking Asahi are two other teenagers, on his left is Yuu Nishinoya and on his right is Ryuunosuke Tanaka, both of them also from Gryffindor’s sixth year. In front of them is Konoha, his blonde hair still stained with blood, and Akaashi could see a few rips in his uniform. Beside him is Morisuke Yaku, sixth year from Slytherin, and finally Akaashi understands the red hair he had seen earlier._

_\- Mr. Konoha, you’re not being reasonable. – Professor Nekomata says calmly, his grey eyes on the table where he is writing something._

_\- Reasonable?! You want ME to be reasonable?! If they hadn’t shown up this motherfucker would have killed Keiji and you want me to be reasonable?! Are you fuckin insane?!?! – Konoha is usually a pretty easy going person, always playful and smiling, but when he get angry it’s a pretty ugly thing to see._

_\- Mr. Konoha, calm down. – Professor Nekomata sighs, looking at Konoha for the first time since Akaashi was awake._

_\- Don’t tell me to calm down! – Konoha growls and Akaashi can see Yaku holding Konoha’s coat. – What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of his dad?!_

_\- Maybe you with your shabby dad doesn’t understand, but some people have influence, Konoha. – Suguru says with a pretentious smirk._

_\- I don’t give a fuck about you and the piece of shit you call “father”, Daishou! – Konoha walks toward Suguru and this time Yaku needs to hold him for real. – I’ll beat both of you to death if you get come us again!_

_\- Calm down, you two! – Nekomata raises his voice, and Konoha turns his face quickly to him, still pissed off._

_\- Aki, stop…. – Akaashi mumbles, his voice cracking because of how nervous he is._

_Konoha stops immediately, turning around and walking to Akaashi with a worried expression. – Keiji. How are you? Are you feeling okay?_

_\- Yes, yes. I’m sorry. – Akaashi whispers, closing his eyes when Konoha caresses his cheek._

_\- You don’t need to be sorry. – The blonde one sighs, turning back to Nekomata. – I accept any detention you want to me to do, but leave them out of this. Keiji is a victim and Morisuke, Yuu, Tanaka and Asahi were just helping us, it isn’t fair that they end up in detention too._

_-No. – Yaku speaks for the first time. – We’ll do the detention too. – He looks to Nishinoya and Tanaka and they nod. – Asahi and Keiji are the ones who shouldn’t get a detention. We don’t care, we would do everything again._

_\- Well, then it’s settled. Azumane and Akaashi will be left out of detention, but each one of you will do a month of detention. – Nekomata says and Akaashi was about to open his mouth when Azumane shakes his head to silence him. – Now go back to your common rooms, I’ll notify your House’s Directors soon._

_Konoha didn’t seem satisfied, but as everyone that wasn’t Slytherin plus Yaku walk out the office, he decides to follow. Akaashi sighs in relief when they are out, but was blushing when he notices that he was still in Azumane’s arms._

_\- A-Asahi… You can put me on the ground. I’m sorry for troubling you. – Akaashi says in an embarrassed tone._

_\- Hey, don’t worry, Keiji! – Nishinoya was smiling brightly at him. – Asahi is strong. He can carry you just fine!_

_\- I-I’m not that strong, Yuu! – Asahi says with red cheeks, but he smiles at Akaashi. – B-But I can carry you, don’t worry._

_Akaashi couldn’t think in anything to say, so he just nods and blushes, lowering his head. They walk in silence toward the infirmary, everyone still too tense to keep a light conversation. When they enter on the infirmary, the nurse was waiting for them with bandages and medicines. Asahi put Akaashi in one of the beds and he sat, feeling dizzy but deciding to take control over this._

_\- I’m really sorry for putting you guys through this. – Akaashi says, biting his lower lip._

_He was feeling pretty bad because of this mess. Konoha has been badly beaten and has blood all over him. The other four aren’t even from his year, all of them were one year above him and Konoha, and he could see that the three that had fought have injuries too. And now all of them have detentions, everything because of him_

_\- You don’t need to be sorry. – Yaku says, smiling at the raven haired Ravenclaw. – Suguru hates the fact that you are smarter than him and accuses you of stealing Slytherin’s points. He complains about it every night in the common room. It’s not your fault. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise._

_\- You don’t hate me because Slytherin is losing to Ravenclaw because of a muggle-born? – Akaashi asks, biting his lip again._

_\- No. – Yaku says simply. – You’re smart, really smart, that’s why Ravenclaw is winning. If Slytherin had someone as smart as you we could do better. I’m sure Ravenclaw is proud of you. – Akaashi blushes heavily with Yaku’s words. – I don’t hate you. Besides, you gave me the opportunity to punch Suguru in the face, as far as I see, you’re my friend._

\- Keiji… Long time no see. – The red haired man smiled gently at the professor, his hand landing on Lev’s arm softly. –Sorry about him. Lev still doesn’t know how to measure his own strength.

\- It’s alright, please don’t worry. – Akaashi smiles reassuring at Lev, who was starting to mope.

\- It’s good to see you after so long. I haven’t heard from you since my graduation. – Yaku says, allowing Lev to hug his arm. Their height difference is cute.

\- I left England to study after my graduation. I was in Armenia until the beginning of the year. – Akaashi smiles, burying his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly because of the breeze.

\- Do you want to come with us to our house and drink some tea, Keiji? – Yaku smiles. –Then you can tell me about your travels to Armenia.

\- Yes! Come with us! – Lev shouts excitedly.

\- Oh. Sure. It would be a pleasure. – Akaashi smiles honestly.

-Wait! – Lev exclaims, looking around. – We haven’t found Mia yet, Mori!

\- I swear that shitty dog will give me grey hairs someday. – The red haired man complains. - Go find her, it’s your dog and you’re the one who lost her.

Lev pouts at the small man beside him, but Yaku deadpans completely unfazed by the puppy eyes. Admitting his loss, the tall white haired teenager lets go the older man’s arm and walks out of the park to search for his dog. Yaku motions for Akaashi to start walking with a gentle move of his head and the professor nods, following the smaller man’s lead.

\- I hope I won’t be disturbing your and Lev’s Christmas, Morisuke… - The raven haired man starts, shrugging softly.

\- Nah, everything is fine. We like to have guests. – Yaku smiles sincerely. – Lev likes you a lot, you know? 

\- Thank you for the invitation. – Akaashi smiles back. – I like him too. He’s adorable, honestly.

\- He’s a big goofy. –The red head says with a smile filled with affection.

\- Tetsurou told me you and Lev have lived together since Lev was eleven. He must be really special to you. – In the distance Akaashi could see the tall teenager chasing something.

\- He is. – Yaku agrees, his eyes on the white haired boy too. – I can’t see my life without that unfairly tall idiot.

\- It really is unfair how tall he is. – Akaashi agrees and Yaku snorts.

\- What are you complaining for?! You’re tall! – The red haired man looks at Akaashi with an offended look when the professor snickers. 

\- But I’m twenty-three! Lev is only fifteen, he’ll grow more. –Akaashi laughs more as Yaku grumbles.

\- I found her! – Lev shouts from the distance, a huge Samoyed in his arms, wagging her tail excited.

\- Good, now put the leash on the demon! – Yaku shouts back.

\- Jesus, she is giant! – Akaashi exclaims, his eyes wide with awe as he sees Lev leashing the dog and jogging in their direction.

\- Yeah, exactly like her owner… She’s also unbearably annoying, just like him. – Yaku grumbles, Mia running into him, almost knocking the red haired man to the ground. – For fucks sake, Lev, make this demon behave!

\- Mia! Don’t jump onto Mori, he’s small and you’ll crush him! – Lev exclaims, pulling the leash and yanking the dog away from the smaller man.

\- Lev. – Yaku hisses, but sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. – Let’s go home before I make both of you sleep in the store.

\- But the store is too cold, Mori! – Lev pouts.

\- I don’t care. – Yaku hisses again, side eyeing Akaashi with a grumpy expression. – I can hear you laughing, Keiji.

Akaashi was trying to hide his laugh behind his hand, biting his lip to avoid any noise coming out. – I’m sorry. – He muffles against his palm, taking a deep breath so he could control himself better.

\- You’re not. – The red head grumbles, but soon he restarts walking.

Akaashi follows Yaku through the main road, Lev by his side with Mia trying to snuffle the professor’s hands while they were walking. They walk for a few minutes, entering one of the side streets and toward the Animal Shop. The shop occupies the first floor of the two-story building. It was bigger than Konoha’s house but not by much. Akaashi could see the empty cages through the glass window and the professor supposed it is because the shop was closed for the day.

Yaku fumbles in his pockets, taking out the key after finding it and opening the door, giving the two younger men space for them to enter. Lev enters first, taking off the leash from Mia’s collar and letting her run to inside the shop. Akaashi enters after and then Yaku follows, closing the door behind them. All the cages in the store were empty and Akaashi looks around curiously.

\- They’re in the back. It’s too cold for them to stay here. – Yaku explains as if he could read Akaashi’s mind and the professor blushes faintly. – We can go there if you want to see them.

\- O-Oh, no. I don’t want to bother them. – Akaashi says sheepishly. 

\- You’re still pretty shy, hm? – The red haired man smiles gently. – Next time you can come with Tetsurou and go see the animals, what you think?

\- Me and… ? Oh. Do you… Do you know? – Akaashi stutters and Yaku grins.

\- I know that necklace. – The red head winks, walking to the stairs in the corner of the shop. 

Akaashi’s eyes grow wide, his hand flying to his neck, finding the pendant laying inn his chest, outside his shirt and visible below the black scarf. Yaku laughs, calling for Akaashi to follow him and after a couple seconds the raven haired man manage to unfreeze and follow the other. They walk up the stairs, Lev and the dog already in the house above the shop. Yaku lets Akaashi enter first and Akaashi excuses himself as he enters the living room.

The apartment on the second floor was all made from wood and bricks, and Akaashi could see at least two bedrooms from where he was. Yaku nudges him to the couch, asking him to take a seat while he was preparing the tea. There was firewood burning in the fireplace so the living room was warm and cozy. Mia jumps onto the couch, loosely dropping herself on Akaashi’s lap, grumbling until the professor starts to caresses her head. She seems friendly and needy.

\- I thought Tetsu was with you, professor. – Lev says, sitting on the other couch.

\- He was, but his grandmother came to pick him up to spend the day with her. – Akaashi smiles, caressing the dog’s ear.

\- Oh, Tetsu must be really upset now. He was looking forward to spending Christmas with you. – The white haired boy says, looking to the kitchen where Yaku was pouring water into the cups.

\- I was looking forward this too, but we spent the night together. – Akaashi gently pats Mia’s nose and she tries to lick his fingers. But then he notices how wrong that phrase had come out, his cheeks warmed up. – I mean… Not together in that way, just… Together.

Lev bowed his head, looking at the professor in confusion. – What?

\- N-Nothing. Forget about it. – Akaashi shakes his head, still flushed.

Yaku walks into the living room with the three mugs, handing one to the professor and the other to Lev, keeping one to himself. The red haired man sat down beside the younger boy, Lev leaning against Yaku’s side comfortably.

\- So what brought you back to Hogwarts, Keiji? – Yaku asks.

\- I don’t know, I think I was homesick. – Akaashi answers, taking a sip of the tea.

\- I was worried that what happened eight years ago would spoil Hogwarts for you. – The red head says honestly.

\- Kinda. But I figured out that I need to grow up. – The professor shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

\- That’s good. Ryuu, Asahi and Yuu will be happy to know. They were worried about you too. – Yaku moves slowly to adjust Lev against his small frame, and surprisingly the teenager was quiet.

\- I’m sorry that even now I seem to worry you. – Akaashi sighs. Apparently he would never stop being a problem to others. – How are they? 

\- Isn’t it natural to worry for your friends?. – Yaku smiles calmly. – They are fine. Asahi and Yuu married a couple years after our graduation, they live in Switzerland now. Ryuu married Chikara at the beginning of this year, they moved from London to Canterbury.

\- I’m glad. – The professor mumbles with pink cheeks, but soon he blinks slowly. – Chikara? Chikara Ennoshita, Ravenclaw’s HeadBoy? He married Ryuunosuke Tanaka?! I was expecting Yuu and Asahi to get married, but Chikara and Ryuunosuke?!

Yaku laughs at the shock on Akaashi’s face.

\- You never noticed the sexual tension between them? – The smaller man asks while laughing. 

\- No! I mean…. They fought a lot, but I thought it was because Ryuunosuke was always causing trouble for Chikara. –Akaashi frowns, trying to remember if he had seen something that indicated that they were together.

\- Well, he did a lot of things to get Chikara’s attention. But, they only started dating a few years after graduating. – Yaku smiles almost fondly.

\- I’m shocked. Delighted, but shocked. – Akaashi laughs softly. – But, Yuu and Asahi isn’t a surprise. They were like relationship goals to everyone.

\- They still are. Yuu is a lot calmer nowadays and he and Asahi act like those old cute couples that drink tea holding hands while sitting in a rocking chair. – The red haired man says with a small laugh.

\- I can see that. – Akaashi agrees. He blinks softly. – And you, Morisuke?

\- Me? – There’s a small and fond smile on the corner of the red haired man’s lips. – I’m waiting.

\- For me! – Lev shouts, smiling brightly and hugging Yaku with his long limbs.

\- Yeah, yeah, for you. Everyone knows that. Now let me breathe. – The smaller man fakes annoyance and Lev pouts, but lets him go.

\- We will kiss when I graduate! – Lev says to Akaashi, the smile never leaving his lips.

\- You will wait until then? – Akaashi smiles fondly. – You have way more self control than I… - He says honestly to the older man.

\- You and Tetsurou, ah? – Yaku smiles as Akaashi nods. – Yeah, I’ve heard. He’s a good kid. I mean, boy. I don’t think there’s such a thing as “kids” in that family.

\- You don’t? – The professor frowns.

\- Have you seen him and Tooru outside of Hogwarts? – The red head asks. – They never behave like kids. As far as I know, they grew up with a lot of responsibilities.

\- Hajime says that Tetsu and Tooru were trained as children. He said that their magic never get out of control because they’ve been taught control very young. – Lev says and Akaashi looks at him with curiosity.

\- I didn’t know that. – The professor says.

\- We went to the Kuroo’s Chateau once… - Lev says, sitting straight and adopting a serious look. – It’s weird there. I mean, it’s a dark place. Tetsurou said they were a dark family but they are trying to change. He said his family had done bad things in the last war and now they are trying to fix it. That’s why everyone works in the Ministry; to protect the wizards and the muggles. 

\- Stop talking about other people’s family, Lev. – Yaku frowns.

\- I’m sorry. I was just repeating what he told us. – The white haired boy shrugs.

\- It’s okay. Let’s change the subject, then. – Akaashi smiles calmly at the younger boy.

Their conversation takes another course from then on. They start to talk about school and their life after that. Akaashi manages to discover a lot about the people who he studied with. He wasn’t friends with anyone beside Konoha and Washio back in those days, but he knew some of his classmates. Yaku, on the other hand, seemed to be friends with everyone and still keeps in contact with a lot of them. 

They talk until night fall and Akaashi suddenly remembers that he had promised to be back in a couple hours. Konoha will probably have a speech waiting for him when he comes back. Moving from the thought, Akaashi says goodbye to Yaku and Lev (and Mia, of course), promising to come back to visit, this time with Kuroo. He then starts to make his way back to Konoha and Washio’s house, happy that it wasn’t snowing anymore so he wouldn’t be completely frozen by the end of the walk. 

He looks around to the already dark city, drinking in the tranquility that this place gives him. Hogsmeade always seemed more like home than London, for some reason. He likes the calm atmosphere that this town has, the specific smell that reminds Akaashi of how magic this place is and how free he feels here. He looks at Hogwarts in the distance, a massive shadow with faint lights. He should thank the castle for providing so much for him in his life. 

The first thing Hogwarts had provided to him was acceptance, as much as his past incident with the Slytherin’s pure-bloods had been traumatizing, he was still accepted as he was in Hogwarts. The second one was his friends, because Akaashi knows he couldn’t have gone as far as he did if it wasn’t for them. The third thing was a home to come back when he needed somewhere to grow roots. The fourth thing was, without doubt, Kuroo.

Akaashi knows the boundaries, he even knows the laws, he knows exactly what he is jumping into. Seven years is a big difference, he knows that too. But he’s willing to wait if Kuroo wants him to wait. He won’t do anything he shouldn’t and he will respect the limits they need to have. Eighteen months isn’t that long and he loves the boy, Kuroo seems to love him too. It seems premature, that’s another thing he knows, but he’ll strive to make it work. Kuroo and their relationship are worth all the trouble he can get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know a little more about Akaashi's past!  
> I hope you liked! Please, leave a comment telling me what you'fre thinking about the story until now (:  
> As always, a huge thanks to my beta [ Jaimee ](http://motionlesswolf.tumblr.com/)!!  
> You can talk Haikyuu!! to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!!!  
> See you on the next chapter!
> 
>  **P.S.** I'm writing a new KurooAka, because this fandom need more works. So wait for it (:


	13. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Akaashi's life in London.

Akaashi isn’t a person that does things without planning in advance. He likes to plan every aspect of anything that he wants to do, and doing things out of the blue puts him in a weird state of anxiety. That’s why his sudden decision to go to London took everyone, including himself, by surprise. He was packing his things to go back to Hogwarts to spend the rest of the break there because he didn’t want to disturb Washio and Konoha’s time together (as much as they keep saying that he wasn’t disturbing at all) when he decided that he should go to London. Truth to be told, he was missing his family and his friends too, because being in Hogwarts as a full time professor didn’t give him too much time to keep in touch with the people he loves in the muggle world. So he decided that instead of going back to Hogwarts, he would take the train back to the capital and stay with his family until the New Year.

So at nine o’clock he headed to the train station with Konoha and Washio since they insisted on walking him there. They didn’t have to wait for long, the train was already in the station when they got there, so Akaashi just had the time to buy his ticket and say good bye to his friends before walking up to the train. He walks to a cabin, opening the window to say good bye to the couple again as the train begins to move; Konoha shouting at him to send kisses to his mother, and Akaashi screams back that he will. When the train was far enough away that he couldn’t see his friends anymore, he closes the window so the cold air wouldn’t enter the cabin. He sits down near the window, adjusting his coat and sighing heavily.

He could have apparated and cut the travel time, but it’s nice to travel and the route between Hogsmeade and London is so beautiful that he doesn’t mind to passing through like this. Also the trip gives him time enough to rest and to think, being alone in the silent train becomes really helpful to put his thoughts in order. He doesn’t know if he should tell his brother about the fact that he now has a boyfriend, but he supposes that his brother would be pretty upset if he hides this from him. About his parents he doesn’t even have to consider, since he’s still in the closet to them, and has no intention of telling them that he is dating because that would lead them to the conversation about who Akaashi is dating and he would need to explain that he is dating a man. Akaashi is still not ready to face that conversation, even though he doesn’t really need his parents for anything anymore, he can’t build up the courage to get out of the closet and tell them that he’s gay.

Before he realized, he had fallen asleep on the bench, lulled by the train’s movement and the warmth inside the cabin. The ticket agent woke him once and after he showed his ticket he fell asleep again, missing the old woman selling food and only waking up again when the train arrived in London. He sighs, getting up on his feet and grabbing his backpack by its handle, walking out of the cabin to exit the train. He walks out onto the 9 ¾ platform, and through the station to take a taxi to his house. He smiles to the driver, saying the address when asked. London was beneath snow too and he’s happy that the car has heater because, of course, he had forgotten to pack his gloves and beanie. He can hear Kuroo’s voice in the back of his head sighing and saying that he’s a lost case. He smiles to himself fondly.

It takes him a while to finally get to his house, the snow making it difficult to drive fast. Akaashi doesn’t mind though, he enjoys the views of London after six months of only the schools surroundings. He pays for the run when the taxi finally parks outside his house, wishing a happy new year to the driver and exiting the car. He then stops at the small iron gate in front of the house, looking up to the building in front of him.

The Akaashi family’s house isn’t big or luxurious, but it isn’t small either. The two floors accommodate three bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and study. The house also has a pretty front garden, with a variety of flowers that the professor’s mother likes to cultivate, and a backyard with some tall trees and a volleyball net. There’s a garage on the side of the house, big enough to store two cars and Akaashi supposes his brother’s motorcycle is there too.

Smiling to himself, Akaashi opens the small gate, walking to the door and up to the small stairway that leads to the balcony. He knocks on the white door as soon as he reaches it and he can hear someone’s steps after a couple of minutes. The door opens and Akaashi lifts his eyes to see his brother’s surprised look. 

\- Kiyoomi. – The professor smiles and the older man smiles back.

Kiyoomi is a tall man with short, black curly hair like Akaashi’s. The two brothers are much alike, besides the fact that Kiyoomi’s eyes are black like their father’s and Akaashi has their mother’s green eyes. The older of the brothers is wearing light colored jeans and a cream colored sweater, neatly dressed and clean.

\- Keiji! I wasn’t expecting to see you. – Kiyoomi hugs him briefly before pulling him inside the house, where Akaashi starts to take of his shoes. – Mom and dad are out now. They went to Mrs. Smith’s house.

\- Yeah, I wasn’t planning on coming, that’s why I didn’t call or give notice.- Akaashi smiles, taking off his backpack and following his brother to the kitchen. –I’m planning to stay until after the New Year.

\- Has something happened? – The taller man walks to the stove, putting some milk to boil in a pot. 

\- No. Why? Is is that surprising that I’m home? – Akaashi frowns softly, his eyes on his brother’s back.

\- What? No. It’s not that. – Kiyoomi denies, starting to make the hot cocoa. – It’s just it’s rare for you to do something spontaneously.

\- Yeah, I’ve being doing a lot of that lately. – Akaashi sighs, sitting down on one of the counter stools, placing his arms on the marble. – I’m dating someone.

Kiyoomi is putting the hot cocoa in mugs when Akaashi speaks, the surprise making him startle and drop the pot, the milk spreading all over the counter. He ends up burning himself a bit, jumping away from the counter and cursing under his breath.

\- Kiyoomi! – Akaashi exclaims, getting up and walking to his brother with a worried expression.

\- I’m fine. Don’t worry. – Kiyoomi says, dismissing Akaashi with his hand softly. – Sit down, let me clean this mess.

\- I can’t believe you got so shocked that I’m dating someone that you burnt yourself! – Akaashi crosses his arms sullenly.

\- It’s not my fault that you never show interest in anyone. I wasn’t expecting this. You’re back to London have only a year. – Kiyoomi grumbles.

The older man starts to clean the counter, taking out all the cleaning products that their mother had form the cabinet under the sink. Akaashi doesn’t say anything, because after all these years no one cares about Kiyoomi being a cleaning freak anymore. Akaashi lets his brother do the cleaning without bothering him, knowing too well that Kiyoomi would take half an hour to get the counter clean enough to his satisfaction, so Akaashi just watches him patiently.

The relationship between the two brothers is solid; Akaashi knows that he can count on Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi knows that he can rely on Akaashi. They’ve had a strong bond since they were kids, the two years difference between them is not a problem at all and they do almost everything together even now that they are adults. Kiyoomi is the only one outside Hogwarts that knows what had happened in Akaashi’s fifth year and also who convinced Akaashi to not drop out of school after that. Even though they haven’t seen each other too often after Akaashi’s graduation because both of them left England, the decision of going back to England at the beginning of the year was mutual.

\- So about this boyfriend. Is he like you? – Kiyoomi asks after he finishes cleaning. Kiyoomi never says the word “wizard” ever since their parents had lectured him about it being a secret when he was young and since that day he has never said the word again.

\- I think he’s more of a wizard than I am. – Akaashi smiles softly and again he can hear Kuroo complaining in his mind.

\- Is that a thing or is this your low self-esteem talking? – Kiyoomi looks at him from over his shoulder, arching one of his eyebrows. 

\- Probably the latter. – Akaashi admits sheepishly.

\- He agrees with that? – Kiyoomi was making hot cocoa again, this time carefully.

\- No. He would probably frown and complain about how I don’t give myself enough credit and how I’m being silly. – Akaashi says with a fond smile.

\- I like him already. – Kiyoomi says, serving the beverage in the clean mugs and walking to the counter, giving Akaashi one. – Is he from the school?

\- I hope you two will get along well. – Akaashi smiles, blowing the hot drink before taking a small sip. – Yes, he does… - He mutters. He isn’t lying, just hiding the rest of the truth.

\- You know that I know you too well for you to manage to hide something from me, right? – Kiyoomi looks at his brother from above the mug, his black eyes fixed on Akaashi’s green ones. – What’s wrong?

\- Nothing. I mean… There are a few things, but can we not talk about them yet? – Akaashi asks with a sigh, not wanting to talk about everything because he knows how protective Kiyoomi is and he doesn’t want problems just yet.

Kiyoomi looks at him for a while, considering what to do, but he finally nods. – Ok. When you decide that it’s time to talk, we can have that conversation.

\- Thank you, Kiki. – Akaashi smiles sweetly and Kiyoomi snorts at the nickname.

They keep a light conversation running until they finish their drinks, Kiyoomi rushing Akaashi to a bath afterwards. Akaashi complies, laughing at how long it took for Kiyoomi to complain about him not cleaning himself after coming from his journey. One of the major mysteries of Akaashi’s life is how Kiyoomi manages to be a virologist considering how much of a germaphobe he is. Kiyoomi’s mysophobia is better nowadays, but back in their teenagers’ years it was completely out of control and he would freak out over the smallest things, like someone sneezing near him. 

Akaashi enters his room, throwing his backpack on his bed and stretching. He likes to being back in his room, in his parents’ house. It’s a good feeling, like his responsibilities have somehow vanished in the air in the second that he stepped inside the house. He walks to his closet to find some clothes so he can take a shower. His intentions for the day are to curl up against his brother and watch TV until their parents come back home. He knows Kiyoomi won’t complain about it if he takes a good shower.

His room isn’t too large, only big enough to fit his bed, closet, bookshelf and writing desk. On the light blue walls were shelves with lots of mementos from Akaashi’s early life, and many things that he brought from his travels around Europe while studying Necromancy. There are also a few picture frames, normal and magic photos of Akaashi and his friends and family. A door in the corner leads to his small bathroom, also on light blue color.

He grabs some clothes and the towel, walking to the bathroom to take his shower, not bothering to close the door since he had locked the bedroom door after entering. He takes his shower slowly, enjoying the warm water against his cold skin. He could sleep in this water if he wasn’t a hundred percent sure he would drown and die in his bathtub. He gets out of the shower, cursing himself for leaving the door open because now the cold breeze is freezing him. He dresses quickly, in white sweatpants, socks and a huge navy sweater because, unlike Kiyoomi, he likes to feel comfortable at home.

When he makes it to the first floor he finds his brother in the living room watching something on the television, so he just drops himself beside him on the couch. Akaashi didn’t even need to say anything to Kiyoomi before he gives him space to curl up against the taller man’s chest. As much as Kiyoomi complains about Akaashi being extremely spoiled, Kiyoomi himself is the one who spoils him the most. He always does anything that Akaashi wants and supplies Akaashi’s need for affection without complain. It isn’t rare to see them like this, snuggles on the couch while watching one of Kiyoomi’s documentaries before Akaashi finally convinces him to change to some horror movie. 

His parents didn’t come home until the evening, finding their two sons asleep on the couch. While Mrs. Akaashi walks up the stairs to get blankets for her kids, Mr. Akaashi walks to the kitchen to start making dinner. After covering her kids, Mrs. Akaashi walks to the kitchen to help her husband, closing the living room door so they could talk without disturbing them. Both of them pretty happy for having both of their kids at home today, Akaashi presence being an amazing surprise.

Akaashi wakes up because of the smell after a couple hours, looking around to find himself alone on the couch. He pouts, getting up and walking to the kitchen where he knows everyone will be. He opens the door, smiling sleepily to his parents when he sees them. Mrs. Akaashi is a tall blonde woman with a warm smile and serious green eyes, her slender form giving her a fancy air. Mr. Akaashi is also tall, his hair pitch black and his eyes the same color, he has a serious and austere air. Both of them are in their fifties and have been married for thirty years.

\- Keiji! – Mrs. Akaashi smiles, walking to her youngest son and hugging him tightly. – I thought I wouldn’t see you until the end of the school year.

\- Hi, mom! – Akaashi smiles, hugging his mom tightly and kissing her cheek. – I know. I decided this morning that I would come. Sorry for not letting you know in advance.

-It’s not a problem, Keiji. We’re glad that you’re here. – Mr. Akaashi smiles to him, too busy with the pots to give a hug, but Akaashi walks toward him and hugs him anyway.

\- How long will you be staying? – Mrs. Akaashi asks as Akaashi joins Kiyoomi at the counter.

\- I’ll return to Hogwarts on the first day of the year. – Akaashi takes his wand from his sweatpants’ pocket, because he is used to always having it with him, waving it at the kitchen cabinet and starting to set the table in the dining room.

\- Can’t you stay a little longer? – Mr. Akaashi asks from the stove.

\- Unfortunately no. I have tests to mark. – Akaashi says from the dining room, waving his wand around so the dishes would fly from the kitchen to the table.

\- So responsible. – Kiyoomi smiles softly and Akaashi blushes faintly.

After he finishes, Mr. Akaashi and Kiyoomi walks to the dining room with the pots, Mrs. Akaashi bringing the beverages with her. They sit down at the table to eat, their conversation moving from their jobs to the trip their parents are intending to take in the middle of the year. Kiyoomi and Akaashi agreeing to stay in London to take care of the house so their parents could go and have some fun. Dinner time at the Akaashi’s house is always full of conversations, because they are a close-knit family and all four of them enjoy each other’s company. They move to the living room to watch TV for the rest of the night and a little before midnight they retire to their bedrooms.

Akaashi drops himself on the mattress, sighing heavily because he was tired. He looks around, thinking about what to do the next day. Maybe he could go and do some shopping with his mom or something. It might be a good idea for him to buy some thick clothes for the rest of the winter since he knows that Hogwarts is unbearably cold in January. He looks around, thinking that maybe he should have brought the owlet, but since it was a short trip and it was too cold he decided that leaving the owlet with Konoha for the next few days would be better. Also, Kiyoomi would probably freak out; he had never been fond of animals. Akaashi ends up falling asleep while thinking on how he would convince his brother to accept Mimikkyu into the family.

Contrary to what he had planned, Akaashi doesn’t go shopping with his mother the next day. Instead he spends the afternoon helping his father clean up the garage, because as much as he almost never uses magic back in Hogwarts, he likes to use it to make his parents’ life easier. So while Kiyoomi stays inside helping their mother clean the kitchen, Akaashi helps his father organize their garage. The whole process takes the entire day, even with Akaashi using magic. Akaashi ends up sleeping early that night, after sending a letter to Konoha to let him know that everything was alright and that he was having fun.

It was only on the next day that he finally gets out of the house. He calls his two childhood friends in the morning, asking if they would like to go out with him and Kiyoomi to do something. They promptly accept and soon they settle to meet at a restaurant downtown to have dinner together. Kiyoomi doesn’t want to go, since he isn’t too fond of eating out, but he can’t say no to Akaashi’s trembling pout and puppy eyes. So a little before five in the afternoon they leave the house to walk to the subway, because Mr. Akaashi wouldn’t let them borrow the car since the streets are dangerous due to the snow.

The restaurant that they chose was the one that one of Akaashi’s friends had worked at when he was in high school. It’s relatively large, with timber walls and round tables. They had called to make a reservation, so they didn’t need to wait in line which was good because it was really cold outside. Akaashi and Kiyoomi are the first to arrive and shortly after, the waiter leads them to their table, Kiyoomi sighing heavily (Akaashi can almost hear his mind freaking out because germs). At least he isn’t breaking out on a cold sweat like he was on the subways.

\- Can you at least take off the mask? – Akaashi asks while sighing.

\- No, I can’t. – Kiyoomi retorts, adjusting the disposable mask that he was wearing to protect his nose and mouth.

\- It’s not that bad. – Akaashi sighs again but Kiyoomi only shakes his head. 

\- Keiji! Kiyoomi! – A cheerful voice come from the door and Akaashi smiles as his eyes land on the red haired figure that was waving to them.

\- Satori! – Akaashi smiles brightly, getting up to hug the red head. – Where’s Eita?

\- He’s outside talking on the phone. You know how he is always working. – Tendou says, walking to hug Kiyoomi after he lets Akaashi go.

\- I’m glad he could take some time to have dinner with us. – Akaashi smiles, sitting down again.

\- He loves you, you know that. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to see you. – Tendou smiles and in a quick movement licks Kiyoomi’s cheek.

\- Satori! – Kiyoomi shrieks, pushing the red haired man away to run to the bathroom.

\- Satori, don’t be mean. – Akaashi shakes his head, but with a small smile.

\- He’s my best friend, bothering him is my duty. – Tendou laughs, finally sitting down beside Akaashi.

\- I don’t know how you two are still friends after all these years. – Akaashi says, looking over his shoulder to the bathroom’s door where he knows Kiyoomi is freaking out.

\- Without me your brother would stay inside the house forever. – Tendou says, looking around. – It’s oddly satisfying coming back as a customer to a place where you used to work.

\- That’s true. – Akaashi agrees, because Tendou is the main reason Kiyoomi’s went when they were kids. – You’re awful. – Akaashi laughs.

\- It’s part of my irresistible charm. – Tendou pouts slightly like he’s trying to make some sort of sexy face.

\- Satori, no. – Akaashi deadpans and now Tendou was really pouting.

\- Stop that, you look like you’re constipated. – Semi’s melodic voice comes from behind Akaashi and soon he was hugging Akaashi back to chest. – Keiji!

\- You like my constipated face, that’s why you’re gonna marry me. – Tendou pokes his tongue out at the silver haired man.

\- Eita! – Akaashi smiles, patting Semi’s arms calmly.

\- Where’s your brother, Keiji? – Semi asked, sitting across from Akaashi and beside Tendou.

\- In the bathroom. Satori licked him. – Akaashi says and Tendou pouts.

\- Stop harassing Kiyoomi, Satori. – Semi rolls his eyes.

\- I’m not harassing him! – Tendou complains.

Kiyoomi comes back from the bathroom after a couple of minutes and he greets Semi with a hug before sitting down on his chair, glaring angrily at Tendou. The waiter walks to them, handing them the menus which put an end to the discussion that would probably happen between Kiyoomi and Tendou. They start to flip between the pages to choose what they want to eat, keeping a light conversation in the meantime.

After they order their food, they begin to talk about other things. Akaashi tells them a little about his job as a professor, hiding everything regarding magic. He tells them about the students and how he had to change his old method of teaching because some of his students complained of getting bored and Tendou, who is also a teacher, merrily gave him a lot of ideas. Kiyoomi doesn’t talk much - too busy cleaning the silverware with his pocket alcohol and a clean handkerchief that he always carries with him - but he shares a few things about how things are going in the new lab and how he is adapting to it. Tendou talks a lot about the school he is working at, talking kindly about the little kids and how he’s teaching them how to read and write their own names. Semi has his own boutique and is about to open a second one, so he explains to them what is happening now on the store.

Being friends since they were kids helps them to have easy conversations like these, where they jump from topic to topic without a problem, silence never being present for more than a couple minutes and only because they were eating. Unfortunately Akaashi can’t tell them everything about himself, because he doesn’t know if he can talk about magic with them or how they would react. What they do know is that Akaashi went to a boarding school during his teenage years and that after that he went to college somewhere in Europe. Now they know that Akaashi is teaching whatever he had mastered at his old school and that’s all. Akaashi thinks it’s safer this way and avoids a lot of questions. He’s also scared that his friends would think that he’s a freak and that they would stop being friends with him.

They are finishing dinner, Semi already babbling about dessert, when Akaashi hears the bell above the door jingling, followed by a familiar voice.

\- Marisa! Is my aunt here? – Akaashi didn’t even need to turn his head to the side to know it was Daichi.

\- She’s in the kitchen. You and your friends can go sit somewhere, I’ll call her. – The ginger waiter called Marisa answers with a smile, walking to the kitchen.

The first one that Akaashi makes eyes contact with is Iwaizumi and he watches the Gryffindor’s grayish eyes widening slowly as he realizes that he isn’t mistaken, that Akaashi is really there. Iwaizumi grabs Daichi’s wrist and the other Gryffindor looks to where his friend is looking, freezing in place when he sees Akaashi. For a couple of seconds they stare at each other, unsure of what to do. But soon Akaashi’s eyes lift to above the two Gryffindor’s heads, his cheeks growing slightly pink when he sees Kuroo’s profile. The black cat is talking with Suga and Oikawa, smiling brightly. But when he notices that Daichi and Iwaizumi aren’t moving, he turns his head, his molten gold eyes quickly finding Akaashi’s.  
Unlike the other two, Kuroo didn’t even flinch before smiling calmly to Akaashi. He slaps the two Gryffindor’s arms lightly to wake them up so they will start walking, discreetly waving to Akaashi. Kuroo also puts Oikawa and Suga ahead him, and Akaashi supposes it’s so Oikawa won’t come to see Akaashi since the Slytherin’s seeker doesn’t bother to be discreet and waves openly to Akaashi, Suga smiling at him. Kuroo makes a small curtsy to him, the calm smile never leaving his lips as he walks with the others to their table on the other side of the restaurant. Akaashi sighs heavily, envying Kuroo’s self control.

\- Who are they? – Tendou asks curiously, watching the small group of teenagers walking as far away from their table as they could.

\- A-Ah. – Akaashi blushes, sighing. – They are my students. 

\- Oh! How old are they? They look pretty mature. – Tendou shifts on his chair, trying to see them better.

\- Why are you blushing? – Kiyoomi asks, his eyes flickering from Akaashi to the teenagers. 

\- They’re sixteen. – Akaashi answers, turning really red when he hears his brother’s question. – I wasn’t expecting to see them outside the school. – He mumbles, covering his warm cheeks with his hands.

\- Is that a teacher thing, being all weird when meeting students outside of school? Satori is the same. – Semi says and Tendou pouts slightly.

\- It is weird. Because you’re their teacher, but at the same time you aren’t because you’re outside school so you don’t actually have any authority over them. It’s hard to know what’s appropriate. – Tendou says, reaching for the menu to search for a dessert. – I completely understand Keiji’s feelings.

\- Yeah. It’s pretty weird. – Akaashi agrees, hiding the fact that beside them being his students, one of them is actually his boyfriend.

He looks over Semi’s shoulder to the table where the five of them are sitting, watching Kuroo talk to Daichi, his eyes on the table. But as if he had felt Akaashi’s eyes on him, Kuroo lifts his until they were on Akaashi’s. He winks quickly at the professor before turning back to Daichi and the menu. Akaashi blinks a few times, cheeks still warm, before also turning back to his table.

\- What do you want for dessert, Keiji? – Semi asks, handing him the menu.

\- I don’t know. Kiki what will you have? – Akaashi side eyes his brother who was looking at the teens’ table. 

\- Hm? – He asks, turning his face to Akaashi. – I think I’ll have the mango cheesecake.

\- That sounds good. But I think I’ll get the banana spice pie. – Akaashi says after looking through the options, right now he is craving cinnamon.

\- Okay, so a mango cheesecake, a banana spice pie and a banana split for us. – Tendou smiles, calling the waiter to place their orders.

Akaashi was feeling a bit off now, mind divided between wanting to go to the other table to talk with the teenagers and wanting to go walk out of the restaurant as soon as possible. But he knows how to control himself, so he tries his best to erase the other table from his mind and focus on their conversation. The teenagers on the other side of the restaurant seem to decide the same, not looking at them at any moment. Akaashi thinks it’s is good that they all decided to behave.

He had almost forgotten about the other table when the desserts arrived and they start eating. He smiles kindly at Tendou and Semi, watching with fondness as the couple share the ice cream, Tendou playing around with the spoon and dirtying Semi a little bit. Even Kiyoomi didn’t hide his fond smile while watching their friends, because as much as Tendou is really annoying on daily a basis, he is also extremely lovely with his fiancé. The brothers chuckle when Tendou stops the complaint forming on Semi’s lips with a quick peck, Semi’s cheeks getting pink.

\- I can’t handle this anymore! – Someone growls from a table behind Akaashi. – Can you two fagots stop with that shit?

Akaashi turns around to see what was happening and he sees a man, around his thirties, getting up from his table and walking angrily to theirs. The man was tall, with a muscular body that was easily noticeable through his polo shirt. He was with his friends and none of them seemed really happy with what was happening at Akaashi’s table.

\- You two fagots have to leave. No one here wants to see you two licking each other’s face like animals. It’s disgusting. – He snarls at them, grinding his teeth.

\- Sir, if you’re so bothered by us just look to the other way. – Tendou says with an easy smile.

\- I don’t care what the government says. They can’t force us to agree with this. – The man says, his voice rising so everyone in the restaurant could hear him. He looks around, searching for approval.

\- Sir, no one is forcing you to do nothing. But as the same way that you have the right to show affection to your girlfriend in public, I have the right to do the same to my fiancé. – Tendou says, appearing to be extremely calm, but his hand on Semi’s was trembling a little.

\- What about the kids? There are kids here! The kids can’t see this profanity. It’s disgusting. – The man argues, moving his arm as to show the kids on the establishment.

\- Sir, I don’t think the kids would have any problems with two people being affectionate to each other if you didn’t make such a scene about it. –This time it was Kiyoomi who talks, his blank expression completely unfazed by the man that was dangerously near him.

\- Who the fuck are you? Are you a fagot too? Is he your boyfriend? – The man points to Akaashi. – You four fagots need to go. No one wants your disgusting depravities here.

\- Are we having a problem here? – Kuroo’s smooth voice startles everyone and the man turns his head to see Kuroo walking slowly until he is between the man and the table, partially blocking Akaashi and Kiyoomi’s view.

Akaashi looks around and he sees Sugawara positioning himself so that he would be in front of Tendou and Semi, his expression dark in a way that Akaashi never expected to see. He feels a hand on his shoulder and lifting his eyes he sees Oikawa standing beside his chair. But Oikawa isn’t looking at him. The Great King was glaring at the table where the man’s friends are and Akaashi can feel the magic energy flowing from him, cold and sharp like ice. Suddenly Akaashi understands why no one messes with Slytherin’s Seeker. Akaashi looks around again, seeing that the restaurant staff was waiting away from them, everyone looks worried but they were letting the teenagers deal with it. Akaashi supposed that it is because of their magic influence.

\- I have a problem with these disgusting fagots sucking each other’s face while I’m eating. – The man growls at the black cat.

\- So why don’t you go eat somewhere else? – Kuroo asks politely, but Akaashi can feel the coldness in his tone.

\- Why am I the one who needs to leave? I’m an honest and hardworking man, I pay my taxes, and have a wife and kid. I’m not some depraved and useless fag! – The man argues back at Kuroo, raising his voice again.

\- You will leave because I said so. – Kuroo says darkly, straightening his body and towering over the man. – Or I’ll make you leave. 

\- Tetsurou, no. – Akaashi reaches forward, grabbing the black cat’s sleeve when he moves to take a step toward the man. – Stop.

Kuroo stops right away, his shoulders forming a straight line. – You’re lucky that he’s a good person. Now leave before he decides to let me go.

The dark aura surrounding Kuroo was enough for even the muggles to feel, making Tendou and Semi shifts uncomfortably on their chairs. The man walks back a couple steps, bumping into Iwaizumi’s chest and startling, walking to the side and bumping against Daichi. He seems confused looking between the three teenagers that had gathered around him. He walks back to his table, his friends only now being released from whatever enchantment Oikawa was keeping them under. The five teenagers wait until the three men were out of the restaurant before they relax.

\- Are you alright? – Kuroo was the first to talk, his eyes warm and calm.

\- Yeah. Thank you all. – Tendou smiles warmly, caressing Semi’s hand.

\- I’m sorry for the inconvenience. – Daichi says, patting Kuroo’s arm. – I’ll call my uncle to let him know what just happened. Can you handle this?

\- Yeah, sure. Go call him. – Kuroo smiles at him, soon turning his face to Tendou again. – You don’t need to thank us.

Akaashi tugs Kuroo’s sleeve slightly. – If your grandmother finds out what happened she will freak out, Tetsurou. 

\- Mr. Akaashi… - Oikawa smiles, hugging Akaashi from behind, his arms around the professor’s neck. – What Amaterasu doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

\- Tooru, leave Mr. Akaashi alone, you’re too clingy. – Iwaizumi frowns, literally dragging Oikawa away from the professor and back to their tables.

\- I’m sorry about him. He doesn’t understand boundaries. – Kuroo apologizes to the table.

\- Everything is okay, don’t worry. – Semi smiles calmly.

\- Well, we will go back to our table now. You can call me if you need. – The black cat smiles, patting Akaashi’s hand to make the older man let go of his sleeve, but he caresses Akaashi’s knuckles softly.

\- Ok. Don’t worry about us. – Akaashi smiles lovely at him. 

\- Professor, may I ask you what you are eating? – Suga speaks for the first time and their attentions focus on him.

\- For Merlin’s sake, Sugawara, you will get fat and Daichi will drop you and date that guy that lives near him. – Kuroo rolls his eyes, walking to his friends and passing his arm around the other Slytherin’s shoulder.

\- Tetsu, sweetheart, there are things that only I can give to Daichi. – Sugawara sing songs and Kuroo covers the smaller boy’s mouth with his hand.

\- Yep, too much information. Sorry for that. – The black cat says to the four adults. – Now let’s go before you embarrass me more.

All four of them laugh as they watch the black cat drag the other boy back to their table. They were halfway there when Akaashi raises his voice a little. – Tetsurou.  
Kuroo stops immediately, looking at Akaashi from over his shoulder. – Yes, professor?

\- It’s a banana spice pie. – Akaashi smiles and Suga gives him two thumbs up.

\- Stop spoiling them, professor. – Kuroo says with no bite, smilling and resuming walking.

Akaashi looks at them, watching Daichi meet up with them after a couple of minutes. Akaashi was happy now since he could, at least, talk a little with Kuroo today. He hasn’t seen the black cat since Christmas and honestly he was feeling a bit down because of it. As much as being in London with his family and friends makes him happy, he misses Hogwarts because there he doesn’t need to hide what he is and he can also talk with his boyfriend more frequently.

\- Your students seem to like you a lot, Keiji. – Kiyoomi says with a small smile.

\- I like them a lot too. They are sixth year students. Their class was the first class that accepted me. – Akaashi says with a fond smile.

\- I didn’t know that you had problems with acceptance. – Kiyoomi frowns slightly.

\- Oh, but it’s okay now. Those five and the rest of their group kinda took me under their wings. – Akaashi says softly, continuing to eat his pie. – Because I’m new and young, some of the students didn’t respect me at all. Also, many of them come from important families, so they were fearless and my hands were tied.

\- Private schools suck. – Tendou sighs and Akaashi agrees.

\- Yes. But Tetsurou and Tooru come from a really important family, so after they announced that was their favorite professor, the others stopped harassing me. – Akaashi explains, finishing his dessert.

\- That’s cute. – Semi smiles kindly. – I’m happy that they take care of you, because you’re not the most self-confident person.

\- That’s rude, Eita. – Akaashi snorts. – But I can’t disagree. I need to work on that, because I can’t keep hiding from that kind of problem. – He looks at them, blinking a few times when he sees the shocked expression on their faces. - What?

\- I need to go over there and thank those kids. They’re working miracles on you. – Kiyoomi says, still shocked.

\- Don’t say dumb things like that. – Akaashi retorts, but his cheeks were warm and pink.

The other three laughs as Akaashi snorts stealing a few bites from both desserts as a silly revenge. They stay there for a while, chatting a little more because none of them really wanted to say good bye. As they are getting olders and gathering more responsibilities it was getting difficult for them to find time to see each other. Free time was hard to come by and with Akaashi living at Hogwarts now opportunities like this one was becoming rare. They decided to leave after half of an hour because Semi needs to go to work; he still needs to solve a few issues with the new store before the New Year. They get up, starting to walk toward the door, but Akaashi stops midway.

\- I’m just going to say goodbye to them, alright? I’ll catch up with you guys in a few minutes. – Akaashi smiles softly.

\- Yeah, you go do that. Thank them again for us. – Tendou smiles, walking out the restaurant, followed by Semi and Kiyoomi.

Akaashi walks toward the table where his students were, smiling kindly at them. He walks between the tables, Oikawa seeing him first and waving his hand vigorously. Akaashi stops behind Kuroo, placing his hands softly on the black cat’s shoulders.

\- Satori asked me to thank you all again for what you did. – Akaashi says with a small smile, feeling Kuroo leaning against his belly.

\- He has nothing to thank us for. – Kuroo says with a calm tone.

\- Besides, we’re all gay, it’s not like we would let that kind of asshole do whatever he wants. – Iwaizumi frowns slightly.

\- I know, but still… I don’t think we could have handled that without Satori jumping into a fight. – Akaashi intertwines his fingers slowly with the black cat’s when he feels Kuroo’s hand on his.

\- They are a cute couple. – Sugawara smiles warmly and Akaashi smiles back. 

\- Yes, they are. – Akaashi nods. But soon he sighs. – I have to go now, they are waiting for me. 

\- Do you want us to accompany you to your house? – Kuroo lifts his head to look at Akaashi, the other four waiting for his answer.

\- You don’t need to, don’t worry. – Akaashi smiles, sliding his hand slowly until he can caress Kuroo’s wrist beneath the string of red leather.

\- Are you sure? We don’t mind walking you wherever you live, professor. – Daichi smiles reassuringly at him, but Akaashi shakes his head.

\- Don’t worry, I’m with my brother. – Akaashi smiles, letting go of Kuroo’s hand. – See you all in Hogwarts, alright?

Akaashi pats Kuroo’s shoulder gently, saying goodbye before walking away from the table. He looks to the table one last time before going out, smiling as he sees Kuroo running his fingers through his messy hair, sighing heavily. Sawamura pats his back a few times, saying something that Akaashi can’t hear, but Kuroo sighs again and nods. Akaashi bites down on his lip, walking out of the restaurant to search for his friends and brother, finding them on the corner of the street. He jogs to them, buttoning up his coat because it was a bit windy now.

They walk together toward the station, Semi and Akaashi talking about nothing in particular while Tendou and Kiyoomi were arguing about how the volleyball team would go on the Olympic Games. They part ways at the station, saying happy goodbyes before they board separate trains. Kiyoomi and Akaashi move to the back of the car, Akaashi resting against the wall while hugging Kiyoomi because he knows that his brother won’t touch the walls no matter how much the train moves. So they stay huddled, Kiyoomi holding onto Akaashi’s coat at his shoulders, both of them struggling a little to keep their balance. 

\- Do you think mom and dad will be home yet? – Akaashi asks, resting his forehead on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, hugging him tightly.

\- I don’t know, they said that they were going shopping. Maybe they aren’t home yet… - Kiyoomi says, one of his arms tightly laced around Akaashi’s shoulders. 

\- We should stop at that bakery near home and buy something sweet… - Akaashi says, closing his eyes and enjoying his brother’s body heat.

\- Keiji, you _just_ ate. – Kiyoomi mutters, his other hand slowly pulling the red leather string from Akaashi’s neck until he could hold the pendant between his fingers.

\- _I know_. But I want a Welsh cake. - Akaashi mutters, opening his eyes to watch his brother’s fingers toying the pendant. – It’s a Christmas gift.

\- Ok. We can go to the bakery. – Kiyoomi sighs, looking down to Akaashi’s cheek, motioning to the pendant. – This is from the kid with cat eyes?

Akaashi’s body tenses in Kiyoomi’s embrace and it looks like he isn’t breathing. The professor blinks a few times, trying to calm himself so he can answer without stuttering. – Yes.

\- I thought so. We need to talk when we get home. – Kiyoomi says softly, letting the pendant go and hugging Akaashi better with his both arms.

Akaashi falls silent after that, curling up against his brother chest and trying to make as little noise as possible. They stay quiet until the end of the trip, Akaashi afraid of the conversation that they will have at home. He walks beside his older brother to their street, keeping his head down because he doesn’t know what to say to Kiyoomi right now. He just want to get home and hide on his bed, but at the same time he doesn’t want to get home because then he will have to talk with his brother and he’s scared of that. Honestly, he wants to go to Hogwarts where no one can reach him.

They enter the bakery after twenty-something minutes of walking, moving to the counter so Kiyoomi can asks for the cakes Akaashi wanted and something for himself, but Akaashi doesn’t hear what he says. They stay in awkward silence while they are waiting in line to pay for the sweets, Kiyoomi paying for both of them before Akaashi can reach for his wallet. They exit the bakery, walking down the street to their house. When they enter the house, Kiyoomi walks to the kitchen to store the food in the fridge so they could eat later. Akaashi stays in the middle of the corridor, unsure of what to do.

\- Keiji. – Kiyoomi sighs, passing his fingers through his hair. – I’m going to take a shower, alright? We can talk after that.

\- Ok… - Akaashi answers weakly, nodding after Kiyoomi has already walked up the stairs.

Akaashi looks around, completely lost. He walks to the stairs, slowly, his hand against the wall to give him support so he won’t fall while walking to the second floor. He doesn’t know how to react, doesn’t know what to feel. Kiyoomi knows about the necklace, and Akaashi knows his brother is extremely smart, so the chances that he knows who Akaashi’s boyfriend is are high. He doesn’t know how Kiyoomi will react, it’s basically impossible to predict how the older man will react, and this is making the professor go insane. He isn’t ready to have this conversation. He doesn’t even know how to begin to explain it, about them.

Akaashi walks to his bathroom, taking a shower automatically while his mind travels through the most varied scenarios, each one worse than the next. He sighs, dressing in his pajamas and sitting on the bed, looking blankly at the wall while holding the pendant between his pale fingers. How can he explain to Kiyoomi how much he likes Kuroo? How can he explain that he knows that it’s wrong but he doesn’t care? Kiyoomi is a pretty straight-laced man. Akaashi doubts that his brother will agree with this kind of relationship and he honestly doesn’t know how to react to that.

\- Keiji? – His brother’s voice startles Akaashi, who looks at him with wide eyes.

\- Yes? – Akaashi asks, apprehensive.

\- Can we talk now? – Kiyoomi asks, already entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Akaashi only nods, watching his brother walks through his bedroom. Kiyoomi moves to the writing desk, grabbing the chair and placing it near the bed and sitting so he could look straight into Akaashi’s eyes.

\- So you’re dating him. – It wasn’t a question, but Akaashi nods, averting his gaze. – Keiji, he’s sixteen. 

\- I know. – Akaashi nods again, reaching for his pillow so he could at least hug something.

\- Can you explain to me why you are dating your sixteen year old student, Keiji? – Kiyoomi’s voice is sharp as a razor and Akaashi shrinks like he was trying to hide behind the pillow.

\- I like him. – Akaashi murmurs against the pillow. – He also likes me.

\- Are you out of your mind?! – Kiyoomi raises his voice a little and Akaashi shrinks even more. – Stop trying to hide from me!

\- I’m not hiding! – Akaashi exclaims, straightening his posture. – You don’t understand!

\- So try and explain it to me! Because I can’t understand why you would risk everything you have to date a boy seven years younger than you! – Kiyoomi says, frowning. 

\- It’s not like I decided that I would fall in love with a student as a hobby, Kiyoomi! I fell in love with him, I can’t control it! – As much as it’s totally out of character to Akaashi to act like this, he also feels that if he doesn’t defend what he and Kuroo have, he wouldn’t be worthy of it.

\- He’s sixteen! – Kiyoomi’s voice raises a few tones.

\- Why does that matter so much? He’ll be of age next year! – Akaashi fidgets on the mattress, suddenly uncomfortable.

\- He’s your student, It’s illegal! – His brother says, passing his fingers through his hair while sighing heavily. – I thought that you were smarter than this, Keiji.

\- Do you think I don’t know this isn’t smart?! – Akaashi barks out, getting up from his bed and walking around. – Stop with that! Stop with that “I thought you were smarter” thing! I’m tired of it already. I know it’s illegal, I know the risks. But I would risk everything that I have to stay with him, because I love him, Kiyoomi.

\- This doesn’t make any sense, Keiji! You can’t risk everything because of a boy! – Kiyoomi gets up from his chair too, looking troubled by Akaashi’s behaviour.

\- It doesn’t make sense for you, brother, because you’ve never let yourself love anyone. – Akaashi sighs, passing his hands through his hair, pushing them backwards. – I know what it’s like, because I was like that too. We never let anyone in. We think that we’re alright just like this. But that isn’t true, Kiyoomi.

-Love is overrated, Keiji. This is your life. He’s sixteen, he’s your student, he’s a risk to you. - Kiyoomi sighs heavily.

\- Yes, exactly! It’s my life. And if I’m willing to risk everything for him, that is my decision, only mine. Because it is my life. – He steps toward his brother. – I love him, Kiyoomi, and I’ll stay with him until he says he doesn’t want to stay with me anymore, or me him. He is the only person that can tell me to stay away from him. Not you, or Aki, or our parents…. And as much as I’m terrified of the idea, I would go against his parents if he wanted me to.

\- You’re insane. – Kiyoomi shakes his head, looking at his brother like he was an alien.

\- Pretty much. But I’m also happy. – Akaashi smiles softly. – I’m sorry that you can’t understand me right now, but I hope that someday you’ll be able to feel what I feel too.

\- Do you honestly think that it’s a good idea to risk everything you built until now just because of him? – Kiyoomi asks, sighing tiredly. 

\- I do. – Akaashi nods, cupping his brother’s cheeks with his hands fondly. – I’m sorry for disappointing you.

\- Don’t be stupid, you could never disappoint me, Keiji. – Kiyoomi sighs heavily, embracing Akaashi in a warm hug. – You’re right, I can’t understand what you’re feeling and I disagree with what you’re doing. But I’m not disappointed. Not when you’re finally fighting back for something you want.

\- I don’t want you to be upset with me, Kiki. – Akaashi mutters, hugging the older man by his shoulders, hiding his face against Kiyoomi’s neck.

\- I’m not, Keiji. I’ll support you no matter what. Just be careful? – Kiyoomi asks, kissing the curly strands of Akaashi’s hair.

\- Thank you. – Akaashi whispers. – I’ll be careful. We’ll be careful. He’s a smart boy and we have rules… We’re waiting until he graduates before doing anything. Right now we just have the title. We don’t do anything bad, we just kiss a little.

\- I hope that everything goes alright for you two, honestly. – Kiyoomi sighs, caressing Akaashi’s lower back. – At least he protects you…

\- Thank you. – The professor whispers again, because he is deeply grateful that his brother is being so understanding about this. – He does, a lot. I’m as threatening as a bunny in that school so the students don’t respect me much. But they fear Tetsurou a lot, and he uses that fear.

\- He’s terrifying, to be honest. – Kiyoomi says and Akaashi laughs a little.

\- Only when he wants to be. – Akaashi smiles, drawing abstracts patterns on his brother’s shoulder blade with his fingers. – I hope someday you will be ok with meeting him.

\- I’ll do my best to accept this better, alright? If he’s that important to you, I’ll do my best to accept it. – He says and Akaashi lifts his head, beaming at him. – If he can make you smile like a little sun, I think I like him a little more now.

\- Don’t say such embarrassing things! – Akaashi pouts lightly, his cheeks pink.

\- Sorry, sorry. – Kiyoomi laughs softly. – Well, I’m going to my room now, ok?

\- No. – Akaashi mumbles, hugging his brother tightly. – Sleep with me.

\- Don’t you think that we’re a little too big to sleep together? – Kiyoomi asks with an easy smile.

\- We can fit. – Akaashi insists. – It’s not like we’re muscular or anything. We’re just tall.

\- I really need to learn how to say no to you. – Kiyoomi sighs, but nods. – Ok.

Akaashi laughs almost childishly, letting his brother go and walking to the bed. Kiyoomi puts the chair back in its place, walking to the door to turn off the light. They lay down on bed, shifting around a little until they get comfortable. Akaashi’s cheek was against Kiyoomi’s chest, the older one’s arm around the professor’s slim body, their legs entangled. With some effort they manage to get comfortable together under the thick blanket. Kiyoomi starts to caress Akaashi’s hair slowly, making him sighs contently and closes his eyes.

\- Kiki? – Akaashi asks after a while, continuing after Kiyoomi hums at him. – How did you find out about me and Tetsurou?

\- Hm…. – Kiyoomi thinks for a couple seconds, playing with a curly strand of Akaashi’s hair between his fingers. – When you grabbed his sleeve back at the restaurant, I saw his bracelet. I saw your necklace when you’re helping dad with the garage yesterday. Since I’m not stupid, I just connected the dots.

-Oh… - Akaashi frowns a little. – I need to be more careful.

\- Yeah. It’s a unique emblem, it’s not like you can say that you bought it in a fair. – Kiyoomi says, keeping up the caresses.

\- That’s true. It’s his family’s coat of arms. – Akaashi says, lifting his hand to hold the pendant.

\- He must really like you if he gave you this… - Kiyoomi says thoughtful. – You said that he’s from an important family, right?

\- Hm? Yes. His grandmother is the Minister of Magic and his mother is the Chief of the Aurors. I’m not sure about what his father does though, but I know he’s in the Ministry too. – Akaashi had explained to his brother everything about the magical world when they were young, so he can say things like this and he knows Kiyoomi will be able to understand just fine.

\- Oh, seriously? – Kiyoomi starts to massage Akaashi’s scalp slowly. – He’s clever.

-Why? – Akaashi asks, sighing softly but lifting his head so he could see his brother.

\- It’s his family’s coat of arms, Keiji. – Kiyoomi says as it was obvious. – If his family is that powerful, his coat of arms is powerful too. I’m pretty sure that no one would touch you if they saw you using this. It’s clever, really simple but clever.

\- Oh! – Akaashi exclaims, surprised. – I hadn’t thought about that. He told me that it’s a tradition in his family, that they give it to the person they care for the most. But I never thought it would be for protection. It does make sense, though.

\- Yes, because powerful families have powerful names that can open doors. I’m not sure if that was his intention, but his family probably started to do this tradition so the people they care about the most would be safe if something happened. – Kiyoomi looks down at his brother, smilling kindly. – You told me about a war that happened years ago, right? If his family was in the war, that could be their way to guarantee their beloved ones welfare.

\- You’re really smart. – Akaashi smiles, but soon he looks down to the pendant, biting down on his lip. – Now I’m self-conscious about wearing this.

-Don’t be. I’m sure he gave it to you because he likes you a lot and wants you to use it. We want to protect the ones we love, right? – Kiyoomi smiles softly at him.

\- Now you’re sounding like you like him. – Akaashi laughs quietly.

\- I like his way of thinking. And the fact that he’s protecting you without telling you that, because you’re really stubborn and wouldn’t accept any kind of protection. – Kiyoomi smiles when Akaashi pouts.

They stop talking when they hear small taps on the glass of Akaashi’s window. When they look to the window, they see a big white owl with a letter on his leg. Akaashi doesn’t know this owl, but he gets up to open the window, frowning a bit. He caresses the owl’s fluff with his fingertips, untying the letter from the animal’s leg. The owl was flying into the sky before he could blink, so he just closes the window and walks back to the bed, snuggling in his brother’s arms before looking at the envelope.

The envelope was a little beige, like a parchment, on its top flap the Ministry of Magic emblem was printed on red wax serving as glue. Akaashi bites his lips, sitting up in bed, nervous. He doesn’t know why he would receive a letter from the Ministry. He sure had received a lot when he was still working as a researcher, but they were all about work. But now he’s working under Hogwarts’ authority so he shouldn’t receive any letters from the Ministry. He takes a deep breath before opening the envelope and taking out the letter.  
He reads the letter slowly, his frown deepening as he was reading. He reads again, and then another time. He honestly couldn’t understand that what he was reading was real, but the Minister’s signature on the bottom of the parchment didn’t leave him with any doubts. He was, in fact, reading an invitation to the Ministry of Magic’s New Year’s party.

\- What the actual fuck….? – He mutters to himself, but before he could say anything to his brother, light taps on his window makes his focus change. – Another owl?

He gets up, leaving the letter with Kiyoomi so he could read it. Akaashi hopes that somehow Kiyoomi could help him understand that invitation. He doesn’t know how to react to that. He walks to the window, opening it again and this time the big black owl flies to his writing desk when he takes the letter from her leg. He looks at the envelope, this time the emblem on the red wax gluing the top flap to the bottom is one that he now carries around with him. Turning the envelope over he can see his name written in Kuroo’s thin and tilted calligraphy.

\- It’s from Tetsurou… - He says, sitting on the chair and opening the envelope.

\- What does he say? – Kiyoomi asks as he finishes reading the invitation.

\- Hm… - Akaashi unfolds the parchment so he could read. – “Keiji, hi. I hope you’re keeping yourself warm tonight because it’s cold, so please go dress something warm. Besides that, I’m sure that you have received an invitation to the Ministry’s New Year’s party and you’re probably confused by that. Let me explain. Grandma became really fond of you and now my parents want to meet you. I’m aware that you’re not really fond of crowded places, principally if the crowd is made of wizards, so I completely understand if you don’t want to go. Now, I want to see you, but if you’re not comfortable with it, please don’t force yourself to go. My grandmother and my parents will understand, don’t worry about that. Just let me know so I can talk to them. Also, I really liked seeing you today. I missed you a lot. I’m waiting for your answer, please think about your welfare and not other’s. But, if it’ll make you feel safer, everyone besides Lev will be there. Well, that’s it, I’m waiting for your answer. I miss you. Bye, kitten. PS: Tooru is worried that we had scared your friends today with our magic, please send our apologies to them.”

\- Ok, I like him. Even though he calls you kitten. – Kiyoomi says after a while, folding the invitation again. – Will you go?

\- Shut up. I like it when he calls me that. – Akaashi pouts, his cheeks deep red. He gets up, leaving the letter on the table, and walks to the closet to find a sweatshirt. – I don’t know….

\- You’re embarrassing. He can make you put on a coat through a letter?! How?! – Kiyoomi laughs when Akaashi pokes his tongue out at him. – You should go.

\- Shut up, Kiki. – He mutters, but puts the sweatshirt on anyway. He walks to the desk again, sighing. – Why?

\- Because it’s something that you usually avoid. You know you shouldn’t keep avoiding things like this. – Kiyoomi says, putting the letter on the nightstand and looking to his younger brother. – Besides, he will be there, right? I don’t think anything bad will happen. Also, I don’t want to hear you whining because you didn’t see him.

\- I know. But I’m nervous, I don’t like the Ministry… – Akaashi sighs, looking to the blank parchment he had taken out of one of his drawers. –… and I don’t whine!

\- You do whine, shut up. Just go, the worst that can happen is you come back home early. – Kiyoomi says calmly. 

Akaashi sighs, thoughtful. He wouldn’t feel good if he decline the invitation from Kuroo’s family. Also he really wants to see Kuroo as soon as possible, and this is the perfect opportunity. Of course he’ll have to deal with other wizards, but also it’ll have wizards there that he knows. He sighs, writing a small letter on the parchment to Kuroo confirming that he’ll go, asking the younger boy to thanks his family for the invitation and saying that he did put the coat on. He also says that he misses the black cat and that he was a little sad that he couldn’t stay with him today. He assures him that as much as they had felt slightly uncomfortable with the energy, neither of his friends had complained about it when they stopped, and so Tooru shouldn’t be worried by it. He finishes the letter saying that he hopes that they can talk better at the party. He had thought about telling him that Kiyoomi had discovered they are dating, but he decided that a letter wasn’t the best way to tell him.

Akaashi ties the letter to the owl’s leg and the owl flies out of the window instantly. He sighs, walking back to the bed and lying down on his brother’s chest. Kiyoomi resumes caressing his hair and this time Akaashi starts to doze off. He will have to go buy a suit the next day because he doesn’t have any formal clothes, so he’ll talk with his mother in the morning. Before he could say anything, he falls asleep on Kiyoomi’s chest, sighing comfortably because his brother is warm and it’s cold. Tomorrow he’ll have the entire day to freak out about the party, but right now he’s too comfortable and safe to think about the implications of that invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ok, let's talk a little about Akaashi.  
> He's a difficult character to write and to understand. His childhood traumas still linger on him and, as much as he is a awesome wizard, he doesn't have any confidence on anything.  
> I know he can be confusing sometimes, but its because he is created to be this confusing. So don't worry if you don't understand the way he acts or think, he is made to be confusing and frustrating so I can have material to grow him through the story (:
> 
> Also, I'm sorry that the chapter are being realeased one per month, but they are big and they take a while to be written and my beta is a busy person, so she takes a while to beta the chapters. I hope you all understand and please don't give up the story!


	14. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Year party is finally happening and Akaashi is, of course, freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is finally here!

When Akaashi wakes up the next morning Kiyoomi has already gone and the clock is marking nine in the morning. He sighs, moving his eyes back to the ceiling, staring blankly at the light blue plaster while his mind starts to run through all that happened the day before. Everything that happened is still confusing and Akaashi doesn’t know if this safe sensation he is having is fake. As much as Kiyoomi hadn’t liked the fact that he is dating Kuroo, Akaashi still feels some sort of tranquility because at least now his brother knows about everything. He sighs deeply, closing his eyes again; trying to build up some strength to get up because he needs to go buy a suit and today is the last day of the year so the stores will close early. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t really know why the hell he accepted the invitation. He should have just said to Kuroo that he wouldn’t feel comfortable there, which is true, and asked him to pass his apologies to his family. But at the same time he does want to see Kuroo and he does want to please his family, adding in the fact that he should at least try to make friends in the wizards’ world that haven’t known him since he was a teenager. Sighing loudly one more, Akaashi finally finds some strength and gets up from his bed, padding to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower. 

Not even thirty minutes after he had got up from bed, Akaashi is already walking down the stairs, fully dressed with jeans and a long-sleeved shirt underneath a hoodie because it isn’t snowing and Akaashi will need to change clothes a lot during the day so clothes that are easy-to-take-off are perfect. Akaashi walks to the kitchen, lovingly patting his dad’s hair as he passes by him, finding his mom in the kitchen. Mrs. Akaashi is doing something on the stove, so she doesn’t see Akaashi entering so he tiptoes towards her, wrapping his arms around Mrs. Akaashi’s waist, startling her.

\- Morning…- Akaashi chuckles, squeezing his mother inside his arms.

\- Oh, Keiji! You startled me. – Mrs. Akaashi laughs, patting Akaashi’s hand fondly.

\- Sorry. – Akaashi says, hiding his face on his mother’s back and sighing deeply. – Where’s Kiki?

\- A friend of his called and he went out to see him. – Mrs. Akaashi answers, walking through the kitchen with her son still glued to her, the only thing preventing them from tripping is the fact that both have legs long enough to not get tangled.

\- Kiki went out with a friend? – Akaashi asks surprised, lifting his head to look at Mrs. Akaashi.

\- Yes, he did. And it’s not Satori, before you ask. He goes out with this friend a lot now. They met a little after you left for Hogwarts. – Mrs. Akaashi walks back to the stove after she finishes storing the ingredient back in the fridge.

\- What?! He didn’t tell me! – Akaashi exclaims, slightly offended.

\- Oh, my dear. I’m not even sure if he actually wants to go out with this friend. He always sighs and rolls his eyes when the poor guy calls him. – She says with a small sigh, because even after all these years she still worries about her eldest son’s social skills.

\- Mom, its Kiyoomi. There’s nothing in the world that could make him go out with someone if he really didn’t want to. – Akaashi says, finally letting his mother go and walking to the fridge to find something to drink. – Mom, I kinda need your help today. Are you free?

\- Well, that’s true. – She nods, taking three plates out from the kitchen cabinet and placing them on the counter, distributing the scrambled eggs on them. – Yes, I’m free, dear. What do you need?

\- I need to go shopping for a suit. – Akaashi answers while pouring juice in a cup. – Do you want me to call dad to come eat?

\- A suit? – Mrs. Akaashi asks surprised, but nods. – Please. He’s watching a volleyball match, you know how he is.

\- Yeah. I got invited to the Ministry’s New Year Party. – Akaashi says, already walking to the living room to call his dad. He walks into the room, placing his hands on his father’s shoulders. – Dad, mom is calling you for breakfast.

Mr. Akaashi doesn’t even looks up from the television, the game already in the third set and one of the teams had just made the twentieth point. – Yeah, yeah. I’m coming. – He says but makes no move to stand.

\- Mom, five more points. – Akaashi says from the living room, raising his voice so his mother could listen from the kitchen. He then proceeds to sit beside his dad on the couch.

\- Well then you two can deal with your cold eggs alone. – Mrs. Akaashi says from the kitchen and Akaashi smiles tenderly.

\- How was the game so far? – Akaashi asks, leaning against his father and placing his head on Mr. Akaashi’s shoulder.

\- A little slow, to be honest. Waltham wasn’t good in this match. Predators are killing them without mercy. – Mr. Akaashi answers, patting his son’s thigh fondly, his focus still on the television.

\- But it’s just an end of the year special match, right? They probably aren’t taking it too seriously. – Akaashi says as he sees the Predator’s setter making a dump shot. – Oh, it’s match point already.

\- Probably. – Mr. Akaashi agrees, tapping Akaashi’s thigh so he would get up after the Predator’s serve slams against the Waltham’s libero’s arm and goes out of the court, ending the game. – Let’s go eat.

\- We should go see a game when the championship begins. – Akaashi smiles, walking back to the kitchen where his mother is eating her breakfast peacefully. – What you think, mom? We could all go see a game next year, right?

\- I think it would be a good idea. We used to do this a lot when you two were younger. I think Kiyoomi would like it too. – Mrs. Akaashi smiles, watching as her husband and son take their plates to sit down with her at the table.

\- I’ll keep an eye on the tickets. – Mr. Akaashi smiles too, starting to eat. – But what about your job, Keiji?

\- If it’s on a weekends it’s okay. I can apparate here and then back to Hogsmeade. – Akaashi grins, eating his toast.

\- This magic thing is really useful, ah? – Mr. Akaashi laughs.

\- Very. – Akaashi agrees with a smile, getting up to grab more juice.

\- Talking about magic. You said you were invited to the Ministry party? – Mrs. Akaashi asks, her green eyes following her son as he walks back to his chair.

\- Yes. Kiyoomi said I should go, so I’m going. – Akaashi explains, pouring juice for his father and himself.

\- Oh, it’s an important party, right? – Mr. Akaashi asks curiously.

\- Yeah. I’m nervous, to be honest. But I can’t decline an invitation from the Minister herself. – Akaashi sighs, moving his eggs around the plate with his fork.

\- If she wants you to go, you should. It’s an important invitation. – Mr. Akaashi says, looking to his wife searching for help.

\- Stop playing with your food, Keiji. – Mrs. Akaashi says first and when Akaashi stops she continues to talk about the party. – You really should go if she invited you herself. I’m sure she wouldn’t invite you if she didn’t really want you to go.

\- I know. She somehow became really fond of me because I gave her grandson detention. – Akaashi is still confused about that, because he was expecting Amaterasu to be really mad at him, but somehow it was the opposite.

\- Well, she probably likes the fact that you’re not giving her grandson a special treatment just because of her. – Mrs. Akaashi explains, getting up to wash her plate.

\- I believe so. – Akaashi agrees, looking over to his mom and sighing. – Mom, I’m at home, you don’t need to clean the dishes.

\- You wizards are too spoiled. You don’t need to use magic to wash a plate, Keiji. – Mrs. Akaashi frowns, starting to wash her dishes anyways.

\- Maybe, but it’s easier that way. – Akaashi says, getting up and gathering his plate and his father’s before carrying them to the sink to wash by hand after his mom finishes.

\- Are you ready to head out? – Mrs. Akaashi asks while drying her hands on the dishcloth.

\- Yes. I want to go early because I think the stores will close after midday. – Akaashi says, placing the clean dishes on the dish drainer as he was washing.

\- Ok, I’ll go change. Give me ten minutes. – She asks and walks out of the kitchen. Akaashi can hear his mother’s footsteps on the stairs.

\- You two are going out? – Mr. Akaashi asks, grabbing the dishcloth and starting to dry the dishes and store them back in the kitchen cabinet.

\- Mom is going to help me buy a suit. It’s a formal party so I need formal clothes. – Akaashi explains, finishing washing the dishes and helping his father.

\- That’s true. Please don’t let your mother convince you to wear a bowtie. – Mr. Akaashi asks, scrunching his nose at the memory of using the said tie.

\- Don’t worry, I hate that thing. It’s ugly as hell and I would feel like a clown. – Akaashi frowns, already preparing himself to fight against his mother about the bowtie because he knows that she will try to force him to wear it.

\- Good. Keep it simple, alright? Don’t let her make you consider green velvet suits. I don’t know why but she thinks that velvet suits are fancy. – Mr. Akaashi’s disgusted face makes Akaashi laughs.

\- Dad, it’s me. I want a black suit, white button-up shirt and a tie. Nothing extraordinary, you know me. – Akaashi assures him, because it’s the truth, he has no intention of buying something extravagant.

\- Ready to go, dear? – His mother asks from the kitchen door, dressed in jeans, long-sleeved shirt and thick overcoat. It’s funny how Akaashi’s family has a thing black and other dark colored clothing.

\- Yes, sure. See you later, dad. – Akaashi hugs Mr. Akaashi briefly and then walks to the garage door.

Akaashi smiles as he watches his parents say goodbye to each other with a lovely kiss, walking out of the house to the garage with his mother when they finish. Mrs. Akaashi unlocks the car and Akaashi takes the passenger seat, putting on his seat belt and relaxing against the car seat. Mrs. Akaashi enters the car too, clicking the button on the garage’s remote control and putting on her seat belt while the doors open. She turns on the car and pulls back from the spot, reversing out of the garage slowly. They wave another goodbye to Mr. Akaashi who was at the garage door looking at them and he waves back. As soon as Mrs. Akaashi gets the car on the street, she starts to drive away from the house. Akaashi leans forward to turn on the radio, searching for something good to listen because the trip to the mall would take a while.

The trip to the mall is made mostly in silence, Akaashi too deep on his own thoughts to talk about anything. It’s impossible for him to not get lost in his own thoughts about the party that night. He doesn’t even know who he will find there, he doesn’t know who is normally invited to this kind of party because he never is. Not even when he was working for the Ministry was he invited to these kinds of parties. Of course, he was in another country, almost incommunicable, practically lost in the middle of magic mountains with old temples. But even so, he wasn’t invited to parties, so he doesn’t know what the hell he should expect. He figures that parties like the one he’ll have to go tonight are pretty much routine to Kuroo, and if he is intending to be with him, he’ll need to get used to them. So there’s nothing that he can do besides find a good suit and spend the rest of the afternoon trying to prepare himself mentally for whatever he will find inside the Ministry.

When they finally park at the mall, Akaashi follows his mother through the halls, silently walking a step behind her. Mrs. Akaashi is used to this kind of behavior. Akaashi’s normally quiet and walking around with him is pretty much like walking with a ghost. It doesn’t bother her, after all these years she is more than used to her always silent children. It used to be worse when they were kids, because people always want to talk with cute little kids, but both Kiyoomi and Keiji would just stare blankly at the person, not a single word coming out of them, which of course made all of the people that tried to talk to them extremely uncomfortable. Mr. Akaashi always said that if the kids didn’t want to talk with other people they shouldn’t make them, but Mrs. Akaashi was always worried that her sweet children’s behavior would be confused with being arrogant. But nowadays she doesn’t care anymore, so the fact that Akaashi keeps following her without a single word just gives her an air of familiarity.

They enter the store after crossing the mall, Akaashi looking utterly lost in the middle of that amount of fabric. His mother only laughs quietly when she sees her son’s pretty green eyes getting wide when they stepped on the carpeted red floor. Taking the lead with the task, because Akaashi wouldn’t be helpful now, Mrs. Akaashi walks to the counter so she can talk with a shop assistant. Akaashi ends up walking around the store, trying to picture himself wearing any of the suits displayed around the shop, but he honestly can’t even imagine it.

\- Mr. Akaashi?! – An excited shout comes from behind him and Akaashi squeaks, looking pretty much like a deflating balloon.

He turns around slowly, looking like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes finding the owner of the shout: a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. – A-Ashley! – He clears his throat, smiling better. – How are you?

\- Hi, Mr. Akaashi! – Ashley smiles sweetly at him. Ashley Greenville, Hufflepuff, fifth year, muggle-born, always does the homework in time and dots her i’s with little hearts. She’s a good kid. – I’m doing fine and you, sir?

\- That’s good to know. – Akaashi smiles politely, intertwining his fingers behind his back. – I’m good. How’re your holidays going?

\- Awesome! But I’m missing Hogwarts already. – She smiles.

\- Ashley, honey? – A middle-aged man, dressed up nicely with cream slacks and pinkish button-down shirt, walks toward the girl.

\- Oh, dad! – Ashley smiles brightly. She then moves her hand in Akaashi’s direction. – Dad, this is my History of Magic professor, Mr. Akaashi. Mr. Akaashi, this is my dad.

\- Nice to meet you, sir. – Akaashi smiles, offering his hand for a handshake.

\- Nice to meet you, Mr. Akaashi. – Mr. Greenville smiles politely, shaking Akaashi’s hand formally. – It’s really nice to meet one of Ashley’s professors. My wife and I were really worried… You know, because of the whole thing of going to another country to study without personally knowing the teachers… I’m sure you understand what I mean.

\- I completely understand, sir. –Akaashi agrees, because he never understood how parents could let their children go to a school outside the country without knowing exactly where it is and who would be there. – But I assure you that Hogwarts is completely safe.

\- Mr. Akaashi is a muggle-born like me, dad. – Ashley smiles and Akaashi agrees with a calm nod, a faint smile on his lips.

\- I was curious about what a muggle-born kid could do after school. I was telling my wife that I didn’t think Ashley could go to college after that. – Mr. Greenville says, patting his daughter’s golden curls amiably.

\- I surely don’t know about muggle-born kids that went back to muggle jobs, but there are a lot of places where she can work after Hogwarts. – Akaashi is surprised with himself of how well his first encounter with one of his students’ parent is going. Of course he’s not counting the encounter with the Minister for obvious reasons.

\- I want to work with Herbology! – Ashley says with a grin and Akaashi smirks at her, his eyes softening.

\- Do you know Akinori Konoha? – Akaashi asks, nodding to his mom when she calls him.

\- The cute blonde guy that works at the tea shop? – Ashley asks, her cheeks turning red.

\- Yes, that one. He’s an old friend of mine. – Akaashi smiles to Ashley’s dad to assure him that Akinori is a decent person. – He mastered all the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s needed to work in the Herbology field. You should talk to him, he’ll be able to help you with it. Tell him that I sent you, ok?

\- Oh, thank you, Mr. Akaashi! – Ashley beams at him, her eyes sparkling.

\- Thank you, Mr. Akaashi. I’m sure she will take this opportunity – Mr. Greenville dad says with a small smile.

\- There’s nothing to thank me for, sir. I want my students to succeed. – Akaashi smiles, looking to his mother. – If you would excuse me now, I need to go.

\- Sure. It was a pleasure to talk with you, Mr. Akaashi. I’m happy to know that Ashley has good teachers like you. – Mr. Greenville shakes Akaashi’s hand once again. – Happy New Year.

\- Happy New Year, Mr. Akaashi! See you in Hogwarts! – Ashley smiles brightly, waving goodbye as she walks away with her dad.

\- Happy New Year. See you there. – Akaashi waves a goodbye, turning around to walk toward his mother. He frowns when he sees her smile, squinting slightly. – No.

\- Awn, but it was so cute. You looked so mature! – Mrs. Akaashi smiles proudly.

\- Mom, I’m twenty-three. I _am_ mature. – Akaashi sighs, rolling his eyes.

\- Sure, sweet cheeks, sure. – She pats Akaashi’s cheek lovingly and he snorts offended. – Now let’s go find a suit for you. Simon here will help us, right, Simon? – She smiles brightly at the young boy beside her.

\- Right! – Simon smiles even brighter and Akaashi sighs defeated, following them to the dressing room.

The dressing room is a bright and comfortable room, with mirrors on the wall and a changing parlor with a curtain. Simon asks Akaashi what he is looking for with his suit and there’s so many questions that Akaashi ends up dizzy. He just wants a plain black suit that he could use today, nothing more. But his mother takes the lead again, explaining to Simon that Akaashi needs a good suit to wear for an important party, she even says that there will be politicians and high-society people at the party. She is not wrong but Akaashi can’t understand why she’s saying this to the guy and he hopes that Simon doesn’t starts asking questions, because there’s no way that Akaashi can explain why the hell a school teacher is going to a high-class party.

When Simon finally seemed satisfied with an – in Akaashi’s opinion – unnecessary amount of information about the event, he walks out of the dressing room to search for suits in the shop. Akaashi sighs, already drained and exhausted. He always hated this kind of social interaction, to him shopping is a synonym for hell and he hates it tremendously. But it is necessary now.

\- You said you want black suits, so I brought a few of them from different designers. – Simon smiles at him and Akaashi nods, getting up from the couch. – I also brought a pair of shoes and a button-down shirt.

\- Thank you, Simon. – Mrs. Akaashi says lively, walking to the clothes rack to see the suits.

\- Thanks. – Akaashi says to the ginger salesman, sighing at his mother. – You’re very excited about all this….

\- Of course I am! I’ve never seen you in a suit! Even Kiyoomi wore a suit to your cousin’s wedding, but you didn’t show up. – Mrs. Akaashi frowns and Akaashi sighs again, suddenly extremely tired.

\- I was studying, mom. – Akaashi grabs one of the pants, the button-down shirt and the shoes, walking to the changing parlor, closing the red velvety curtain. 

\- You still could have come! – Mrs. Akaashi exclaims and Akaashi knows she’s pouting.

\- Mom, I was in the middle of nowhere in Armenia. – Akaashi is sure he isn’t supposed to sigh this much, but honestly he doesn’t want to be here. He decides to start dressing up.

\- Your cousin was so sad when she discovered that you didn’t go. –Mrs. Akaashi sighs sadly and Akaashi doesn’t know why the hell his mother is bringing up something that happened three years ago.

\- Merlin, please give me strength…. – Akaashi mutters to himself, finally finishes changing and looks at himself in the mirror, analyzing the pants and to him everything was alright. He walks out of the parlor to put on the jacket that Simon is holding.

\- Oh no. Those pants aren’t flattering your legs, dear. – Mrs. Akaashi says with a frown, watching while Akaashi puts the jacket on.

\- I have to agree. This suit isn’t doing much for your silhouette. – Simon smiles at him and Akaashi needs to control himself so he doesn’t roll his eyes. – You should try another one.

The “another one” became five more and Akaashi is already crying inside. His mother had managed to find a problem with every single suit he had put on, and honestly he couldn’t find all the things she is complaining about. The shoulders or the waist were never good enough, but also the pants, she always complains about the darned pants. Akaashi is ready to give up and go back home, hide himself beneath a blanket and never ever go out again. But he knows he needs it, so he grabs the sixth suit and walk back to the changing parlor. He stops in the middle of the small parlor, leaning his back against the mirror and resting his head there too.

\- Honest to god, Tetsu, you better love me a lot after this. – Akaashi sighs, holding the pendant inside his hand and squeezing it. In his subconscious he can hear Kuroo laughing and purring.

Sighing again – he really needs to stop sighing so much- he puts on the suit. It’s a good suit and he honestly likes this one. It’s not uncomfortable and he can move around nicely. But he can see points where his mother would find problems and he doesn’t want to try another suit. They’ve been here almost three hours now. He can’t stand being inside this shop anymore, and he’s pretty sure that Simon is flirting with him. That’s why he decides to take out his wand from his jeans and adjust the suit himself until it’s nice and neat. His mother can’t complain about it anymore, Akaashi is pretty sure he hasn’t let left any flaw in the suit. So he walks out the parlor, trying to not look as tired as he is.

\- Oh! – Mrs. Akaashi gasps when she sees Akaashi walking out from the parlor, the modifications he had done on the suit working well enough so she doesn’t find any problem.

\- Is this one good enough? – Akaashi asks tiredly, looking at himself in the mirror.

\- This one fits really well on you. – Simon smiles at him. – Now you just need a tie. Do you have any preference of color?

\- Dark blue. – Akaashi says without even thinking, because somehow he’s kept himself loyal to Ravenclaw even after all these years.

Simon nods to him, walking out of the dressing room to search for ties to Akaashi to try. Akaashi looks at himself in the mirror, turning around slowly so he can see himself from all angles. Suddenly he feels self-conscious and looks to his mother, biting down on his lip.

\- Is this one really alright? – Akaashi asks, turning his face to look at his mother

\- It is. You’re beautiful, Keiji. – Mrs. Akaashi smiles tenderly.

When Simon walks in back with a tray of ties, Mrs. Akaashi gets up from the couch where she had been sitting and walks to the ginger man. She chooses one of them, the one with a blue so dark that it’s almost black. Mrs. Akaashi walks back to her son, carefully tying the tie around his neck with a neat knot. She smooths the lapel with a small movement, taking a few steps back and looking at Akaashi from toe to head, smiling satisfied.

\- I think you’re perfect now. – Mrs. Akaashi says with an approving tone.

Akaashi turns around to see himself in the mirrors, arching one of his eyebrows while analyzing his own reflection. – Well, almost look like a human being. – He says with an amused tone.

\- Oh shut up, Keiji. Go change. I’ll pay for the suit. – Mrs. Akaashi rolls her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval.

\- What? No. Mom, you’re not going to pay for it. – Akaashi frowns, turning his head to Simon and staring deeply into the guy’s eyes. – Don’t let her pay for it.

\- Y-Yes, sir. – The ginger salesman gulps, blinking slowly and seeming a little off.

\- This is absurd. – Mrs. Akaashi snorts indignantly, walking out the dressing room to wander around the store.

Akaashi smiles briefly before walking back into the parlor to get changed into his usual clothes. He takes off the suit carefully, hanging it on the hanger and starting to change back. After a long time inside Hogwarts - using clothes that follow more the wizardry fashion than the muggle one - it’s kinda weird to slip into jeans. Although the students walk around on their free days in muggle-like clothes, Akaashi tends to wear wizard-like clothes for the sake of his image. Akaashi walks out of the parlor with the suit over his arm, finding Simon waiting for him outside.

\- Will you be buying the suit, sir? – Simon asks with a polite smile when he takes the suit from Akaashi’s hand and Akaashi nods. – Please, follow me.

They walk back to the main store, Akaashi following Simon through the shop to the cashier counter. Simon starts to scan the clothes and he and Akaashi start a light conversation, talking about nothing in particular while Simon works. When the ginger salesman finally finishes packing Akaashi’s suit after Akaashi had paid, Akaashi is ready to say goodbye when Simon discretely hands him a business card.

\- I- I would really like to keep in touch i-if you want to. – Simon looks at him, sheepishly.

\- Oh. – Akaashi blinks slowly, the information sinking into him after a few seconds. He blushes faintly. – I’m sorry, but I have a boyfriend…

\- Oh my god, I’m so sorry! – Simon panics, all flushed, looking at Akaashi with wide eyes and then looking around as if he was expecting to Akaashi’s boyfriend to show up.

\- It’s okay, don’t worry. – Akaashi smiles sheepishly, trying to soothe him. – I’m going now. Bye, Simon.

-Bye, sir. And I’m sorry again. – Simon says embarrassed and Akaashi only smiles.

Akaashi sighs deeply, drained because of the day. He searches for his mother, finding her waiting for him outside the store. He obviously doesn’t talk about what had happened to her, because if there’s something that Akaashi doesn’t want to his parents to know about it’s his sexuality, so he never approaches these kind of subjects near them. They walk through the mall a little more; Akaashi following his mother in and out of some stores. In the end Mrs. Akaashi opts for not buying anything.

The grab some lunch at the food court and eat in a comfortable silence at one of the tables. Akaashi is always glad about how understanding his parents are when it comes to the fact that he doesn’t really like talking and that he doesn’t feel comfortable sharing much of his personal life. He knows that his parents’ feel a little left out of his life, but there’s so many things that Akaashi can’t explain to them, so many things that even if he tries with all he’s got they will not understand. So he prefers to not tell them about part of his life, Kiyoomi being the only one that always knows what is happening because somehow it’s almost impossible to Akaashi for keep secrets from his brother.

They go back home after lunch, Akaashi managing to engage a light conversation with his mother about her job. He had always felt excited hearing about his mother’s students’ stories and since he never entered college because of his wizardry, he likes to know how it is. When they finally park at Akaashi’s house, he walks out of the car, taking the bag with him.

\- I’m taking a nap until late afternoon, alright? – Akaashi asks his mother and as she nods, he walks to his bedroom and drops himself on his bed.

When Akaashi opens his eyes again, his bedroom is dimly lit by the last light of the sunset, weird shadows casted across his walls. He takes a deep breath, savoring the cold bite of the air in his lungs. He needs to move, he needs to start getting ready because the party will start at nine and he knows too well that he’ll need at least an hour to convince himself to go. But doesn’t want to get up, his bed is too comfortable and his body hurts. The extended interaction with other people this morning was too much for him and he is sore, even his mind is sore. He closes his eyes again, careful to not fall asleep, but wanting to rest at least a little more.

Akaashi opens his eyes half an hour later, finally gathering enough strength to get up from his way too comfortable bed and walk to the bathroom. Once in the shower, he turns the water on, letting the absurdly hot water paint his pale skin red; the steam entering his nostrils like a toxin, blurring his thoughts and making him feel light. He stays underneath the fervent waterfall until his bruised skin couldn’t take the pain anymore, so he cleans himself and walks out of the shower, drying himself and tying the towel around his waist.

Akaashi walks to his bed, falling against the mattress again, damp hair sticking against his face and neck. He wishes, not for the first time, that social events weren’t so painful for him. Akaashi doesn’t know how to explain, but being around people gives him the sensation of being trapped inside a room while the walls slowly close around him. It’s suffocating and claustrophobic, making his instincts scream at him to run away as soon as possible. He doesn’t feel this anxious inside a classroom, surprisingly, and he supposes that this is somehow like Kiyoomi with his job. Akaashi doesn’t have a logical explanation for this behavior, he doesn’t know if this came as product of his exile in Armenia or if his exile came as a consequence of his social fear.

After a while he finally manages to get up again, grabbing his wand and motioning it to the suit, enchanting the clothes so it would iron itself. He is half done dressing into boxer-briefs when soft taps on his window grabs his attention. The big black owl that now he knows belongs to Kuroo’s family is perched on the windowsill, a letter tied to its legs. Akaashi opens the window, allowing the owl to fly to his writing desk so he can untie the letter. He sits down on the chair to read Kuroo’s letter, happy to see the boy’s pretty calligraphy.

_”Hey, kitten. I hope you’re doing well. I just want to reassure you that it’s fine if you don’t want to go tonight, I don’t want you to feel pressurized to go just because my grandmother wants you to. But if you go (I hope you go, I would love to see your pretty face in a sea of old boring wizards) you’ll stay with us. I already told my mom that this is not an option. I just want to be sure that you’re doing this because you’re comfortable. I know how you are and I know that you like to please others, but this time think about yourself. Miss you.”_

Akaashi sighs deeply, rereading the small letter over and over again. He has a problem, a really huge problem. Half of him wants to go but his other half want to stay at home, watching TV and eating salted popcorn with condensed milk. Kiyoomi’s words keep repeating in his mind, reassuring him that if everything becomes too much, he can simply apparate back to his house. Besides, he really wants to see Kuroo. Akaashi never thought of himself as clingy, but now he sees that his usual coldness was because he never let anyone get to close to him. He was always clingy with Kiyoomi, the only person he had let get near him, and now he’s getting more and more clingy towards Kuroo. Apparently once you melt the ice, you can’t prevent the water from overflowing.

Throwing his anxiety out the window (at least for now), Akaashi writes a small note to Kuroo, saying that he’ll definitively go and ties it to the owl, giving the animal space for it to fly. He then walks to his clothes, dressing carefully and checking his own reflection in the mirror over and over again, as if he is expecting that something will move out of place if he looks long enough. But apparently everything is okay so he tries to fix his hair, the curly strands never actually liked to be tamed, so he just tries to do his best. Half an hour later he is completely ready, walking down the stairs so his mother can give her opinion.

\- Oh, Keiji, are you going already? – Mrs. Akaashi asks when Akaashi enters the kitchen.

\- Yes. It’s almost time. – Akaashi says, feeling his hands shaking when he accepts the glass of mango juice that his father offers him.

\- You don’t need to get there at the exact hour, son. Also I think you need some time to calm down. – Mr. Akaashi says, watching Akaashi carefully.

\- I’m home. – Kiyoomi’s voice comes from the front door, his footsteps indicating that he is walking towards the kitchen. He stops at the door frame, eyeing Akaashi from head to toe, and smirks. – You’re pretty.

\- Shut up, Kiki. – Akaashi mutters, his cheeks slowly reddening. – Where were you?

\- I mean it. – Kiyoomi walks towards his younger brother, wanting to see Akaashi up close. – With a friend.

\- A friend that I don’t know? – Akaashi arches his brows and crosses his arms, careful with the glass.

\- Are you jealous, Keiji? – Kiyoomi smirks again, adjusting some of Akaashi’s locks.

\- Yes. – Akaashi answers simply, because he is. He doesn’t like the fact that Kiyoomi has a friend that he doesn’t know. 

\- You’ll meet him eventually. – Kiyoomi assures him. After a quick check on their parents to be sure that they’re occupied with their own conversation, Kiyoomi drops his voice to a whisper. – You look pretty, he’ll like it.

\- I’m not going as his pair. – Akaashi whispers, but he can’t help but blush with the implication.

\- Oh, shut up, you know you are. Even if only you two know, you can’t deny that you’re going as a couple. – Kiyoomi says, smiling kindly because he knows better than anyone how nervous Akaashi is feeling at the prospect of going to a party. So he wants to calm his brother a little, and Kuroo seems to be a good medicine to Akaashi’s anxiety.  
Akaashi can’t find words to contradict his brother’s statement, so he chooses to avoid it by occupying his mouth with his glass, drinking the juice purposely slowly. 

\- Do you want to eat something, Keiji? – Mrs. Akaashi asks, getting up from the stool to walk to the cabinets.

\- Mom, I’m going to a party. –Akaashi answers, finishing his juice.

\- I know, that’s why I’m asking, because I know you won’t eat anything there. – She says in a soft tone, catching a package of bread and walking to the fridge.

\- Mom is right, Keiji, you should eat something. – Kiyoomi agrees, watching their mother starting to make a sandwich for Akaashi.

\- Well… - Akaashi says thoughtfully. – I guess it’s better to have something in my stomach so I can throw it up.

\- Exactly. – Kiyoomi agrees and Mr. and Mrs. Akaashi nods.

Akaashi can’t even feel offended by the fact that everyone is agreeing that he’ll eventually throw up, because it’s true. The last time he went to a party it was at the Ministry and he had thrown up everything that he had put in his mouth because of how nervous he was. So it’s not a surprise that his family is acting this way. He is actually thinking the same thing, trying to come up with a plan to go freak out in the bathroom without worrying Kuroo and the others. 

\- Well, I have to go now. – Akaashi says once he finishes the sandwich, looking to the clock that already marks nine twenty.

-Ok, dear. Off you go then. – Mrs. Akaashi smiles walking to Akaashi and kissing his cheek.

\- Have fun, son. – Mr. Akaashi pats Akaashi’s shoulder fondly and Akaashi nods.

\- I’ll apparate from the living room. – Akaashi says, already walking, knowing that Kiyoomi would follow him. Once they are alone, Akaashi lets out a shaky sigh.

\- Keiji, it’s just a party. You can literally teleport to get out of there if it’s too much. – Kiyoomi says and Akaashi nods. – Try to have fun, please. 

\- I’ll try, but I can’t promise. – Akaashi smiles nervously. 

\- You’ll be alright. – Kiyoomi steps closer, kissing Akaashi’s forehead before stepping back again.

Akaashi nods and waves a goodbye, apparating soon after. 

The Ministry of Magic Atrium is an odd place; too big for Akaashi’s taste. The way too high vaulted ceiling, with huge walls covered with tile makes him feel small and lost. Akaashi sighs deeply, adjusting his jacket before starting to walk to the security table near the gates to the elevators. He can hear his steps echoing inside the tunnel, the fireplaces used by the floo network looking too much like giant open mouths that are ready to eat him alive. Akaashi takes a deep breath while bypassing the huge statues in the fountain, his eyes following the stone forms and he really doesn’t understand why everything is so big in the Ministry. He approaches the table, the middle aged wizard looking up to him with an inquiring look.

\- Good evening. – Akaashi says politely and the wizard smiles at him.

\- Good evening. Coming to the party? – The wizard asks gently and Akaashi nods, handing him the invitation. 

The wizard read carefully, double checking on the guest lists and smilling larger when he confirms that Akaashi is there. He then proceeds to make the visitor registration for Akaashi and they chat briefly about nothing in particular. When Akaashi is finally good to go, he wishes a Happy New Year to security and the wizard does the same. Akaashi notices, while the elevators doors are closing, that someone had just come in by one of the fireplaces, the green light lighting up the hall. Akaashi presses the button to the level indicated on the invitation, trying to adjust his suit a little better. When the elevator finally reaches the right level, Akaashi needs to take a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator.

He walks through the long corridor with wooden walls and white tile floor, a big double door opens a few meters ahead him. He can already hear the classical music echoing lightly through the hall, making him feel even more nervous. Akaashi adjusts his tie and he can feel the cold sweat running down his spine. He feels ridiculous for being so nervous because of something so simple. It’s just a party, he repeats to himself over and over again, finally stopping by the door, his shoes just a millimeter behind the line that divides the corridor and the festivities. Akaashi takes a good look inside, lying to himself that he is just observing and not completely frozen in place.

The big ballroom where the Ministry of Magic New Year Party is located is, as it should be, magically decorated. The tall walls between the floor-to-ceiling windows are covered with long white silky draped fabric, golden and silver cords tied around it to give it form. The fake windows showed a starry night view, as if the saloon is floating in the sky. Round tables with white tablecloths decorated with golden and silver stripes and pearly chairs with knotty back rests that resemble twisted branches from an old tree. On the ceiling, six huge crystal chandeliers descend toward the floor, the small pieces floating in the air around the lights. Talking about floating lights, a lot of them floats around the room just above the wizards’ heads, medium sized light bubbles that appear to have life and never touch each other. There’s also a dance floor, the lustrous chocolate wooden floor being perfect for any kind of dance that the guests might want to try. At the end of the dance floor is a stage where classical instruments play alone. The buffet is located on the left side of the dance floor, with a huge variety of food and beverages and there’s even a bar. It’s fancy and Akaashi feels like a fish out of water.

\- Mr. Akaashi! – Bokuto chirps happily from behind him and Akaashi startles, turning on his heels just in time to catch Bokuto in his arms.

\- Koutaro! – Akaashi smiles fondly, patting Bokuto’s back fondly. – Nice to see you.

\- Nice to see you too! – Bokuto beams, turning to his parents without letting Akaashi go. – Mom! Dad! This is Mr. Akaashi! The super awesome professor that I told you about!

\- Koutaro…. – Akaashi mumbles, heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Akaashi. Koutaro has been talking about you the whole break. – Mrs. Bokuto says, gentle smile on her thin lips. She’s not too tall, her chubby body is clothed in a cute yellow and white dress that goes all the way to the ground, and her pitch black irregular bob cut hair with a long fringe frames her pretty face, giving her a lovely appearance. 

\- He seems to really like you. – Mr. Bokuto smiles vividly, and Akaashi can’t help but notice that he’s basically an older and taller version of Koutaro, the same grey hair and golden owlish eyes. Even their white suits are the same, yellow ties to match Mrs. Bokuto dress. They are an adorable family.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. and Mr. Bokuto. – Akaashi smiles sheepishly. – Koutaro is one of my best students. – Akaashi adds, watching Bokuto and his dad glow.

Akaashi is pretty sure that he knows Mr. Bokuto from somewhere. He knows that Bokuto’s dad is a professional and famous quidditch player, one of the best chasers in all of Europe. But Akaashi doesn’t watch quidditch; he can’t have known Mr. Bokuto from there. But at the same time Mr. Bokuto’s face isn’t new to Akaashi. And then he remembers why Mr. Bokuto’s face is so familiar to him. Because for seven years of his life he had seen that face spread all over the walls of his dorm, right beside Konoha’s bed. Akaashi can’t wait to tell Konoha that he had met Konoha’s teen crush.

\- Well, I’ll be taking Mr. Akaashi from you two before you decide to interrogate him about my grades. – Bokuto grins, holding Akaashi’s hand and walking with him inside the party.

Akaashi feels like he’s passing through a veil when he finally enters the ballroom, squeezing Bokuto’s hand a little bit because now he knows he can’t turn around and walk away like he wants. He doesn’t have that option now. So he just lets Bokuto drag him somewhere, his eyes trying to find black messy hair in the crowd of wizards but apparently Kuroo is nowhere to be seen. He sighs again, looking to where Bokuto is dragging him, smilling when he sees the round table where Iwaizumi, Kenma, Sugawara and Sawamura are.

\- Kou, don’t drag Mr. Akaashi around like he’s a doll. – Suga frowns and Bokuto lets Akaashi’s hand go almost immediately. 

\- Sorry. – Bokuto murmurs but Akaashi smiles reassuring to him.

\- It is good to see you all. – Akaashi smiles kindly, because it’s true.

\- Tetsu was worried that you wouldn’t come. He’ll be happy to see you here. – Suga smiles at him and Akaashi bites down his lips, looking around again to try to find Kuroo.

\- He’s somewhere with Tooru and their grandmother. They need to talk to everyone. – Iwaizumi explains, a little bit grumpy.

\- You have no right to be grumpy. It’s my birthday and I’m not in my bedroom with my boyfriend. – Daichi frowns to Iwaizumi, who frowns back at him.

\- There are some kinds of information that I really don’t need to know, Sawamura…. – Akaashi says in a calm tone, watching Daichi’s cheeks become deep red. – But, Happy Birthday.

\- I’m sorry, professor. – Daichi mumbles and everyone else laughs.

\- Hajime, your mom is so unfairly pretty. – Sugawara sighs, his eyes on some point of the ballroom and Iwaizumi huffs in response.

Akaashi follows Sugawara’s line of sight, his eyes soon finding the person that had caught his student’s attention. Mrs. Iwaizumi is, in fact, unfairly pretty. Mrs. Iwaizumi’s dark skin contrasts beautifully with her long white strapless dress, a side slit that begins at her thigh and ending in a long tail. She is wearing golden high heels that match her bracelets and rings, her long black braids falling down her back and chest like a waterfall, small golden beads adorning the braids like splashes of molten gold. Iwaizumi has his mother’s eyes, almond shaped with intense petrol green irises, dark long lashes shadowing them.

\- She is really pretty. – Akaashi agrees, amazed by Mrs. Iwaizumi and her beauty.

\- Kuroo’s mother is ridiculously pretty too. – Bokuto says and Akaashi freezes, not knowing if he should look.

In the end he follows everyone eyes and gasps as his eyes finally find Harumi Kuroo’s figure. Harumi is dressed in a perfectly cut black suit, with a white button-up shirt underneath the waistcoat, the two buttons near her neck open, the black overcoat running down her long legs reaching her black pumps with red soles. Her clothes are so well cut, obviously custom-made, that Akaashi can’t find a single fold out of place. Harumi has serious features, blood-red lips that stand out against her pale skin, amber eyes that glint dangerously like a predator. Her hair is all thrown to the left, falling in black waves against her shoulder, messy and neat at the same time. She doesn’t wear that much jewellery, only her wedding ring and a bracelet with her family coat of arms with silver leather strings. Everything about her screams power and Akaashi gulps as he follows her with his eyes as she and Mrs. Iwaizumi walk to the other side of the room; her red soles almost hypnotizing him.

\- She’s going to eat me alive.- Akaashi whispers without noticing, startling when he feels a small hand on his arm.

\- She’s actually pretty nice. – Kenma gives him a tiny smile, patting his arm gently.

Akaashi looks around, seeing his student’s worried eyes. Akaashi sighs softly, his tense expression melting into a calm one. – You don’t need to worry about me, ok?

\- We worry about you because we like you, professor. – Bokuto states with a warm smile.

\- I like all of you too. – Akaashi says fondly, because he really does like them a lot.

\- We know someone who you like even more. – Sugawara smiles brightly, looking to behind Akaashi and over his shoulder.

\- I hope so. – Kuroo’s voice fills Akaashi’s ears and as much as he tries to control himself, he can’t help but grin, turning around on his heels to see the raven haired boy.

Kuroo is, in Akaashi biased opinion, completely gorgeous. He is wearing a pitch black suit with a blood-red tie tucked underneath the waistcoat, the tailor-made overcoat running down until the middle of his thighs. Kuroo isn’t wearing trousers, but tight almost black dark blue jeans, the hem tucked inside lustrous combat boots.

\- You’re wearing jeans. – Akaashi states, arching one of his eyebrows in a questioning look.

\- Indeed. – Kuroo nods, Cheshire cat grin on his lips.

\- Tetsu, auntie wants to see Mr. Akaashi, remember? – Oikawa says and Akaashi looks over his shoulder to see the Great King beside Iwaizumi. Oikawa smiles fondly at him and Akaashi returns the gesture.

\- Oh. Yeah, that’s true. Follow me? – Kuroo asks, offering his hand to Akaashi and Akaashi takes it without thinking.

\- Sure. – Akaashi nods, looking around. – Just… Wait a second. – Akaashi reaches for a glass of champagne on a tray chugging the liquid in one go and placing the glass on the table right after. – Ok, let’s go.

The kids laugh at his action and Akaashi grimace fondly at them before letting Kuroo drag him through the ballroom. Akaashi is sure that, besides his students, he doesn’t know any of the wizards that are at the party and this fact surely makes him really nervous. Kuroo intertwines their fingers and Akaashi squeezes his hand softly.

\- It’ll be okay. – Kuroo reassures him in a whisper.

\- I hope so. – Akaashi sighs.

\- Mom, dad. Mr. Akaashi is here. – Kuroo says to the couple standing a few steps from them.

Kuroo’s parents were talking to someone but stop completely when they hear their son’s voice. Akaashi smiles at them, trying to not tremble. Kuroo lets his hand go and Akaashi needs to contain himself from reaching for it again.

\- Oh, Mr. Akaashi, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Khaled Saab, Tetsurou’s dad. – Mr. Saab says, offering his hand and Akaashi shakes it formally.

Khaled Saab is a tall man, with olive skin and deep black eyes, and a shining white smile. Black hair is slicked back and a neatly-trimmed beard sits on his chin. Like his wife, Khaled’s suit is custom-made and there’s not even a single fold out of place.

\- It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. – Akaashi says.

\- This is my wife, Harumi Kuroo. – Khaled proudly introduces his wife and Mrs. Kuroo shakes Akaashi’s hand firmly.

\- We’re glad to finally meet you. Tetsurou talks a lot about you. – Harumi says, her voice gentle despites her serious features.

\- Only good things, I hope. – Akaashi smiles sheepishly.

\- Of course only good things. There’s nothing bad to say about you, professor. – Kuroo says fondly and Akaashi needs to use all his self-control to not blush.

They start a light conversation from there, Kuroo’s parents actually being nice and gentle with Akaashi. Little by little Akaashi’s jitters are tamed and he starts to actually enjoy the conversation. Kuroo’s easy-going nature seems to be something genetic, because like a family of cats they make Akaashi feels comfortable as the time passes by. Eventually Kuroo needs to follow his grandmother, alongside his cousin, to talk to a few more wizards that had arrived at the party.

Akaashi keeps talking to Kuroo’s parents for a while, a few more wizards joining in with their conversation. As much as Akaashi is enjoying the conversation, he can’t deny that he is running out of battery. Being exposed to that amount of people at once is way more tiring than Akaashi had imagined and he honestly wants to sit down somewhere to take a break. As Akaashi looks around to try to find a place to sit, his eyes fall on a familiar figure.

Standing only a couple meters away from him is Suguru, his way too pale skin contrasting with his dark hair and his mischievous green eyes finding Akaashi at the same time that Akaashi’s own green eyes landed on the snake’s face. Suguru seems genuinely surprised by Akaashi’s presence and stares at him without even blinking. Different to Kuroo’s predatory gaze, Suguru’s makes cold sweat runs down Akaashi’s back, slicking his shirt against his skin. Akaashi starts to feel his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage, the sound echoing loudly on his ears. Akaashi is frozen in place, and even though his survival instinct screams at him to leave, he physically can’t.

\- Akaashi? – Someone calls, a gentle hand finding a place on Akaashi’s shoulder, startling him and making him turn his face to the person.

\- Oh, I’m sorry, Mrs. Kuroo. I… I think I’m a bit overwhelmed by all these people around me. – In his anxious state of mind, Akaashi doesn’t filter his words and before he even realizes, the truth is already flying out of his lips.

\- I see. Come with me, dear. Let’s go walk a little. – She invites with a gentle smile and Akaashi nods absently, looking back to where Suguru was but the guy is already gone.

Mrs. Kuroo guides Akaashi through the ballroom, people opening up a path for her as if her aura is forcing them to step back. Akaashi faintly thought about how good it would be to be this powerful. They walk out of the room, passing through a door that Akaashi thought was fake, but in fact gives way to a corridor with black marble benches. Mrs. Kuroo indicates a bench and Akaashi gladly sits down, his legs trembling.

\- Are you alright, Akaashi? – Mrs. Kuroo asks, worry clear in her voice.

\- Yes, madam. I’m sorry for troubling you. – Akaashi apologizes, wiping the cold sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and taking a deep breath.

\- It’s not a trouble if it’s family. – She says warmly and Akaashi freezes again, slowly looking up to Harumi’s beautiful face.

\- Fa…? – Akaashi’s eyes widen slowly as the realization sinks in. – He told you.

\- Oh, he didn’t tell you that we knew? – She asks, widening her amber eyes as Akaashi quickly shakes his head in denial. – Khaled discovered against Tetsurou will. 

\- W-What? – Akaashi asks, confused, his heart speeding up and he starts to feels nauseous. 

\- My husband is a Legilimens, do you know what that means? – Mrs. Kuroo asks gently, patient with the unsettled state of mind that Akaashi has. She continues when he nods. – He trains Tetsurou so he can protect his mind from others. They always do this, and Tetsurou normally blocks his mind just fine because he has nothing to hide. Except that this time he had you.

\- Me? – Akaashi asks, feeling dumb for asking, but he is nervous and wanting to cry and vomit, so he can ask dumb questions.

\- Yes. – Mrs. Kuroo answers patiently. – He wanted so badly to protect you from us that he lost his concentration and Khaled broke into his mind and saw you two.

\- W-What…. What exactly did he see? – There’s so many things that Akaashi would rather die than let Kuroo’s parents know.

\- Not much, actually. Tetsurou shut him down soon after. But he saw when you accepted to go on a date with Tetsurou and it was enough to us to figure things out. – She explains, her hands finding place inside her pockets and she looks at Akaashi gently.

\- I… I’m sorry… I… I really like him. – Akaashi whispers sheepishly, looking at his knees, his face hot and he knows he is blushing hard. 

\- He likes you a lot too. – Mrs. Kuroo smiles gently, her eyes warm. Akaashi blushes a little. – He gave you our necklace, which means that he wants to be with you for a long time, since the magic contained in the necklace makes you the only person able to take it off. I know my son wouldn’t entrust you with our family emblem if he didn’t like you a lot.  
Akaashi knows that she is telling him this so he can relax, but the information only makes Akaashi more nervous. He bites down on his lip, placing his hand on his chest where he can feel the pendant against his skin.

\- I don’t know if I should be wearing using this. – Akaashi whispers, looking up to Mrs. Kuroo again.

\- Why? – Mrs. Kuroo asks, tilting her head to the side like a curious cat.

-My social status is too low. – Akaashi sighs deeply, averting his gaze. – I’m just a muggle-born teacher. And I’m not even near his age.

\- Keiji… - Mrs. Kuroo calls softly, patiently waiting for Akaashi to build up the courage to look at her again. – I raised my son to know exactly what he wants. He’s young, yeah, but I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. We don’t care about things like social status, Keiji. He likes you and you like him, that’s all that matters.

\- Even though I’m a muggle-born? – Akaashi asks unsure, because it’s an insecurity that he can’t get rid of.

\- We don’t care about that, Keiji. We care about the fact that you two like each other. – She smiles at him. – We just think you two should keep it low profile while Tetsurou is still at school.

\- That’s our plan. – Kuroo’s voice comes from the side and Akaashi turns his head to see the black cat walking towards them. – Mom, I can’t believe you told him about what happened.

\- I’m sorry, dear. I thought that you had talked with him. – Mrs. Kuroo says and Kuroo sighs deeply.

\- It’s ok. My brother knows too. – Akaashi says and Kuroo looks at him in surprise. – He doesn’t like the idea, but is willing to give it a chance. My parents don’t know, though. I’m still in the closet to them.

Kuroo stops by his side, placing his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and Akaashi leans slightly against Kuroo’s thigh.

\- I can talk with your brother if you want me to. – Kuroo says and Akaashi shakes his head because he needs to give Kiyoomi some time to absorb the information. 

\- Well, boys, I need to get back to the party. – Mrs. Kuroo says softly. – I’ll tell your grandmother that you went to walk Keiji home.

\- Thank you, mom. – Kuroo smiles and she nods, saying goodbye and walking back to the ballroom.

\- You don’t need to walk me out of the Ministry, Tetsu. – Akaashi says, getting up to his feet.

\- I don’t _need_ to but I _want_ to.Besides you’re super pale, I’ll worry if you leave alone. – Kuroo says, offering his arm and Akaashi takes it, interlocking his own around Kuroo’s.

They walk away from the bench in the direction of the elevators, the sound of the party fading away slowly as they get further from the ballroom. Akaashi can say that he’s breathing better now that he’s not in a crowded place, and Kuroo’s presence by his side helps a lot too. They stop by the elevators, waiting for it to reach the floor and stepping in. Kuroo presses the button to the entrance.

\- It’s kinda nostalgic to walk with you through the Ministry halls. – Kuroo says with a small smile.

\- Nostalgic? – Akaashi lifts his face to the other, absently noting their height difference for the first time. – You’re too tall.

\- You don’t remember? – Kuroo asks, amused. – And I’m just tall enough.

\- What should I remember? – Akaashi looks at him, confused.

They walk out of the elevator, walking to one of the exits. A quick trip to the street level inside a phone booth later and they are stepping on the sidewalk. They walk slowly the sidewalk slowly, Akaashi letting Kuroo lead the way.

\- What was the last party that you went to at the Ministry? – Kuroo asks, still amused by something that Akaashi couldn’t figure out.

\- The last one? – Akaashi frowns lightly, because before this one the only other that he went was when he came back from Armenia at the beginning of the year to present his work and there was a small party happening and he was invited. Akaashi frowns deeply, trying to remember what happened that day, but the only thing he remembers is that he felt sick pretty quickly and spent more than an hour in the bathroom. Oh. – You’re the guy who led me out of the Ministry!

\- Yep. – Kuroo says with a really amused smile on his lips.

At the beginning of the year, during the said party, Akaashi had gotten overwhelmed by the amount of people around him and ran to the bathroom. He ended up throwing up everything he had eaten and cried a little after a panic attack. When Akaashi finally felt like a human again, he walked out of the bathroom. After wandering around for a while he noticed that he didn’t know where the hell he was and he was just starting to freak out again when someone tapped his shoulder. The person, a young man Akaashi supposed because of the voice, asked if he was alright and then guided him to the entrance again. They had engaged in a soothing conversation in the ten minutes that they had walked together and when Akaashi apparated back to his house, he was feeling a bit better.

The halls were dark and Akaashi was feeling sick and dizzy, but he does remember molten gold eyes floating above him.

\- I can’t believe this! – Akaashi exclaims, his eyes wide in surprise. – Why didn’t you tell me anything?!

\- Because I was trying to get rid of the giant crush I had on you. – Kuroo laughs, looking up and down the street to make sure that they could cross the road to the other sidewalk.

\- You had a crush on me? – Akaashi asks dumbfounded, his cheeks getting faintly red.

\- Well, I still have… - Kuroo grins and Akaashi turns even redder. – But back at the beginning of the year I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I thought that I had finally forgotten you when you were introduced as our new professor. – Kuroo laughs openly, lifting his eyes to the sky while they casually walk down the street.

\- You saw me sick green and sweaty and you got a crush? You’re really a weird person, Tetsu. – Akaashi smiles, sheepishly, his cheeks still red.

Kuroo laughs again, his eyes now on Akaashi. – Not my fault if you’re pretty even when you’re sick green and sweaty.

Akaashi laughs with him, feeling light. He looks around before asking thoughtfully. – Are we far enough from the Ministry that I can kiss you safely?

Kuroo stops in his tracks, smirking. – Yes, we are. – He turns to Akaashi, making him walk back until Akaashi’s back touches the brick wall. – Besides, no one is on the streets today.

Akaashi laughs lowly, pulling Kuroo closer by the lapel of his overcoat. Kuroo’s hands find a place on Akaashi’s hips and they meet in the middle, kissing deeply. Akaashi hadn’t noticed until now how much he truly misses having Kuroo by his side. Their kiss is full of need, intense and deep, but not sloppy. They part lips when the air is rare in their lungs, panting heavily, their lips brushing lightly. 

They kiss again, their mouths not fitting right because this time they are smilling through the kiss. But it’s ok, neither of them really seems to care about it. Akaashi lifts both of his hands, cupping Kuroo’s cheeks as he feels Kuroo’s arms looping around his waist and pulling him even closer. Kuroo parts their lips and Akaashi chases after him wanting more and Kuroo complies easily, kissing him again. 

Their kiss lasts until the first firework pops in the sky, the noise startling both of them and they quickly look up. Many fireworks start to pop in the sky, lighting it up with a variety of colors indicating that it is midnight. They look to each other, smiling and Kuroo leans toward Akaashi again and kisses him lightly.

\- Happy New Year, Keiji. – Kuroo whispers against Akaashi’s lips and Akaashi smiles fondly.

\- Happy New Year, Tetsu. – Akaashi whispers back, closing the small gap between them and kissing Kuroo’s lips again.

They kiss passionately, holding onto each other as if they fear that the other will disappear if they let go. Both of them lose track of time while kissing, one kiss following the other and soon Akaashi was leaning against the wall again, one of his hands firmly holding Kuroo’s overcoat while the other is tangled in the messy raven colored hair. One of Kuroo’s hands find a place against the bricks beside Akaashi’s head, the other holding Akaashi by his waist and keeping their bodies glued to each other. When they finally take a break, the fireworks had been over for a while.

\- I missed you so much. – Kuroo whispers, touching Akaashi’s forehead with his own.

\- Me too. – Akaashi murmurs softly, peppering sweet kisses on Kuroo’s lips. 

\- I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts and pretend that nothing had happened between us.- Kuroo whispers as if he is telling a secret.

\- Me either, but we have to. – Akaashi whispers back, opening his eyes to look into Kuroo’s molten gold eyes.

\- I know, kitten. – Kuroo smiles softly, stealing a quick peck from Akaashi’s lips. – But knowing that doesn’t make it any easier. 

\- I’m sorry. – Akaashi whispers against Kuroo’s lips and Kuroo kisses him silent again.

If Akaashi will be honest about this, he’ll admit that he completely loses track of time when he’s with Kuroo. That’s why he doesn’t notices time passing by them while they kiss passionately against a public building wall. The only thing that Akaashi manages to think is about Kuroo’s hands on his waist, Kuroo’s lips on his lips and Kuroo’s cinnamon scent that Akaashi misses so much when they are away from each other. That’s why, when a clock chimes somewhere nearby announcing it’s two in the morning, he parts lips with Kuroo, startled.

\- It’s two in the morning! – Akaashi states the obvious, his eyes wide in surprise.

\- Oh… Yeah, it is. – Kuroo agrees when he looks at his wristwatch.

\- You need to go back. – Akaashi says, passing the pad of his thumbs softly over Kuroo’s swollen lips.

\- I don’t think that my parents are expecting me to go back home before sunrise. – Kuroo smiles warmly, nipping at the thumb on his lips.

\- I can’t understand how your parents can let you be out so late at night alone. – Akaashi says, still caressing Kuroo’s lips.

\- Well, first I’m not alone, I’m with you. – Kuroo smiles when he sees Akaashi’s pinkish cheeks. – Second, they can appear by my side within seconds and if something really bad happens, like dark wizards appearing or something, I’m allowed to use magic to escape.

\- Surprisingly, it makes sense. – Akaashi agrees, leaning into Kuroo’s space and kissing him again.

Again Akaashi’s mind tunes down everything around them and focuses solely on Kuroo. It’s cold, but neither of them seems to mind, only hugging each other tighter to enjoy the warmth. Another hour passes by until they decide that it is unbearably cold to stay where they are. Akaashi, as much he isn’t happy with the idea, is about to say to Kuroo that he’ll walk the boy back to the Ministry when Kuroo extends his wand to his side. A loud snap is heard and a bright purple triple-decked bus appears in front of them.

\- What the…? – Akaashi startles, but follows as Kuroo leads him inside the bus.

\- Never heard about the Knight Bus? – Kuroo asks, curious. 

They pay for the tickets and walk to the chairs, sitting side by side after Akaashi had told the driver where they are going, Kuroo’s arms looping around Akaashi’s shoulders.

\- Oh! – Akaashi exclaims in recognition. – I’ve heard about it but it’s the first time I’ve ever seen it.

Akaashi squeaks when the bus takes off, clenching his hands on Kuroo’s overcoat. Kuroo laughs quietly, burying his face in Akaashi’s dark curly locks. Akaashi closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying being on Kuroo’s arms and the warmth of the bus. Kuroo starts to caress Akaashi’s hip slowly and Akaashi sighs, reaching for Kuroo’s other hand so he could play with Kuroo’s long fingers.

They keep a light conversation during the trip to Akaashi’s street, Kuroo explaining how his parents discovered about their relationship and Akaashi explaining how Kiyoomi did the same. They barely notice the city landscape passing through the window, too focused on each other to look to somewhere that isn’t their faces. They exchange light kisses now and then, between sweet smiles and whispered words.

When they finally reach a small wooded square that is located a few streets from Akaashi’s house, they decide to get off the bus. It is still relatively early and they still have a couple hours until sunrise, so it’s seem fair that they spend the rest of the dawn together since they will not have that much time when they are back at Hogwarts. Besides, both of them are intending on keeping their promises about not doing anything inside the castle grounds.

So they walk to the swings in the small playground at the corner of the square, sitting down. Kuroo reaches for Akaashi’s hand, intertwining their fingers and starting to swing slowly back and forth. They stay in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the small noises that early morning brings to their ears, the cold air burning their lungs as they breathe. But they are in peace there, as if nothing could even slightly bother them in that moment. 

Neither of them really knows when, but sometime around sunrise they start to kiss again, Akaashi sitting sideways on Kuroo’s lap while they swing slowly, one of Kuroo’s arms around Akaashi’s waist while the other holds the cold chain. Akaashi hugs Kuroo by his neck, one of his hands softly caressing the messy locks and the other holding Kuroo’s hand on the chain, their fingers intertwining again. The time passes by them without their notice again, as if the word had stopped so they could stay together like this for a little more.

The first sunbeams hit Akaashi’s eyes and he frowns, opening his eyelids slowly, his green irises gleaming as if someone had just lit them up. Kuroo lets out a shaking breath, his eyes slowly drinking in Akaashi’s beautiful, almost angelic, pale features under the faint light of the morning.

\- For Merlin’s sake, you’re breathtaking. – Kuroo whispers in awe and Akaashi blushes, shaking his head and kissing Kuroo again before he could say anything else.

They kiss a little more, until the first sound coming from one of the houses around the square hits their ears. They then decide that it’s time to leave. Akaashi gets up from Kuroo’s lap, offering his hand and Kuroo takes it, getting up too. They start to walk, this time Akaashi leading the way through the quiet streets towards the light-yellow house. Kuroo lets out a small exclamation of sound when they reach the small iron gate and Akaashi looks curiously at him.

\- What? 

\- Your house is… Pretty normal. – Kuroo says and Akaashi looks puzzled at him. – I mean, I think in my head you lived in a library, because of how much of a book-worm you are. – He explains and Akaashi laughs.

In fact, Akaashi laughs so loud that his laugh echoes on the silent street and Kuroo rushes to cover Akaashi’s mouth with his hand, laughing quietly when Akaashi only starts to laugh more. Akaashi laughs so much that Kuroo kisses him again to try to make him stop, but Akaashi only laughs more against Kuroo’s lips. To be honest, Akaashi doesn’t have a clue why he’s laughing now, but he’s feeling light and happy, so he can’t help but laugh into the kiss while trying to kiss back.

But Kuroo stiffens in his arms and Akaashi opens his eyes, lifting them to look at Kuroo’s. The sun is hitting right on Kuroo’s eyes, his golden irises glinting like a predator. But Kuroo’s eyes aren’t on Akaashi, they are directed to Akaashi’s house entrance and Akaashi widens his eyes, slowly turning his head to his house front door.

On the porch, glaring blankly at them, is Kiyoomi, his arms folded and his posture perfectly straight. Akaashi’s eyes travel slowly from Kiyoomi to Kuroo and back to Kiyoomi and there’s a silent battle between the two that Akaashi can’t quite figure out. But Kiyoomi nods at Kuroo, turning his back to them and walking back inside the house when Kuroo nods back at him.

\- You should go. – Kuroo says softly to Akaashi, lifting his hand to caress Akaashi’s cold cheek with the back of his knuckles.

\- You too. – Akaashi smiles, leaning a little into the touch. – Do you want me to apparate with you back to the Ministry or to your house?

\- No. Don’t worry about it. – Kuroo smiles at him, kissing the tip of Akaashi’s nose. – I’ll see you again at Hogwarts later. 

\- Yeah. See you there. – Akaashi smiles, stealing a quick peck from Kuroo’s lips before stepping back.

Akaashi smiles at Kuroo again, opening the gate and entering the property. Kuroo waves him a good bye while Akaashi runs up the stairs to the porch. When Akaashi turns again to see Kuroo, the boy isn’t there anymore. He sighs, opening the door and walking in, stopping by the entrance just to take off his shoes. Akaashi walks down the hall, finding Kiyoomi watching something on the television.

\- How was the party? – Kiyoomi asks when Akaashi passes by the door, his eyes still on the movie he is watching.

\- It was… - Akaashi stops, thinking about everything that had happened on the night. He beams and Kiyoomi can see him through the reflection on the television. – It was great.

\- Good. – Kiyoomi nods and Akaashi smiles even more brightly.

Akaashi walks up to his bedroom, closing the door when he passes through it. He quickly changes into his pajamas and climbs onto his bed. Once under the blankets and hugging a pillow, Akaashi starts to doze off while thinking about the night, his chest warm and still feeling light. It doesn’t take long before he falls asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it taking so long to post the new chapter, but end of the year is always a busy date.  
> I was thinking about posting it only on the New Year's Eve, but sadly I won't be able to. So here you have an early New Year story!  
> Don't forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter and find me on [ tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!!  
> Love you all!


	15. Tears and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is back to Hogwarts and things get a little fired up in the middle of the winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first I'm deeply sorry.  
> I wasn't supposed to take this long to update this story, but I got caught up into the Weeks and I haven't had time to do anything beside that.  
> I was supposed to be part of BokuAkaKuroo Week too, but I decided to not because my WIPs need attention (both this one and the [omegaverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9287234)).  
> I'm really sorry and I hope everyone enjoy this chapter.

Being back at Hogwarts after one week is almost like stepping back into a warm house after being in the frozen street for too long. As much as Akaashi has his problems with Hogwarts, it’s also there where he feels more at home. So as soon as he apparates into Hogsmeade to go to Konoha’s house to pick up Mimikkyu, Akaashi is filled with the warm sensation of being back where he belongs. If it’s the magical world or just Hogwarts itself he doesn’t know, but he likes the welcoming air that surrounds him as soon as he steps on the fluffy snow in front of Konoha’s house.

He knocks on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. It’s not snowing today, but Akaashi can tell that it had snowed yesterday since the snow around his legs reaches to his knees. Akaashi hears footsteps inside the house and soon the door is open in front of him, revealing a disheveled Konoha dressed in pajamas that are way too big for him.

\- It’s seven in the morning, Keiji. Why? – Konoha asks, rubbing his eyes with one of his sleeved hands.

\- It’s seven in the morning _already_ , Aki. I have to go back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, I just came to pick up Mimikkyu. – Akaashi says, entering the house when Konoha gives him room.

\- You have classes today? – Konoha asks, leading Akaashi to the living room where the owlet is sleeping inside its cage. – She slept most of the time while he was here.

\- Only in the afternoon, but I need to put things in order before that. – Akaashi says, walking towards the cage. The owlet opens her big eyes, hooting softly. – He’s still a baby, maybe it’s because of that. Hey, buddy. – He says to the owl.

\- Is that so? Or do you just want to see your kitty cat? – Konoha asks and Akaashi doesn’t need to turn around to know that his best friend is smirking.

\- We saw each other on New Years Eve. – Akaashi says softly, waiting for the information to sink into Konoha’s sleepy mind.

\- What? How? Why didn’t you tell me? – Konoha exclaims, his eyes wide in surprise.

\- Well, his grandmother invited me to the Ministry party and I went. But I didn’t stay long, just long enough to meet his parents and find out that hey, they know about us and also that they’re okay with it. My brother figured it out too. – Akaashi says, and now that he is saying it out loud it sounds completely absurd.

\- What the actual fuck, Keiji? - Konoha asks, dumbfounded. – Please, explain.

\- I don’t even know… - Akaashi sighs, turning around and taking a seat at one of the couches when he sees Konoha doing the same. – Well, we met at a restaurant by chance and there was a bit of a chaos and my brother saw his bracelet. 

\- Akaashi, you need to step up your storytelling game. – Konoha frowns lightly.

Akaashi sighs, taking the owlet off the cage and letting it snuggle against his thick coat. He uses a couple of minutes to put everything that happened on the last few days in order so he can tell everything to Konoha everything that happened without jumping around with the story. For the next hour Akaashi explains to Konoha everything that happened, from the chaos at the restaurant to the moment where they said goodbye in front of Akaashi’s house. Konoha, of course, has a lot of questions about everything, but Akaashi doesn’t have an answer for most of it.

When Akaashi finally walks towards Hogwarts, Mimikkyu’s cage safe in his arms and protected from the cold by enchantments, the school is emptier than Akaashi had previously thought; maybe because it isn’t even nine in the morning yet. He makes his way towards his classroom without crossing with any students, soon being inside his anteroom.  
Akaashi opens Mimikkyu’s cage once he’s inside his living room. Even though the windows are closed, the space is still pretty cold so Akaashi lights the fireplace. Everything is exactly where he had left it, but in the end there’s not much that could have been moved since Akaashi doesn’t have too many things at Hogwarts. He prefers to keep his things at his home; somehow the idea of being impersonal inside the school calms his nerves a bit.

Akaashi ends up spending the morning inside his office writing a few questions of the tests he has planned for the classes. He checks up on the owlet before leaving his classroom to go to the Great Hall to have lunch, finally dressed with in his wizard robes, feeling a bit more like himself. 

The Great Hall is full, all the students already at their designated tables, all the voices joining forces to create a loud bubble of whispers. Akaashi sits down on his chair, passing his eyes through the Hall and spotting Kuroo’s friends one by one. 

First he finds Iwaizumi and Daichi at the Gryffindor table, talking loudly about something with some students that are also from the sixth year of the Lion’s house. After that he easily finds Lev at the Hufflepuff table, tall and white as he is, talking with his mouth full with Hinata and Kageyama. Bokuto is a bit closer to the Professor’s table than Lev, mimicking something to a group of girls that giggle as his antics. Kenma is at the Ravenclaw table, eating a piece of pie mindlessly while reading some old and shabby book. When Akaashi’s eyes finally fall on the Slytherin table, he can’t find Kuroo, Oikawa or Suga. Akaashi frowns, looking up and down the table while trying to find the kids.

Akaashi startles when Instructor Ukai sits down by his side, looking troubled. Akaashi frowns worried and turns to face the Instructor.

\- Is everything ok, Keishin? – Akaashi asks, placing his fork on the plate to give the other man his full attention.

\- Oh, nothing new, Professor. Just Oikawa trying to convince me to let him use the quidditch pitch to train during January. – Instructor Ukai answers, sighing heavily.

\- Isn’t it too cold for him to be flying at this time of the year? – Akaashi asks, frowning again.

\- Exactly. But Oikawa doesn’t care, he’s obsessed with training, it’s almost unhealthy. – Instructor Ukai says, apparently annoyed by the student’s behavior.

\- What did you tell him? – Professor Nekomata asks and Akaashi startles again when he realizes that the old man had sat on the chair on Akaashi’s other side.

\- I called Kuroo, of course. Is there anyone else that can make Oikawa do something? – Instructor Ukai asks with another heavy sigh and Akaashi wonders if this is a recurring problem.

As if on cue, Kuroo and Oikawa enter the Great Hall side by side. Akaashi can’t hear them because of the distance and all the other noise, but it’s clear that they are arguing about something. Kuroo seems angry and Oikawa doesn’t look much better. It pains Akaashi to imagine them fighting. The two Slytherin sit down, Oikawa forcefully letting himself fall onto the bench and startling a student that was sleeping with his face on the table. The student jumps awake and when the hood falls back, Akaashi can see Suga’s sleepy and startled face. From the corner of his eye Akaashi catches Iwaizumi staring at Oikawa and Kuroo, squinting his eyes as if trying to figure out what is happening.

\- I’m pretty sure Iwaizumi could convince Oikawa to do anything. – Akaashi says thoughtfully.

\- Not really. – Instructor Ukai shakes his head, putting food on his plate while talking. – Iwaizumi can control Oikawa just until he gets self-destructive. Then it’s only Kuroo that can bring him back.

\- The magic of blood, I suppose. – Professor Takeda, the Herbology Professor, says from the other side of Instructor Ukai and Akaashi nods.

\- Maybe, yeah. – Akaashi agrees, resuming eating.

Akaashi keeps up the light conversation with the other teachers while eating, and it always surprises him how easy it had become to just talk with the other teachers. At the beginning of the school year Akaashi barely talked with anyone, he also had the habit of eating in his own room or waiting until the last few minutes to go eat. But nowadays things are easy, he’s almost totally used to the other Professors and he can keep up with conversations. Of course he still feels nervous and ends up covered in cold sweat every time one of the elder Professors or the director talk with him, but the ones like Professor Takeda or Instructor Ukai - and also Professor Kyoutani of Care of Magical Creatures or Professor Kawanishi of Charms – are easy for him to talk with.

Once he’s back in his classroom after lunch, Akaashi has only twenty minutes to set up everything for the first class of the day. The students fill the classroom slowly, taking their usual places and grabbing their school supplies. Kuroo’s threat seems to still be effective, since his usual problematic students are quiet in their seats. 

Akaashi talks a bit with the class, talking a little about the plans for the second half of the year and the dates of their exams before handing them the small quiz he had prepared in the morning. It’s a simple quiz, fifteen easy questions about the subjects he had presented before the holidays; nothing too much, just to see how effective his classes have being and how well his students recall the information. Akaashi repeats this for the rest of the week with all his classes, always sparing some time to reassure the doubts that the students have about the quiz.

It’s only Saturday morning, when he’s preparing himself to go to Hogsmeade to buy food for Mimikkyu that he talks to Kuroo for the first time. When Akaashi opens the door, Kuroo is there, ready to knock on the wood. They stare at each other in surprise before both of them laugh quietly.

\- Hey, Professor. – Kuroo greets Akaashi with his signature Cheshire cat grin.

\- Good morning, Tetsurou. – Akaashi smiles, stepping outside his office and closing the door. – Isn’t it too early for you to be awake? It’s Saturday, after all.

\- Sugawara is being insufferable because he’s sick, so I woke up early to drag him to the infirmary. – Kuroo explains, walking down the stairs beside Akaashi. – Are you going somewhere so early, Professor?

\- Oh. Is he ok? He was looking sleepy in the past classes, now that I think about it. – Akaashi frowns worried. – I’m going to Hogsmeade to buy Mimikkyu’s food. I talked with Kentarou and he recommended a specific kind of ration since Mimikkyu is still a baby.

\- Yeah, Suga always comes back sick when he spends time in the muggle world, we say that he is allergic to muggles. – Kuroo says calmly, sinking his hands into his pockets and following Akaashi through the hall. – I can’t understand why you gave such a weird name to your owl…

\- I hope he gets better soon. – Akaashi sighs, but soon he snorts somewhat offended. – It’s a Pokemon! The cutest Pokemon in the world.

\- I have absolutely zero idea of what a Pokemon is, but I’ll bear with you. – Kuroo grins again and Akaashi wishes he could kiss that grin away.

\- I’ll show you pokemon someday. – Akaashi decides, walking towards the Entry Hall.

\- As you wish. – Kuroo’s smile softens and Akaashi blushes lightly in response. – Well, we’ll part ways here, Professor. I’m waking up Daichi because it’s his boyfriend, he should be the nanny. Call me when you’re back?

\- Of course. Send my best wishes to Koushi, ok? – Akaashi asks, squeezing Kuroo’s arm softly and Kuroo nods.

Akaashi watches Kuroo run up the stairs before continuing to walk, stepping out of Hogwarts and into the cold air. It’s snowing softly and Akaashi adjusts the black scarf around his neck. January is usually all white at Hogwarts, white snow up to the knees and snow storms at night. Akaashi walks towards Hogsmeade, wand in hand so he can melt the snow and open up a path where he can walk. Honestly, he wouldn’t be walking this early on a Saturday morning if Mimikkyu wasn’t without food already.

He passes by the tea shop just to give Konoha a good morning kiss on the cheek and send a kiss to Washio too, knowing that the Auror will be back at night. Akaashi walks towards the Animal Store, watching a few wizards taking down the Christmas decorations. It’s sad that the decorations can’t keep going for the rest of the year; Christmas time seems to be always happier. 

Akaashi reaches the Animal Store and this time the animals are in their cages. The store is noisy, but that’s not a surprise. Yaku is sitting by the counter reading the newspaper, but he lifts his eyes when he hears the small bell over the door ringing. 

\- Keiji. - Yaku smiles as Akaashi approaches the counter.

\- Hi. How was your New Years Eve? - Akaashi asks, caressing Mia’s fur when her head pops from under the counter.

\- Great. Alisa came to visit and we all watched the fireworks together from the plaza. – Yaku answers, an easy smile still on his lips. 

\- That’s awesome. How is she? – Akaashi had never talked with Alisa before, but she always seemed amazing.

\- She’s great, apparently she’s planning on moving back to England soon. – Yaku yanks Mia down gently when she tries to jump onto the corner to go after Akaashi when he stops caressing her head. 

\- Oh, that’s awesome. Lev is probably super excited with the idea. – Akaashi smiles kindly, because he would too love if he and Kiyoomi could live together again.

\- Only if that means that he doesn’t need to move out from my house, according with him. – Yaku says.

\- That sounds like something Lev would say. – Akaashi agrees

\- And how can I help you? – Yaku asks.

\- Oh, right. Professor Kyoutani recommended this food to Mimikkyu. – Akaashi says, handing Yaku a small piece of paper.

\- How was your New Years Eve, by the way? – Yaku asks, grabbing the paper and walking around the store to find the specific food.

\- I went to the Ministry New Year’s Party… It could’ve been worse, to be honest.

\- I’m glad it wasn’t much. Tetsurou was worried. – Yaku comments, grabbing one of the ration packages from the shelf.

\- Oh, he was? – Akaashi blinks surprised.

\- Tetsurou is pretty serious about you, Keiji. He wanted you to meet his parents, but he wasn’t sure if you would feel comfortable with it. – Yaku says, walking back to the counter. – And apparently his grandmother loves your bravery. 

Akaashi can’t help but blush when he hears Yaku. – I’m pretty serious about him too. – He says, looking at his own hands. – I don’t know why the Minister likes me so much. I put her grandson under detention.

\- Maybe she likes you because of that. – Yaku says thoughtful. – People don`t usually mess with Tetsurou and Tooru, Keiji. They are royalty. Tetsurou even more than Tooru since he carries the family surname. The fact that you went against him probably won you some points with her.

\- Oh… I haven`t thought about it. – Akaashi frowns lightly, searching for his wallet on his pocket so he can pay for his purchase.

\- I`m pretty sure this is the reason. – Yaku smiles, giving his change.

\- Thank you, Morisuke. I have to go now. – Akaashi smiles and Yaku walks him to the door.

\- You should come by sometime so we can drink something. The kids come every time they have a free day in Hogsmeade, you should come with them. – Yaku smiles, opening the door.

\- I will, I promise. – Akaashi smiles softly, saying goodbye and walking back to Hogwarts. 

Once Akaashi is at Hogwarts again, he asks a Slytherin student to send a message to Kuroo since Kuroo had asked to be notified when Akaashi was back. He walks back to his classroom, entering the anteroom and freeing Mimikkyu as soon as he checks that the windows are closed. The owlet attempts to fly, but she’s still young and clumsy, so she just falls from the top of the table, Akaashi catching her at the last second before she hit the floor.

\- Hey there, be careful. – Akaashi says to the owlet, letting her nest in his pocket.

Akaashi spends the next twenty minutes arranging the papers on his desk; he needs to grade the quizzes as soon as possible so he can plan his classes. Akaashi hopes that he had managed to teach his students in a way so that they wouldn’t have forgotten the material just because of the winter break, but he can’t be that confident. Akaashi isn’t sure about his teaching methods just yet.

Knocking on the door takes him out of his thoughts and Akaashi walks to the door, knowing who it is. He opens it, smiling when he sees Kuroo standing at the door.

\- Hi. – Akaashi smiles, giving him room to enter.

\- Hi. – Kuroo grins, petting Mimikkyu’s head with his index finger when he passes by Akaashi.

\- I was reading over the quizzes; do you want to go inside and have a cup of tea? – Akaashi asks, closing the door. A small smirk takes place on his lips. – Or do you want to sit down and finish rewriting the book?

\- I don’t want to disturb your work. – Kuroo says. He laughs, shaking his head. – About the book. – Kuroo takes his wand from his robe and motions it at the bookshelf, the book flying from the shelf towards the table where Kuroo used to work. Kuroo motions his wand again and the feather starts to work, writing on the parchment. – I don’t need an excuse to come to see you anymore, I guess.

Akaashi laughs at the Cheshire cat grin that Kuroo gives him, shaking his head. – You’re ridiculous. Let’s go inside and have a cup of tea.

\- You wound me, Professor. – Kuroo replies in a fake hurt tone.

Akaashi leads the way inside his kitchenette where he starts to make the tea. Kuroo sits down on a chair, scooping Mimikkyu into his hands when Akaashi puts the owlet on the table. 

\- I didn’t know that you were good with non-verbal spells. – Akaashi comments, leaning against the sink.

\- Aunt Akiko, Tooru’s mother, taught both of us how to do it. She is really good at it. – Kuroo says, lightly tapping Mimikkyu’s head.

\- Oh, about Tooru… - Akaashi starts, remembering what Yaku had said earlier. – Why doesn’t he have the same surname as you?

\- Oh, that`s because… - Kuroo frowns lightly, thoughtful.

\- You don’t need to tell me if it doesn’t make you comfortable. – Akaashi rushes to say, but Kuroo shakes his head.

\- No, it’s just… I’m trying to find a way to explain it without freaking you out... – Kuroo says, looking at Mimikkyu. 

\- I’m sure I’ll be fine. – Akaashi says as he sits beside Kuroo after placing the cups on the table.

\- Hm, well. My family used to be dark wizards, right? – Kuroo asks, his voice soft as if to not scare Akaashi. Akaashi nods. – My family’s job was to basically track down and capture muggles and muggle-born wizards. Mom was the best, apparently…

\- Capture muggles for what….? – Akaashi asks slowly and Kuroo just looks at him. Akaashi swallows dry.

\- Aunt Akiko never liked the idea that much, but the Kuroo clan was way too strong for her to go against it… - Kuroo drinks his tea, his frown deep between his brows. – She met Uncle Yoshito, who was from the other side, you can say… He helped muggle-born wizards to hide from the dark side. They met when my aunt was tracking down some muggle-born wizards and Uncle Yoshito was protecting them. I don’t quite remember what happened, but Aunt Akiko ran away with him a couple months later. 

\- Oh, she betrayed the family? – Akaashi asks, surprised. 

\- Yeah. That’s why Tooru and his elder sister Haruka have my uncle’s surname. Aunt Akiko didn’t want them connected to the family. She gave birth to them away from us, from England. Tooru is actually from Ukraine. – Kuroo says, gently tapping Mimikkyu’s head again.

\- Why did your family walk away from the dark side? – Akaashi asks, finishing his tea.

\- Mom got pregnant. – Kuroo shrugs. – I mean, before me. She had a miscarriage because of the dark energy surrounding her and our house. So they decided to break their connections with the dark side… The next year she got pregnant with me and well, here I am.

\- That must had been hard for her… I’m sorry. – Akaashi says softly, reaching for Kuroo’s hand and holding it.

\- Well, I wasn’t born yet, so I’m ok with it. – Kuroo shrugs again, turning his hand to hold Akaashi’s. – My mother, though… She got all paranoid about it. She thinks I’m going to give in and go to the dark side, which is extremely unlikely. 

\- She’s just worried. – Akaashi says with a small smile, caressing Kuroo’s fingers with his thumb.

\- I know, but she could trust me a little. I’ve told you, I have too many things on this side to go to the other. Besides, I would never put Tooru in danger. They would use him in a way that he would end up like Kenma’s mom. I won’t let that happen.

Strong knocks on the door prevented Akaashi from asking further, and he gets up to walk to his office. Kuroo gets up to grab the kettle and pour more tea for them both. Akaashi can hear steps outside the door, as if someone is walking back and forth. When Akaashi finally opens the door, he’s surprised to see Iwaizumi there, a little out of breath and seeming furious.

\- Hajime? – Akaashi asks softly and Iwaizumi takes a deep breath.

\- I’m sorry, Professor, but is Tetsu here? I _really_ need to talk to him. – Iwaizumi says, his voice rough and his jaw clenched.

\- Yes, sure. Please, come in. He’s in the living room. –Akaashi says, giving Iwaizumi space to enter the office. – Tetsurou, Hajime is here.

\- I’m really sorry for disturbing you, Professor. – Iwaizumi says with a heavy sigh.

\- What happened? – Kuroo asks as soon as he steps into the office.

\- It’s your mud-brained cousin! – Iwaizumi almost growls. – I swear to Merlin, Kuroo, if Slytherin doesn’t want to search for another seeker, you better pull that big-ass idiot off the pitch or I’ll kill him with my bare hands!

\- Argh, for fuck’s sake! – Kuroo growls back, walking out of the office and down the stairs as fast as a rocket.

\- What? – Akaashi asks, his eyes wide. He follows both Kuroo and Iwaizumi outside the classroom.

They walk fast through the halls, Kuroo’s long legs giving him some advantage over Iwaizumi and Akaashi. They walk outside the school, heading towards the quidditch pitch; even though it’s snowing and their feet sink in the layers of snow on the ground. Kuroo takes his wand out of his robes, motioning towards the castle as he keeps walking.  
It takes a little bit for Akaashi to find Oikawa flying in the air, in the middle of the falling snow, seeming lost while looking for something. Akaashi squeaks when a broom flies by him, Kuroo grabbing the handle and jumping onto it. Kuroo is in the air before Akaashi can register it.

Akaashi watches in shock as Kuroo flies directly towards Oikawa. He holds his breath waiting for the imminent crash, holding Iwaizumi’s arm. Kuroo takes Oikawa off of the broom, flying back to the ground with Oikawa locked in one of his arms while sitting on the broom.

\- Tetsu-chan?! – Akaashi hears Oikawa calling as Kuroo approaches them.

\- “Tetsu-chan” my ass, you idiot! It’s snowing, Tooru! – Kuroo growls, dropping Oikawa unceremoniously on the fluffy snow.

Oikawa squeaks audibly, getting up in a jump. Kuroo huffs, turning around to fly into the air again, lapping the perimeter of the quidditch pitch a couple of times before ducking his broom and flying towards the ground. Kuroo grabs something in the air and flies back to them, jumping on the ground and pocketing the golden snitch.

\- I can’t believe you! What the hell were you thinking?– Kuroo growls and Iwaizumi seems to be having a hard time trying to prevent himself from screaming.

\- We have a match in the middle of February, Tetsu! I can’t get out of shape! – Oikawa exclaims, and Akaashi can see how blue his lips are and how much the boy is trembling. 

\- Hey. – Akaashi calls their attention before Kuroo could answer or Iwaizumi finally snap. – It’s cold and snowing, so let’s go inside. We’ll go to my office and I’ll make us some tea.

When the three kids start to show signs that they are about to argue, Akaashi closes his expression and adds. – I’m not giving any of you an option. Let’s go.  
Akaashi turns around and starts to walk towards the castle, knowing that the three students are following his lead. So he leads them towards his office, opening the door and letting the three pass by him. Akaashi put them inside the kitchenette, pointing at the chairs to them to sit at.

\- Give me your coat, Tooru. – Akaashi asks softly, helping Oikawa takes off his freezing Hogwarts robe. – Tetsu, put more wood into the fireplace, please.

\- Sure. – Kuroo jumps up, walking towards the fireplace to do what he had been told.

\- I’m sorry for giving you trouble, Mr. Akaashi. – Oikawa whispers sheepishly, and he’s trembling pretty hard now.

\- Don’t worry about it. – Akaashi says while walking towards his bedroom

Akaashi grabs his blanket and walks back to the kitchenette where Kuroo is already heating up some water. He rolls the blanket around Oikawa’s trembling form, squeezing the boy’s arms softly. 

\- Thank you, Professor. – Oikawa whispers, hiding inside the blanket, his eyes on the table.

Akaashi just smiles at him, walking to the stove to help Kuroo with the tea. He leans softly against Kuroo’s arm, pressing his lips onto Kuroo’s shoulder. – Calm down. – Akaashi whispers and Kuroo sighs heavily. 

They finish the tea, walking back to the table with the cups in hand. Oikawa is trembling a little less now and Iwaizumi’s expression isn’t indicating that he’ll explode; he’s just serious and thoughtful. Kuroo places one of the cups in front of Oikawa while Akaashi does the same with Iwaizumi, and they sit across from each other. They drink in heavy silence, the atmosphere around them so thick that Akaashi is sure he could cut the air with a knife if he tried.

\- Tooru. – Kuroo calls once he has finished his tea, sighing heavily again, his eyes on the cup that he had just placed on the table. – If you keep doing this, I’ll have to cut you out of the team.

\- WHAT? – Oikawa screams, getting up from his chair quickly, his cup falling from his hand and breaking against the ground. – YOU CAN’T DO THAT!

\- Yes, I can. I’m the team’s captain. – Kuroo says, his voice still even, hands folded over the table, his eyes not meeting Oikawa’s just yet. – You can’t keep doing it, if you do, I’ll cut you from the team.

\- You can’t! – Oikawa eyes are wide and he seems about to cry. He looks at Iwaizumi as if trying to find some support, but Iwaizumi’s eyes are on the table with an unreadable expression. – Tetsu… – Oikawa calls, looking at Kuroo again. – You can’t do that. You can’t take quidditch from me.

\- What do you expect me to do, Tooru? – Kuroo asks, looking helplessly at Oikawa now. – You keep destroying yourself, you have no limits. You’re getting out of my reach. I can’t take care of you forever.

\- I NEVER ASKED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME! – Oikawa yells. – YOU’RE NOT MY BABYSITTER!

\- Apparently I am! You can’t seem to take care of yourself! – Kuroo snaps back, getting up from the chair. – You’re digging your own grave! You can’t keep overworking your body this way, Tooru, you’ll end up breaking!

\- You don’t understand! – Oikawa says clenching his teeth. – I’m not you, Tetsurou. Quidditch is all I have. You can’t take it from me. You have no right to take it from me!

\- I won’t let you kill yourself because of a damn game! – Kuroo growls.

-Enough! – Akaashi raises his voice, getting up too. 

Kuroo and Oikawa look at him eyes wide with surprise; neither of them had expected Akaashi to cut their argument this way. Akaashi takes a deep breath, massaging his temples to calm down his thoughts. The hard thing about being the only adult in the room is that he needs to be the voice of reason.

\- You two need to calm down. – Akaashi says, keeping his voice even but without giving room for argument. – You need to take a good, deep breath and stop before you end up saying something that you _will_ regret later. Can you, please, talk without jumping down each other throats?

Kuroo and Oikawa look at each other, seeming unsure of how they should proceed. Akaashi wonders if this is the first time an adult has gotten involved in their fights. Akaashi sighs again when the two teens look at him without knowing what to do.

-Look. We’ll do like this, each one of you will have some time to speak _without_ the other interrupting. - Akaashi says, looking from Kuroo to Oikawa and back to Kuroo. They nod and only then does Akaashi look at Iwaizumi. – You look like you’re about to have an aneurism, Hajime. It’s ok if you want to go.

Iwaizumi lifts his head when Akaashi talks to him, blinking a few times. Iwaizumi opens his mouth but then he looks at Oikawa. – Do you want me to go?

\- I don’t know, will you take his side? – Oikawa asks and points to Kuroo.

\- I’m never against you, you idiot. I’m just worried. –Iwaizumi says with a heavy sigh and Oikawa crosses his arms.

\- We all are, Tooru… - Kuroo says, voice soft now. He looks at Akaashi as if asking for permission and Akaashi nods slowly, so Kuroo continues. – Not only me or Iwaizumi… Everyone is worried. You overwork yourself, Tooru, every time. Every year I have to take you off that frozen pitch. Your body will break if you keep on doing it.

\- I’m fine. But I won’t be fine if you take me away from quidditch, Tetsu… Quidditch is all I have, is the only thing I’m good at. – Oikawa says, his voice dropping a few octaves. 

Kuroo frowns, opening his mouth to say something, but Akaashi beats him to it. – Tooru… - Akaashi calls lightly. – Can we talk in private? In my bedroom…?

Oikawa nods slowly, getting up and walking with Akaashi inside the room. Akaashi points out the bed to Oikawa and closes the door softly, walking towards the boy and sitting beside him. Oikawa seems nervous, fidgeting were he’s sitting, playing with the edges of the blanket between his fingers.

\- Tooru, do you want to talk about it? – Akaashi asks softly, trying to keep his body language as calm as possible.

\- About what, Professor? – Oikawa asks, eyes on his own fingers.

\- You know, I have an older brother… He’s a couple of years older than me. – Akaashi starts, figuring that the best way to make Oikawa talk is to tell him a bit about himself. – He’s brilliant. Kiyoomi is super intelligent and I’ve been always proud of him. He’s different than me, I’m the clumsy socially awkward wizard that couldn’t defend himself and got his friends in danger. I spent five years hiding in Armenia trying to find who I am and in what my strengths are…

Oikawa looks at Akaashi, unsure of what to say and what to do. He finally sighs, biting down on his lip. – I’m not like Tetsu, you know? Everyone knows him, everyone fears and respects him. Tetsu is the heir of the Kuroo family; he’s the guy that exploded part of the castle to help his friend. He’s awesome, and I love him so much it hurts. But I’m not like him… I’m not Kuroo, I’m not brave and I’m ridiculously selfish. But I’m good at quidditch; I’m really good at it… I’m someone when I’m flying.

\- You think that if you’re someone in the air, it’ll help you to be someone on the ground? – Akaashi asks, reaching for Oikawa’s hand and holding it gently. – Why don’t you tell this to your cousin?

\- I hope so… It’s the only thing that makes me feel like I matter. – Oikawa sighs, dropping his shoulders. – He wouldn’t understand. Tetsu… He thinks I’m amazing. He looks at me with shining eyes and he’s always so proud of me, even when I’m so low that I can barely see the light. I don’t want to disappoint him, or Hajime… I don’t want them to think I’m weak.

\- Your cousin loves you, Tooru… I’m sure neither Tetsurou nor Hajime would ever think of you as a weak person. – Akaashi says, caressing Oikawa’s fingers with his thumb. – They are worried about you, because you’re overworking yourself and that is dangerous. We never want the ones we love in danger. Talk to Tetsurou, he’ll help you… He’s your cousin, Tooru, he blew up part of Hogwarts to save Lev. He would blow up half of the world for you.

Oikawa hiccups softly, hugging Akaashi and hiding his face in Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi holds the boy in his arms, slowly caressing Oikawa’s fluffy strands. Oikawa smells like baby soap, like something that is soft and delicate and should be protected at all cost. Akaashi tries his best, letting Oikawa cry on his shoulder until he finally calms down.

\- You know, Professor… - Oikawa says softly, his voice still heavy from crying. – When Tetsu first saw you, he was head over heels for you and I was afraid. Because Tetsu had never fallen in love before, he was always cold as ice. But you… I didn’t understand why, but as soon as his eyes fell on you, he was sold. He had never talked to you, you had just entered the ballroom, but you looked at him and smiled and he was completely gone. I was worried, you know? He’s a powerful person, I don’t trust people around him… But you’re something else, Professor. I’m really happy that he found you.

\- I’m glad… - Akaashi smiles, helping Oikawa clean his face. – I really like your cousin, Tooru. I want the best for him, for all of you. – Oikawa beams at him and Akaashi sighs, pushing Oikawa’s fringe backward. – Can I call Tetsurou in so you two can talk?

Oikawa chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully, but ends up nodding. Akaashi smiles, getting up and kissing Oikawa’s forehead before walking towards the door. Kuroo and Iwaizumi are still at the table, talking with each other in low tones. They look up when Akaashi walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

\- Tetsurou, Tooru wants to talk with you… - Akaashi says softly and Kuroo promptly gets up.

\- Alright. – Kuroo nods, walking towards the door. Akaashi places his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, squeezing it softly.

\- Go easy on him? – Akaashi asks before giving room for Kuroo to enter.

Kuroo only nods, entering the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Akaashi walks back to the table, taking the cups and pouring some more tea for him and Iwaizumi. He sits down by Iwaizumi’s side and watches as the student takes a sip of the hot tea and sighs.

\- Are you alright? – Akaashi asks softly and Iwaizumi closes his eyes.

\- Yeah. Thank you for dealing with it, Professor. I’m sorry for interrupting your time with Tetsu, I know you two don’t have much time together inside the castle. – Iwaizumi says with another sigh and Akaashi can’t help but think about how Iwaizumi looks years older than he truly is.

\- It’s not a problem, Hajime. I want to help, not just because it’s my duty as your Professor, but because I really like all of you. – Akaashi says with a truthful smile.

\- Thank you, really. I didn’t know what to do with him anymore… Tetsu was my last hope. – Iwaizumi passes his fingers through his spiky hair, looking at the door. – Hopefully he isn’t too mad at me.

\- I don’t think Tooru is mad at you… He’s mostly mad at himself. – Akaashi says softly, patting Iwaizumi’s shoulder. – Things will get better.

Akaashi changes the subjects from this point on, not wanting to Iwaizumi to over think things. They talk a bit about Iwaizumi’s future plans and Akaashi learns that Iwaizumi is intending on following his mother’s path in the medical field. Iwaizumi explains to Akaashi about his mother’s natural magic and how he inherited her abilities. Akaashi offers to lend Iwaizumi some of his books about plants and nature magic and Iwaizumi’s mood seem to lighten.

The bedroom door swings open and both Akaashi and Iwaizumi turn their heads to see the other two walking out of the bedroom while hugging each other, Oikawa still wrapped in Akaashi’s blanket. 

\- Is everything alright? – Akaashi asks softly watching as Oikawa lets go of Kuroo to climb on Iwaizumi’s lap.

\- Yeah, thank you… We talked a lot… - Kuroo smiles and he seems tired.

\- That’s good. – Akaashi smiles, reaching for Kuroo’s hand over the table.

\- Well, we’ll be going now. We’ve bothered you two way too much. – Iwaizumi says as Oikawa gets up and folds the blanket neatly.

\- Are you sure? – Akaashi asks, him and Kuroo getting up too.

\- Yeah, Professor. We know you and Tetsu want some time alone. – Oikawa smiles brightly and he seems better even though his eyes are still puffy.

\- Don’t be ridiculous. – Kuroo sighs, but they lead the young couple to the door.

They say goodbye at the door, Oikawa hugging both Akaashi and Kuroo tightly and thanking them for being so understanding with him. Iwaizumi thanks them too before dragging Oikawa down the stairs. There’s a sense of domesticity in the act of saying goodbye to friends and coming back inside with Kuroo that makes Akaashi blush.

\- Do you want me to go? I know you still have work to do.- Kuroo asks as they walk back to the kitchenette.

\- No, you can stay. It’s alright, I have time. – Akaashi says, grabbing the blanket and Mimikkyu, walking towards the bedroom. He stops by the door, looking over his shoulder. – You coming?

\- I-Yeah… - Kuroo nods, following Akaashi to the bedroom, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Akaashi places the owlet in the cage on his dresser, feeds it and closes the door to guarantee that the owlet will be safe. He walks to the bed, but stops when he sees Kuroo awkwardly waiting by the door. It hits Akaashi a second later.

\- It’s ok if you don’t feel comfortable inside my room, Tetsu… We can stay in the living room. Just tell me what you’re thinking. – Akaashi says softly, placing the blanket on the bed.

\- It’s just… It’s _your_ room. You know? – Kuroo says, still faintly blushing and Akaashi thinks it’s adorable.

-Do you want to go back to the living room? – Akaashi asks, walking towards him.

\- No, I… I’m fine. – Kuroo smiles, stepping inside the room and walking to Akaashi. 

Akaashi nods, grabbing Kuroo by his hand and leading him towards the bed. They lie down together, chest to chest, Akaashi’s back against the wall. They lay in silence for a while, Akaashi not knowing what to do because he knows he said that they shouldn’t act like a couple inside the castle but at the same time, he also knows that Kuroo is in an emotional state where he needs Akaashi to be his boyfriend, not his teacher. Akaashi pulls Kuroo closer slowly.

\- How are you feeling? – Akaashi asks softly, caressing the hair on Kuroo’s nape.

\- Confused… - Kuroo answers, closing his eyes.- And guilty. I didn’t know he felt that way…

\- You have nothing to feel guilty about, Tetsu. Tooru never wanted you to know how he felt, so it’s ok that you never noticed. – Akaashi explains, his voice calm but firm because the last thing he wants is for Kuroo to feel bad about things that aren’t his fault.

\- But he’s my cousin, we literally live under the same roof… And I never noticed that he felt the way he does. – Kuroo sighs deeply, reaching out to hug Akaashi carefully. – Thank you so much for handling the situation. I don’t know what could’ve happened if you hadn’t stepped in.

\- His problem isn’t with you, Tetsu, he said it himself. – Akaashi says, because he knows exactly what Kuroo is feeling even though the boy isn’t telling him. – And you don’t have to thank me, I care about all of you.

\- I-He-Ah… I don’t know what to do. – Kuroo whispers, moving enough to touch his forehead against Akaashi’s.

Akaashi sighs, caressing Kuroo’s back slowly, feeling how tense Kuroo is under his fingertips. – You’re only sixteen, Tetsurou, you can’t have control over everything…

\- I know, but I don’t want him to feel bad… To feel less than he actually is. – Kuroo sighs, holding onto Akaashi’s clothes. –Tooru is fantastic, Keiji. He’s awesome, intelligent and so, so powerful. He can knock me down effortlessly. It’s heartbreaking that he doesn’t see himself this way.

\- I know, babe, I know. – Akaashi lifts his hand, caressing Kuroo’s soft strands. – I know it’s awful that the people we love can’t see themselves from our perspective and I know how amazing Tooru is. But it won’t get into his head so easily, Tetsu…

\- What should I do? – Kuroo asks, and it’s so hard to see him so fragile, so desperate and delicate. Akaashi wants to protect him from everything. – I’m lost. I want to help him, but I don’t know how… I don’t want to hurt him anymore.

\- Be by his side. – Akaashi says, still caressing Kuroo’s hair. – Don’t be so harsh on him. I know you worry, but believe me, Tooru will never listen to you if you snarl at him. I know how soft you can be, you’re always soft with me and I’m three times more of a mess than him. Just go easy on him, he needs to know that you won’t judge him if he falls on his knees and cries for help.

Kuroo nods ever so slightly, holding Akaashi closer in a tight hug. – Thank you for being by my side. You have no idea of how important it is to have you with me.

\- I’ll be always by your side, Tetsu. – Akaashi smiles softly, hugging him back.

They spend the next half an hour in silence, enjoying only the slow and innocent touches they share under the thick blankets. But once its dinner time, Kuroo finally gets up from the bed and Akaashi walks him to the door. Kuroo kisses Akaashi’s cheek, thanking him again before walking down the stairs and out of the classroom. Akaashi sighs, walking inside to finish his work before going to eat.

The great hall isn’t too packed when Akaashi steps in, a majority of the students have already eaten. Akaashi knows he should be more present in the great hall, but he can’t bring himself to build up enough strength to endure the whole dinner time just yet; but he’s sure that someday he will. He sits down on his chair, peacefully eating his chicken with pea puree. It’s a calm dinner and he’s happy with it, because he really can’t deal with it when the others are talking all at the same time, it confuses him and makes his head hurt.

It’s only when Akaashi is making his way back to his room that he remembers what he had been intending to do since this morning. He sighs, huffing at himself because he isn’t sure if Kawanishi will still be at the Great Hall; he should know where the other Professors live, but to be completely honest, Akaashi is quite clueless about that matter. But luck is on his side and he sees Kawanishi walking out of the Great Hall as soon as Akaashi steps on the last step of the stairway. 

\- Taichi! – Akaashi calls out loudly and Kawanishi stops right in his tracks, looking around to find Akaashi with flushed cheeks and slightly out of breath because he had run all the way down from the third floor.

\- Keiji? What happened? – Kawanishi asks with worry, walking towards his colleague.

\- Oh, nothing much. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you worried. – Akaashi says sheepishly, his cheeks flushed, but not because of the exercise. – I just want to ask you something.

\- Oh, good. – Kawanishi smiles his trademark lazy smile. – Ask me what?

\- Actually, I need your help. – Akaashi says, shrugging slightly, not so sure if he was supposed to be doing this. Professors still intimidate him, even though he’s one himself now.

\- Oh, sure, let’s go to my office. – Kawanishi says, his voice sleepy but light, and as if he felt Akaashi’s discomfort, which in all honesty isn’t hard to feel, he adds. – If it’s fine with you, of course.

\- Yeah, sure! – Akaashi nods, suddenly nervous because of the situation. But he takes a deep breath, grabbing a hold of himself because he can’t keep acting this way forever.

Kawanishi takes a long look at Akaashi, measuring him up as if to make sure that Akaashi will be alright. Akaashi makes a huge effort to put up a calm face and a reassuring smile. Kawanishi nods, starting to walk towards the stairs and Akaashi rushes to follow him. They walk across the halls, talking about nothing in particular, trivialities about life as a Professor in Hogwarts. Kawanishi is 10 years older than Akaashi, but his young spirit makes it seem as though he’s actually younger. 

When they finally reach Kawanishi’s office on the second floor, Akaashi is slightly out of breath because he still hasn’t gotten used to the amount of stairs that the school has. Kawanishi opens the door, giving Akaashi space to enter and he does after excusing himself; Kawanishi chuckles lightly at it. 

Kawanishi’s office is messier than Akaashi’s, but maybe that’s because the Charms Professor has way more things than Akaashi. There’s paper all over the place, piles of parchments stacked on the two wooden desks. Three bookshelves packed with books decorate the stone walls, magical objects flying or hanging from the ceiling. Akaashi can feel the magical influence in the room and he can’t help but wonder how much Kawanishi had modified the place with charms.

\- Let’s talk inside. I’ll make us some tea. – Kawanishi says, opening the door that lead to his living room.

\- Oh, ok. – Akaashi nods, smiling softly and excusing himself again when he enters the living room.

Kawanishi’s living room is warm and cozy, with pictures on the wall and small mementos. There’s a painting over the fireplace of a small town with a big lake and Akaashi wonders if that is Kawanishi’s home town. Lying on the marble on top of the fireplace is a long chubby cat, his ginger fur making him seem way bigger than he probably is. The cat only moves his ears when they enter, not even bothering to open his eyes to see who came with his owner.

\- Please, take a seat, make yourself at home. – Kawanishi says and Akaashi sits on one of the dark purple couches. 

Unlike Akaashi’s own living room, Kawanishi’s looks less like a kitchen and more like an actual living room. He has two deep purple couches and a small wooden table between them over a fluffy white carpet. There’re books over the small coffee table and Akaashi recognize some of them. The kitchen area has a small round table with four chairs and more books over them. Akaashi chuckles lightly at the sight and Kawanishi looks curiously at him from where he is making the tea.

\- Sorry, it’s just that it surprises me to find someone that is more of a book worm than me. – Akaashi says with an open smile, relaxing a bit.

\- Oh! – Kawanishi grins, taking a pair of cups from his shelf and placing them on the counter. – I think I can say that I have a small addiction to books.

\- I totally understand. – Akaashi laughs softly, accepting the cup of tea that Kawanishi hands him.

\- You like books too? – Kawanishi asks and the chubby cat finally moves from his place over the fireplace, walking towards them.

\- Oh, yeah, you weren’t a student at Hogwarts anymore when I was here. – Akaashi smiles, watching the cat jump onto his owner’s lap. – I’m a nerd with capital N.

\- Really? – Kawanishi seems delighted by the fact. – You spent your Hogwarts years inside the library too?

\- Yep. Special Access to the Restricted Section and all. – Akaashi drinks a bit of the tea, it’s a citrus tea and he likes the smell.

\- I’m so glad I found another one of my species. – Kawanishi laughs openly, caressing the ginger cat’s head.

Akaashi laughs too and it’s easier to relax with Kawanishi now that he knows that the other is exactly like him. They start to talk about books, sharing favorite books and authors, rejoicing when they find a book that both of them like. Time passes by them without them noticing, Kawanishi walking around his house to pick up books to show Akaashi, and Akaashi happily reading the synopsis, taking mental notes of the books he wants to buy. When they snap back to reality, they are sitting on the fluffy white carpet together, with books all around them and the chubby ginger cat on Akaashi’s lap as if they were old friends.

\- Oh Merlin, I’m sorry. I rarely talk with people who like books as much as I do and lost the track of time. – Kawanishi laughs, moving his wand around to put his books back where they belong.

\- No, there’s nothing to be sorry about. I really enjoyed the conversation. – Akaashi says honestly, because as much as he loves Konoha, he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the conversation if Akaashi tried to talk to him about his books. – Actually, is really nice to talk with someone that isn’t my student or has known me since I was little. It’s quite refreshing.

\- You can come and talk with me any time you want. – Kawanishi smiles, sitting back on the couch and Akaashi does the same. – I know what it’s like to be new in Hogwarts. 

\- Thank you. – Akaashi says sincerely, because it’s good to know that he can talk with someone about something that isn’t his personal life and decisions. – Oh, it’s intimidating. I don’t know, it hasn’t been that long since I left Hogwarts, so I think I still feel like a student.

\- I see. – Kawanishi nods thoughtful. – And Professor Nekomata and Professor Ukai still being here doesn’t help, huh?

\- Yeah. – Akaashi chuckles. – It doesn’t help much. I still see them as people on another level.

\- Ah, but that doesn’t change… We all still feel this way. They were here when I was a student, and when Keishin and Ittetsu were too. So we never lose the feeling that they’re on another level. – Kawanishi agrees.

\- Good to know that I’m not the only one that feels this way. – Akaashi sighs, truly relieved that he isn’t the only one with that kind of feeling.

\- Don’t worry, even Professor Kiyoko feels that way, and she’s the older than us. – Kawanishi says and Akaashi nods, because the Professor of Defense Against Dark Arts is almost forty. – But, you know, you don’t need to be so reclusive, we all want to get to know you better, you’re part of the group now.

\- Oh. – Akaashi blushes so hard that he can feel his entire face burning. – I-I- Oh my god.

\- I think I broke you. – Kawanishi chuckles, getting up and walking to his kitchen, walking back with a glass of water for Akaashi. – Here, drink a little.

\- I’m sorry. – Akaashi murmurs, still all red and deadly embarrassed. He accepts the glass of water, drinking quietly.

\- No, it’s ok, we all figured that you’re introverted, don’t worry. – Kawanishi smiles lightly. – But we would be really happy if you joined us when we go out together.

\- Like… A Professors’ night out? – Akaashi asks, still trying to get back to his normal color.

\- Yeah! We always go to a pub in Hogsmeade when the kids have a day off. – Kawanishi grins and Akaashi nods.

\- I-Ok. – He nods again, as to confirm to himself that he’s ok with the idea. – I would love to go.

\- Great! – Kawanishi beams at him, clapping his hands. – I’ll let you know the next time we go out.

\- Thank you. It means a lot. – Akaashi says with a small smile, because it’s true, it means a lot to him that the others Professors want him around.

\- Don’t be silly. You’re one of us! – Kawanishi smiles brightly. – Oh! I almost forgot. You said you need my help, right? What can I do for you?

\- Oh, yeah, about that. – Akaashi nods, straightening his posture to a more serious one. – I have a class planned but I don’t know if what I’m thinking will work out, so I need your advice.

Akaashi starts to explain to Kawanishi what he’s intending to do with his class and Kawanishi is more than happy to listen and help with everything that Akaashi isn’t sure about. They spend the next hour talking about the class, Akaashi taking notes on tips that Kawanishi gives him and in the end Kawanishi is so excited about the class that he promises that he’ll watch with his class. 

They say goodbye when they see that is almost midnight, Akaashi walking back to his office, feeling light now that everything about his class is settled. He needs to practice a bit, but he’s sure that everything will be ok, and with Kawanishi saying that he’ll be around, Akaashi feels safer to do what he’s intending. Also, the feeling that he had, somehow, made a new friend makes him feel light as if he was floating.

Akaashi isn’t a guy with many friends, he had never been a friendly person, not even when he was little. He remembers his childhood, before wizardry and Hogwarts, when he was a “normal” kid. He never had friends beside Semi, because Akaashi wasn’t the kind of person that enjoyed long conversations or running around like the others. Akaashi’s way of having fun used to be to sit down on the step on the front of his house and read his mother’s old books or to draw with Kiyoomi on the balcony while their parents were reading on the rocking chairs. 

Semi was an exception. Semi was his next door neighbor and he was quiet and easy going, which helped Akaashi to feel ok around him. Semi also protected Akaashi from the mean elder boys at their middle school, because as much as Semi was skinny and tiny, he was a hell of a boy. Semi never ran away from a fight, and it wouldn’t take much to make him explode and fly at someone’s throat. He was different to Akaashi at this point, because Akaashi always avoided confrontation, always lowered his head and saying sorry, accepting the guilt that other kids put on his shoulders without complaint.

When the magical incidents started to happened Akaashi became even more reclusive. He didn’t understand why things started to fly when he got scared or why the coat of the kid that dropped his things in the trash can was set on fire. Akaashi was nine years old that time and he had given up on going to school, he barely left his room. His parents took him to doctors but none could explain things that they couldn’t see because Akaashi didn’t have control over his incidents. Kiyoomi, Semi and Kiyoomi’s weird friend Tendou were the only ones that were ok with his weirdness and that kept talking to him.

When Hogwarts got in contact with his family, explaining what Akaashi was and where he should go to learn how to control things, Akaashi was against it. He didn’t want to go away, to be different from his brother, to study in a special place with people “like him”. Akaashi always wanted to be a chef, he loved patisseries and his dream was to be a world famous pâtissier chef, so the idea of becoming a freak in some sort of boarding school wasn’t easy to accept. He thought that his parents were putting him in an asylum because he wasn’t normal; he even tried to run away from home. 

Kiyoomi was the one that talked to Akaashi, convinced him that Hogwarts wasn’t an asylum and that their parents weren’t trying to get rid of Akaashi. So Akaashi ended up going to Hogwarts, knowing close to nothing because even though he had read all his books before the school years started, he didn’t know how wizard society worked. It took him a whole year to make his first friends, and it was mostly because Konoha stood up against Suguru and defended Akaashi. They haven’t parted ways since then.

So having friends inside Hogwarts, being part of a group inside the cold stone walls of the castle meant a lot to Akaashi. Kawanishi’s acceptance and the fact that he invited Akaashi to go out with everyone even though Akaashi is at least ten years younger than them, and also a muggle-born and an inexperienced Professor is a huge thing for Akaashi.  
When he enters his office again, he’s feeling light-headed because of the happiness. It was a good day, even with the fight that Kuroo and Oikawa had, the day was good. He can sleep well knowing that Kuroo and Oikawa are fine with each other now and that they’ll work together, and that also his class will run smoothly because Kawanishi helped him, and Akaashi can’t forget the fact that he now is part of a group and that he will go out with them soon. 

The happiness lulls Akaashi to sleep when he finally lays down on his bed after finishing the small amount of work that he still had. Akaashi can only hope that the following days will be as good as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Akaashi's life is starting to walk (: But, things won't be fine forever. There's a dark cloud coming on his way.  
> I hope y'all had fun while reading. Please, tell me what you're thinking of the story until now on the comments!  
> And as always, thank you [Jaimee](http://motionlesswolf.tumblr.com/) for the beta!  
> If you want, you can find me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!  
> See you on the next one!


	16. Love Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know it has a long, long time since the last update, but... Shit happens, life happens... I swear I'm trying.
> 
> I'm really sorry, please don't give up on me ;-;

February starts with cold breeze and more snow. It’s normal to be snowing this much at Hogwarts this time of the year, but Akaashi is starting to become uneasy because the snow is disturbing Akaashi’s schedule. He needs at least a clear day for his plans to work. Akaashi doesn’t even need a sunny day, just a day were it isn’t snowing. It’s only on the 6th day of the month that the snow finally stops and Akaashi has a day where he can work; fortunately the sixth year’s have class that day.

Akaashi sets up everything in the morning, spending lunch time with Kawanishi, checking everything he will need to do what he’s intending to do. Akaashi has a lot to thank Kawanishi for, because Kawanishi is being extremely patient with him while explaining things that he had already explained to Akaashi a thousand times before. Everything new scares Akaashi a lot and since he’ll be trying something so different, he can’t help but be nervous about the outcome.

The class starts to fill downstairs and Akaashi can hear the chatting and the sound of chairs being moved around. He can distinguish Bokuto’s unmistakable laugh and it warms his heart because Bokuto is like a sun. Akaashi takes a deep breath, checking on Mimikkyu one last time before walking outside his office.

\- Good afternoon, class. - Akaashi says in a calm tone, walking down the stairs.

\- Good afternoon, Professor.- the class answers and Akaashi smiles when he sees a few students opening their books.

\- There’ll be no need to open your books today. - Akaashi says, adjusting his scarf. -Our class today will be a little bit different. Put on your coats and follow me, please.

Akaashi walks towards the double doors, smiling to himself when the only thing he can hear from his class is a confused silence. He turns around, arching one of his brows in a playful way.

\- What are you waiting for? C’mon! - Akaashi smiles and resuming on walking outside the classroom.

He can hear the rushing inside the classroom, chairs being dragged against the stone floor, someone cursing after the sound of books falling on the ground. Akaashi chuckles, excitement making his blood rush fast under his skin. Soon his students are following him, some out of breath and every single one of them questioning in rushed whispers about what was happening.

Akaashi leads them all the way down to the ground floor, passing by classes and more classes full of students. Some of them turn their head to watch curiously as the sixth year pass by the classrooms following Akaashi. Once they reach the ground level Akaashi leads them to one of the side corridors that has an open passage to the snowy garden. He stops under the arch of the passage, intertwining his fingers behind his back.

\- Can one of you refresh my mind and tell me what the subject we’re currently studying is? - Akaashi asks, his voice always gentle.

The class starts to whisper before one of them, Oikawa of course, raises his voice to answer, - We’re studying the Witch Hunt, Professor.

\- Good.- Akaashi nods, moving his wand around and a purple velvety bag flies from his pocket towards the students - Each one of you, please, catch a pebble and separate in two groups by color. - Akaashi instructs and the students start to do it. “While we’re sorting the groups, any of you mind to explain to me what exactly the Witch Hunt is?

\- It was an Era where the muggle Church hunted wizards to burn them in fire pits under the accusation of heresy.-, Oikawa answers again, walking to stand near Suga after he received his pebble.

\- You’re right. 5 points to Slytherin. - Akaashi nods and Oikawa beams. The velvety bag flies back to Akaashi once there’s no more pebbles inside it. - Now that you’re sorted into two groups I’ll explain today’s class. But, first…- Akaashi waves his wand again, the students’ wands flying from their pockets and landing them on the table that he had previously placed nearby.

This takes the students by surprise and Akaashi chuckles lightly because of the surprise on the kids’ faces. - You won’t need your wands now.-, Akaashi assures them, - Now, the game: You’re separated in two groups, the ones with the black pebbles will be the wizards and the ones with the white pebbles will be the Inquisition agents… We’re having a Witch Hunt.

\- What?! -, one of the students exclaims, his eyes wide. Akaashi looks at the boy’s hand, seeing the white pebble between his fingers.

\- Your job is to catch the wizards and bring them here.-, Akaashi indicates the garden behind him where the body of a fire pit is already built. The students seem to only notice it now and Akaashi can hear their surprised gasps. - You guys have forty minutes to catch the wizards. The hunt can’t leave the castle surroundings. Places like the Forbidden Forest, Library, the study room and the lake are forbidden. Don’t bother the other classes and stay away from the Headmaster’s tower.

\- How do we win? -, Daichi asks and Akaashi smiles softly.

\- The Inquisition team wins if it catches all the wizards. The Wizards team wins if it frees all the wizards.-, Akaashi explains, leaning against the stone wall.

\- So we can save the wizards?-, one of the girls in the Wizards Team asks.

\- Yes. You can save the wizards by coming here and touching their hands or arms.-, Akaashi explains, waiting for them to bring forward more questions.

\- If we’re wizards why can’t we use magic? -, Oikawa asks, crossing his arms.

\- I didn’t say you couldn’t use magic. -, Akaashi says, chuckling when he sees the confused expressions on his students’ face. - But for the sake of safety, I’ll keep your wands.

The students looked at each other confused and Akaashi smiles softly, - The wizards will have ten minutes to spread around the castle and hide. Go.

As soon as Akaashi gives the kids the cue to begin, the Wizards team springs through the corridor and towards the stairs. Akaashi smiles, turning his face to watch the Inquisition team that starts to make their strategy.

\- Hajime needs to go after the Grand King. -, one of the kids says and Iwaizumi frowns but Bokuto beats him to it.

\- He can’t or they’ll end up making out somewhere. -, Bokuto says and Iwaizumi punches his ribs. - Ouch. Daichi go after Tooru, Iwaizumi after Tetsurou and I’ll go after Suga.

\- Are you fuckin crazy? You know Tetsu can use magic without a wand, we need a team to go after him. - , Iwaizumi frowns and Akaashi chuckles because the way the group got separated is truly endearing.

\- Tooru can too. Won’t we need a group to take those two down? -, Daichi asks and they start to discuss what they should do to deal with their two powerful friends.

\- One minute left. - , Akaashi informs and the kids get ready to start. Akaashi looks at his wristwatch, - The forty minutes start…. Now!

Akaashi doesn’t need to say anything more before the kids run through the corridor, spreading into the side corridors to seek for their classmates. Akaashi smiles to himself, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall because now he just needs to wait. This exercise is nothing more than a playful way to open the students’ mind to what he’ll teach later. Akaashi was thinking about how he could make his students to pay more attention to his classes since Kuroo said in the year before that the classes were boring and it was hard for them to keep their focus on the subjects. So Akaashi thought for a long time about a way to make them be more interested in the classes, and maybe taking them out of the classroom would help a bit.

\- Keiji? -, Professor Takeda calls him and Akaashi turns on his heels to see him.

\- Ah, Ittetsu! Good afternoon.-, Akaashi smiles softly.

\- Hi! Is everything ok? -, Professor Takeda asks, stopping by Akaashi’s side.

\- Hm? Yes, why? -, Akaashi asks without understanding.

\- I saw a bunch of sixth years running through the Castle. -, Professor Takeda says, frowning a bit.

\- Oh, yes, that… We’re having a practical class.-, Akaashi smiles again, amused with Professor Takeda’s confused expression. - We’re reenacting a Witch Hunt.

\- Oh! This… This is new. - , Professor Takeda says thoughtful. - Does the Headmaster know?

\- Yes, yes. I talked to him and he’s ok with it. -, Akaashi smiles honestly and Professor Takeda smiles back.

\- Good, good! -, Professor Takeda nods. - Sometimes new things are good!

\- It’s just a test, though. But I hope it’ll work…-, Akaashi says with a thoughtful tone.

Right at this moment a voice disturbs their conversation, - I can’t believe it! - , one of the students says, being dragged by another one, - I was so well hidden!

Little by little the students from the Inquisition Team start to bring students from the other team to the place used as jail. Twenty minutes into the game and the Wizard Team surprises everyone by going after the jail in a mob and freeing their friends. Akaashi and Professor Takeda can’t quite hide their amusement after the frustration of the Inquisition Team and the hunt continues wilder than before.

Close to the end of the stipulated time, Akaashi uses magic to make his voice resound through the castle, warning the students that they have 5 more minutes to finish the exercise. Sugawara’s black cat appears, rubbing his furry body against Akaashi’s shin.

\- Oh, hi there. – Akaashi smiles, leaning to pick up the cat in his arms, allowing it to snuggle against his chest.

\- Well, I have a class now, Keiji. Good luck with the rest of your class. – Professor Takeda says, smilling and patting Akaashi’s shoulder before walking to the stairs.

\- I think it’s time to call them back. – Akaashi says thoughtfully to the cat.

Akaashi rings the bell that indicates that the game is over and waits patiently until all his students are back to the garden where a little more than half of the Wizards Team is in “jail”.

\- Oi! Kuroo! That’s not fair! – Bokuto yells as soon as he steps on the first floor, pointing to Akaashi.

\- What? – Akaashi asks with a light frown.

\- That damn animagus! – Bokuto keeps pointing to the cat and Akaashi finally understands.

\- Are you serious? – Akaashi asks, more to the cat than to Bokuto and the cat softly jumps from Akaashi’s arms, switching back to his human form, cheshire cat grin on his lips. – Tetsurou!

\- You said we could use magic, Professor. – Kuroo shrugs apologetically, but he doesn’t seem sorry at all.

\- Tsc, that’s why we couldn’t find you or Oikawa. – Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

\- As Kuroo just said, Professor Akaashi allowed us to use magic if we weren’t using our wands. – Oikawa says once he appears around the corner.

\- Are you two animagus? – Akaashi asks, surprised but at the same time he’s starting to think that it’s normal for those two to have this kind of secrets.

\- A cat and a fox. – Bokuto says as they all start to walk to the garden where the other students are.

\- Ok, but that doesn’t explain why we couldn’t find Suga. – Daichi frowns, looking at his boyfriend.

\- Well, Professor Akaashi didn’t say anything about common rooms. – Suga shrugs.

\- You were in the Slytherin common room this whole time?! – Daichi asks incredulous and Suga only smiles sweetly at him.

\- You found a flaw in my rules. – Akaashi chuckles, sincerely impressed with Sugawara.

\- I’m a Slytherin, Professor. We’re pretty smart. – Sugawara says, smirking down at his boyfriend and Daichi grumbles annoyed.

\- Well, ok. Now everybody take a seat, the class isn’t over just yet. – Akaashi says, clapping his hands once to call the students’ attention back to himself.

The kids gather around the stone benches after grabbing their wands back, sitting together to listen to what Akaashi still has to say. Akaashi walks to the fire pit, stopping by the stones that make the circular shape of the base of the pit.

\- Alright. – Akaashi says, putting his hands behind of his body. – Can any of you tell me for what exactly this was used?

\- The hunters used to tie the wizards up in the fire pits and set them on fire in public squares. – Oikawa says, his hand up in the air.

\- Why? – Akaashi asks, slowly starting to walk around the pit.

\- Because they were going against the laws of God. – Oikawa answers again. – So the ones accused of wizardry were brought to judgment and if condemned they would get executed by the Inquisitors.

\- The interesting thing about the Inquisition, or the Witch Hunt, whatever you prefer to call it… Is that the number of real wizards executed was actually quite low. – Akaashi says, grabbing a box of matches from his pocket and throwing them at Daichi, pointing to the pit with his chin.

Daichi gets up and walk to the fire pit to light it up.

\- But thousands of people were captured and executed at the Witch Hunt, Professor. – A girl from Hufflepuff comments.

\- Indeed. – Akaashi nods, smiling at Daichi when he finally manages to light up the pit. – But, unfortunately for those people, they were mostly innocent of the crime of wizardry.

\- Muggles were burning muggles? – A boy from Gryffindor asks, frowning.

\- For the most part, yes. – Akaashi nods again.

\- So they couldn’t find real wizards? That’s a fail. – Another boy says, one from Hufflepuff.

\- Oh no, they found real wizards. A lot of them. – Akaashi says.

\- But they executed muggles? – A girl from Ravenclaw asks and Akaashi nods. – That makes no sense, Professor.

\- You sure? – Akaashi asks with a smile and the girl opens her mouth to agree, but closes it again, frowning unsure. – C’mon… Anyone?

\- They escaped? – A girl from Slytherin asks.

\- Not really. – Akaashi answers. He can see the class getting more and more confused, starting to debate between themselves about how could that be possible.

\- Professor. – A boy from Ravenclaw calls. – If they didn’t escape… What did they do?

\- Well… - Akaashi says, stepping back and up on one of the stones. He moves his wand behind his back. – They waited. – He says, stepping back again and into the fire.

Akaashi knows he’s being sadistic and mean, but the expressions on his students’ faces when they realized that he was stepping into the fire were amazing. Half of the class screamed, part of them closing their eyes and another part launching themselves in the direction of the pit, as if they could get to Akaashi and hold him before he could fall into the fire.

He waits, standing in the middle of the fire, the flames tickling his body. It takes almost two minutes until the class finally understands that Akaashi is completely fine.

\- WHAT? – Bokuto is the first one to react, his yell echoing around the garden.

An explosion of sound follows Bokuto’s first yell, the kids more confused than ever, none of them daring to step closer or to do anything. Akaashi only waits, because there’s nothing he can do until the class finally comes back from their high state of confusion. The first one to come up with the answer isn’t a surprise.

\- You enchanted the flames! – Kuroo accuses, pointing at Akaashi, his golden eyes glinting under the flames in a really pretty way.

\- Yes, I did. – Akaashi nods, smiling brightly at his really confused students.

\- What? How? He was talking to us! I didn’t see a wand! – Daichi says, the box of matches crushed between his fingers.

\- You used a non-verbal spell, Professor… - Oikawa finally understands, letting his body fall on the snow in relief.

-That’s correct. – Akaashi nods again, walking out of the flames completely intact. – The wizards used to enchant the flames and pretend to be suffering until the fire consumed the whole pit and they could escape. Some of them used to do it as a game, something to do while bored.

\- What’s a non-verbal spell, Professor? – A girl from Gryffindor asks.

\- I’m sure Professor Kawanishi has already told you guys about it. – Akaashi says with a calm smile. – But, quickly… A non-verbal spell, as the name already says, is a spell that you can make without verbalizing it. A lot of wizards use them…

\- Is it difficult? – A boy from Slytherin asks.

\- No. – Kuroo and Oikawa answer together with Akaashi.

\- Why don’t you two show the rest of the class how non-verbal spells can be used. – Akaashi asks the Slytherin cousins and they get up from the snow.

Once they are standing, both of them take their wands from their vests.

\- Don’t go overboard. - , Iwaizumi pleads.

The two teens nod to him before looking to Akaashi, waiting for his permission. Akaashi nods at them and Kuroo quickly moves his wand, some of the stones flying towards Oikawa. Oikawa’s reaction is quick and with a soft move of his hand he blows up the stones. Akaashi can see almost in slow motion Kuroo’s eyes lighting up and a shiver runs down his spine.

Kuro moves his wand again, and before Akaashi could tell them to stop the snow around Oikawa flies from the ground and a loud yelp can be heard. When the snow settles they can see Oikawa sitting on the ground, buried in a fluffy of snow up to his neck.

\- Tetsurou! -, Oikawa growls, wiggling his body to set himself free.

\- Oh, Merlin. Are you ok, Tooru? -, Akaashi asks, but his concerns get lost under the loud laughter that leaves Iwaizumi’s lips, quickly followed by Kuroo.

Oikawa growls again, his head disappearing in the snow before a ray of reddish orange flies out of the pile of snow. Akaashi swears he heard Kuroo squeaking before he sees him turning into a black cat and running from the red fox. The two animagus run circle around the students, and Akaashi snorts in amusement when the class start to laugh.

-Ok, ok. I guess this is the end of the class for today. -, Akaashi says, clapping his hands.

The black cat runs towards him, quickly climbing Akaashi’s body until it’s sitting on his shoulders, its front paws on Akaashi’s head. The black cat hisses loudly to the red fox and Iwaizumi has to get up and pick the fox up in his arms.

\- Ok, calm down, you two. -, Akaashi asks, patting Kuroo’s butt.

-It’s not a good hour for you two to be fighting. - , Iwaizumi complains and the red fox buries itself against Iwaizumi’s chest. - C’mon, change back to your human form, you two.

It takes a couple of minutes, but finally they decided to change back into human form, Kuroo jumping from Akaashi’s shoulder and transforming back mid-air and Oikawa does the same. Oikawa’s clothes are a little wet from the snow, so they decide to go back inside so Oikawa wouldn’t end up getting a cold.

\- This class was awesome, Professor! -, Bokuto says excitedly.

\- I’m glad you liked it, Koutarou. - , Akaashi smiles softly. - Someone told me my classes were boring, so I thought I should do something different.

\- I didn’t say your classes were boring! - , Kuroo defends himself. - I said History of Magic is boring. It’s different!

\- That’s mean, Tetsu. -, Sugawara says, bumping his shoulder lightly against Kuroo’s arm.

\- Keiji? -, Kawanishi calls from behind and they stop walking. - Can I have a word with you?

\- Sure. - , Akaashi nods, patting Oikawa’s arm lightly. - Go change into dry clothes.

\- Have a nice day, Professor. - Sawamura says and the others agree. Akaashi smiles and waves them a goodbye before walking towards Kawanishi.

\- Hi. - Akaashi smiles, following as Kawanishi starts to walk.

\- Hey. I saw your class, it was quite impressive. - Kawanishi smiles lazily at him. - I didn’t know Kuroo and Oikawa were animagus.

\- They are full of surprises. - Akaashi says with a kind tone.

-I think the fact that they are from a powerful family helps a lot. - Kawanishi says thoughtful.

-That’s true. - Akaashi nods, sinking his hands on his pockets. - But you called me to talk about the cousins?

\- No, no.- Kawanishi flashes him another lazy smile. - Valentine’s Day is next week and all the teachers will be meeting in the evening at the Three Broomsticks to have a drink. You think you can make it?

\- Oh. - Akaashi widens his eyes, genuinely surprised at being invited to something. - I-Ok. What time?

\- After sunset. - Kawanishi says. - We’re meeting at the upper bar, alright?

 

-Alright. - Akaashi nods, still a little bit shocked. - Thank you for inviting me.

-Hey, don’t mind it.- Kawanishi pats his back. - See you there, then.

Akaashi nods again, watching as Kawanishi walks up one of the stairs towards his classroom. Akaashi can feel his cheeks slowly warming up, his heartbeat beginning to race. He can’t believe someone actually invited him to something like that. It’s like a party right? A party only for the teachers? And he’s invited! Akaashi doesn’t know how to react to it.

The next week passes by Akaashi in the blink of an eye. His classes start to go pretty well after the successful practical class of the sixth year, because the students seem to think that if they behave as well as they do, Akaashi will give them practical classes too. Truth to be told, he had so much fun that Akaashi is already planning practical classes for everyone.

On the morning of February 14, a caramel colored owl flies into Akaashi’s room, an envelope tied to its leg. Akaashi quickly opens the envelope, finding a small letter from Konoha, inviting him to spend the afternoon at his house; a P.S. in capital letters informing Akaashi that he doesn’t actually have an option besides showing up. Akaashi snorts, because of course Konoha wouldn’t give him the option to refuse, even though it’s Valentine’s Day.

Thinking about Valentine’s Day, Akaashi suddenly remembers that this is his first Valentine’s Day having a boyfriend. He can feel his cheeks heating up at the thought, because Kuroo is also his first boyfriend. Isn’t he supposed to buy a gift for Kuroo?

Akaashi jumps out of bed, because _yes_ he should. It’s still early in the morning, so he can probably find something and return before he has to go to Konoha’s house. Also, he can find Kuroo at Hogwarts before midnight, so he’ll surely find a gift. So he jumps into his shower, quickly washing himself before putting on some warm muggle clothes and dashing out of his office towards the school gates.

Akaashi hates that he can’t apparate inside the castle grounds.

As soon as Akaashi steps inside the mall in London he regrets every single decision he had made through his life that lead him to this moment. The mall is so full that even though Akaashi isn’t even inside yet, he is already having difficulty breathing. It takes him a few minutes before he can finally overcome his social anxiety and step inside the place.

Akaashi wouldn’t be lying if he ever said that he would rather die than go to a mall. And since he’s completely alone this time he can’t even focus on his mother’s footsteps to calm himself down. But he has a mission, so he starts to walk through the crowded halls. He knows there’s a craft store with a lot of art supplies on the second floor of the mall, and since Akaashi is actually awful about those kinds of things, art supplies seems to be a riskless shot.

Once on the second floor, Akaashi starts to walk around, looking for the craft store. But something catches his attention, a brooch in the form of a black panther, outlined in gold and with expressive golden eyes, a small set of green gemstones around the panther’s neck. When Akaashi leans towards the glass to see the brooch up close, the panther blinks at him. Akaashi squeaks, jumping back, blinking a few times. Magical artifacts shouldn’t be displayed at muggle stores!

Akaashi enters the jewelry shop. Maybe the owner doesn’t know it’s a magical artifact and the Ministry also doesn’t know about this. But as soon as he walks into the store, the magic feeling surrounds him and he is sure the owner knows about the brooch.

\- Good morning, sir! – A small man greets him and Akaashi smiles awkwardly.

\- Hi. – Akaashi says, looking around. – I’m sorry, but… Does the Ministry know that you have a magical store inside a muggle mall?

\- Oh? – The man looks at him, confused, before smilling. – Of course they know!

\- They do? – Akaashi looks back at the man, surprised with the answer.

\- Yes, yes! – The man nods quickly, his smile never leaving his face. – It’s an initiative from the Ministry of Magic and the muggle’s Ministry to make wizards and muggles live together peacefully.

\- But… How do you explain the magic objects to the muggles? – Akaashi asks, still confused about this whole concept.

\- We don’t. – The man says, walking towards the showcase. Akashi follows him. – Muggles can’t see the store.

\- They can’t? – Akaashi asks, looking through the glass to the people walking outside the store, and in fact almost none of them spare a look at the showcase, even though it has pretty flashy objects. – They really can’t…

\- You’re not from here, are you, sir? – The man asks, sinking his little hands into the pockets of his way too green suit.

\- Well, I was born and raised here. – Akaashi says, his eyes still on the people walking past the display window. – But I’ve been living overseas for the past five years and now I’m teaching at Hogwarts, so I don’t usually come to muggle cities.

\- Oh! You’re a teacher from Hogwarts! What an honor! – The small man says excitedly. – I miss my time in Hogwarts. Is it still cold as hell this time of the year?

\- Yes. – Akaashi sighs and the man chuckles. – I’m really sorry for being rude earlier… I thought you were selling magical artifacts to muggles.

\- Don’t worry, don’t worry. – The man smiles even brighter. – You’ve been away for a long time, so I understand.

\- Even so, it wasn’t right of me. – Akaashi says. – I’m Keiji Akaashi, by the way. Nice to meet you.

\- I’m Kousuke Sakunami! Nice to meet you, Keiji. – Sakunami says happily. – Want to have a look around? Maybe you can find something that catches your eyes.

\- Actually… - Akaashi starts, looking at the showcase again. – I saw a brooch from the outside, one with the form of a panther.

\- Oh, yes, yes! I know which one you’re talking about! – Sakunami smiles again, finding his wand and moving to the showcase, the brooch flying to his hand. He hands it to Akaashi. – Take a closer look.

\- Thanks. – Akaashi smiles softly, holding the brooch between his fingers. The black panther had changed its position and now is curled around itself, golden eyes closed as if sleeping. – It’s really pretty.

\- We have a lot of other brooches if you want to take a look. – Sakunami says, making a vague move with his hand towards the showcase general direction.

\- No, no. I think this one fits him perfectly. – Akaashi says, more to himself than to Sakunami. – I’ll take this one.

\- Great! – Sakunami nods vigorously, walking to the counter and Akaashi follows. – Want me to put it in a gift box?

\- Yeah. That would be great. – Akaashi nods, handing the brooch back to Sakunami, who carefully places it in a small cushioned box.

Akaashi pays for the brooch, bidding farewell to Sakunami before walking out of the store. No one seems to notice that he had just appeared out of nowhere into the hall and Akaashi wonders if it’s part of the store’s magic.

When Akaashi apparates back in Hogsmeade after he had lunch at one of his favorite restaurants in London, its already time for him to go to Konoha’s house. He walks along the snowed path to the house, stopping now and then to look at the red-and-pink decorations on the store fronts. Hogsmeade is full of Hogwarts students since the school allows the kids to go to the city on special occasions and Akaashi wonders if he can find Kuroo here.

He knocks at the door, hearing Washio’s voice from inside saying that he’s coming. Washio opens the door, smiling gently at Akaashi.

-Keiji! You came! – Washio says as he hugs Akaashi against his chest.

\- Konoha would send his plants after me if I didn’t come. – Akaashi chuckles, hugging Washio back.

\- That’s a lie. I would’ve sent a cat. – Konoha says from behind Washio and when Akaashi looks behind his best friend he sees Kuroo leaning against the wall.

\- What are you doing here? – Akaashi asks surprised before walking to Kuroo.

\- Well, it’s Valentine’s Day. – Kuroo explains, sinking his hands into his pockets and shrugging softly. – Akinori and Tatsuki agreed to let me see you here.

\- Because of your rules, he couldn’t see you at the castle, so we decided to help. – Konoha says and Akaashi blushes faintly.

\- Also I bribed Akinori with cupcakes. – Kuroo says, pointing to the box of really pretty cupcakes on top of the coffee table.

\- He cooks really well. – Konoha says, walking past the couple to the couch, plopping there. Washio follows his husband after locking the door.

\- You cook? – Akaashi asks surprised.

\- Well, grandma taught me some things. – Kuroo answers with another shrug.

\- The Minister can cook? – Konoha asks curiously.

\- She does. A lot, actually. It’s kinda her hobby. – Kuroo says.

\- She’s truly amazing. – Konoha says, grabbing a cupcake with a red rose made of frosting on top.

Kuroo holds Akaashi’s hand, walking to the couch and they sit down side by side, Akaashi leaning against Kuroo’s body out of instinct. He’s happy he can see Kuroo today and spend the afternoon with him.

\- Oh no. If I knew we would see each other today, I wouldn’t have accepted Taichi’s invitation. – Akaashi says, a heavy sigh leaving his lips because now he wants to stay with Kuroo.

\- He invited you for the Professors’ meeting at the Three Broomsticks? – Kuroo asks, caressing Akaashi’s thigh.

\- Yeah. He said they will meet there tonight. – Akaashi says. – But now I don’t know if I should go.

\- Of course you should. – Kuroo says. – It’s important.

\- But it’s Valentine’s Day… And you’re here. – Akaashi sighs again, leaning until his cheek is against Kuroo’s shoulder.

\- Keiji, they invited you. Go and have fun. – Kuroo says with a smile in his voice, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head.

\- I agree with Tetsurou. – Washio says.

\- Besides, it’s still early. You two have a few hours before sunset. – Konoha says with a smile.

\- And Hogwarts has a curfew for students. – Kuroo smiles when Akaashi looks up at him.

\- You’re right. – Akaashi nods, closing his eyes when Kuroo kisses the tip of his nose.

\- Well, now that you’re here. We’re going. – Konoha says, getting up from the couch.

-What? – Both Kuroo and Akaashi asks, watching confused as Washio gets up too.

\- We decided to have lunch late today so you two can have the house all for yourselves. – Konoha explains, grabbing his coat that was hanging on the back of the couch.

\- You what?! – Akaashi widens his eyes.

\- I’m a really amazing best friend, Keiji, what were you expecting? – Konoha asks, his fox-like smile wide on his lips. – Thank you for the cupcakes, Tetsurou.

\- Leave the key under the rug when you go. – Washio asks.

\- This doesn’t seem right… - Kuroo says, a small frown between his brows.

Konoha chuckles, shrugging dismissively before holding Washio’s extended hand and with one last smirk, they apparate from the living room.

\- I need new friends… - Akaashi mumbles to himself, staring at where Konoha and Washio were a couple of seconds ago.

\- They are crazy. – Kuroo says. – Lovely, but crazy.

They look at each other still in shock, but soon the shock gives way to laughing. The situation is so ridiculous that they can’t help but laugh. His friend’s effort to give him and Kuroo a bit of alone time is, in fact, lovely.

\- Well… I’ll make us some tea. – Akaashi smiles, getting up from the couch to walk to the kitchen.

Akaashi knows his way through Konoha’s kitchen, more than used to it by now. He puts the kettle on the stove after filling it with cold water and starts to look for some tea on Konoha’s tea shelf. Akaashi is so distracted that he doesn’t hear Kuroo walking into the kitchen and approach him.

\- This one seems good. – Kuroo says as he reaches out to a box of orange and cinnamon tea, so close to Akaashi’s ear that a shiver runs down Akaashi’s spine. Kuroo places his free hand on Akaashi’s hip, his chest against Akaashi’s back.

\- Tetsurou… - Akaashi sighs softly, because his self-control has a limit and Kuroo’s presence always laughs at said limit.

\- We’re not in school… - Kuroo says, his voice soft, but he does step back and out of Akaashi’s personal space.

\- That’s true...- Akaashi nods, turning around and grabbing the hem of Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him closer.

\- Can I kiss you? – Kuroo asks in a whisper, his lips brushing against Akaashi’s. Akaashi nods lightly.

Kuroo smiles softly, shortening the distance between their lips and finally kissing Akaashi. Their kiss is calm, there’s no reason for them to rush. Akaashi sighs when he feels Kuroo’s fingers intertwining in his curly locks and he lifts his arms so he can hug Kuroo closer. Kuroo steps closer, lightly pressing Akaashi against the sink, wrapping his free arm around Akaashi’s waist.

They only step away from each other when the kettle starts to whistle. But as soon as Akaashi turns off the fire, Kuroo pulls him closer again, kissing him once again and making Akaashi chuckle against his lips. It takes Akaashi a few attempts until he finally convinces Kuroo to let him finish the tea, but he can’t resist the cute pout Kuroo makes and in the end Akaashi needs to reheat the water.

\- So… - Akaashi starts once they sit down on the couch. – We haven’t talked about you being a literal cat yet.

Kuroo snorts in amusement, pulling Akaashi’s long legs over his knees. – I was trying to find the best way to tell you about it…

\- What can’t you do? – Akaashi asks, looking amused at Kuroo.

\- Well, mom decided to cover all the subjects. – Kuroo shrugs, sipping on his tea.

\- And Tooru is one too… - Akaashi says and Kuroo hums in agreement. –Since when?

\- Between our first and second year. – Kuroo says, intertwining his fingers with Akaashi’s when he feels Akaashi’s hand on his. – Because mom was sure someone would come after us, she decided that we should have a quick way out. It’s easier to sneak out of Hogwarts as a cat or a fox.

\- You’re a really cute cat.

\- You think so? – Kuroo grins at him and Akaashi chuckles.

\- Yes, even when in human form. – Akaashi says, leaning in and kissing the corner of Kuroo’s lips.

\- Oh! I bought you a gift for Valentine’s Day. – Kuroo says, getting up carefully because of Akaashi’s legs and walking to his backpack. He walks back right after, reassuming his position and handing Akaashi a dark blue rectangular box with a silver bow. – Here.

Akaashi takes the box in his hands, carefully untying the bow and opening the lid. – Oh… - He breathes out, taking out of the white cushion a glass dip pen. – It’s beautiful. – He says, because it is. The tip is transparent but the body of the pen is blue and purple.  
\- I thought it would fit your pretty calligraphy. – Kuroo smiles gently.

\- Thank you. – Akaashi smiles back, kissing Kuroo’s lips. – I bought something for you too. – he says, carefully putting the pen back and closing the box. He takes the small square black box with a silver bow from his pocket, handing it to Kuroo.

\- It moves! – Kuroo says once he opens the box, his eyes shining with curiosity. – And it’s my Patronus too!

\- Your Patronus is a panther? – Akaashi asks surprised.

\- Yeah. – Kuroo nods, carefully taking the brooch out of the box. – I can’t believe it moves. – He comments, amused with the panther moving its head and tail. – I love it. Thank you. – Kuroo grins, stealing a kiss from Akaashi’s lips.

\- I’m happy you like it. – Akaashi smiles, helping Kuroo to pin the brooch on his Hogwarts coat. – I love the pen too. It’s really pretty and I didn’t have a glass pen yet.

\- I use one to draw sometimes… I think they work better than feathers. – Kuroo says, pulling Akaashi closer by his legs.

\- I’ll use it only for special occasions. – Akaashi smiles, sliding closer without resisting.

\- Or you can use it as your red grade pen. – Kuroo suggests and Akaashi chuckles.

\- What if I need to red grade one of your essays? – Akaashi asks, arching his eyebrows.

\- I would never get a bad grade on my boyfriend’s subject…- Kuroo says against Akaashi’s lips.

\- Really? – Akaashi asks, nipping on Kuroo’s lower lip.

\- Of course. I want to impress you. – Kuroo gives his cheshire cat grin, licking Akaashi’s upper lip. – I’ll be your best student.

\- Surprisingly you have the highest grade in your year. – Akaashi agrees.

\- Only on my year? – Kuroo asks curious, his hand sliding up Akaashi’s thigh.

\- Wakatoshi is the one that has the best grades within all years. – Akaashi answers, shivering when Kuroo literally growls lowly against his lips.

\- I’ll crush Ravenclaw at our next match… - Kuroo says, his eyes glinting dangerously.

\- So competitive… -Akaashi chuckles, kissing Kuroo to avoid him answering because he doesn’t want Kuroo’s focus to change from him.

It does work, since Kuroo seems to completely forget about anything that isn’t Akaashi’s lips once he leans in. It’s easy for them to find a comfortable position on the couch, their legs tangled and Akaashi almost on Kuroo’s lap.

They spend the afternoon like that; impossibly close on the couch, exchanging kisses and soft caresses. Inside the protection of their friend’s house, it’s easy for both of them to forget about the rest of the world and just focus on each other. The time passes by them without them noticing, the afternoon turning into evening, the sun setting by the window, casting orange light over their embrace.

\- It’s already sunset… We should go… - Kuroo whispers against Akaashi’s lips, caressing Akaashi’s pale cheek with his knuckles.

\- Why are you more responsible than me? – Akaashi asks in a playful tone, slowly drawing circles on Kuroo’s neck with the pad of his thumb.

Kuroo chuckles against Akaashi’s lips, kissing him again before whispering. – Because you’re the adult so you’re free to not be responsible about certain things.

\- Afraid of getting in trouble, Mr.? – Akaashi teases, shivering when Kuroo softly bites onto his bottom lip out of retaliation. – But you’re right. We should get going.

\- I need to buy a gift for Akinori and Tatsuki to thank them for today. – Kuroo says as they get up from the couch.

\- Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. – Akaashi smiles, waving his wand to make the tea cups fly to the sink and wash themselves. – I’m glad we could spend the afternoon together.

\- Me too. – Kuroo agrees, pulling Akaashi closer again to kiss him one more time.

As usual for them, they lose the track of time while kissing. But inevitably they have to stop kissing, because now the sky is already dark and Akaashi will end up arriving late to the pub to meet the other Professors.

\- Hopefully no one will be on the street. – Akaashi says thoughtfully. It would be quite awkward to run into someone as they walk out of the house.

\- I’ll change forms. – Kuroo says as they walk to the door.

\- What? – Akaashi asks, turning around to see a furry black cat stretching on the ground. – Oh, Merlin… - He smiles, leaning in and pulling Kuroo’s animagus form into his arms.- You’re such a cute cat…

The black cat purrs loudly, rubbing its head under Akaashi’s chin, his big body comfortably fitting against Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi smiles, caressing Kuroo’s long, shiny fur while walking out of the house. Akaashi locks the door, putting the key under the rug as Washi had asked him to, before walking to the small wooden gate. Once he’s on the street he places Kuroo on top of the wall.

\- See you tomorrow. – Akaashi says, caressing under the cat’s chin. The cat meows, slowly blinking his golden eyes to Akaashi. – Go, before I change my mind.

The cat meows again before turning around and running the full extension of the wall, jumping to the ground and into the night. Akaashi loses the sight of the black cat quicker than he thought he would.

Sighing, Akaashi starts to make his way to the Three Broomsticks, the realization that he’ll have to interact with his coworkers finally sinking in. Akaashi isn’t good with social interaction, five years inside a monastery deep into the mountains in Armenia took from him the little social ability he once had.

He slows down his pace when the pub finally comes into sight, breathing slowly to avoid having an anxiety attack in the middle of the street. Akaashi can’t help but run his mind through dozens of bad scenarios as he approaches the building. He can only hope that everyone will be as easy to chat to as Kawanishi was.

Akaashi enters the pub, looking around to see if he can find any face he knows that isn’t his students. He’s starting to freak out, thinking that he is in the wrong place when Kawanishi appears by the stairs at the far back of the establishment. Finally releasing his breath, Akaashi walks towards him.

\- Can you ask her to bring some more gin upstairs? – Kawanishi asks the waitress. He sees Akaashi in the corner of his eyes and smiles lazily at him. – Keiji! You came!

\- I’m sorry for being late. – Akaashi says, nodding politely at the waitress.

\- Don’t mind it. – Kawanishi says, motioning Akaashi to follow him. – We just started.

They walk upstairs into a reserved room where Akaashi can see most of his coworkers; or at least the younger ones. Kiyoko, Ukai and Takeda are sitting on the couches chatting; Yahaba is by the window with Kyoutani talking to each other in rushed whispers.

-Keiji’s here. – Kawanishi says, patting Akaashi’s back and Akaashi straightens his posture as a reflex.

\- That’s great! – Takeda smiles brightly and Akaashi can see, even under the yellowish light, that his cheeks are rosy. – What do you want to drink, Keiji?

\- Huh… Whiskey is ok for me. – Akaashi smiles sheepishly, sinking his hands in his pockets.

\- Finally someone that doesn’t have the taste buds of a kid. – Ukai says, grabbing a glass to pour some whiskey into it before handing the glass to Akaashi.

\- Thank you. – Akaashi says, grabbing the glass.

\- Whiskey is dry and bitter, there’s no fun on drinking it. – Takeda complains. – Take a seat, Keiji, don’t be shy. We’re really glad that you decided to come!

\- Thank you for the invitation. – Akaashi says, sitting on one of the armchairs and sipping on the whiskey. It’s quite strong and burns his throat a bit, but nothing that bothers him.

\- I was glad that I didn’t need to blackmail you into coming. – Kawanishi chuckles, flopping onto the couch.

\- He barely talks, Taichi. – Yahaba points out, he and Kyoutani finally joining the group. – How would you blackmail him into something?

\- Well, thanks to him, my students now are in a frenzy wanting to learn how to do non-verbal spells. – Kawanishi snorts. – You owe me one. – He points to Akaashi with his glass before drinking the remaining of gin inside it.

\- I’m sorry. – Akaashi chuckles bashful.

\- I heard about your practical class. That’s how you teach someone. – Kyoutani says, nodding in approval. – None of this bullshit keeping the kids locked inside a room.

\- You’re just saying that because you like to drag them into the Dark Forest. – Yahaba rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab a cupcake from the coffee table.

\- Well, better than making them read things on tea leaves. – Kyoutani barks. – That’s why they think my classes are better.

\- The kids are terrified of you, Kentarou. – Yahaba rolls his eyes again. – Besides, divination is an art.

\- I heard Kenma is good at it… - Akaashi comments.

\- When he decided to put in some effort… - Yahaba says. – He is scarily precise with his predictions, though.

\- He told me his mother is good at it too. – Akaashi says, remembering their conversation before Christmas on the first floor of this same place.

\- What’s your magic that allows you to talk to the most difficult students we have? – Ukai asks and Akaashi can feel his cheeks heating up.

\- I think I just don’t offer much of a threat to them… - Akaashi shrugs softly. – Tooru kindly said I look like a lost puppy.

\- You do. – Kiyoko agrees, her voice as soft as her smile.

\- I still don’t know if this is a compliment. – Akaashi chuckles, scratching his warm cheek.

\- It’s probably because you’re still young. – Kawanishi says and Akaashi nods, because he does think his age is a problem.

\- Yeah, but at the same time… - Yahaba says, squinting. – There’s something about you, Keiji, that I can’t quite grasp… But I think there’s more to you than your shy persona shows.

\- I’m thankful that you think so highly about me, Shigeru, but there’s nothing about me that isn’t average. – Akaashi says with a soft smile.

\- Oh, c’mon. I heard about you, Keiji. – Ukai says, leaning back on the couch. – My grandfather told me about you, Suguru and the fight.

\- Ah… I didn’t do anything besides be beaten up, to be honest. – Akaashi shrugs softly, because it’s the truth.

\- You fought inside Hogwarts, that is already something. – Kyoutani says.

\- You’re the only one that can’t talk about fighting inside that castle. – Yahaba says and this time Kyoutani is the one that rolls his eyes.

\- You two can’t say anything. You were impossible to handle. – Ukai complains.

\- They fell into the lake once. – Takeda whispers secretly to Akaashi, chuckling.

\- Really? – Akaashi asks, his eyes wide in surprise. He barely registers Ukai filling up his glass again.

\- In my defense, Kentarou was a pain in the ass. – Yahaba says, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Me? You were the one that picked a fight with me. – Kyoutani frowns.

\- I didn’t! – Yahaba shakes his head. – I just asked you to not grab my things.

\- You said, and I quote, “take your disgusting paws off of my books or I’ll break your fingers”.- Kyoutani arches one of his brows.

\- And you broke my nose! – Yahaba complains.

\- Can you believe they have been married for the past ten years? – Kiyoko asks to Akaashi.

\- They are?! – Akaashi asks surprised, his wide eyes falling over the two men that are still bickering.

\- You didn’t know? – Kiyoko asks, seeming surprised.

\- No. I had no idea. – Akaashi says, still really surprised.

\- What? – Yahaba asks when he notices Akaashi’s shocked expression.

\- He didn’t know you two were married. – Ukai answers.

\- Oh! – Yahaba smiles understanding. – Probably because we don’t wear wedding rings…

\- Some creatures would bite my hand off if they saw something shining. – Kyoutani explains and Akaashi makes an involuntary pained expression that makes the others laugh.

Akaashi quickly finds out that being with his coworkers is easier and more fun than he thought it would be. They treat Akaashi as an equal, much to his surprise, so he doesn’t feel like a child all the time.

They talk a lot about Hogwarts, about their students and about their times as students. But they also talk a lot about their personal lives. The alcohol makes it easier for Akaashi to open up a bit, because even though he’s an introvert, almost a whole bottle of whiskey is enough to make him loosen up a bit.

Akaashi is winning at wizards chess against Yahaba for the third time when his vision blacks out for a couple of seconds. When he comes back to reality, everyone is looking at him with wide eyes while Yahaba holds him by his shoulders. His head hurts so much that it feels as if someone had pierced his brain with a hot iron.

\- Keiji? – Takeda calls, helping Akaashi lean back against the armchair. – Keiji, you alright?

\- Yeah… - Akaashi breathes out, pressing the heel of his palm against his right eye. – I’m sorry. I think I blacked out for a bit.

\- Did you drink too much? – Kawanishi asks worried.

-No… - Akaashi slowly shakes his head, because he usually drinks way more than that when he’s alone with Konoha.

\- You sure? – Kawanishi asks again.

\- Yeah… Maybe it’s because I forgot to eat through the day. – Akaashi says thoughtful, accepting the glass of water that Kyoutani hands him. – Thank you.

\- Keiji! You can’t drink that much on an empty stomach. – Kiyoko gently reprimands him, walking to the stairs to call the waitress.

\- Sorry for worrying you all. – Akaashi sighs, still covering his right eye, because he feels it pulsing as if it’ll jump out of its socket.

\- It’s ok. It’s not like we never forget to eat while drinking. – Takeda assures him, patting his shoulder. – Common mistake.

\- More like stupid mistake. – Akaashi sighs, finishing his water.

\- Maybe we should head back to the castle? – Ukai suggests, opening the window so the cold breeze can enter the room, because Akaashi is sweating. – There’s no one on the streets anymore.

\- No… I don’t wanna spoil your night out. – Akaashi says, taking a deep breath. It smells like cinnamon. – You sure? – He asks, slowly getting up.

\- Yeah, the kids are back in the castle already. – Ukai says, stepping aside to give Akaashi space by the window.

\- It smells like cinnamon… - Akaashi frowns, his head still throbbing.

\- What? – Yahaba asks, trying to smell something. – Like cinnamon?

Akaashi blinks slowly, shaking his head. – It’s probably the pain.

\- Here, I brought you something to eat. – Kiyoko says, a plate with pecan pie in her hands.

\- Thank you. – Akaashi smiles softly. He looks outside one last time before walking back to the armchair. – I’m sure I’ll feel better after eating.

\- Eat slowly so you don’t feel sick. – Kyoutani advices and Akaashi nods, grateful and guilty because of all the worry he is causing.

They slow down after that, allowing Akaashi to eat in peace and rest a bit. He feels better after around twenty minutes. His head still hurts and his eye still feels as if it’s ready to jump out of his face, but at least he can join a conversation again.

Akaashi decides to not drink for the rest of the night, because he doesn’t want to black out again. But also because something deep inside him tells him that he needs to sober up. Akaashi can’t shake the heavy feeling in his chest that something is wrong, but he decides to set it aside to enjoy the rest of the night.

It’s a little after midnight when the teachers decide to end the night, walking out of the pub and into the chariots to go back to Hogwarts. Akaashi ends up in a chariot with Kawanishi and Kiyoko, both he and Kiyoko trying to convince Kawanishi that it’s a good idea to ask the waitress from the Three Broomstick out on a date. Kawanishi keeps saying that it’s impossible that the girl would have any interest in a Hogwarts Professor, because everyone knows they live for the school.

They walk up the stairs into the castle all together, saying their goodbyes by the double doors. Akaashi, Kyoutani and Yahaba walking together since they live on the same side of the castle. Akaashi says goodbye to them once they reach the staircase, because he will keep going while the couple walks up the stairs. Akaashi can feel his head starting to hurt again. He will make some tea, maybe it’ll help.

Akaashi is about to open his door when he hears steps against the stone floor.

\- MR. AKAASHI!!! – Oikawa calls, running in his direction, pale under the moonlight.

\- Tooru? – Akaashi frowns, turning around to walk to his student, suddenly sober, his heart pounding against his ribcage. – What’s happened? – He asks once he reaches Oikawa, widening his eyes when he sees tears rolling down Oikawa’s cheeks.

\- Kuroo is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, ha!  
> I'll try to not take too long, but I can't promise ;-; It's getting hard to write Haikyuu for some reason, and I think it's because it has too long since the last time I watched the anime??   
> But I love this story and this fandom, so I'll get back on track! Please, have some patience with me!
> 
> Anyways, you can botter me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com) any time!
> 
> Thank you for keeping following this story, it means a lot!


	17. IMPORTANT!

Hey, pumpkins! How are you doing?

I know I’ve been away for a while and although I don’t owe you guys anything, I want to give you an explanation.

First and foremost: Hi, I’m Shiro, a 24yo person from Brazil and I’ve decided to go back to study after 6 years without setting a foot inside a class.

Basically this is what is happening. I’m currently studying to become a Professor and because of that, I can’t exactly concentrate on writing at the moment. It has a while since I’ve been trying to write so I can update but to no avail.

I don’t want to simply write because I worry about the content I’m publishing here. I want to give to you guys a story worth reading. Because of that, I decided that I won’t write anything **until** the winter vacation (in July). 

Also, I really need to concentrate on my studies right now. So I ask you to please have patience with me. I’m **NOT** giving up on any of my stories, don’t worry about that.

I hope you can understand my decision on taking this time. I promise the hiatus won’t last forever and that I’ll be back as soon as possible! 

Hopefully, I’ll see you guys again when I’m back! I love all of you really, really much!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Haikyuu to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/).


End file.
